Crossing the Line
by Helena Fallon
Summary: The Enterprise is sent, with a skeleton crew, to the furthest most reach of the Federation. It is a turning point for all concerned.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing the Line**

**By**

**Helena Fallon**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction and no infringement of copyright is intended. I have borrowed a few characters to play with some that I have created in my overactive imagination.**

Captain James Kirk stood alone on the main observation deck and stared out at the new vista of stars. He felt cast adrift from the rest of Star Fleet by his present mission but he was grateful for the loyalty of the skeleton crew who had signed up for this dull assignment. He had crossed Admiral Nogura again, a common occurrence over the past five years. Kirk had not listened to the warnings of his fellow captains, who were more conscious of the power that Nogura had been amassing during Kirk's absence from Star Fleet Central. Kirk didn't like how Star Fleet Command was silently nibbling away at the powers that a Starship captain had at their disposal. Now Starship captains were reluctant to use their initiative in a situation when previously they had confidently intervened, and negotiated, and then reported their actions in the Captain's Log.

Captain Kirk had quickly noticed how his debriefing at Star Fleet Central had increasingly centred upon questioning the actions he had recorded in his Log. Afterwards, some other captains had quietly taken Kirk aside and warned him that the acceptable procedure now, with the increased influence of the pro-Nogura Command Council, was to consult Star Fleet Command for permission on any move they might take that was not a routine procedure. This was an impossible situation for Kirk because of the delay in communications due to the vast distances of space. Waiting 36 hours and more was quite the norm if a captain wanted a reply from Star Fleet Command and that could put a ship, and its crew, in unnecessary danger. Kirk had heard many dark mutterings about the 'pen-pushers' back at Command and getting away from the growing poisonous atmosphere of Star Fleet Central had been a relief. It had been Spock who had given their present situation a positive spin, "Well, Jim, this trip will give us time to think about our futures within the Fleet."

Kirk let his eyes roam across the twinkling space; this was Spock's heritage, not his. They were travelling through an area that was normally patrolled by Vulcan ships because this was once part of the Vulcan Alliance of Planets; an association of trading planets that co-existed in peace and unity against space pirates for centuries. This was all before Earth was contacted and learnt about other races that were well ahead of human technology. Technically this was now Star Fleet space but The Federation of Planets usually left this to the Vulcan Space Service. The Vulcan Space Service principally dealt with space piracy and assisting any cargo ships serving the old Vulcan Alliance area together with their continued scientific studies of space anomalies. However, this was also the route to the furthest point of the old Alliance that also had one of the most remote scientific outposts in the whole of the Federation. Once every three years, a ship was sent out towards this distant outpost but only to meet, half way, the resident Admiral's ship to transfer any mail or people who had paid their passage to or from the outpost. This had been taking place for 60 terran years now, ever since Admiral Rouq'al had been appointed to Outpost 49.

Admiral Rouq'al was a Vulcan but the terrans in the Fleet knew very little about this man. The outposts within the old Alliance were under Vulcan jurisdiction but within the Federation Council it was commonly believed that this outpost was a convenient place to send Vulcan dissidents. Consequently, Kirk knew that he too had upset officialdom and been banished to this dead end part of the Federation and explained why only a handful of the Enterprise's former compliment had signed up for this mission.

Spock had been offered his own command but he had turned it down to remain First Officer on the Enterprise. McCoy had turned up to say that Kirk would still need a CMO even if they only had a ship's compliment of the minimum; a 'skeleton crew of 50' because it was a milk run. Nothing was demanded of them in this friendly space where their only orders were to rendezvous with Admiral Rouq'al's ship, the 'Pulse of Serenity', after calling at Kaliska to transfer any cargo or collect any passengers. After the rendezvous with the 'Pulse of Serenity' their orders were to return to Earth. The round trip would take 4 years at top warp speed and Kirk hoped that by then Command would have changed it's mind and give him a more taxing mission deserving of his abilities. The Captain of the much depleted Enterprise was lost in thought concerning the crew he now commanded…

It still amazed him that Spock, McCoy and even Scotty had all stayed. Scotty justified his decision by saying that the Enterprise engines were his bairns and only he truly understood them. Chekov had been offered several more interesting placements but he turned them down. He had told his Captain that it was because he hoped that he and Mr Spock would have more opportunity to talk theoretical astro-physics. Meanwhile, the gentle Sydel had quietly looked up at him and said that the Enterprise was like a home to her and besides she had never travelled to this part of old Vulcan space. Sydel had explained that she considered this trip as part of her education concerning her own planet's history of exploration. These then were his senior officers, while the rest of the 46 were made up of mostly middle-aged experienced fleet personnel. Over half of these junior ranks were serving with their marital partners and had come for a restful 'milk run', especially the dozen who were coming up to retirement and this would be their last assignment. But these people had their own interesting stories of fleet life and all had served in stressful situations in the past, so Kirk did not feel he could begrudge them an easy 4 year mission with him. Instead of a three eight hour shift system, Kirk resorted to a two-shift because the majority of the ship was closed down and there was no need to rotate the personnel in a normal manner. These shifts were not demanding; the majority merely consisted of monitoring environmental readings but if there was any problem with any of the ship's systems, then the sophisticated warning system would alert the crew to the problem.

The daily routine was different but Kirk found that it did have its advantages. You needed only one person on the Bridge because you were on auto-pilot and long-range sensors alerted the Captain to other ships in the area. The only ships out here were themselves cargo vessels with small crews and making the most of auto-pilots themselves. There were two chefs who between them produced very tasty fare and every one used the one dining room and just one leisure lounge. It all lead to a friendlier atmosphere and new friendships were quickly forged amongst the 50.

The consequence of this easy life was that there was time for private research and the updating of personal expertise. Chekov was often in deep conversation with Spock and the First Officer was also often in Engineering exchanging ideas with Scott. Kirk found he was getting bored. He had read the latest books and watched the recent drama packages from various Federation cultures that had been added to the ship's 'culture' library before they had left Earth. Kirk had even started to listen to the latest music trends despite having a distinct lack of music appreciation according to many of his girlfriends. However, it did give him something to talk about with the new crew besides their space experiences. Consequently, the Enterprise now sang to a different life song.

McCoy was the only doctor and he had lost his Nurse Chapel to the Reliant but had gained the services of two experienced nurses, who had signed up with their husbands. Karen Willis was a grey haired and sapphire blue eyed tiny woman of immense fun; her husband, Tony, was an engineer of a similar age who quickly gained Scotty's respect. McCoy privately thought that this had something to do with his knowledge of whiskey and the doctor wonder if they had fixed up a still yet. The other nurse was Daisy Norden and was of African descent; she was as tall as Karen was small. Frank Norden was a chef who was passionate about growing some fresh food in the botanical areas. Kirk consented because he agreed with Norden's argument that fresh had that certain quality that you could taste. Sydel also didn't mind monitoring the botanical areas as part of her science duties and she was always interested in food production and adventurous about trying something different.

The other chef was Edmundo Ricci, like his name he was of Italian descent and proud of his heritage and long line of chefs. He had squirreled away much of his salary, over his almost 30 years of service, and planned to open his own restaurant on one of the new 'Earth' colonies at the end of this assignment. Edmundo had been married twice and said that he'd not risk a third ceremony because he felt jinxed on account that both of his wives had died in accidents. Edmundo's partner, Alice, was younger than him and was a very hard working 'domestic technician'. Alice Millet made sure that the living and work areas were clean. She was assisted by Fiona Elvers, who had previously worked as 'kitchen staff', for 10 years, on board the USS Cochrane. Both of these women cheerfully got on with their tasks that were made easier by many of the lightweight robotic machines at their disposal. Fiona also was a qualified hairdresser and both sexes would use her expertise to keep their hair tidy.

McCoy also shared his sick bay area with the dentist, Toby Rosenberg, who also doubled up as a medical technician. Rosenberg was single and in his late thirties, he was pale and had a head of black curls that were only just within regulation length. His services were not often called upon but he enjoyed astronomy so he was mostly to be found on Observation deck 4 where there was some sophisticated astronomy equipment. Rosenberg and Chekov quickly became friends and were often seen deep in conversation over a meal discussing how to gather data about a distant star event.

"I thought I'd find you here," the Doctor's voice broke into Kirk's rambling thoughts.

"It's my favourite place, always has been," Kirk replied without turning to face his friend.

"We are four months out and in a couple of days we reach Kaliska. I'm not too sure about shore leave on a Vulcan colony. Spock says that I will probably find it more comfortable than his home planet, because the temperature is much cooler, like a spring day in San Francisco," said McCoy brightly to make conversation.

Kirk turned round with a face that showed his amusement, "Spring day in San Francisco? I can see Spock has already relaxed into this milk run…"

"Yes, it's good to see him in relaxed mode. He seems to be writing down some new ideas he's been thinking over for some time but kept getting interrupted by his mundane duties," replied McCoy with twinkling blue eyes.

"Mundane duties?" repeated Kirk, "Or is this your interpretation of the events Bones?"

"Jim, he's deep into some theoretical work and for him he's happy."

"Mmm...Chekov, Scotty and Sydel all seem to be content with what they are doing besides their essential duties, that are not very demanding, and the rest of the crew appear easy going," remarked Kirk.

"I must say, this seems a very happy ship despite our mission. This crew are older but they're experienced and they don't have the need to prove themselves like on normal missions," remarked McCoy.

"You don't consider this normal then?" Kirk suddenly countered.

"Now what's got into you? Look, I think Spock had the right idea about this mission; take the time to think seriously about what we all want to do with our lives. It's obvious that for a lot of this crew this is a nice winding down to their Fleet career, good for them and they probably deserve a gentle run, but don't get into a rut already, Jim."

Kirk shook his head; he was bored with the lack of contact even with normal shipping. "It's just so quiet, Bones. There's nothing for me to do."

"Ah, you are bored. It's a fine punishment then for annoying Nogura and his cronies. I think you ought to spend your time thinking about where you are going after this because you don't fit into Star Fleet any more. Even I don't feel comfortable with the Star Fleet we found on Earth. Spock has already realised it for himself and I think this need to re-establish his credentials in science, outside of Star Fleet, is behind his present work. If it opens up a place for him at the Vulcan Science Academy on his own merit, and not his family's influence, then perhaps he will be content to return home," replied McCoy thoughtfully.

"What makes you think Spock wants to return to Vulcan?" Kirk challenged again. Kirk needed to pit his active brain against an intelligent mind because he felt he might stagnate on this mission because of the lack of situations that would require his adventurous spirit.

Bones shrugged, "I may be wrong about the Vulcan bit but he's got to find a wife in the next few years or he's dead. That's the main reason I suppose I thought he'd return home…But there again, perhaps he'll try one of the Vulcan colonies," suggested the doctor.

"Perhaps he already has but there's always Sydel, they seem to be friends. I'm sure that she would help out if he went into Pon Farr while on this mission," reasoned Kirk who had been relieved when her temporary appointment to the Enterprise had been made a permanent placement during the last mission. She was a good and loyal officer and well liked for her fairness.

"That's one big assumption, Jim!" Bones interjected with some plain common sense, "Sydel has not shown anything other than seeing Spock as a colleague. They appear to be friends but the Pon Farr might not be the ideal situation to maintain the working relationship they have at the moment. Sydel would most likely oblige, as the logical thing to do to save a valued Vulcan's life, but the aftermath I suspect would be very painful for both and they would go their separate ways."

"Yeah…you're probably right but it worries me that he has no bondmate. I know that he did make some active enquiries about eligible females before the end of our 5 year mission," began Kirk and then abruptly stopped. Perhaps he shouldn't be speaking about matters that Spock would prefer to be left unsaid.

McCoy nodded, "I know, I challenged him about it. He told me that his psi quotient had been sent to the data bases of various Vulcan colonies because there were no suitable females on Vulcan itself."

"Did that include Kaliska?" Kirk asked pleased that Spock had discussed this matter with Bones.

"I don't know, but he said that he intended to visit the planet because he'd never been, although he knew a couple of scientists there," replied the doctor and saw that Kirk suddenly looked more relaxed.

"Couldn't find much about the place in the computer banks," Kirk said cheerfully.

"No, I got the feeling that being the furthest of the Vulcan colonies that it has the reputation of still being a bit rough and ready but not eager to ask for help from Mummy," said McCoy.

"Or Mummy is happy to have one of its rebellious children well away so as not to embarrass the visitors," added Kirk wickedly.

Then the captain suddenly changed the subject, "Must be almost time for dinner,I wonder what Frank has conjured up for today?"

"You know I'm sure this ship runs on 'meal times'," remarked Bones but he happily followed his captain to the elevator. They were very fortunate to have two very good chefs this time round and that kept every one happy despite the boring routines.

Later that evening, Kirk watched Sydel and Spock engaged in battle over a three-dimensional chessboard. They were both finely balanced as opponents and the contest had attracted other chess players, but suddenly Sydel's communicator sounded. One of the senior technicians was concerned about some reading for the water supply so Sydel decided to go personally to the life sciences department. Spock said they would continue another time and activated the 'in play' light at the base of the board. He got up and collected a cup of green china tea before joining the captain at his table.

"Good game," Kirk remarked admiring the state of play.

"Sydel has a fine mind and will fight for every square," the Vulcan acknowledged with laughing dark eyes.

Kirk grinned; he had lost to Sydel on several occasions and still had not learnt to anticipate her moves like he could with Spock.

"Bones said that you plan to visit Kaliska while we're there?"

"Yes, I am acquainted with two scientists who live there and I have an open invitation to call upon them should I come to their planet. I have never been to Kaliska but it is well known for the mining of beriallium and the beautiful artefacts they make with it," explained the Vulcan.

"Is that its main export?" asked Kirk who was eager to discover more.

"Yes, and it is highly desirable amongst Vulcans. It's the way it changes colour with the change in light throughout the day. My father bought several pieces of beriallium jewellery for my mother and they have a statue of a nytholoni deer made from it. It is quite a beautiful piece of art. The colony attracts many artists to work in the material but also to carve in the gugud wood…It's very strong and makes good furniture."

"But it doesn't export its furniture?" Kirk asked because he had found out so little information about this place.

"Very little compared with the beriallium work," replied the Vulcan.

"But you say you know two of its scientists?" asked Kirk digging for more information.

"Yes, they studied for some years at the Science Academy but returned home to help establish their own departments at the small Academy for Higher Scientific Studies. They have, out of necessity, an excellent 'mining studies' department and a strong astro-physics department. Naurin is an astronomer and Inviss a geologist. I will contact both of them tomorrow as we have passengers to pick up and cargo to deliver, so we will have at least a day there."

"Yes, of course, but I'm intrigued about these passengers. I thought Outpost 49 was considered the back of beyond so who would want to go there?"

"Perhaps it's not as intriguing as it first appears, Jim. The outpost was originally purely a scientific centre set up to study the phenomenon of the space beyond it. There are some curious anomalies that have intrigued scientists for centuries. I believe that Admiral Rouq'al was originally a Science Officer but he argued with the upper echelons of the Vulcan Space Service and got sent there. However, he seems to have shown no desire to return, nor do they seem to have ordered him back. Now that fact I do find intriguing, especially as I can find no scientific papers logged with the Vulcan Science Academy about the work of this outpost in over a century. Rouq'al however did publish research papers into astro-physics before he was made an Admiral…It's all a little odd. I hope the Admiral meets the ship personally because I would like to meet him, even if it is just to find out the real reason for him being sent to the far reaches of our known universe."

"What were the scientists originally studying there …you mentioned anomalies?" asked Kirk latching onto Spock's curiosity about Outpost 49.

"They were undefined in the few reports logged on Vulcan but then that could, of course, be deliberate. However, perhaps the scientists on Kaliska know a little more about their distant neighbour or the passengers we are going to transport," replied the Vulcan but then saw that three of the crew were gathering together to perform music. There was a trio of a violin, cello and harp. Kirk knew that Spock was not going to discuss the matter further that night so he settled back into his seat to enjoy the music making of Max Bailey from Engineering, Josephine Hills from Life Sciences, and Yuri Romanov from Computing.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 2**

**By Helena Fallon**

The Central Spaceport of Kaliska was staffed by very efficient personnel and they were pleased to grant any of the Enterprise crew time on their planet. The port officials explained that there was a large shopping mall in Kaliska City, where the Enterprise crew could easily be transported, and Federation Credits were acceptable throughout the planet. Captain Kirk was enjoying the exchanges he was having with the Spaceport officials and he once more began to feel some excitement about a new place to explore.

"Healer Tarnir would like to invite your ship's Healer to the port's Medical Centre today, if he is free, to meet his staff and share in an exchange of ideas. Your Healer is, of course, naturally invited to assist in the necessary medicals tomorrow morning before the paying passengers board the Enterprise. We should stress that we believe that this is just a formality and do not anticipate any health problems. I'm sure that I do not need to quote space regulations for the prevention of the spreading of disease within confined environments like a ship," Duty Officer Costin said with a twinkle in his dark eyes despite his straight face.

However, Kirk was quickly becoming aware that this was a far more relaxed society than the planet Vulcan, where such informal behaviour in a port official would have been frowned upon and possibly lead to a rebuke by a superior. Kirk concluded that a visit here might after all be quite refreshing, even if it was to satisfy his curiosity to see how Vulcans could run a society with less rigid logic.

McCoy was beside him on the bridge and grinned broadly at his unexpected invitation.

"I am delighted to accept Healer Tarnir's invitation and look forward to meeting him and his staff," the doctor politely stated to Costin.

"I will connect you directly to Healer Tarnir so you can arrange the matter between you, Sir," replied the friendly officer.

The screen dissolved briefly into the emblem of the Spaceport, a stylised picture of the position of the planet Kaliska within the Britari system. Kaliska was the only habitable planet, out of fourteen, orbiting the large sun called Britari. Suddenly the image changed into an office scene and the gentle features of an older looking man with neatly cut short white hair. This clean-shaven man also had light brown eyes and a lighter skin than Spock, although the younger man had not the many lines of distinguished age to mark his features. The elderly man confidently stared directly at them.

The Vulcan raised his hand in greeting, "Peace and Long Life," he intoned, "I am Healer Tarnir."

"I am honoured," replied McCoy with ease, "I am Doctor Leonard McCoy, the Chief Medical Officer on the United Star Ship Enterprise."

"Doctor McCoy, it is I who am honoured and, if you have the time, I would like to invite you to share lunch and to meet some of my colleagues who have read your medical papers. I would also like to extend my personal hospitality for you to stay over night at my home. We could attend to the regulation medicals, for your future passengers, after breakfast tomorrow."

Leonard McCoy was surprised by the warmth of this invitation and responded to the older man's generosity.

"Healer Tarnir, I look forward to sharing time with you and your colleagues and I believe that we are due to depart Kaliska tomorrow afternoon. I am honoured by your generosity towards me and I accept your hospitality," McCoy replied with the best of his old fashioned Southern charm and the Healer nodded in acceptance while his brown coloured eyes seemed to glow with pleasure.

"I'll send you my Medical Centre's co-ordinates and you are welcome when it is convenient to you. My staff will bring you to my office. I look forward to meeting you Doctor McCoy," the gentle and elderly Healer said. McCoy bowed his head in respect of the obvious compliment he had received before the connection was broken.

"Well, you look as if you are going to have an interesting time," replied Kirk with laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, seems a pleasant enough Healer and I guess they don't get that many Terran doctors out this far."

"Exactly, Doctor, you will be made very welcome and I am pleased that you have taken up the invite for his personal hospitality. I know that you are fully aware that as an alien to be invited to the home of a Vulcan, even if he would consider himself a Kaliskan, is a measure of the deep respect that this Healer holds for you. I too have a full day with the two scientists I am acquainted with. I have been invited to lecture to the senior staff and students at their Science Academy. I feel it is an honour at such short notice to have these arrangements made for me. But I also mentioned that we had Chekov on board, who was talented in astro-physics, and Sydel's expertise in environmental issues; both were subsequently included in the invitation," explained Spock.

Kirk was pleased that the fame of his officers had gone before them. The Captain thought that it was a shame that Scotty had decided to stay on board because he was sure that Spock could also have taken him to the Kaliskan Science Academy. However, for Scotty, routine engine maintenance always came first in the engineer's list of priorities. Meanwhile, Kirk had decided that he would be joining other crewmembers at the shopping mall, especially after Spock had spoken with such enthusiasm about the artists that lived on this planet. However, the Captain decided to oversee the transfer of cargo himself in order to give the majority of the crew as much time as possible on Kaliska.

Three hours later, the cargo had been exchanged. There was more than Kirk had imagined to be transported aboard, but Costin explained that he had twenty one couples, and two single men, as paying passengers and they were all taking their own possessions. Costin further clarified that the two men and one of the couples were travelling together and came from Outpost 49. They had been on Kaliska to buy certain supplies to take back with them the next time a Federation ship was bound their way.

Kirk found the Kaliskans to be 'relaxed' Vulcans. They still followed the basic tenets of Surak's teachings but their pace of life seemed slower and they appeared to have a more relaxed attitude to life. The cooler temperature of the planet was a relief after his previous experiences of the Vulcan climate. Kirk found it very pleasant to explore Kaliska City with its wide streets and areas to sit and appreciate the many little bays of public gardens and play areas for children. The Kaliskans seemed to like children because of the numerous play areas and cafes to accommodate a family's needs. Nothing seemed as rigid as the planet Vulcan particularly when he saw family groups, or women with children, to Kirk there was genuine joy in their faces and smiles just beneath the surface.

The food was colourful and nourishing and Kirk indulged himself accepting the samples of the strange foods displayed in the market and the street cafes. The Kaliskans were happy to stop and talk to the Terrans and eager for their children to meet aliens. The shopkeepers were informative about the wares they sold. In the artist's market, the dealers were equally willing to talk about the artefacts on sale along with information about the artists. Jewellery and artefacts made from Beriallium were very popular with the crew. When the crew returned from the planet, they brought their many purchases to show each other in the leisure lounge and were full of their own stories about their trip. The general consensus was that Kaliska was a planet to stop at on the way home.

Alice and Fiona, the two domestic technicians, had prepared the 23 cabins that had been requested for their passengers to the Outpost. Kirk was delighted that they had passengers because that always meant new conversation and particularly in this case, after Costin had told him that four of them had come from the Outpost itself. It was a long journey until they met up with Admiral Rouq'al's ship, with no more stops along the way, so there would be time enough to get to know all the new passengers.

"How did you find our passengers, Bones?" Kirk inquired cheerfully over a coffee after an early dinner as the Enterprise left Kaliskan space.

Bones looked up and knew that Kirk was fishing for information.

"There are twenty couples, of a range of ages, who have never been to Outpost 49. Then there is a further couple, and two men, who come from the Outpost and had been on Kaliska buying things for the base. Those from the Outpost seem very closely knit; the couple, Vonlen and T'Fillenza, who are Spock's age and were both born at the Outpost, said that they are both accountants and work in the ordinance office at the base. Millanus is the eldest man and is an engineer, whose wife is a teacher back at the Outpost. Kever is also an engineer and is a widower with three children back at their base. I asked them what they had to buy for the Outpost and Millanus said only a long list of rather ordinary things that they found were just wearing out. One of their problems is that most of their essential equipment was now getting so old that it's difficult to get spare parts. They have been considering trying different replacements and have bought some examples of generators to test and find which is the most suitable for their environment," reported the doctor.

"Just engineering equipment?" asked Kirk.

"No, but that was the major concern. T'Fillenza had a list of things that the women had wanted but supply ships hadn't considered sending…All in all, I gather that our number 6 cargo hold has been filled with their endeavours over two years while waiting for the next ship heading home."

"Mmm…how convenient," commented the Captain.

"Jim…what's got into you?"

"Don't you consider it odd that there are all these couples wanting to go to this obscure Outpost when four of its residents say that their equipment is so old that they can't get replacements? Then there's the question that arises from that situation concerning Vulcan who aren't keeping it properly supplied, why not?" Kirk asked softly.

"Jim the trouble with you is that you're bored. You are making mysteries when there are none," remarked McCoy.

"Am I? Why do twenty couples want to go there?" he persisted.

"Perhaps they're just curious because so little is known about the place. It might be that the passengers are all scientists or technicians…You know how curious Spock is about things, if you keep going on like this, Spock will get it into his head that he wants to take the Captain's yacht and visit the place himself," replied McCoy.

"He would have to get it working first, those last engineering cadets always had it in pieces under Scotty," remarked the Captain.

"No it wasn't just the cadets, it was Scotty, Chekov and Spock trying out their latest theories," corrected McCoy as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What! They kept telling me that it was the cadet's project and the yacht was never available for use," countered Kirk.

McCoy decided not to say anymore and he was relieved to see Spock walk into the dining room.

"Spock, are you joining us?" Kirk invited and McCoy sensed that the Captain would want some answers concerning his yacht.

The First Officer brought over his tray of a red lentil and cheese based vegetarian pie, with a salad, that Frank had called his 'vegetarian dish for today'. Spock appreciated that both chefs always liked to show an appreciation of the vegetarian palate; this particular lentil savoury was a variation on a standard recipe but using local Kaliskan cheese.

"I can recommend your choice," the doctor said eyeing the Vulcan's plate, "I really enjoyed mine."

Spock sensed that something wasn't quite right about the atmosphere at the table; the doctor was being too friendly and the Captain had a devilish twinkle in his hazel eyes. Spock chose not to say anything for the moment but to concentrate upon his dinner. The two humans watched him and Spock tried to ignore the scrutiny but wondered what was coming his way….

"Did you enjoy your trips to Kaliska?" Spock asked in his most polite conversational tone as he continued to enjoy his excellent meal.

"Very interesting and I was treated as an honoured guest. Healer Tarnir and his wife, T'Surria, were very welcoming," replied the doctor.

Spock nodded as he chewed and turned his dark eyes upon his other friend. He raised his right eyebrow to encourage Kirk to also respond to his question.

"Mmm…very interesting and I found the Kaliskans very friendly, but part of me is intrigued why the couples travelling to the Outpost didn't want to stay on Kaliska? It seems a strange choice, especially when the four from the Outpost had been sent to Kaliska to get equipment to replace worn out pieces that have not been upgraded from Vulcan," Kirk said in a deceptively soft tone that alerted Spock all the more to his Captain's odd mood.

Spock looked up at this statement, "Interesting," he said mildly.

"Yes, isn't it, because the more you find out about Outpost 49, the more you sense that there is a deliberate lack of official knowledge and even Vulcan is ignoring its true needs. I find that very odd, Spock, for your logical society," Kirk replied with a tone that the other two men at the table knew and usually signified that the Captain was going to start seeking answers.

Spock nodded, he had learnt very little about the Outpost, while visiting Naurin and Inviss, and he wanted to talk with the four 'Outposters' about their life there. He too was intrigued that people wanted to travel this far out. Spock had also noted that the other passengers were all couples and he wondered what drew them to this distant place.

"You want answers too!" said Kirk softly as his eyes glowed with an intensity of a quest to be achieved.

"We have enough time to get to know our guests, Jim," the Vulcan whispered and Kirk noted the use of his first name. It was true that they were all off duty at that moment but, even so, it was rare for Spock to use his first name outside of their private cabins. "However, I don't think that this is the appropriate place to discuss these matters."

Kirk stared at his friend and wondered what he didn't want to say in the dining room that was used by all on the ship.

"Well gentlemen, how about retiring to my cabin for an early night cap?" invited the Captain. Suddenly, James Kirk felt really interested in the puzzle that represented itself as Outpost 49.

Spock gave a slight nod and set about finishing his meal, while McCoy wondered what these two men had discovered or thought was not 'right' about their mission. It gave Leonard McCoy a sense of disappointment because he had experienced warm hospitality and, as a doctor, the opportunity to exchange medical ideas with fellow healers. For him, there had been no desire to see anything mysterious about their passengers, who all seemed to be the usual polite group that you would expect of Vulcans. Perhaps Kirk's desire to see mysteries where there were none was just symptomatic of his boredom. While Spock was just intrigued because very little was publicly available about the Outpost. Bones wondered if Spock's friends had told him about the scientific research that was being done there or that it was so secret that nothing had been reported to keep the public unaware of the work, or the strange phenomena that were being observed. McCoy suddenly stopped his rambling mind; he was getting as bad as Kirk by letting conspiracy theories sneak into his thinking. The doctor concentrated on drinking his coffee while Spock finished his meal.

Meanwhile, Kirk seemed content for the moment to watch a game of 'tedigras', with its coloured lights illuminating a corner of the room while the four players fought to capture territory on the wall board.

When Spock had finished his meal, Kirk suddenly turned and smiled, but his words surprised McCoy who had thought he'd further pursue the topic of their passengers or Kaliska.

"So what has really been going on with my yacht?" he asked in a light tone but Spock knew that voice…deceptively easy sounding but ready to snap with annoyance.

"I would prefer to discuss the matter in the privacy of your cabin, Captain," replied Spock formally.

Both his friends were shocked by the reply but Kirk quickly responded,

"Shall we retire to my quarters, gentleman," the Captain said pushing back his chair.

The three officers walked in silence to the Captain's cabin; each of them was lost in their own thoughts.

McCoy had not expected the conversation to take the path it had. He had stumbled across the activities over the Captain's yacht when one of the cadets had burnt his hand with a neutron fuser. The CMO had to ask how the accident had happened for his report, but stripping down the Captain's yacht was a common activity for engineering cadets, so at first the task had not raised much interest. However, a few weeks later, the same cadet had come for his normal medical check and the doctor had asked him, conversationally, how the Captain's yacht was coming along. The cadet had replied that they had only stripped it down so perhaps the next compliment of cadets would put it together again. McCoy had not imagined that there was more to the whole incident, although he had noticed that Scotty had been working on the yacht since the cadets had left. The doctor's words that evening to Kirk had been merely mischievous, but now he felt that he had uncovered something that was so serious that it needed privacy.

It was only a short walk to the Captain's cabin but the silence between the men made it seem a much longer exercise. Kirk went immediately to his cabinet of various drinks, while his two friends sat in their usual chairs for such informal gatherings. However, the air this time was unusually cold between the Captain and his First Officer and that made the sensitive McCoy uneasy. The doctor was especially concerned about Kirk's general psychological well being since given this milk run into what the Federation considered 'dead' space. McCoy looked up to find Spock's dark eyes boring into him and he flinched at the scrutiny because he had innocently stumbled onto something of importance, that was even being kept from the Captain.

Kirk returned to the small round coffee table in the 'living' area of the cabin. He was carrying three glasses within his hands that he placed on the table before apportioning them. "Saurian brandy, Bones, and Holka juice for you Spock," he said before sitting down with his own glass.

The two men reached for their respective drinks in silence and the Captain cradled his own Saurian brandy before he smoothly continued…

"I would like some enlightenment about what has been going on behind my back, Spock, and from the looks of things so does Bones," said James Kirk whose voice sounded light and friendly enough but the hazel eyes blazed in anger.

"The yacht has been modified as an exercise," Spock replied evenly.

"Modified? I was told that it was an exercise for the last lot of cadets," said Kirk.

"Yes, it was, the best engineering cadets were putting into practice some ideas that Mr. Scott and I had been working on for some time."

"Ideas…what ideas?" Kirk continued to delve.

"Just some modifications to make the yacht more efficient," Spock said in his gentle tone.

"What modifications?" Kirk pressed not liking Spock's evasive answers.

"Why are you suddenly concerned, Captain, you have only used the yacht once since you were promoted to the Enterprise?" countered Spock.

"Because I've finally been informed that somethings been happening to my yacht and it sounds like it wasn't just a routine maintenance shake down to test the engineering cadets' abilities."

"No it wasn't totally, the best cadets were used to take the engine apart but using a slightly different way to normal. We told the cadets that we were just testing a new procedure to see if it was more efficient. Then we were careful to keep the modifications secret…and Chekov, Scott and I did the rest of the re-construction work ourselves," confessed Spock.

McCoy stared at him, he hadn't thought that the three officers had really been up to anything that now sounded quite secretive. All of a sudden, the doctor felt he didn't know three men who he had served with for years.

"Just what have you done to my yacht?" persisted Kirk softly.

"Mr Scott and I have used your yacht to build an experimental engine that puts our ideas about new engine design into practice," Spock calmly and carefully stated.

"But you haven't tried it out yet?" Kirk asked to get a clearer picture of their activities.

"No, theoretically the new modifications should work but Mr. Scott is still modifying the new engine and refining individual parts. He spends most of his off duty time working on this and Mr Chekov sometimes assists, but he was mostly involved with the initial theory behind the design."

"How revolutionary is this engine, Spock?" asked Kirk suddenly joining the dots.

"We have been re-writing our knowledge of engineering and anti-matter propulsion," confessed the First Officer.

"Spock, was this something you three were developing so you could make a new beginning outside Star Fleet?" Kirk persisted softly.

"Both Scott and I have been exploring these ideas over several years, but our duties have always come first…We are not sure at the moment that we want Star Fleet to have these revolutionary discoveries."

"That's against the protocol of the Fleet," cautioned Kirk with a serious tone to his soft voice.

"Exactly. Letting cadets' take apart the Captain's yacht is a common procedure for cadets and they learn far more from such an exercise than just reading manuals. However, our theories we've kept between the three of us and we were in agreement to break the rules. We didn't like the things that we were hearing on the engineering grapevine, such as only Nogura's people getting positions to develop new ideas at the Star Fleet experimental centres of excellence. We were considering the possibility of going to a non-aligned planet to continual our research and from what I've seen of Kaliska it is a consideration for the future. On the way back, I intend to take Mr. Scott for a visit to the Science Academy there," explained Spock in his very calm tone.

"So this is the real reason for staying with the ship for this mission…finding out about Kaliska and pursuing your experimental engine design?" asked Kirk keeping his eyes focused on his First Officer.

"I was truthful about knowing two scientists there and Chekov was impressed by the facilities he found on Kaliska. They are far enough away from the centre of the Federation that no one is interested in this area…It's perfect to get on with exploring our ideas and there's plenty of clear space to take proto-type ships out without being noticed," explained Spock to his two captivated friends.

"So you trust me to know this only now. Would you have told me if I'd not crossed Nogura and his regime for the Fleet?" probed Kirk not sure on one level if he wanted the answer.

Spock looked steadily at his friend but answered him as softly as he has spoken at the dining table that evening.

"If you had fallen into line with the present Fleet thinking, then you would not have been given this milk run and I would not have signed up for your next mission. I would have left the fleet and I suspect Scott and Chekov would have also left the service to join me, although you would have to ask them that question yourself."

"Where would you have gone?" Kirk continued to probe.

"As I said, to a distant non- aligned community but it would need to have the right environment for us to be able to continue our ideas…."

Spock knew that he had offended Kirk but it was not just his theoretical work that was involved in the development of a new engine. Each of the men involved was well aware of the money that they could make with the patent of their revolutionary ideas for space travel. But also the three officers didn't like the way the Fleet was leaning and they were feeling more isolated and careful about sharing their theories with an increasingly militaristic and all controlling Star Fleet.

Kirk was feeling disappointed with himself. Firstly, because he had not picked up on the secret work that was being developed under his nose. Secondly, that three trusted officers were involved and their loyalty to the Fleet he would never have questioned.

Spock excused himself as he wished to discuss the evenings' revelations with Scott and Chekov. Kirk and McCoy were left uneasy and unsure over what to do about the illegal activities of three trusted Star Fleet officers.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 3**

**By Helena Fallon **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Kirk lay awake staring up at the cabin ceiling, the pale blue décor was supposed to be warm and calming but he didn't feel very calm or particularly warm at that moment. His mind kept going over all that had been said that evening and all the points were discussed again with Bones once the First Officer had left them. Spock had told him in vague terms that, for the past two years, he and Scotty had been involved in a new engine design that had been in Scott's thoughts for several years. They had discussed these ideas over the majority of the past 5 year mission, but that it was only a couple of years ago that Spock had the beginnings of an idea about how to solve the major stumbling block and that entailed re-writing physics. The first officer had not gone into detail but implied that he had spent much of his off duty time pondering the theory side of things. When he and Scott had begun to try out certain aspects for the new engine design, then they had also enrolled the talents of Chekov as a very able sounding board.

The three of them had been very secretive about it all because they felt on the outside of the way research funding was being allocated; Scotty had shown them how only people loyal to Nogura was getting any study leave or any decent resources to experiment. Chekov had also had friends who had been turned down for secondment to 'experimental facilities' because they didn't know the correct senior officers to support their applications. Four of Chekov's friends had already left the fleet and taken academic posts at far flung universities, so they could work on their theories while teaching, well away from Earth's influence and Nogura's nepotism.

Kirk tossed and wondered how he had been so blind. However, he was not a scientific researcher but a manager of people and the leader of a star ship. He had experienced a very good education to even become a Star Fleet cadet but he had never been a Science Officer. It was the practice at the Star Fleet Academy for all cadets identified with strong leadership qualities, and hence future possible captains, to serve a basic placement down in engineering. It was a good training that gave potential captain's the grounding to understand the problems engineers faced. The experience was also a reminder of how the fragile world of a space ship depended on the expertise of its engineering department and not automatically upon the leadership qualities of it's captain. Scotty was a brilliant engineer and spent the majority of his time in engineering, even when supposedly off duty. Spock was the best Science Officer in the Fleet and also spent the majority of his off duty time in studying, recording and writing papers about the discoveries they had made on the five-year mission.

Spock had very quickly identified Pavel Chekov as a future Science Officer in the making and had taken the ensign under his wing. The mentor and protégé were often seen deep in conversation about some find or phenomenon observed during their travels or discussing the latest published research on an obscure theory. Kirk had just taken it to be normal behaviour and besides the ship worked smoothly, so all seemed to be well. The Captain had observed these men building a respect for each other that developed into friendship over that five-year mission. Both he, as the Captain, and Bones, as the Chief Medical Officer, had thought the relationship a healthy development for three potential loners. They also felt that the relationship of the three men was a good example for the crew, who saw how aliens and people of different ages could come together to form a respectful friendship.

Kirk couldn't stop chiding himself for his own blindness. He had thought the friendship he had forged with Spock to be unique and that there would be no barriers of secrecy between them. But after Spock had retired, the lingering McCoy had wisely observed,

"Jim, we all think we know the people around us, especially our friends, but we all have secrets and things we chose not to tell even those who are the closest to us. Those three men share a scientific secret that they didn't feel comfortable sharing with Star Fleet. We still don't know the actual details and Spock is correct in not revealing things that the other two have not agreed to share with us," said Bones softly, aware that Kirk was still unhappy that he had not realised something was going on behind his back on his ship.

"Yeah…I know you're right but I just missed it all," confessed Kirk feeling stupid how something could have gone on for years without anyone suspecting.

"Of course you did, you were running a star ship and doing all that increasing admin. You also trusted Scotty to run his department smoothly, as Spock ran his, and they did just that…So what was there for you to suspect? They are brilliant in their respective fields and a collaboration was always a possibility, but they just chose to keep things quiet from the Fleet."

"Which you are conveniently ignoring, Bones. Any engineer who develops an improvement, for the betterment and safety of his fellow crew, is obliged to share that knowledge with Star Fleet as long as they are serving officers…"

"Don't quote regulations to me, Jim. The Fleet hasn't exactly treated Scotty well over the years considering the improvements he has passed on to his fellow Fleet engineers. Star Fleet Command has not offered him the acclaim that lesser engineers in the Fleet have received. He's been a loyal officer to this ship but he must have felt slighted over the years, although he has always played things down when I have remarked upon such matters. Just remember that Scotty also turned down offers in order to stay on the Enterprise because he liked your command style and those decisions wouldn't have gone down well with the upper echelons."

Kirk nodded, it now appeared that all three of these officers had probably tainted their careers by being loyal to the Enterprise and himself….

It was the fact that loyalty to him had possibly affected their careers, and would continue to do so while Nogura had his power base, which now really disturbed Kirk. He could answer to himself for his own actions but he'd never asked his former officers to follow him on this mission. Now Kirk also fully realised that this mission itself had given them an opportunity to consider their future without the demands of a full ships complement with a busy list of assignments. Perhaps he should have seen more in Spock's words when he had said that they could use this mission to consider their futures …Obviously Spock had seen the opportunities for Scotty and Chekov and this had been the major factor for all three being here.

Eventually Kirk fell asleep, although he didn't make breakfast the next morning. The Captain found that he couldn't chide himself for his tardiness and nobody else seemed to notice that he turned up for a 'brunch' at midday. But the lethargy about Star Fleet was beginning to set in and Kirk was now ready to acknowledge that he too ought to seriously think beyond the Fleet.

Kirk stared into the large cup of muddy coloured coffee and began to think about what he could do with his skills. He was an accomplished pilot and could work for any space liner fleet. His knowledge and the monies he had carefully invested might lead him into buying his own ship. This he could use for special space tours to appeal to the more discerning client, with money to spend, to experience something that was off the usual space lanes. He took a sip of the bitter tasting coffee, a bitterness that matched his feelings about how Star Fleet had treated him despite his successful record over the recent very difficult five-year mission.

Then the captain's mind explored another path and thought that he could offer his expertise as a captain with the 'Non Aligned Peace Corps' that took medical aid into war torn areas. They took a strictly neutral stance over any conflict but claimed only to be there to alleviate the suffering of victims, no matter whose side they happened to be on. This thought appealed to him more because of the sense of danger that was involved and the need to use his honed negotiating skills to help save the lives of others.

He heard the chair move opposite and he found Spock sitting down with a cup of tulac tea.

"I hope that I do not disturb you, Captain," he said politely and wondered how the Captain would receive him after last night's conversation.

"No, no…I was just thinking about my future outside the Fleet," Kirk honestly replied.

Spock's features softened and he asked quietly, "Have you come to any conclusions?"

"I think working for the Non- Aligned Peace Corps' is a possibility for using my skills," Kirk stated positively and watched his friend's dark eyes light up.

"Indeed, a very worthy choice and one that calls for a competent captain to help often innocent peoples. You are eminently qualified for such a position," replied Spock sincerely and Kirk smiled at his friend's genuine response to his idea.

"Spock, I'm sorry if I played a heavy hand last night but I genuinely had not realised what you three had been up to. It must have been a difficult decision for all three of you to make. How did the other two take the news that you had told me?" the Captain asked softly.

"They accepted that I didn't have much room to manoeuvre but that I'd not gone into specifics. They trust both you and McCoy not to misuse the information. Chekov had been enthusing about the Kaliskan Science Academy to Scott so he's eager to go there now," replied Spock and Kirk felt the reply was an acceptance of his apology.

"Have you met any of the passengers yet?" Spock suddenly asked changing the subject.

"No," answered Kirk and wondered why Spock had raised this, "Any particular reason why I should so soon?"

"Only that last night you seemed particularly intrigued by the four from the Outpost. I saw their small group heading for Observation Deck 3 as I was coming here," Spock said innocently and Kirk met his dark eyes with a playful smile.

"Shall we drink up and take a stroll?" Kirk invited.

"A most pleasant suggestion, Captain," Spock responded and Kirk knew that the pair of them were both seeking answers about their destination.

They found the three men and one woman all on Observation Deck 3. The two officers had deliberately entered the area by the small maintenance elevator so their arrival was unexpected and for a few moments unseen. Kirk got his first sight of these special passengers, as he personally thought of them, from the recess by the maintenance elevator. The passengers were all speaking so softly that neither Kirk nor Spock could eavesdrop into the conversations.

The woman was smaller and sturdier than Kirk generally thought of Vulcan women. She was wearing a pantsuit with a long tunic top in a soft raspberry colour and had her long black hair braided and coiled around her head. She appeared to be talking about the spectacular view with a man dressed in a sage green tunic with black pants and boots. He was slender but not much taller than the woman and had a head of wavy black hair that was another surprise for the Captain. Kirk mentally made a note that he had to stop thinking that all Vulcans resembled Spock. The two other men were slightly apart from the couple and were dressed in similar outfits of an oatmeal coloured tunic with dark brown pants and boots. They both looked slightly older than the other man and were deep in conversation but not observing the view. The tallest was slightly bending his head toward the other as if intently listening to his companion. This tall man also had his black hair cropped close to his head and it made his face look very round on his broad shoulders, but the outfit he wore gave the impression of a fit and toned body. His companion was of an equally fit build, although a couple of inches smaller in stature. All these details were registered by Kirk in seconds but what really shocked him was that these men all had beards; facial hair was so unusual upon Vulcan features.

Suddenly, the woman turned and spoke clearly in English,

"Greetings gentlemen, we trust that we are allowed upon this deck?" she asked in a deep voice that had a velvety richness to its tone. But both officers observed the flash of genuine surprise on the faces of these passengers before the expression was suddenly hidden behind the Vulcan mask of non-emotion.

Kirk instantly stepped forward with a smile upon his face.

"Of course, the only areas that are forbidden are either securely closed, because we are only running on a skeleton crew, or are clearly marked as 'crew only' and those are really the bridge and engineering areas. But forgive me, I should have introduced myself, I am Captain James T. Kirk and this is First Officer Spock. May I take this opportunity to welcome you aboard the Enterprise and I hope that our journey to rendezvous with 'The Pulse of Serenity' will be a pleasant one for all our passengers," Kirk smoothly said in his best diplomatic tone.

The four all gravely nodded in the Vulcan way of acceptance of the introduction and greeting.

The oldest looking man stepped forward and said, "We four are all from Outpost 49, indeed I was even born there so I feel it is my only home. I am Millanus and I am an engineer back home at the Outpost. This is my fellow engineer and friend, Kever, who came to the Outpost with his parents when a child. My I also introduce, Vonlen and his bondmate, T'Fillenza, who were both born at the Outpost and are both accountants."

"It is our pleasure to meet you all and doubly so because, as you can imagine, we know so little about the Outpost and we are full of questions," Kirk replied honestly but intrigued that Millanus took over quite naturally and thought about the order of the introductions. Kirk wondered if it all signified an acknowledged order of seniority within the group.

"Indeed, it is because there is so little about Outpost 49 in the public domain that makes this mission so mysterious," Spock smoothly added.

Millanus did not seem perturbed by their directness but smoothly said, "Perhaps we could go and have a drink together in the dining room and I can answer some of your questions while my colleagues enjoy the views that take us homeward."

It was an offer that neither of the officers could refuse but Kirk wondered just why all four had been here together in the first place. However, he played along for the time being and Millanus fell into step with them as they made their way towards the central elevator. Once in the elevator, Kirk took control of the situation and said, " Shall we go to my quarters instead because I can offer you Holka juice there."

"A most generous invitation, Captain. I see that you have been made aware of the Vulcan delicacy that is hard to resist," Millanus replied in a friendly manner.

"Spock has taught me many things over the years about his culture and I hope that I do not offend Vulcan society when I visit or have passengers upon my ship."

Millanus suddenly turned to Spock. "We had not realised that the best Science Officer in Star Fleet would be on this mission, Spock, along with your famous Captain."

"I had never travelled to this part of space and I have friends who live on Kaliska," replied Spock.

"Kaliska is a good place to live. It is encouraging talented artists and young families to live there in a more liberal way than the Vulcan home planet," stated Millanus.

"Indeed, I found the academic community very open minded and eager to consider new theories that challenge the established order of older institutions," Spock replied.

"Yes, it is often so with colonies well away from the clutches of the mother planet," Millanus continued quietly as they entered Kirk's quarters and was invited to sit while the Captain provided the drinks.

Kirk sat after giving his guest and Spock glasses of the pale pink Holka juice while he himself chose the equally non-alcoholic Rekio from the planet Tamost 5, where there was a flourishing New Earth colony. Rekio's deep red colour was often mistaken for red wine and useful at a banquet if officers and human dignitaries wished to stay sober.

"It is my regret," began Kirk, "That we will not be visiting your home because, to be honest, it is a mystery and I would just like to know what it is like and what you do there?"

Millanus didn't appear to show any signs of shock or distress by this admission but his dark brown eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement.

"I like honesty, Captain, so I will be equally honest with you. Outpost 49 was and remains the furthest inhabited planet in this part of space. The Vulcan Space Service originally set it up to study the strange phenomena that they observed in this distant star system. That was all over two hundred Terran years ago, it was very small and rather primitive then. Over the last sixty years it has become more established, although increasingly more isolated from Vulcan itself who would really like to forget about us."

Millanus paused to take a sip of the smooth Holka juice and was gratified that he had captured the attention of both the listeners.

"Admiral Rouq'al crossed the Vulcan government and he was exiled to the Outpost where he could at least use his scientific expertise in studying the space beyond, which is the barrier of our known universe. He has been dutiful in his studies and has gathered other dissident minds around him as well as other scientists who are fascinated by the area. I can assure you, Spock, we have three scientists who have been there 150 years but have never wished to return to Vulcan. The Outpost has become their home now and they have created families there and still study the phenomena because it is as fresh to them as the day they first arrived…

Quite simply, out of a small scientific outpost has grown an almost self-sufficient colony. We may be one that Vulcan wishes to conveniently forget and that is why the Vulcan Space Service no longer meets the Admiral's ship half way, but now they send a Federation Star Ship instead."

"Do many people leave and travel back on the Federation bound ships?" Spock suddenly asked.

"Not many, but they are free to make the voyage home if they have not been exiled by the Vulcan government of course. Rouq'al was exiled and has never been granted leave to return, but I don't believe that he wishes to go back now. His bondmate travelled with him into exile and their children have married and stayed. Sometimes, there are those, who were born at the base, who wish to just travel to Vulcan or the Federation to experience these worlds. It is mostly the younger ones who make such journeys, but several have also returned years later. What is it that you Terrans say…something about the grass being greener on the other side?…Perhaps that is the reason for these people leaving."

Kirk nodded in understanding but he still felt that this was only part of a more complex situation. However, it was Spock who kept up the questions.

"You have 20 couples travelling with you to your home, why is this? I have never seen the Outpost advertised and if, as you say, Vulcan has used it to send dissidents as far away as possible from Vulcan…then are these passengers all exiles?"

"Not in a political sense, Spock, but most say they have grown tired of the rigid interpretation of Surak's teachings. I believe that Rouq'al was guilty of speaking out too loudly and was seen as a threat to the stable society that Vulcan believes Surak's teachings preserves for them," replied Millanus calmly.

"But how did these Vulcans hear about the community on the Outpost? Vulcan has tried to eradicate all reference to it, except in the most obscure political committees. It is even difficult to gain access to the details of those committees and committee reports are only available on special request. The committee tapes are usually heavily censored and say nothing about the work in any detail," continued Spock revealing his own quest for answers about the Outpost.

"I suspect that your curiosity has probably caused ripples, Spock, and your interest has no doubt been noted by T'Pau herself. However, there are still those on Vulcan who quietly hold views similar to Admiral Rouq'al and it is those who make this place known to others who are genuinely prepared to make the effort to come and see for themselves. They come by their own small crafts or pay passage on merchant vessels to Kaliska and wait for the ship that is going to make the rendezvous. Sometimes an adventurous independent merchant with their own vessel will travel out to us with cargo and are willing to take any paying passengers. Those that make the journey these days do so because they feel it is the right thing for them. Once at the Outpost, if they wish to leave then they are allowed to do so. We are a peaceful society who respect individual freedom as long as it does not threaten or harm another person's life or property."

"Would you take me with you if I decided to see for myself?" Spock suddenly asked and Kirk was shocked by this question as it suddenly hit home just how much Spock was prepared to leave behind to find a place where he might fit in.

"Spock, if that was what you wanted then I would take you to my home and introduce you to others who you might like to meet on my world. However, you must think very carefully about such a decision. We are far away from Kaliska and the journey is long so if you found that the Out post was not the right home for you, then you would have some time to wait before you could travel back towards the Federation," Millanus cautioned and drank more of the Holka juice. But he was intrigued by this famous officer who was prepared to give up his position in Federation society for his tiny home on the very edge of things, in dead space, as far as the rest of the Federation was concerned.

"Spock, I now ask a very personal question of you. Why would you make such a long journey without a bondmate?" asked Millanus gently but he stared at Spock intently.

"I have no bondmate, Millanus, and I wish to seek a compatible woman. I was bonded as a child but she challenged at our marriage ceremony," said Spock and, although Kirk noted how he spoke the words with calm dignity, Millanus momentarily flinched with his eyes at the admission.

"You have a difficult life task before you, Spock, but it is not an impossible one. There are unbonded females at the Outpost because we do not believe in childhood bonding and we believe that the choice is for the adults concerned to make. You would be welcome to seek a mate amongst us because you seem intuitively to understand one of the Outposts beliefs: adults who have found their own mates usually have a more compatible psi; we believe it provides a sounder base for family life and a greater contentment."

"Indeed, is this why you have bonded couples travelling there?"

"Yes, they believe that their compatibility is very important although their wider families do not necessarily approve. Often those couples who join us have rebelled against the political bonding or one that is economically useful for the family; so you see they exile themselves to my world," explained Millanus but Kirk still felt that something was being held back. The Captain made a mental note to gently question the couples making the journey to see if their story was consistent with this Outposter.

"Why is your research suppressed?" Spock suddenly changed the direction of his enquiries.

"We are at the edge of the known universe in this direction. There are many dangers for ships that do not know how to cope with the sudden anomalies that appear and it is strange, this space does not act in a predictable way, the very fabric seems to be shifting and the anomalies move as the space stretches. We are actually now outside the recorded co-ordinates of space mapping that the Vulcan Space Service undertook over two centuries ago. The forces of this area have pulled us away from the Federation. But I must return to my account, the Vulcan Space Service left a small group of scientists on the safest inhabitable planet of the star in this region. That star was given the tag, G 700/573. We on the planet call our star, Nigiri, after the gentle giantess in our legends from pre Surak days."

"What is pulling or perhaps a better word is distorting the fabric of space?" Spock was at his most curious.

"Now that is what our scientists study, Spock, and I am a mere engineer. It is my job to make sure that our space craft are strong enough to withstand the forces within the star system where I live."

"Do you also have your own name for Outpost 49?" Kirk asked beginning to sense that this was a flourishing place behind Vulcan's back.

"Of course, we call my home planet, Sheshanu…"

"Peaceful haven in High Vulcan," Spock immediately stated.

"Yes, we who live there consider it our peaceful refuge from the rigidity of the teachings of Surak."

"I see that there is much I would like to know but you are not perhaps qualified to answer my questions. Have your scientists discussed your findings with Kaliska?"

"No, Spock, they are our nearest neighbours but they know that ships have difficult journeys in our space. Consequently, they don't bother normally to look towards us when there are bigger and more lucrative markets for their trade back towards the Federation. We are on friendly terms but we have no need to share our studies because our findings only affect our world, Sheshanu, not Kaliska."

"But you say that Vulcan is no longer interested in you but we are travelling for a rendezvous in your space?" Kirk asked still sensing that there was more to this Outpost and its people.

"Captain, it is a dangerous journey to Sheshanu and that is the reason why The Pulse of Serenity meets ships half way. We know how to travel in our space and have strengthened our ships for that purpose. As to why the Federation had chosen to take over this rendezvous I do not understand because I don't feel part of the Federation or Star Fleet. Surely it is your own command structure that should answer your questions about why you have been sent upon this mission?" Millanus stated calmly.

"A valid point, Millanus, but for my part I think that I am out of favour with Star Fleet Command. My crew all volunteered to sign up for this mission and I'm sure that they will each tell you their own reasons for being on this ship," admitted Kirk and he noticed that Millanus nodded gravely at the admission.

"Well, gentlemen, we have time enough to get to know one another before the rendezvous. But if you will excuse me, I promised to see three of the couples, who are making the journey, and like you they have some questions about Sheshanu. Thank you for the delicious Holka juice, Captain, and I hope we have many more conversations during this journey."

The two officers were suddenly left together with their own thoughts after Millanus had made his polite departure. Kirk found his voice first.

"Well, just what do you make of that?"

"Fascinating, but I feel that we have only just touched the surface of what is going on in this part of space. Perhaps we need to gain the trust of the couples travelling to Sheshanu to find out their true reasons for this long and apparently dangerous journey," replied Spock softly with his usual calmness. However, within the calm exterior, his thoughts were running wild and more questions were forming that he needed to find the answers to.

"Well, Spock, I think I have some bridges to mend with Scotty," Kirk suddenly said and Spock nodded gravely. The companionable drink in the Captain's cabin was over and that suited the First Officer because Spock wanted to go and quietly meditate upon the mystery that was Sheshanu.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 4**

**By Helena Fallon.**

Kirk was pleased that he had chosen to spend sometime talking to his Chief Engineer. Scotty was not a man who would go against Fleet regulations on a whim and they spent an afternoon deep in conversation about how Star Fleet was only supporting the research work of the 'favoured few' who had the correct backing. Kirk assured Scotty that he did not see a future in the Fleet for himself anymore either and was seriously considering the Non-Aligned Peace Corps.

"Aye, a good choice that, Captain. Do you know what the good doctor will do once this mission is over?"

"I've not asked him but as a doctor he can find work on any ship, base or big hospital anywhere in the Federation. Perhaps he will consider moving to be near Joanna, now she has married."

"Did you like Kaliska, Captain?" Scotty asked, "Chekov was very impressed with it."

"Actually, I found it very pleasant and certainly the temperature was much cooler than Vulcan and the people friendly and more approachable. They didn't seem like Vulcans at all but then they are creating their own distinct colony away from Vulcan itself. I gather that not being as rigid about logic ruling every corner of their lives is one of its tenets," Kirk stated and spent the next hour happily telling Scott about his trip there.

Meanwhile, in Lab 5 of the Life Sciences department, that had been set aside as an area for growing fresh produce for the chefs, Sydel was checking that the temperature and moisture of the soil was correct for the sweet potatoes that Frank was cultivating. It was a large laboratory and there were many growing areas that could be individually controlled to optimise the conditions for the vegetable or fruit to grow. Sydel loved this area; she enjoyed growing things to eat and could understand the chefs' satisfaction in using fresh produce in their meals. She usually came every day to personally check upon the 'vegetable garden' as the crew quickly dubbed this area and found that the time spent here quickly disappeared.

She was kneeling beside a low planting bed, picking out stray shoots on tomato plants, when Sydel sensed that she was not alone and turned to find one of the passengers watching her.

"Forgive me, please carry on, I did not mean to disturb your task," said the Vulcan man in a quiet and melodious voice. Sydel relaxed the tension that she had initially felt as she judged the man unthreatening. She paused briefly from her work,

"I am Lieutenant Commander Sydel," she announced, "I am an officer in the Science department with special responsibility for Life Sciences."

"I am Kever, I am an engineer from Outpost 49. I was interested in your duties here, are these some kind of an experiment?" he asked politely but he was obviously intrigued by her work.

"No, our two chefs both like to use freshly grown produce so we set aside two labs in the Life Sciences department to grow the fruit and vegetables they have requested. We grow the vegetables in this lab and fruit in the one next door. It really does make a difference to the quality of food that we are eating on this mission and we have the time to do it. On a normal mission, with a full ships compliment, we would not be able to indulge our chefs and ourselves in this way because it is labour intensive and would take up too much space to grow food like this for a full crew."

"It is good that the Captain has permitted this all to happen," said Kever who was fascinated by this development.

"Captain Kirk is a good man and an excellent Captain, who incidentally likes his food," Sydel confided and Kever noticed the twinkle of amusement in her dark eyes.

"Ah…a case of the Captain being one who also thinks he benefits from the fresh produce!"

"Exactly, but I assure you that none of the crew have complained about the food on this voyage. I hope that all our passengers will enjoy the efforts of Edmundo and Frank too because they are excellent chefs."

"Well, I have been very impressed with the few meals that I have taken so far. I suspect that when I tell my fellow passengers just why the food tastes so good they will no doubt wander down here to take a look for themselves, if that is permitted?" Kever asked politely.

"I don't see why not; each bed of vegetables or fruit has its own growing environment, and the temperature, moisture and artificial light is strictly controlled for the maximum growth. There is nothing really that is harmful here and every growing bed is clearly labelled," Sydel assured.

"Yes, is it most interesting and makes such a change to see things really growing and not just synthesised…Space food does tend to have that distinct underlying metallic tang to it…" Kever said trying to express his dislike.

"I understand all too well, that's why we are enjoying this trip all the more!" replied Sydel as she plucked off another stray side shoot.

"Well that is all my work here finished for today. I can now go and enjoy some of that food we have been talking about," Sydel announced rising and revealing that she matched Kever's height.

"May I accompany you? I would be most grateful if you could explain some of the food on the menu that I've never seen before?"

"I would be honoured, Kever, to have your company, but I must first dispose of these unwanted shoots and wash my hands. I won't be long, the work room is just to the side," Sydel replied and removed herself for a few minutes. Kever swept his eyes around the lab, all seemed to be well and all the monitoring equipment appeared to working normally confirming his own assessment.

Sydel suddenly re-appeared and Kever turned all his attention to her. They left together to discover what Edmundo had prepared for the ship's complement to enjoy during his duty period in the galley.

Over the next few hours, Sydel experienced an enjoyable off duty period. Her disastrous first bonding had left her apprehensive of letting any Vulcan male become too close to her. She did have a good respectful friendship with Spock but neither considered each other prospective mates. Her friendships extended to other crewmembers and she had particularly formed a trusting relationship with Leonard McCoy. He had won her trust by the caring respect that he had shown her during her early months aboard the Enterprise when she had to deal with her husband's mental cruelty.

Sydel discovered that Kever was also a chess player and the three dimensional chess board became a natural venue to continue their conversation. During the evening their conversation had ranged from the ships she had worked on and places visited, to Kever talking about his home. The couple were noticed in the leisure lounge but McCoy thought that it was a very healthy sign for Sydel to be deep in conversation with a male who was not a crew member. He was still worried that the death of her mentally unstable bondmate, Bronar, had severely scarred Sydel and that she would not ever trust another male to be close to her. However, she looked very relaxed, for a Vulcan woman, talking to their passenger from the Outpost.

"I wonder what's she is finding out?" whispered Kirk to McCoy who was sharing his table.

"Jim…you have a suspicious mind!"

"I still feel that there is a lot more to the Outpost than Vulcan or the Federation realises. Millanus appeared friendly and open but he was not telling us all he could. I had a gut feeling about it, but even Spock thought that Millanus was holding something back. Spock told Millanus that he'd like to personally take a look at the colony on Sheshanu."

"Sheshanu?" repeated McCoy softly, as if tasting the word and listened carefully to the sounds of the syllables as he repeated it.

"That's the name the Outposters' call their planet. It apparently means 'peaceful haven' in High Vulcan."

"Well that hardly sounds threatening Jim, and I've found the passengers so far are a quiet group of gentle and polite Vulcans. I just don't know what you want to see in this mission…You know it just may be what we where given…a distant milk run because you had upset Nogura and he wanted to clip your wings and show you that he's the boss."

"Oh, I don't doubt he's a very powerful man in the Federation because of his position, but I don't like where Star Fleet is going," answered Kirk in a low and bitter voice.

"So look outside the box, the Federation has always been far bigger than Star Fleet. You have so much to offer other organisations and planets…Just because it was a childhood dream to follow your father, but circumstances change and we shouldn't feel any loyalty to an organisation that doesn't appreciate good officers. Nogura will discover far too late that he has driven away the people of real quality and they won't come running to his summons when the Fleet needs them," pronounced McCoy who also kept his voice low so this conversation was not likely to be overheard.

Kirk looked up into the serious blue eyes and nodded his acceptance of the words.

"So tell me what Millanus had to say," invited McCoy.

Three hours later, as the ship slipped into the quiet period of its artificial night, the four Outposters came quietly together in Millanus's cabin.

Vonlen and T'Fillenza arrived before Kever and remarked upon the fact.

"Kever seemed very interested in the Vulcan Officer, Sydel, this evening," said Vonlen and his mate added,

"He was very attentive and I think the rest of the people in the dining room, and later the lounge area, noticed."

Millanus nodded, "It is good that he takes an interest in another woman, it has been too long since T'Yovanis died and his children need a new mother."

The door softly 'swooshed' open to allow Kever's entrance and he looked at his colleagues with amused eyes.

"My friends," he said with lightness to the timbre of his voice and his dark eyes twinkling, "Do I detect that you have been making observations this evening about me?"

"It was hard not to notice," T'Fillenza replied but there was a playful under current to the words.

"Sydel is an interesting woman, one whose mate had suffered from a rare mental illness, she is now a childless widow," explained Kever.

"Ah, you have discussed personal matters already!" teased Millanus.

"We were just making conversation over an excellent meal and later chess; Sydel is an accomplished opponent," he warned.

"Come friends, what have we found out about the state of this ship?" Millanus suddenly pulled the group back to the really important matters of their journey.

T'Fillenza nodded and began, "After you left with Kirk and Spock, we went to the lower decks that are closed off and began to check the maintenance readings. So far all seems to be well down there."

"You are sure that you were not seen or our equipment detected as you ran your checks?" Millanus asked.

" I was very careful to keep monitoring the ships readouts to the bridge, we were undetected so it appears that the 'cloaking bracelets' work in this environment," assured Vonlen.

"Good, and you Kever?" Millanus turned his attention to his friend.

"I slipped into the Science decks using the ventilation shafts and checked the readings for the inhabited areas and all seems well so far. I ran a check on the main computer system and it shows no interference. I was intrigued by the readings coming from two Life Science labs so I went to have a look and found Sydel there tending a food growing area. They are growing some fruit and vegetables and partly explains why we are having such fine tasting food on this ship. Perhaps this rendezvous is going to go well, Millanus," Kever answered.

"Perhaps, or that may be your wishful thinking. We do not fully understand what happened with the other ships and we must not raise any alarm, as you say, this trip may run smoothly but I have my suspicions." Millanus replied.

"Why are you being such a pessimist?" Kever pressed.

"Because, my friend, we know so little about why the other two ships exploded. Furthermore, this Captain revealed that he is out of favour with Star Fleet Command and that is why he was given this mission. Perhaps this was also the case with the other captains but, as they died, we do not know. I carefully checked the ship's library data this evening and there is no mention of the two previous ships being lost… Now that I find interesting because there has been enough time for people back in the Federation to ask questions."

The other three stared at Millanus as he continued,

"It would be easy for Star Fleet Command to say that the ships succumbed to the strange anomalies in our space and at the same time get rid of people it didn't feel followed their present philosophy."

Kever suddenly looked serious and said, "The information in the library tapes may have been deliberately tampered with to prevent this crew from being suspicious. Did the Captain or First Officer appear to know anything about the previous missions to meet with the Admiral's ship?"

"I didn't ask them directly but I got the impression that it was something very new to them. First Officer Spock is interesting, he did some delving into the lack of information about us on Vulcan. They both asked questions about what Sheshanu is like and what we do there. Spock particularly is interested in travelling back with us," Millanus explained.

"Why is Spock so interested in our world when he has the whole of the Federation and many non-aligned planets to interest him?" asked Vonlen.

"He is apparently without a mate and has yet to find a compatible one. But I think there is a desire to seek the truth and we will probably be approached by him in the future as he delves for more information," replied Millanus.

"What do will tell him?" Vonlen asked.

"A simpler version of the truth might be enough, like I told them this afternoon. If Spock chooses to come with us then he will obviously become aware of things because he's a very perceptive man or he may work it out for himself. I did say that we accepted couples who were fleeing the archaic bonding system back on Vulcan. Spock may choose to talk to our fellow travellers about their choice of destination when Kaliska is such a pleasant planet. But we must contact 'The Pulse of Serenity' with our findings so far," Millanus announced and walked towards the room's desk.

He picked up from the floor, beside the desk, what looked like a small rectangular case. It had a black shiny finish and only looked to be two inches thick while it's two large rectangular sides were about 24 by 12 inches.

He placed this rectangular case upon the desk and the others gathered round. When opened, it looked like a small portable computer with a wide screen and a Vulcan alphabet keyboard together with several small different coloured square keys, of less than an inch across, that ran above the Vulcan symbols.

Millanus tapped the red, pink and green keys along with a sequence of Vulcan symbols. The black screen suddenly came alive and changed to show the face of a middle aged Vulcan man dressed in the dark green uniform of the Vulcan Space Service. His black hair and beard were tinged with grey but he looked ageless because he still had the appearance of a broad shouldered and strong looking man with the natural baring of one in authority. The man raise his hand in Vulcan salutation and the four, gathered before the small screen, mirrored the greeting.

Sydel woke the next morning with a headache. Vulcans could usually deal with such a malady with a few minutes of meditation to ease any tensions the body was feeling or if that failed, a light healing trance would be needed.

However, it disturbed Sydel that she had failed to rid her body of the annoyance and if the pain persisted then she would have to go and see Leonard McCoy in his lair. The Doctor was bored so he would welcome her eagerly enough but Sydel was puzzled. The only other time that Sydel had experienced constant pain had been with her insane bondmate, but she had still been able to control a good deal of the psychic pain inflicted upon her. She decided to see how things went that morning. After breakfast, she slipped away to the science department and checked the usual maintenance readings; all seemed normal but the headache was still there in the background. It was not a debilitating pain but a rather niggling annoyance that continued as she later tended the vegetables and fruit growing areas.

Before lunch she decided to go to Observation Deck 3, which was usually quiet, just to try and relax and let her mind feast on the wonderful spectacle of the space in which they were travelling. The deck was deserted and the view didn't disappoint the Vulcan. She was captivated by the far specks of light that were made by the distant suns. They formed a twinkling carpet of varying sized gems ranging from white through to the yellows, oranges and reds of the spectrum upon a fathomless black. Then upon this background were the shapes of distant nebulas that burst through this backdrop with forms like magical creatures. They were colourful beguiling creatures; some were like dragons with diamonds, emeralds and sapphires encrusted within their scales. Others resembled large birds caught with their wings raised in flight. Another nebula cloud contained two entwined serpents striking out in opposite directions.

Sydel let her mind roam free upon the spectacle before her in the hope that the release from her usual Vulcan training would free whatever tension was at the bottom of the headache…But then her playful imaginative world was suddenly shattered by one of fear…

She felt herself go rigid at the same time as she could hear a man's voice in her mind. It was not the dead Bronar's voice or any of the males in her extended family; Sydel felt frightened. She closed her eyes trying to gain some mental control but she then found herself in a different world…

"Arvi be careful!" a man's voice called and the small girl turned towards the voice as she balanced on a fallen purple tree trunk. The girl looked to be around 3 years old by her physical development, and wore a thick mid-blue coat with its hood over her head and thick mittens to match upon her hands. The child also wore sturdy red boots with her brown pants tucked into them. But then the scene shifted and Arvi was not alone. She was now walking with two older boys, who were wearing identical blue hooded coats and gloves but they wore black boots and pants. Part of Sydel's brain was trying to analyse it all. These were not children she knew, although she sensed that they were Vulcan, but there was something familiar about them... particularly the boys. The scene changed again and the children were running along chasing a large red and yellow kite being held by the tallest boy. Then suddenly the image disappeared as fast as it had taken hold of her brain.

Sydel found herself staring out towards the stars again but she was physically shaking with the experience. There seemed to be no reason to it, she was not usually prone to hallucinations. The pain she had experienced from her insane husband had not taken this form. Bronar would try to terrify her through their bonding with how he was going to find her and punish her for her defiance. But that time was nothing like this present experience. These images were not actually threatening to her in fact, as she tried to analyse her hallucination, she felt that they were the memories of someone watching children play. The children had appeared well cared for and happy but it just didn't make any sense to Sydel because she didn't know them. Furthermore, she thought that there was something familiar about the voice but she couldn't identify it and began to wonder if the headache was hindering her thought processes.

Later, in the lounge, First Officer Spock carried his after dinner cup of tulac tea in the direction of a small white circular table surrounded by four comfortable scarlet leisure chairs. Two of these scarlet chairs were occupied by a Vulcan man and his bondmate. Spock had decided to make himself known to this couple because they were of a similar age to himself and he hoped that they would be more receptive to his approach.

"May I join you?" he asked tentatively of the couple.

They looked up with dark eyes that showed an instant flash of surprise, that was quickly contolled, but then they seemed to relax and the man spoke,

"T'Vevay and I would be honoured to have such a famous Star Fleet officer in our company," the man replied and indicated the chair opposite him.

Spock nodded and placed his cup upon the table before sinking into the cushioned high-backed chair.

"I am Chuzen," he announced, "We were very surprised to be travelling upon the famous USS Enterprise."

"Captain Kirk was given this mission and some of his former officers decided to sign up for the trip too. I have friends who live on Kaliska so it was an opportunity to see them and hope to do so again on the return trip."

"Kaliska is a very pleasant planet and the people there were very accommodating to our wishes to wait for the ship to connect with 'The Pulse of Serenity'," said T'Vevay with a soft voice that mirrored her gentle demeanour.

"Indeed, I enjoyed the brief visit to Kaliska and would consider living and working there in the future," Spock stated and he was satisfied that he again noted some surprise in his fellow Vulcans.

"Forgive me for my forwardness, Spock, but thee is from a prominent family and yet you imply that you do not see a future on Vulcan?" Chuzen questioned Spock opposite him and scrutinised his reaction.

"I'm sure that you are aware that I have not lived on Vulcan for many years and my bondmate challenged. But I feel no strong allegiance to my home planet because I left to seek the career I wanted to follow…Joining Star Fleet was not approved of amongst the family. I think it is safe to say that my father's generation, and the elders, considered me 'a problem child'."

The couple seemed to soften their wariness; a Vulcan speaking in such an open manner was not normal in Vulcan society. They both nodded in understanding.

"We too are considered unconventional and that is the reason for seeking a new beginning where we hope that we will be accepted," confided T'Vevay sensing that this man was open to more challenging ideas that the average Vulcan because of his travels.

"You did not consider Kaliska liberal enough to settle there?" asked Spock.

"We liked what we saw but we were told about the furthest planet and thought that we would take a look. The further away from Vulcan we hope also means the further away from the rigidity of Surak's teachings," replied Chuzen quietly and watched for Spock's reaction to his honest reply.

"Indeed, I could find out so little about Sheshanu that I am intrigued and I told Millanus that I am considering travelling with you too," confessed Spock hoping that his honesty would be rewarded.

"You would leave Star Fleet, even this mission when it is incomplete?" challenged Chuzen amazed that such a famous Vulcan would choose this path.

"I seek a compatible mate, Chuzen. I envy you both because I sense your strong bonding so you know what I lack in my life. My Captain understands my considerations in this matter and this is a simple mission for us. I know that this ship could function without me at the moment. We crew are enjoying not having the duties that a normal mission and full ship's complement entail. I keep myself busy with various research projects at the moment but I'm also seriously seeking a compatible bondmate."

"We understand the difficulties you face but, as you say, finding a compatible mate is uttermost in your life now and I feel very fortunate to have found mine. It would be a logical to consider all the Vulcan communities. I suppose being so long away from the home planet makes you even more uncomfortable with some of its inflexibility," said Chuzen showing a sensitivity that pleased Spock.

"Exactly, my life in Star Fleet has given me the opportunity to experience many different societies over my career but I do not think that Vulcan holds my allegiance for the future. Of course, having a Human mother opened my mind to another way of living my life from an early age," replied Spock who was amazing himself at his determined effort to open up to this couple about his personal dilemma.

"I am sure that Millanus, and the others from Sheshanu, will be very helpful about their world as they have been with all of us couples travelling to their home," T'Vevay said gently.

"You seem to be the youngest of the couples and I thought you would understand my situation more easily. Do all the other couples also seek out a more liberal society beyond the teachings of Surak?"

"Yes, Spock, they have faced opposition to their bondings and therefore, like T'Vevay and I, have left Vulcan with no intention of returning because our families do not approve of our choices. My family wished me to honour a childhood bonding but then I met T'Vevay and I knew that my future was with her. We have disappointed both families and in effect have been disowned by continuing our relationship and formalising our bonding. If you find a compatible woman you do not question the feeling because you feel so complete, but there are those on Vulcan who preach such dire warnings about the dangers of letting emotion over rule logic. But we know that there is more to life than logic. However, I think I am the wrong person to speak of these things. I advise you to speak with Luktikan, he is a healer but he fell into disgrace and had his licence revoked by the Council of Healers for his heresy." Chuzen spoke earnestly but his voiced had dropped to a whisper.

"What heresy?" whispered Spock who began to feel that he was stepping into new territory and, because he had been away from Vulcan for too many years, he had missed some undercurrent in its society.

Chuzen leaned forward and whispered again, "Speak with Luktikan of these matters, we will of course not speak to any others about our present conversation."

"I am honoured by your consideration of my difficult situation," Spock softly replied but before he could say any more, T'Vevay suddenly interjected.

"Here is Luktikan now, Spock."

Spock followed her eyes and saw a Vulcan with short straight light brown hair and pale brown eyes. He knew from his appearance that this man's ancestors came from the southern landmass of Vulcan, called Juptalli. Luktikan had heard T'Vevay's announcement and looked their way, and then began to walk towards them saying in a friendly manner,

"Did I hear my name?"

"Yes, I was just telling Spock here that he would enjoy a talk with you," Chuzen smoothly said and the newcomer nodded and scrutinised the Vulcan officer.

"Spock, son of Sarek, is it not?" asked the middle aged Vulcan before him.

"Yes, although my father probably doesn't see me as a very dutiful son because I have taken my own decisions over my career."

"It is difficult when you belong to a famous family, Spock, and often too much pressure is put upon the young to follow the choices of the parents."

"Indeed, my father did not approve of my choice to join Star Fleet, but I still followed my own will and not his," Spock asserted.

"I think all those that travel together here have faced some disapproval from their families, but it is a pleasure to meet one who has given so much to the advancement of science throughout the Federation," Luktikan stated and Spock gave a slight nod at the compliment.

"T'Vevay instructs you to speak with me…here or my cabin?" Luktikan asked softly to be discreet in the lounge that was beginning to fill.

"If you are free, perhaps a more discreet venue where we would not be interrupted," Spock replied.

"Then we will depart to my cabin," he answered but in a louder voice said, "I was very surprised with the accommodation on board, Spock…"

Luktikan kept up a light conversation as the two men walked out of the lounge together.

Meanwhile, Leonard McCoy had missed seeing Sydel at lunch and dinner and decided to make a 'house call'. He pressed the cabin's buzzer to announce his presence at the door to her quarters. A minute later the door opened and McCoy's eyes adjusted to the dimmed lighting coming from the room inside.

"Leonard," Sydel said softly believing the doctor to be off duty, "Come in, I'll raise the lighting level," she said stepping aside so the doctor could enter and she adjusted the light control. The increased light suited McCoy better for his assessment but Sydel was instantly aware that she still had a headache that was light sensitive.

Without pre-amble, Dr McCoy struck first,

"You missed both lunch and dinner, something that you don't normally do… I was wondering if you are unwell?" McCoy asked as she turned to face him after altering the control. The doctor noted the change in skin colour, definitely paler than usual, and she looked tired and had obviously been lying down from the creases in her loose fitting kaftan type dress. It was a lovely mixture of purples and blues and distantly reminded him of Uhura, but McCoy dismissed the momentary thought because he was more concerned about his friend.

Sydel knew it would not be worthy of her to deceive this good man who had given her support when she had first arrived on the Enterprise.

"I've had a headache all day and I don't seem to be able to ease it with the usual methods," she confided but decided for now not to mention the hallucinations on the Observation Deck. Sydel mentally sighed as McCoy took from his pocket his tiny medical scanner and began to sweep it across her.

"Mmm I knew something was wrong, you Vulcans don't usually miss good food," he chatted away in his usual manner but he was intrigued because the readings were within normal variations for Vulcan feminine physiology.

"So what's this headache like…throbbing, restricted to one particular region, are you feeling any nausea? It's obviously light sensitive."

"It wasn't when I woke up but by 1600 hours I had to stop working on the garden area and come and lie down. I must have fallen asleep because you woke me. It's just a background headache that has got worse during the day….I don't usually experience these."

"Nothings showing up with this scanner but, if you come with me to the sick bay, the diagnostic bed scanners are far more sensitive," said McCoy and was ready to pull medical rank if need be. But she looked at him a few moments and he thought her lovely dark eyes softened before she said,

"Yes, let's try and get to the bottom of this."

Meanwhile, down another corridor, Spock sat with Luktikan and drank tulac tea while they talked.

"You have not met my bondmate, T'Sarivena?" Luktikan asked as he sipped the bitter tea.

"I have not had that pleasure," Spock replied.

"She will not disturb us; she is taking part in the tedigras tournament this evening and is an able player," the older Vulcan confided to put Spock's mind at rest about being suddenly interrupted.

"Now, Spock, you are obviously seeking answers. In the time I've got to know Chuzen and T'Vevay they would not misuse our friendship in suggesting that another needs to speak with me."

"I require the truth or it is a waste of time my being here," Spock bluntly stated but the older man merely nodded and looked solemn.

"I will answer any question you have to the best of my knowledge," he replied respecting the direct approach this famous Vulcan had used with him.

"Chuzen mentioned that you have lost your licence to practice as a Healer for heresy. I have never heard of such a thing before in my lifetime, I would like an explanation."

"Spock what I will say may shock you but you have travelled widely, and have had your ideas challenged by many cultures, so perhaps you will be more open to what I say.

I dared to argue with the Council of Healers that the Vulcan birth rate is falling because of the barbaric way we force a bonding upon children. It is an act that is usually for the financial or political fortunes of the parents, or wider family, and not for the benefit of the two children involved. This is something that sadly you were subjected to yourself but T'Pring challenged. Although, I would have preferred that she had raised the issue of dissolving the initial bonding before you experienced your first Pon Farr, I can understand why she felt she could not go through with the forced marriage…because that is what it would have been. If adults are left to choose, they do not make such disastrous choices; often they chose a mate with a more compatible telepathetic psi rating…it is the logical thing to do. But since Surak's time our governing society has cautioned against choosing a mate with too close a psi compatibility and has strictly forbidden the bonding of almost identical psis. You must have been taught such things at school?"

"Yes, but like you say a child's mind is still developing when the initial bonding is formed. We are told that is good because the growing immature minds will accommodate each other's psi and the two will grow naturally close over time."

"Exactly, but did you feel that your psi was close to T'Pring?" Luktikan asked.

Spock felt the pain of the memory, "I never felt close to T'Pring and it must have been the same for her," Spock replied honestly.

Luktikan nodded and he felt sad that here was another damaged Vulcan before him because of an archaic belief that had been enforced out of ignorance and fear.

"Spock, I suspect that you have placed your psi rating in the 'bondmate data bases' for Vulcan colonies in the hope of finding a good match. However, the rules for those data bases is that you would only be informed of a match within the 70-80% compatibility range. Such a match would be reasonable but some Vulcan couples have higher psi matches than these, although the Healers will say that it is dangerous and that such high compatibility produces madness. These Healers argue that neither bonded mind is truly independent when there is a high psi match. They are totally opposed to a couple having almost or identical psi ratings and predict the pair will go insane because of the loss of their individuality. I was punished for saying that I believed this was untrue and that this policy had been born out of fear and ignorance," stated Luktikan quietly but he was pleased that the man before him showed no shock at the pronouncement.

"How do you know that you are correct?" Spock asked as any true scientist seeking the truth by examples to prove these statements correct.

"My family has for over five centuries deliberately made excuses to avoid childhood bondings, usually they said that the child was sickly and they would risk choosing later. But my family has deliberately chosen adult mates with the strongest compatible psi; often it is done quite naturally. There has been no madness amongst my family but there has been high fertility compared with other families. I come from a long line of Healers who had not revealed this practice, but I was foolish enough to state it openly and I was barred from practising medicine as a dangerous heretic."

"You chose your mate?"

"Oh yes, the secret of it all was passed down within my family and there have been other families who have likewise discovered the truth but dared not speak openly about it. Often it has been by accident when a Vulcan has suffered a poor first bonding but were released by the early death of the mate and then they sought something better…Just like you seek a better union for yourself as a telepath. Once you have experienced the closeness of another, with a psi rating close to your own, you only want this for your own children. Kaliska is one of a few colonies that do not practice child bonding and their population is naturally rising, although even they are cautious not to go officially beyond an 85% compatibility. You see families with three or four children there, while on Vulcan two is the exception and one is the norm. You have been there yourself and must have seen how child orientated Kaliska City is."

Spock nodded but he felt there was something else that this man had not shared with him.

"Why did you and T'Sarivena not stay on Kaliska if you saw that it was a more liberal colony and practices only adult bonding?"

The man paused and wondered if the whole truth could be given to this man.

"Can I trust you with that information Spock? You are the grandson of T'Pau and she has rigidly upheld the teachings of Surak, just like her predecessors."

"I told you that I do not see my future upon Vulcan, nor within the Federation. What is important to me is that I find a compatible mate before I face another Pon Farr and, although it may sound melodramatic, I'd rather die than suffer the way I did the last time…"

Luktikan stared at the younger man and he sensed Spock's commitment to finding answers.

"There are a few on Vulcan who are prepared to help the couples with high compatibility psis and they tell them about the colony on Sheshanu. They tell the couples what they need to know for their own safety, so they can escape to that place. Some families disown the adults who make such bondings because they go against the teachings of Surak and strongly believe that the greatness of Vulcan has been built upon Surak's philosophy. Vulcan does not tolerate the risk that we couples represent to their ancient ways and they see us as a threat to the very order of Vulcan society. I will not willingly tell you the names of those people who have helped many because the High Council would imprison them, or even mercifully kill them, to stop their activities. T'Sarivena and I were helped to leave Vulcan when we felt that we were being watched by the authorities. I do not fully understand the reasons but Vulcan is afraid of Sheshanu, it was their furthest Outpost and became the place where dissidents could be exiled to…like Admiral Rouq'al."

"What is it that you are not telling me?" Spock pressed.

Luktikan knew he still held a reluctance to tell the truth as he knew it, but Spock came from one of the strongest ruling families on Vulcan and what if he eventually revealed whatever he said to the ruling Council.

Spock sensed the man's indecision and proposed a solution.

"Would you trust me with the truth within a mind meld, then at least you would know that my intentions are honourable?" Spock challenged knowing that the meld would reveal both the men's inner secrets to each other.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 5**

**By Helena Fallon.**

Luktikan nodded his acknowledgement and moved towards the younger man to initiate the meld. Spock sat calmly in the chair; he had resolved to find the truth and if it could help him to find a mate then all well and good. He also knew that a Healer would have strong psi ability and would know quickly if Spock were trying to deceive. Spock felt the touch of another's mind as the Healer swiftly gained access and Spock deliberately gave no resistance; he was determined to offer this man his total trust in order to show his determination to find the elusive truth.

{I am honoured Spock that you open yourself in this manner. I sense a professional secret shared with two other officers and one that even your friend, the Captain, does not fully know. I will not enter this memory because I see that you seek only the truth about Sheshanu and with good intentions…I can only tell you what I know myself. It has become a place of safety for we couples who have very high compatible psi ratings…We call ourselves natural bonders because we could not fight the strength of the telepathy that exists naturally with our bondmates.

I sent my two sons and a daughter to Sheshanu when they had found their natural mates because I felt they would be more content living amongst others who would understand and not be afraid of them or call them deviants…Yes Spock, Surak called natural bonders deviants because they would not deny the attraction they felt telepathically for their mates.}

{What evidence do you have for this?} Spock asked in his mind.

{The writings of those rebels who fled from Surak's people after the Great War had ended. Surak wanted his ideas to be followed to the letter as the only way to prevent anymore bloodshed that had almost destroyed our planet. These writings were hidden and archaeologists have discovered them piecemeal over the centuries. However, successive governments have systematically suppressed these early dissident testimonies, whenever they surfaced the official line was to call these writings the insane ramblings of primitive people. If questions were raised in the People's Council about them, then the Healers said that they were dangerous and used to discredit natural bonding by claiming that natural bonding was the sure way to insanity. Vulcans fear insanity, Spock, because we worship our logical minds.

Later, some archaeologists deliberately copied their findings before the government confiscated them and these were read and memorised by those who could be trusted with the information. Consequently, over the centuries, the truth has been kept within small pockets but no one dared to speak openly of the practices that Surak strictly forbade. My family was one of those who had these ideas passed on to them and, as I told you, practised the beliefs of the original dissenters to the conquering Surak.

I spoke out once I knew that my children had safely left for Sheshanu and my extended family had also emigrated to other colonies. I have sisters and cousins who live on Kaliska and they have made good lives there. They still like to be within reach of the Federation and consider Sheshanu too far away and with out help if needed. T'Sarivena and I travel to see our children and grandchildren and once there, I hope that I will once more be allowed to practice as a Healer.

This is all I know Spock, I ask you to respect the safety of those others who you have seen in my mind and remain on Vulcan to help others to live in peace and harmony.}

{I give you my word, as I trust you as a Healer, to respect all that you now know of me from this meld,} Spock replied in thought.

{I am honoured that you call me a Healer, Spock,} replied Luktikan.

{You are a Healer and sought only to tell the truth to relieve the suffering of others and to increase Vulcan's a birth rate… But you have suffered much for your desire to reveal the truth,}said Spock respectfully.

{My father always said that I was too idealistic, but at least I tried. Fortunately others, who were sympathetic, helped to get us away quietly before we were arrested.}

{I still find it shocking that T'Pau and the High Council would act in such a manner.}

{Spock if you think about it, it would destroy the image of the revered Surak and shatter all the centuries of the logical way by revealing all the harm that it has done. Childhood bonding also maintains the social order by keeping financial and political power tightly controlled but it has also created a crisis by, in effect, creating a dying race with our plummeting birth rate. The remedy is a simple one but to allow naturally high psi compatibility is also to admit that we do not have to suffer the agonies and fear of Pon Farr…Spock I have only once experienced Pon Farr, the natural entry into being a fully fertile male. I had already found my T'Sarivena so our bonding was formally acknowledged with the onset of Pon Farr. But since then, because we are so compatible, I am not at the mercy of a build up of dangerously high levels of hormones.}

Luktikan stopped as he registered the waves of shock coming from Spock as he assimilated all this knowledge…

{Yes Spock, after the first Pon Farr there is no need for subsequent ones with a compatible mate, you are attuned to each other and this has a totally beneficial effect upon the hormone system. In effect, child bonding is barbaric because a couple does not have the chance to find the natural partner. There is no natural coming together to naturally control the excesses of hormones that build up through the stress of not having a compatible mate to share a telepathic life with. There is always a barrier between the less compatible couple, but I'm sure that you have already noticed with my fellow travellers how calm and assured they are of themselves and each other,} Luktikan gently explained.

{Yes, I envy the sense of contentment that Chuzen and T'Vevay have and seem to transmit although I don't think they realise that others notice,} replied Spock in the meld.

{Exactly Spock, natural bonders are contented and sensitive people, like yourself, which is why you sense their happiness. I have told you all I know. I sense you want to know more about Sheshanu but you can tell that I am being truthful when I say that I know as much as you, although I am aware that my own children are alive and I sense their contentment through the familial bond.}

Luktikan broke the meld and gently withdrew. It saddened Luktikan that he had discovered a dreadful truth about the man's family while in the meld but as a Healer he was bound to secrecy. Luktikan would not even raise the matter with Spock because it was too distressing to speak of unless the man himself chose to do so.

Meanwhile, Leonard McCoy was puzzled. He had subjected Sydel to a thorough examination and although a very minor pain was registering deep from within her brain, the rest of her was extremely well and therefore there was no reason for the headache. It was certainly nothing like the levels of distress he had measured when she had to deal with the insane threats of Bronar. The doctor had allowed her to go after administering a shot of standard painkiller which, after a couple of minutes, she said had worked and he believed her because the sensors registered no pain. That had all taken place two hours ago and Sydel had left to have a late dinner. McCoy now sat at his office desk after reading all he could about female Vulcan physiology. Since Sydel arrived on the ship, McCoy had made sure that he was well read upon the subject and he found that he was revisiting old ground but still there was no apparent explanation for her symptoms. He concluded that perhaps it was just a simple headache and that Sydel was just reluctant to admit that she needed a dose of painkiller like any other member of the crew. He turned off his computer and decided to go and look for Jim to entice into a nightcap.

The dose of painkiller had worked for Sydel and she enjoyed a vegetable lasagne with a light salad while watching the tedigras tournament on the large screen in the dining room. The lounge had become the venue for the tournament and it looked quite full, although she couldn't see Spock or a few of the other passengers. A few other crewmembers came in to have light suppers with friends but Sydel quietly sat in the corner unnoticed.

However, she was not as invisible as she believed.

"Sydel, you are dining later tonight?" Kever asked as he stood before her holding a cup of tulac tea.

"Oh, I've been in sick bay…but please join me."

"You are ill?" Kever interjected and Sydel was aware of the concern in his voice.

"I just woke up with a headache that progressively got worse through the day and eventually I gave in to have a dose of painkiller!" she confessed.

"You do not normally experience these?"

"No, but McCoy gave me a thorough medical and could find nothing wrong," she replied but was a little taken aback by the personal interest in her health.

"Forgive me, I pry upon personal matters," Kever sat and hoped she would accept the apology.

"You are not watching the tournament?" she asked to direct the conversation away from herself.

"I was but I began to get bored; T'Sarivena is an expert and it all seems a bit one sided at the moment. I thought I would seek thee out for company as I'd not seen you earlier at the usual dinner period."

Sydel nodded and felt rather honoured that Kever would notice her and even want to be with her.

"You look surprised, Sydel. You do not think seeking your company is worthwhile?" Kever asked gently and Sydel felt momentarily lost for words.

"No, I'm not normally…I mean I have friends amongst the crew but it is not…" she didn't know how to go on and she could feel the headache beginning to press forward again.

Kever looked around the room to re-assure himself that no one was taking any notice of them at this corner table. He suddenly lightly touched her hand and Sydel felt a searing bolt of warmth flow through her at the touch.

Kever leaned a little towards her and whispered.

"You have perhaps had a strange headache which contained another's memories of a child called Arvi?"

Sydel was speechless but her widened eyes told Kever enough.

"Come, Sydel we must go and talk about this, it is very important but it is nothing to fear," he whispered as he tried to re-assure.

Sydel was out of her depth, she was normally a self-confident officer in her duties but not in relationships with Vulcan men and, since the death of her husband, Vulcan society had shunned her. However, she now followed Kever to his assigned quarters and explained away her unusual behaviour by her curiosity to find answers to questions that were bubbling up. Strangely, since his unexpected touch, the headache had lessened.

"Come, gentle lady please sit," he said softly and then sat opposite her.

"Yesterday, I recognised certain symptoms within me that I have felt only once before…and that was when I first met my now dead bondmate. I must apologise but at lunchtime I sensed a headache and I went to meditate and deliberately thought about the last time I saw my children; little Arvi and her brothers, Halkyn and Glyffund…they were playing with a new kite. I sensed your puzzlement and distress and stopped deciding that I would seek you out later to explain this all to you."

"Then I'm not going mad?"

"No, Sydel…When two unbonded adults meet and they have very compatible psis then they both experience headaches and left unchecked, each will later begin to sense each others thoughts in a very random way. I judged that to be dangerous when you have duties on this ship and also I sensed your fear of madness in my mind. After what you had told me about Bronar I could not let this linger without explaining the symptoms."

Sydel's mind raced, "You say very compatible psis, but the Vulcan Healers have always warned us against finding mates with whom you have a too compatible psi rating…"

"That is propaganda from Surak's time. It did not conveniently fit into Surak's philosophy of non-violence, along side controlling emotions, and there has been much unnecessary persecution of natural bonders…That is what we are, if we complete the bond."

Sydel sat and tried to take in these words that went against all she had been taught. "And what if we do not complete the bond?" she asked for more details.

"The headaches and random thoughts will get stronger and we will suffer unnecessary headaches. Did you not feel your symptoms ease when I touched your hand briefly?"

Sydel nodded but still felt unsure of all that was being said.

"You do not trust me? Why do you think that we carry only bonded couples to the rendezvous…They escape to a new life on the Outpost because they fear being punished on Vulcan."

"Punish…what punishment? I have never heard of such things," queried Sydel.

"As you said, the Healers have always preached the dire consequences of finding a mate who is too compatible and they say that childhood bonding is preferable to allow the immature minds to grow naturally together. Well, there are plenty of Vulcans who would tell you that such things do not happen …You have only to speak to the First Officer on this ship."

Sydel swallowed, the infamy of T'Pring's challenge had led to the woman and her mate, Stonn, leaving the planet but she had no idea where they had gone.

"But what punishment?" Sydel pressed for an answer and would not be side tracked.

"Luktikan was once a Healer but he spoke out against childhood bonding and named it as the major cause of the low fertility rate upon Vulcan. If Vulcan is not careful they will soon disappear as a race…But he is a proponent of natural bonding and his family has practised it for a few centuries. He goes to Sheshanu to join his children and grandchildren…"

"Sheshanu?" she interjected.

"It is our name for the planet where the Outpost was built it means…"

"Peaceful haven," she said staring at this man who was so unlike Bronar and had been so easy to talk with since they had met.

"Look, the best way is for you to initiate a meld. I promise that I will be passive, but that way you will know the truth," said Kever.

"It will not strengthen the attraction of the psis?"

"Perhaps, but no actual bonding can take place unless both adults are equal partners and initiate actively the meld together," Kever re-assured.

Sydel stared at the man for a few minutes; he sat passively letting her make up her own mind. She was curious and, after her disastrous bonding to Bronar, was attracted to the idea of a natural bonding. A natural bonding seemed such a logical thing to occur and Spock had spoken of his desire to seek a more compatible mate with a higher psi than he and T'Pring had shared. The curiosity of the scientist within her won the internal argument and she moved decisively towards the seated man and then reached for the meld points upon the face.

Kever opened his mind to her and his memories flowed of his childhood and family life at the Outpost, his meeting with Yovanis and the joy of each birth of their three children. He could not stop the sadness and loneliness bubbling to the surface that he had experienced at Yovanis's death. Sydel initially skimmed over areas before making choices to delve into some further. Consequently, delving deeper, Sydel discovered further details about the dissenters who had built their home upon Sheshanu but it was not a perfect planet to live and life could bring its own challenges. However, the people were committed to Sheshanu and content with their existence because they felt safe from the fear of Vulcan persecution.

Kever registered her shock on discovering the stories that other travellers had told him about how they had fled arrest from Vulcan. Their main fear was the possible incarceration in a mental institution because they were deemed insane for bonding with another who had a matching psi rating.

Sydel knew that these memories were all true and they relieved her own immediate health concerns. However, the revealed facts were shocking to Sydel's very core beliefs. She had found out that her revered culture had been suppressing historical facts because they were inconsistent with the teachings and accepted history of Surak. But then Sydel followed another mental path and discovered the real reason for Kever being on the Enterprise and Sydel's horror led her to quickly withdraw; an act that was painful for Kever.

She stood in shock at all she had seen and sensed, there was a lingering mental closeness as she heard Kever's voice in her mind,

{Sydel! We come in peace and mean no harm…We did not wish to cause panic amongst the passengers or crew should we be wrong,} he mentally tried to explain.

"We must tell my Captain and Spock…they will understand and work with you…Spock is a brilliant scientist and is very unhappy about life in the fleet and has been impressed with Kaliska. They will want to help you and if nothing is wrong afterall, then all is well…But I cannot stand aside and not tell my captain. I am a member of his crew and it's my duty," she said out loud as if rejecting the mental contact that was still there.

{Sydel…Sydel…I must speak with Millanus before we do such a thing…He does not know that we share these strong telepathic feelings …I acted this evening because I felt that you were beginning to get a headache again and you cannot fight this, nor can I. Do you deny the truth that you saw in the meld?}

She felt his gentle voice pleading reason in her mind and looked into his dark eyes. Part of her wondered if she too could speak across this telepathic link.

{Try it!} came his challenge.

{Kever, this goes against all I have been taught but I know that you showed me the truth of your beliefs and life on Sheshanu… But if this ship is in danger, then we must act.}

{We are acting, Rouq'al is close and all is well so far. We have checked your ship thoroughly and will do so every day,} he assured her.

{But Kirk must be told!} protested Sydel and Kever felt the force of her commitment to her Captain and her crewmates.

{Yes…but not right now…Tomorrow if Millanus agrees.}

{I do not answer to Millanus!} she defiantly asserted and Sydel felt a warmth flood through her like when he had touched her in the dining room and with it respect for her sense of duty to her captain.

{Sydel all is well at the moment, let him sleep tonight and let us consolidate what we have found to be true for us. We have only to join minds again actively together to bond for the rest of our lives…There is no fancy ceremony with the spectacle of retainers carrying weapons to be used should there be a challenge, we are consenting natural bonding adults…}

Sydel felt no fear only the desire to feel the warmth of the telepathic closeness that she had felt before. Kever sensed her consent and stood before her so they could each place their hands on the pressure points of the other's face. The deep bonding was instantaneous and Sydel knew that she would share this man's life until death.

Kirk met up with his First Officer on his way to breakfast.

"Morning Spock," he said cheerfully keeping up the tradition of an artificial day on board ship. The psychologists were all in agreement, since deep space travel had been established, that the human mind needed the artificial day for the mental wellbeing of its space travellers.

"Captain," intoned Spock but his voice held a warm quality that Kirk had long been able to distinguish from the normal tones this Vulcan used. Over the years Kirk liked to think that he had realised that Vulcans were not unemotional, you just had to learn to read the subtle visual and auditory clues.

"I wonder what Edmundo will have made for his special breakfast dish today?" Kirk said with relish.

Spock merely raised his right eyebrow as they entered the dining room together and were met with the aroma of freshly percolated coffee and buckwheat pancakes. The dining tables had a good selection of crew and passengers and pancakes appeared to be a popular choice, especially as they were being made as they queued to make a selection from the food counter. McCoy was already collecting his serving with his choice of stewed apple flavoured with cinnamon and a large cup of fresh coffee.

"Morning Jim, I wondered when you'd be turning up," the doctor said with a broad grin.

"Can't have you eating my share of pancakes…Mmm and my favourite maple syrup! Looks like it's going to be a good start to the day, gentlemen."

Spock ignored the pancakes and chose a bowl of muesli with an added topping of Vulcan cullie berries that tended to turn the milk orange but complimented the nutty muesli well.

The three officers found a table to share and chatted amiably over their chosen breakfasts. Kirk noticed that Sydel and Kever appeared to be sitting together again and Millanus was also sharing their table.

Spock followed his friends' eyes.

"It is good that Sydel has found a new friend," Spock remarked softly but he did not share his thoughts further.

"Oh, you've noticed too. I've not had a conversation with Kever so I don't know how to judge the friendship," Kirk replied.

"Nor I, but Sydel looks relaxed and that is surely a good sign," Spock said softly.

"You're not suspicious like Jim was the other day when they were having dinner together?" McCoy asked turning his blue eyes on the Vulcan.

"Suspicious? No I'm not suspicious of Sydel's choice of dining partner. The Outposters are an interesting group and I hope to get to know them better because I have decided to travel with them to their home," Spock stated and watched both his friends register surprise in their faces.

"You have definitely decided to go to Sheshanu, you sound so sure about this, what has persuaded you so quickly?" Kirk delved, his intuition was tingling for more answers.

"I spoke with Chuzen and T'Vevay yesterday and later with Healer Luktikan."

"Healer Luktikan?" queried McCoy, "I'd not realised…"

"Healer Luktikan was punished for his beliefs and the Council of Healers on Vulcan removed his licence. I have shared a meld with him and do not doubt what he has told me," Spock softly interjected.

"What have you found out?" Kirk asked, the captain's senses seemed all alert as he hoped he was getting close to solving a mystery.

"Not what I think you will have thought but it is not to be discussed here, perhaps later in your quarters," replied Spock softly and reached to drink his tulac tea.

Before either Kirk or McCoy could say any more, Sydel approached their table, with Millanus and Kever slightly behind. The three of them stopped before the table to address Kirk.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Sydel politely said, "Captain we wish to speak with you after breakfast in your quarters."

Kirk was intrigued, "We?" he said softly but wondered just what these three had been up to.

"Captain it concerns this mission," Millanus said, "Will 20 minutes be enough time for you to have completed your breakfast?" the Outposter asked with consideration for the human's love of food.

"Is this for my ears only or can my senior officers around this table attend too?"

"I think Scotty should also be in on this," said Sydel and Spock gave her a shrewd look.

Kirk stared hard at his woman officer but he could not read her like he might have done Spock.

"Sure, 'Conference Room One' in 20 minutes," Kirk replied and this time he wanted some real answers and not half-truths. He then watched Sydel leave with the two Outposters and felt that the world he'd known had shifted in some way.

Twenty minutes later, Scott sat in the conference room alongside Spock and McCoy and his Captain awaiting Sydel and the two Outposters. Scott had not paid much attention to the passengers being more interested in his research than socialising with people on route to an obscure outpost. But Sydel was not the kind of woman to be party to calling a special meeting of the senior officers without reason so he was as intrigued as his colleagues.

The door suddenly 'swooshed' open and Sydel once more led the two men into the room. She automatically sat down next to Scott but Kirk saw the two Outposters hesitate and spoke to put them at ease.

"Please be seated gentlemen, as you can imagine my officers and I are intrigued, although it appears that Lieutenant Commander Sydel may be more aware of things than the rest of her colleagues."

Millanus spoke up, "Captain Kirk, Sydel is a loyal officer to this ship and it is her insistence that we are here to speak with you. Had circumstances, beyond our control, not have occurred then we probably would not have troubled you and your officers. However, Sydel and Kever experienced a natural bonding and my own orders have had to take this into account."

The Enterprise officers turned towards the couple but it was Spock who spoke before his colleagues,

"I congratulate you both on your good fortune, may you be blessed with children."

Sydel turned to her fellow Vulcan and Kirk thought her expression softened as she nodded her acceptance of his generous words.

"We are honoured Spock and suspect that you understand that we did not plan this but, as you say, we feel truly blessed by the good fortune that has brought us together," said Kever solemnly but McCoy sensed that Spock's words were unexpected by the couple and very welcomed.

"A natural bonding?" McCoy repeated softly.

"The cause of my headache, doctor, but I didn't know that until Kever explained…He didn't want the effect of a natural bonding to interfere with my duties…You see, once the bonding was accepted by both of us then the discomfort disappeared," Sydel explained for the men around the table.

"So this turn of events has forced your hand?" Kirk said.

"Definitely, Sydel is a Star Fleet officer and was determined to tell you about the things she discovered through her bonding," Millanus explained, "We did not wish to alarm you and your crew, nor the passengers, if we found nothing untoward…But the past two Star ships that were sent to rendezvous exploded before they were within reach of The Pulse of Serenity. All were lost from the first ship, the USS Providence, but we managed to rescue some life pods from the USS Newton. But some of those pods had been sabotaged, so those who thought they stood a chance of surviving died in damaged pods. Out of a possible 200 we only saved 120. The crew saved all spoke of only being told an hour before the evacuation, but none of the senior officers survived. Consequently, we do not know when they discovered problems with their ship or whether they chose deliberately not to tell the junior crew, or passengers, so as not to cause panic…

When we arrived on the board, we four Outposters had our orders from Admiral Rouq'al to search the ship for any evidence of sabotage; we suspect a bomb, or several bombs, had destroyed the other ships. So far we have found nothing untoward on board but if we had found anything we would have told you and informed Admiral Rouq'al. The Admiral has deliberately bought his ship early for the rendezvous in case there were problems in the hope of preventing any loss of life this time.

What I have also found is that neither the 'Providence' nor the 'Newton' are listed as missing in this ship's library data. We are concerned because our own investigations found no anomalies in this area when these ships were lost and this further strengthens our suspicions that it was sabotage. We wondered if Star Fleet were prepared to take over this rendezvous and use it as a way of getting rid of troublesome officers who might threaten the smooth running of their organisation. We may be wrong and it is Vulcan who has targeted these ships, after passing on the duty to Star Fleet from the Vulcan Space Service. The dissidents who travel to the Outpost are Vulcan's dirty secret and they would prefer to close this escape route. However, Rouq'al and Sonak secured a promise from T'Pau that during her lifetime the rendezvous would take place and she would not stop any dissidents from taking passage from Kaliska on the ship chosen for the rendezvous."

"You say that the passengers are Vulcan's 'dirty little secret' but what is that secret?" asked Kirk.

"Natural bonding," answered Spock softly, "It challenges everything that the teachings of Surak expound for the civilisation he wished to promote out of the chaos of a bloody civil war of ideology. Surak and followers for some reason, that I don't fully understand yet, outlawed natural bonding. Then they spread the belief that finding a mate, with a closely compatible psi, would lead to insanity. "

"You have discovered much, Spock, but it pleases me that the truth you have discovered so far does not repel you," said Millanus.

"Perhaps it is my own experiences that lead me to see the flaws in my society and search for something better for myself," replied Spock.

Millanus nodded solemnly, "You earlier expressed an interest in Sheshanu, I hope that you would visit my world and see that despite the centuries of effort to suppress the history of the past, there is a more contented existence. However, we do not live in a perfect environment and we live with the challenges that the planet gives us. Sydel wishes to travel to Sheshanu and make a home there, you too would be welcome to travel with us."

"You say that Admiral Rouq'al and Sonak won a concession from T'Pau…What leverage could they have?" Spock asked the question that the other Star Fleet officers also wanted to know.

Millanus stared at Spock, "You…You were the wished for heir that T'Pau desired. But I speak of things that are private and you need to speak with Rouq'al over this; on Sheshanu we still believe in the privacy of the individual Spock. I do not feel it is my place to speak of matters that others were personally party to and you can receive the truth at first hand."

"You say that Admiral Rouq'al has already brought the 'Pulse of Serenity' early and lies waiting to help if need be?" Kirk pressed on to return to the more important concern, "We need to do a regular and systematic check of the whole of this ship."

"Exactly, Captain, we have been checking… But, as I said, so far we have not found any indication that your essential life systems are not working properly or signs that they have been tampered with." Millanus assured.

"Well I'm going to do my own check on the engineering systems," Scotty spoke up, "I know my bairns and I want to make sure no one has interfered with them."

Millanus and Kever looked a little puzzled, but then Kever's features eased, "Ah, by bairns… you mean your engines…Good, of course, we will help with our own expertise if need be…" Kever suddenly said and Spock nodded and turned to Sydel,

"You explained to your bondmate through your bonding," Spock stated to explain to the humans at the table.

Sydel nodded, "I can assure my fellow officers, all that Millanus has said I know to be true through the bonding I have with Kever. The Outposters only wish to save life if our ship faces the same disaster as the previous ships faced."

"I do not doubt what has been said here," Kirk said but he was intrigued about the part that Spock had innocently played in the politics. "I hope that we will soon have the pleasure of meeting Admiral Rouq'al but he must still be quite a distance because we're not detected the ship on our sensors."

Millanus gave Kirk a searching look before quietly stating, "You will not detect the Pulse of Serenity because she is cloaked and is at some distance to avoid damage by an explosion but she will advance if needed for an evacuation."

Scotty looked up, "Your cloaking device must be advanced to be masked from our sensors?"

"Mr Scott my society spends much of its time in scientific endeavours because we were originally a scientific outpost… 'old habits die hard' as you people say," replied Millanus.

"And the humans who survived the Newton explosion?" asked Kirk trying to fill in some gaps.

"We took them back to the outpost and once they had recovered we offered to take them back to Kaliska. However, they decided to stay a while and have set up there own little enclave and some of them have banded together to buy a ship and they trade between Kaliska and Sheshanu. They bring the occasional traveller and one of us Outposters acts as a 'pilot' to help them navigate the anomalies in our space. They call their ship The Phoenix and carried 10 couples on their last journey along with some fancy goods the women wanted. Those left behind are engaged in their own endeavours and three women have set up a shop to sell some of the finer goods the Phoenix brings back."

"But they didn't want to return to at least Kaliska?" McCoy asked.

"Would you if you felt that another opportunity had presented itself?" countered Millanus.

"You imply that these survivors feel that Star Fleet was involved?" Kirk probed.

"Captain there was no conclusive proof but the ships exploded once well out of the range of Kaliskan sensors so it was a deliberate act to kill all on board. If you had been one of the crew, you too might have felt you wanted to distance yourself for a while. Afterall, once back in the Federation the authorities might ask questions especially if those authorities thought you dead…or wanted you dead…then you might not have a comfortable time," replied Millanus and then continued on the theme,

"The most consistent comment from the Newton survivors is that Star Fleet didn't send a ship looking for them so they were obviously thought to be dead. Furthermore, they had made discreet enquires about 'The Newton' when they were trading on Kaliska. The port authorities were puzzled because they had not had a return trip by the vessel and assumed that the ship had received new orders and were not able to make a second visit on the way back. Certainly no message from Star Fleet Command had been received asking the Kaliskans to search for the ship."

"You are sure of this?" Spock delved.

"Yes, Thomas Bennett had pretended to be the cousin of one of the crew of the Newton and said that he was merely enquiring after the ship because he'd hoped to meet up with his relative. The Kaliskan Space Port officials are very helpful in such matters and naturally checked their records while he waited. You will meet Thomas because he agreed to accompany the Admiral just in case the Enterprise met the same fate. We sincerely hope that you do not and that is why the four of us were placed on Kaliska to wait for passage with you."

"You say that safe passage during T'Pau's lifetime was granted because of me…Was that because my father wished to leave Vulcan for the Outpost?" Spock suddenly asked.

Millanus sighed, "Spock there are matters I do not understand. The finer detail of those arrangements are something that the Admiral is prepared to discuss with you but we only knew of your presence on the Enterprise when we boarded."

"Then you have told him of my presence…What did he say?" Spock pressed for more detail.

"Spock, he was surprised but then I told him that you were seeking a mate yourself and had grown interested in the Outpost. Rouq'al merely nodded sagely but did not share his thoughts with me. We on the outpost all respect the Admiral who no longer overseas the research into the anomalies, but is concerned about keeping the colony secure because he feels that T'Pau must be nearing the end of her life. We have tried to make ourselves as self-sufficient as possible from the Federation but we do like to trade for the finer goods that can be obtained from Kaliska.

The Kaliskans consider themsleves on the very end of the Federation and benefits from that position, but Sheshanu has physically been dragged away from the original mapped position and we no longer sit within defined Federation space. It was a little worrying at first when the drift was very strong after a black hole suddenly expanded and then sucked into its abyss three near by planets. Please do not look so alarmed, there was a massive explosion inside the black hole and our part of space was shaken up. But our sun held firm and the inner planets of the solar system steadied as the debris spat out from the explosion formed a protective shield around the black hole and stopped Sheshanu's drift towards it. We are now investigating this area further but it has been stable for 25 years now and our colony grows stronger with the new blood that comes. We have children who are the hope of our future and we work to make a better place for them to live."

"Do you feel threatened by Vulcan?" Spock asked.

"No, and I don't think the Federation as a whole will take any notice of us because they take very little notice of Kaliska. They have a niche trade for their goods, but Kaliska does not have any raw minerals that the Federation could use. Sheshanu is not really wanted by Vulcan which is why it's so difficult to find anything about the Outpost within the Federation, but we hope a few will pass on the secret to those who need to know about us. We suspect that when T'Pau dies, we will be totally ignored. I think we on Sheshanu will like that but we still want to be a safe haven for natural bonders," explained Millanus.

Spock nodded in acceptance of Millanus's explanation but he had many questions that he wanted to ask Admiral Rouq'al.

"Now perhaps we should organise a thorough search of the ship working all together this time?" suggested Millanus.

Kirk nodded, "Yes, we are going to have to regularly do this and it's a large area to physically search when we have only a skeleton crew and will be grateful for the help of you Outposters."

"We will obey your orders, Captain, but you understand that I must inform my Admiral. Rouq'al still considers himself part of the Vulcan Space Service because they have never removed his rank, just exiled him. I can't say that I understand Vulcan logic but the Sheshanu Space Service still wears a uniform modelled on the Vulcan one and I am an officer in that service," Millanus confessed. Kirk smiled and thought back to their first meeting on the observation deck when he had considered this man to be the appointed leader.

"And your companions?" Kirk inquired.

"Kever's eyes twinkled, "I am not in the Space Service but a research engineer at our ship yard facility but it was felt that my expertise would be needed so I volunteered for this mission. Vonlen is a computer engineer and his bondmate, T'Fillenza, really is an accountant for the governing Council on Sheshanu but is also a gifted computer programmer. The couple have been invaluable for checking the ship's systems around the unused areas of the Enterprise."

"But we didn't detect your activities?" Kirk said wondering if the internal security sensors were mal-functioning.

"All is well with you security sensors, Captain," said Kever picking up on Kirk's unasked question, "We have 'cloaking bracelets' that we wear so we can enter your secure areas undetected."

"Indeed," remarked Spock and gave Sydel a penetrating look.

Sydel hoped that he would accept that all was now out in the open but this was the truth about their mission and they really were only trying to prevent another loss of life.

"Right, well lets get down to business and join forces now things are out in the open," Kirk decisively said and the group in the conference room turned to the important problem that was a matter of life or death.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 6**

**By Helena Fallon**

Leonard McCoy had seen Jim Kirk transformed into a man of action and every inch a captain by the meeting in the conference room. He was surprised that Kirk's original instincts, that there was something not quite right about the mission, had been justified. The doctor was pleased for Sydel because if any woman deserved happiness it was this one and it was all totally unplanned. He was, however, now concerned for Spock. Millanus was, as the two leading officers had suspected, the leader of the group but the Admiral Rouq'al was emerging as the real power in all this. Spock was very quiet but he was willing to work alongside these Outposters and McCoy suspected that he would try to find out more about Rouq'al from them. They had touched upon Vulcan's secret but just how did the young Spock become a pawn? McCoy felt that he wanted answers so it must be gnawing away at Spock to find out just why he had become part of an agreement that had never been mentioned to him.

McCoy had his own duties in 'Sick Bay' and he and Toby needed to check all their equipment just in case their section had been affected, but it could all be done under the guise of a routine maintenance check to stop boredom settling in during an uneventful mission. Meanwhile, the general agreement of those at the conference room meeting was that only the senior officers and the Outposters were to be involved in the thorough search of the unused parts of the ship for the moment. Everyone respected the need not to cause unnecessary worry without proof and the checks might ultimately show The Enterprise to be totally safe.

Spock was happy to work alongside Kever, Vonlen and T'Fillenza in checking the areas of the Enterprise that had been deliberately closed down for the mission. Sydel was going to check the Life Sciences section on a regular basis and was also going to assist the medical section in their systems check.

Kirk and Millanus decided to check the escape pods as their regular duties and it was an opportunity for Kirk to observe the Outposter at close hand. Working alongside Millanus helped to ease the Captain's suspicions as he recognised a fellow committed officer.

"Your people are very brave to put yourselves at risk," Kirk said as they were checking the individual pods for any sign of tampering.

"We on Sheshanu were distressed by the loss of life and we were also concerned that Vulcan was reneging on the agreement they had made with Rouq'al. We still do not understand why a duty for the Vulcan Space Service was given to Star Fleet. We also don't like what we have heard from traders and the Vulcans, who came to join us, concerning how Star Fleet is changing."

"What exactly have you heard?"

"Traders have been boarded and everything, not just the cargo, has been checked over. In the past a cargo check was only done if a starship captain had cause to be suspicious but if a trader had filed the proper papers for trading within the Federation area, then they were normally allowed on their way. This growing suspicion of space traders is creating an atmosphere of intimidation among them and they don't understand why there has been this change of policy. This change has been noted over the past 4 Terran years and it is driving the independent traders further away from Earth. The effect is that it has left the larger merchant shipping companies to trade the more lucrative routes with the long established colonies and planets of the Federation. The independent traders are beginning to take more of an interest in the younger and distant settlements, like Kaliska, but our difficult space still makes them wary of travelling out to us so this gives the Newton survivors a 'little niche'.

While I was waiting for you to arrive, I deliberately took time to talk with the traders who travelled to Kaliska. Too many had stories of increased taxes being imposed and the payment for logging your route within Federation space lanes. It is law and if you have not the necessary paperwork to be within a certain sector then they face heavy fines. It is argued that this is to cut down on piracy and to maintain a 'space rescue service', especially if a starship is diverted to assist a trader. But it is enforced in a draconian way and there was no sudden increase in piracy to warrant the tightening up of these rules. All the traders I've spoken to also believe this is all a private agreement with the big merchant shipping companies and that there have been some dirty dealings behind closed doors between them and Star Fleet Command."

"Why do they believe that?" Kirk probed.

"I asked the same question, Kirk. But what if the merchant shipping lines were acting as the eyes for Star Fleet and effectively spying in areas governed by other Federation planets…In effect, what if Star Fleet was planning to become more powerful than the home planets that make up the Federation themselves? If the major merchant shipping companies have allegiance to Star Fleet, because they are getting preferential treatment for their spying, it could be all too easy. Then the next step would be for those merchant shipping lines to be used to isolate a wayward planet, who didn't agree with Star Fleet policy, and force it into submission by stopping the trade. Many planets need food imports and medical supplies because they are the two essentials for civilised life. This pattern has been quietly spreading steadily outward from your Milky Way. We are way outside of Federation space and this part of the Old Vulcan Alliance has always been patrolled by the Vulcan Space Service…so why are you the third Star Fleet ship to make this journey?" said Millanus.

"I don't know the answer to that, Millanus. I only know that my style of commanding a starship was considered outside the accepted pattern for a loyal Star Fleet captain. When I returned to Earth for my debriefing, after a successful five year mission, it became obvious that I was not in favour because I thought independently of Star Fleet Command. They now want to be consulted over actions that had previously been trusted to a starship captain's judgement. What you have just told me is another piece in the jigsaw of changing times. The Star Fleet I had joined twenty years ago has changed and I don't fit into it anymore, something that my senior officers have also independently come to believe for themselves."

"Spock and Scott…Sydel?"

"They had their reasons for staying with me. Sydel said because she had never been to this part of space. Scott and Chekov are looking for a place to pursue their research with Spock away from Star Fleet scrutiny and then there is Spock's personal search for a mate."

"Have you come to any decisions about your own future?" Millanus asked.

"I've been seriously thinking about the Non Aligned Peace Corps,"

"I think if we are correct about the way the Federation is going, then even the Non Aligned Peace Corps will come under severe pressure to disband. I can imagine such a demise that could be brought about by underhand methods because Star Fleet Command, under Admiral Nogura, has lost its integrity. I think the individual planets within the Federation have not given much thought to the changes that have already occurred. I suppose it can be viewed from afar as a creeping militaristic control, which at the moment is being masked by an apparently benign series of changes for the so called safety of the peoples who make up The Federation."

"Sadly, I think your analysis may hold a good deal of truth," conceded Kirk and found that he didn't like this talk of murky politics and only served to make him feel even more disenchanted with his position in Star Fleet.

"I'm intrigued by this secure area, Captain." Millanus suddenly said as they had come to a door labelled 'Senior Personnel Only'. "I couldn't opened it with the usual over rides."

"It's the route to the captain's yacht. Traditionally the captain was the last person to leave his vessel and Star Fleet has maintained that and only the most Senior Officers have access to this part of the ship. It is not wired into the ships usual security or life functioning systems so that if there was a major catastrophe, affecting all the life systems, then this area we are in now would be isolated from the main shut down. Hence the life pods are the last resort for abandoning ship and near to this escape route for the captain and the remaining senior officers. It also indicates that the Newton must have been in a bad way for the life pods to be used."

"Yes, Captain, the Newton was hit by severe mal functioning across several systems that affected the oxygen levels, heat, light, external sensors, navigational equipment and finally the engineering department was completely shut down by the time the last of the escape pods were ejected. But the captain and senior officers didn't manage to escape in the captain's yacht."

"Well I think mine is safe. I've been told recently that Spock and Scotty, along with Chekov, have been trying out some new engine ideas with it. They have been involved in some quite revolutionary changes that they have kept from Star Fleet. The three of them had been considering Kaliska has a base to further develop the research because it was well away from the gaze of Star Fleet Command."

"Indeed…I'm sure that Kever, as a research engineer, will be very interested to find out more…"

"So would I!" replied Kirk ruefully "I was given the impression that my yacht was a practice piece for the best engineering cadets and have actually only used it once since being appointed the Enterprise captain."

Millanus's dark eyes twinkled with amusement…"Ah right under your nose'…They must be very good because I couldn't find the code to open this door and it defeated the expertise of Vonlen and T'Fillenza."

"Well I'll try," said Kirk but the keypad did not respond to his genetic scan. "I've no idea what Scotty and Spock have been doing in that area…I'll speak with Spock later," he replied and Millanus picked up the tone of annoyance in Kirk's voice.

"If they have had the craft in pieces since you started this mission it is unlikely to have been tampered with, Captain, but I'm sure one or the other of the men will check the area thoroughly now anyway," soothed Millanus.

Suddenly Kirk's communicator trilled and he automatically responded.

"Kirk."

"Captain I've been running a deep source check on the minor systems of the lower unused decks and I'm registering an odd reading. Vonlen and I are going to the area in question on deck 41, level 15B. T'Fillenza is going to monitor our progress as we go in case we experience any difficulties," the calm Vulcan voice informed.

"Understood, all seems to be well with the life pods so far but you or Scotty will have to check the yacht bay."

"Of course…My apologies, Captain, we have installed special security procedures to prevent prying eyes. I doubt that the area has been tampered with, especially as it is not part of the main ship's systems."

"We'll talk about it later, Spock, for now it's important to check the lower deck. When we have finished here, Millanus and I will join T'Fillenza and Kever. Kirk out."

The life pods all seemed to be normal and Kirk and Millanus took a service elevator to the lower maintenance decks of the ship. The subdued lighting and lower ceiling height easily told a newcomer that these decks were not living space. The smooth uniform dove grey walls were covered with access service hatches, each identified clearly with a code that the maintenance staff would have instantly deciphered for their important work.

" There is T'Fillenza," Millanus said quickening his pace to join his colleague.

"All seems to be well so far but Spock picked up an unexplained delay in data transmission from deck 41, we checked the result and confirmed his finding. It was so tiny, a matter of a microsecond delay in the sequence. Spock is so attuned to the computer engineering of this ship and assured us that it was not normal," the Vulcan woman stated, while continuing to use her hand held sensor equipment to monitor both the system and the life signs of Spock.

She suddenly looked up at Millanus, "Vonlen says that its odd but they cannot find the apparent reason for the unexpected result. They have begun to record the anomaly because Spock says that he detects a pattern in an interrupted electronic pulse down there."

Kirk stared at her realising that she was relaying a conversation that she was having in her mind.

"It is normal for bondmates, Captain. I can be in communication with mine at any time unless he is sick, then his body would concentrate on a healing trance," she explained.

Kirk nodded, "Yes, I've seen Spock in a healing sleep. The first time really got every one worried but we had a human doctor on board who had interned at a Vulcan hospital and he explained just what was happening."

"Yes, we take so much for granted but the meld between bondmates is such that we also would know of each others death and, if it is sudden, then the shock can also be dangerous for the survivor."

"I'd never thought of that…I hope that you will find time to discuss this with McCoy, he wouldn't mean to pry but he only tries to understand different cultures. We had several different races serving on the Enterprise when we had a full ship's compliment and Dr McCoy is well known for his inter-species medical knowledge in the Federation. But you know how reluctant Vulcan's are to speak of some matters and medicine is one of those sensitive areas," said Kirk who was actually honoured to be trusted with such a personal piece of information.

It seemed to Kirk that T'Fillenza's features softened in the dull light of the maintenance area.

"I understand, Captain, my grandfather was a Healer and my brother is now in training and he has taken a special interest in the Newton survivors we took back to Sheshanu. I think professional curiosity is understood on my home-world but I'm sure that Luktikan would enjoy some professional conversations with your doctor," she replied.

"I gather he lost his licence to practice but would Luktikan be welcome amongst your Healers?" Kirk asked out of interest.

"That is not my decision to make but he did not lose his licence through medical incompetence, so I would think that there is a strong reason to believe that he will be invited to apply to practice amongst my people."

"Yes, I agree," said Millanus, "I believe that he will be welcomed by the Healers on Sheshanu…we are always in need of good Healers."

"Even McCoy if this whole situation turns sour?" asked Kirk softly.

"Turns sour?" Millanus repeated puzzled by the expression.

"Sorry, if this situation turns out bad so that we have to evacuate the ship. We must be nearer to Sheshanu now than Kaliska because we have been travelling at our maximum warp," Kirk explained.

"Yes, we are now nearer to Sheshanu…and if this ship had to be evacuated, the Pulse of Serenity would take you all to our home. However, like we did with the Newton survivors, we would take you back to Kaliska if any of you wished to make that journey."

"Where's Kever?" Kirk suddenly asked as he missed the other Outposter.

"Checking level 16B on this deck for a similar microsecond anomaly," T'Fillenza crisply replied.

The sound of soft voices made them turn and Vonlen and Spock came into view.

Spock looked up gravely and spoke, "Something is wrong, but I don't know the significance of the very slight change in the running of the monitoring systems down here. There is a pattern that is vaguely familiar but I just can't remember at the moment. I want to run the sequence I've recorded in my office and I hope that will trigger my memory."

"It is not something you recognised Vonlen?" queried Millanus.

"No, but there is definitely something that is electronically slightly out of phase but the surrounding readouts are all normal," "he Outposter replied.

"Perhaps we should check down here every 12 hours instead of daily?" Millanus added and Kirk stared through the dim lighting at his serious face.

Kirk could understand his caution and was grateful for the genuine concern that the Outposters had for the welfare of all those on board.

"Yes, I think that would be sensible," replied Spock and Kirk nodded but he wondered if Scotty would detect anything in his section.

"Is Kever still checking level 16B?" Spock asked.

"No, I've recorded the electronic pulse to compare with your recording," Kever replied from behind them and Kirk couldn't help but feel his senses jump at Kever's voice because he'd not heard his approach.

"Forgive me, Captain, I was taught to walk softly by my father because we enjoy watching the wildlife in the forest near to our family home," Kever said quietly to apologise to the human who he knew Sydel had the deepest respect for.

Kirk nodded but added, "I'm all on edge wanting to protect my passengers and crew. I'm just grateful that you Outposters have taken steps to try and prevent another tragedy."

"Come, may we all listen to your recordings?" Millanus asked Spock and Kever.

"Of course, my office," replied Spock and he turned to lead the way.

As they walked along, Kirk thought that Millanus was a good leader and he wondered what Admiral Rouq'al was like. He certainly understood leadership qualities to have chosen Millanus to lead his group of Outposters. Kever and Spock lead the way and were speaking quietly about the recordings each had made but Kirk couldn't hear the details because they spoke too softly. Millanus was content to walk in silence and Vonlen and T'Fillenza brought up the rear and Kirk sensed how their very presence seemed so calm and had a calming effect upon him.

The recordings were compared and they appeared to show a similar change to the electronic phase pulse. Spock compared this to the standard pulse in the manual base used by maintenance staff to check the area.

"You are correct…a definite, be it minute, change in the transmission pulse," said Kever and Vonlen nodded his agreement as the three Vulcanoid men stood pouring over the screen display of the scanner results alongside the example from the maintenance manual.

"I'll put it on audio," said Spock and for a few minutes the blips and bleeps filled the office as they stood together listening but Kirk felt his heart quicken…there was definitely something about that pattern…

He searched his memories but he couldn't retrieve the one he wanted…Kirk looked up to find Spock staring intently at him. The Vulcan raised his left eyebrow; the dark eyes seemed fathomless in their seriousness and what was at stake…

"You sense it too…We have met something like this before but I just can't remember," Spock said to his Captain.

"Yes…there's something about that pattern," Kirk agreed and felt a growing inner frustration with his rusty memory.

"The door buzzer interrupted them and Spock immediately called, "Come."

The door swooshed softly open and Scotty marched purposefully in with a scanner in his hand.

"Ah…you've found it too!" the Engineer stated staring at the display screen.

"Where?" Spock asked before Kirk could open his mouth.

"Lower engineering, E 147, back up valves for the dilithium filtering system," Scott reported crisply, "I've never had this recorded in my engineering section before so I was suspicious…"

"Indeed, it's the same pulse pattern as we detected…It must be significant…You found nothing else?"

"I've young Chekov with the rest of my section checking for faults all the way along the secondary back up systems," Scott reported.

"Excellent, Scotty," Kirk praised, "Well, we have something that you had not previously found on your covert checks."

"Yes, this was not there yesterday in Engineering," Kever agreed and Scotty looked to his fellow crew members for answers.

"There's something about that pattern …put it on audio again for Scotty," Kirk ordered.

Spock pressed the appropriate buttons and the bleeps and blips filled the office again.

Kirk felt his heart constrict, that had been one of the symptoms from the last time he'd faintly heard that sequence…

"Christ!" he muttered in horror under his breath but Spock heard him and moved towards his friend whom he thought was looking suddenly pale.

"Captain…Jim!"

Kirk pulled himself out of the distressing memory and took a gulp of air to steady his racing heart, "The Tholians," he said and the Captain saw his First Officer mirror his horror in his own dark eyes.

Scotty stood his mouth slightly open at the words. For the moment there was a stunned silence in the room that puzzled the Outposters but they waited patiently for these Enterprise officers to manage their disbelief and shock.

Kirk pulled his leadership qualities to the fore and spoke first.

"Forgive us, we never expected to ever hear that sequence of sound again…But several years ago we came into contact with a very hostile race who called themselves the Tholians and they almost killed us…I just can't imagine that they would want to interact with the Federation…"

"But we sent a very detailed report to Star Fleet Command, including the entire sensor recordings of the incident, Captain," Spock said quietly.

"Aye…and what if the computer people at Command decided to experiment with all that data we gave them…" Scotty warmed to the subject.

"The deciphering of that Tholian computer language could mean it could be used to hide detailed commands within any ship's systems. Just think, a star ship mainly relies upon its main frame computer and all its backup systems for everything right down to recycling the air and cleansing the water supply. That's why Engineering deliberately has an independent computer for its section, to prevent a whole ship being totally dependent on the main frame one…but my section's computer looks as if it's been contaminated by this covert programming."

"Can we decipher the code of this virus?" Kirk asked.

"Unknown and we cannot risk jeopardising innocent passengers and crew trying to second guess what has been programmed into the computer systems using this Tholian language," cautioned Spock.

"We should tell the Admiral about this development. I will set up the communication," Millanus stated and moved swiftly to the door.

"Millanus has the radio, please let us join him and you can see for yourselves the Admiral we revere," Kever invited and the Enterprise officers and the Outposters followed Kever.

As they entered Millanus's quarters he could be seen talking to the screen on his desk.

"Yes, it does appear to be deliberate sabotage but we don't know when or what the sequence of break down of the ship's functions will be. Kever has brought the Enterprise Officers with him…Please gentlemen come and speak with Admiral Rouq'al," Millanus invited and stepped aside so they could move before the screen.

Kirk found himself staring at a strong looking middle aged Vulcan with alert eyes. He wore a dark green uniform similar in colour and style to the officers of the Vulcan Space Service but this had a vertical broad band of decoration down the left side of the high necked tunic. The broad band was embroidered in silver and gold thread and the design was an unexpected one of triangular leaves twisted around a black column.

"Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock I am honoured to address both of you, although dismayed that my suspicions have been confirmed. We wish you and your crew no harm and I have on board, Thomas Bennett, a survivor of the Newton to re-assure you of our good intentions. I can only recommend the speedy evacuation of your ship and not to trust your own shuttles in case they have been contaminated by this apparent computer virus. My five shuttles have been on standby and I will signal them to leave immediately to help with that procedure. They can carry 10 passengers and some hand luggage per journey…Thus your passengers and some of your crew can be taken off with there first trip; we are about one hour away for a shuttle at full speed. We will prepare quarters for your crew…perhaps they will not be as spacious as the Enterprise but at least you will be safe," the Admiral assured in a calm and deep voice.

"I am grateful for your consideration. People must be the priority but, once the majority have left, may we continue to use your shuttles for cargo?"

"I can do better than that, Captain. I will move my ship within basic transporter range and will then be able to transport inanimate cargo. I can empty your cargo holds of anything you wish to take with you, that way we will have the belongings of the evacuated here waiting to be collected by them when they arrive. It will also give passengers and crew something to do while waiting for the shuttles to reach you. Are your shuttle bays still functioning normally?"

Kirk looked to Scotty.

"They are, Sir," he answered with pride.

The Admiral's expression seemed to soften before he said, "And spoken like a conscientious Engineer."

"My Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott, Admiral, and I am fortunate to have him beside me in this emergency," said Kirk and Scotty swelled with pride to hear his Captain's words.

Admiral Rouq'al nodded his understanding but returned once more to the more urgent matters.

"After every one is safe, we will keep a distance but shadow the Enterprise and monitor how events unfold…To lose a ship is like the death of an old friend, is it not? Your crew will no doubt wish to keep watch from my observation decks."

"Thank you, Admiral. I hope that you will understand if I say that I must now inform the ship of these procedures."

"Of course, the shuttles are now on their way. My most senior pilot is in the lead shuttle and he is called Narun. Pilot Narun will speak with you when he arrives to finalised the rest of the evacuation of your crew and your own departure," the Admiral said as he glanced down at an unseen screen.

"Millanus will keep this link open should you wish to communicate with me further, you will need only to press the red and green upper keys together and this contact will be restored. I look forward to speaking with you and your officer's face to face when everyone is safe," the Admiral stated.

Then suddenly the screen imaged changed and was replaced by a stylised planet of green, gold and blue all encircled by the silver and gold triangular leaf design from Rouq'al's tunic. For a moment there was a heavy silence in the room as if the assembled people had pressing but unvoiced concerns but Kirk suddenly took command.

"I will address the ship from the bridge," Kirk said moving to the door with his officers following.

"We must pack quickly and assure the passengers about this evacuation," Millanus said and he turned to begin packing his belongings as his fellow companions left to do the same.

"This is Captain Kirk, I must inform you that events have occurred that threaten the safety of this ship. Millanus, Kever, Vonlen and T'Fillenza have assisted my senior officers in checking the safety systems on board. We are concerned that the Enterprise is in danger of destruction by a severe mal-function of the life systems caused by a rogue computer virus. Admiral Rouq'al has launched his five shuttles to begin an evacuation and will be here within the hour. Each shuttle can take 10 passengers with hand luggage. In the meantime, the Pulse of Serenity is moving closer to enable the transportation of luggage from the cargo bays. We already have three full bays with things that were to be transferred at the rendezvous, but Cargo Bay 5 is empty and will be used for both passengers and crew to place large pieces of luggage and possessions that they wish to be transported in this evacuation.

All passengers are to pack their belongings immediately. You will be able to take two pieces of hand luggage on the shuttle. Take the rest of your belongings to the luggage carts that will be waiting in the corridor out side of your assigned quarters. There will be members of the crew ready to assist the stacking of these carts. The crew will then take these belongings for you to Cargo Bay 5. When you have done this, please assemble in the dining room until the senior officers arrive to take you to the shuttlecraft and the journey to the Pulse of Serenity.

All crew…this is a Protocol B evacuation, I repeat a Protocol B evacuation. All personal belongings are to be loaded onto the luggage carts stationed in the crew area. After which all crew are to implement the Protocol B systems close down as indicated on the emergency rota. Once you have completed your assigned Protocol B duty you are to assemble in Science Conference Room 1 and await further orders from the senior officers. The Enterprise shuttles will not be used, I repeated, the Enterprise shuttles will not be used because we cannot guarantee their safety.

These orders will be repeated automatically every five minutes until all the passengers are accounted for in the dining room. Kirk out," the Captain said solemnly and left the command-chair to do his own packing.

There was nothing Kirk could realistically do to save his ship with only a skeleton crew; it would need at least half a ship's full compliment to run all the necessary safety checks to find the problems when you couldn't rely on the mainframe computer. Furthermore, if problems were identified then there was no certainty that these problems could be resolved in time. There were too many unknowns in this case, even if the crew were willing to try, so it had to be a Protocol B evacuation. Kirk acted calmly like the rest of the crew. They had practised various evacuation routines since cadet training so this present procedure was all running like clockwork.

All starship personnel knew the different grades for an evacuation. The 'Protocol A' evacuation was 'life pods' immediately and no time to collect belongings. Even the elevators were considered too slow and the emergency chutes, that took them directly to the life pods area, were used in this scenario. A 'Protocol B' evacuation was serious but there was considered enough time to gather belongings and complete some 'systems shut downs' to lessen the effects of subsequent explosions and then wait for rescue vessels. The 'Protocol C' evacuation followed a similar shut down procedure to 'B' but then the crew could use the shuttle craft for evacuation on an assigned rota to a place of safety, usually another nearby star ship or planet. The shuttlecraft would continue travelling between the stricken ship and the safe destination until all the crew had been evacuated. Protocol C obviously assumed a less urgent problem although, it could not be fixed, or if an attempt was to be made, the majority of the ship's compliment was removed for safety reasons.

The crew knew the order to pack, depending on their position in the shift rota, and necessary duties in their section according to this well practised drill. Protocols B and C were based on the normal three-shift system and each shift had specific duties to assist the smooth evacuation. However, the Enterprise was running on a skeleton crew and using a two-shift system. Spock had drawn up the required emergency procedures for every crew member based on their present system across the three emergency evacuation plans. Each member of the crew had been given a copy at the start of the mission but none had thought they would be implementing it on what was considered a quiet milk run.

The Enterprise was consequently quietly but intently busy. The passengers packed and assembled as ordered in the dining room. They were quietly efficient, even in this emergency, and the crew was grateful for calm adult Vulcans as passengers because Vulcans were not known for panicky behaviour. Years of living as ships' personnel meant that the experienced crew were very quick in organising their own possessions; even the treasures that they had acquired on Kaliska were carefully packed, labelled and assigned to Cargo Bay 5. Then each crew member carried out specified duties for the evacuation according to the protocol plans that each had been given at the beginning of the mission. Then the crew assembled in the Science department for further orders.

Spock had quickly packed his belongings but he and Scotty had agreed to take the Captain's yacht instead of a shuttle when the Captain left to announce the evacuation. Chekov was told about this by Scott and he readily agreed to join them on the maiden flight of the altered craft. Consequently, these three officers assigned their hand luggage to the yacht but it was agreed that it would be Spock who would inform the Captain of this plan. The Captain had the choice to use his yacht, if functioning, to be the last officer to leave a starship so Spock expected the Captain to bring his hand luggage to the locked yacht area and he didn't have long to wait before Kirk turned up.

"I knew you'd let me aboard my own yacht," Kirk mildly said.

"Of course, it is a Captain's prerogative but we have only theoretically tested out the alterations," the First officer cautioned.

"But I bet you, Scotty and Chekov have all stowed your hand luggage in the yacht," Kirk stated.

"It will be her maiden voyage and holds our dreams of a future; we were all in agreement that if the Enterprise was to be evacuated then we would take the risk."

"I want to take that maiden voyage too Spock…I can't believe that you and Scotty do not have some belief in the yacht coping…you are just not the suicidal types."

The captain watched as Spock used his hand scanner to activate the security pad and then used the normal scanner routine and the secure door suddenly opened. Kirk peered in; the yacht didn't look any different from the outside from any other yacht of that class.

"It's what we've done to the engineering that is important, Captain, not the outward appearance," Spock said to his unvoiced scrutiny.

James Kirk turned to him and his face suddenly lit up with a grin. "I'll go down with my adventurous spirit intact, Spock."

"I sincerely hope that we will all reach the Pulse of Serenity safely," Spock gravely replied.

"How's the evacuation going?"

"All passengers are waiting in the dining room and an assigned 'security detail' is checking all the areas that were used this mission to see that they are clear before closing off each section. 'Sick Bay' has been cleared, fortunately we had no patients to allow for in the plans. They rapidly filled the Sick Bay carts with their equipment, medicines and medical data and took them along to Cargo Bay 6. Every department has clearly labelled computer programmed data for virus checking later so that it is not used in any other computer system until we are sure that it is uncontaminated. Life Sciences have cleared the growing areas, packed the remaining store of seeds and water processing equipment and that too is now awaiting transportation in the cargo area. The Science department's data banks have been stowed ready for transportation, but again labelled suspect in need of virus checking because of possible contamination if the virus had managed to get to my system."

"Do you think it has? I mean you have a very good firewall system beyond the standard Fleet one," stated Kirk knowing that Spock had always been extra careful because he was not happy with some of the Fleet's software.

""I was not aware that the virus had reached the Science department. It would logically be the last place to be infected because an alert Science Officer would notice the slightest change in their computer programmes. I'm being cautious, this is very serious and I'm hoping that we detected it early but we don't know how fast this virus spreads once its starts," explained the serious Vulcan.

"There is always the possibility that we have discovered it in its early stage," said Kirk quietly and personally hoping that this was the case.

"That is the best scenario but we cannot be sure…although it was at the lowest level of the ship and the Outposters had not suspected anything on their previous checks. We are fortunate that so far everything has gone smoothly and swiftly according to Protocol B procedures," replied Spock.

"Let's hope we have the best scenario working for us. I will tell the rest of the crew, except the yacht crew, to join the passengers in the dining room so I can speak to everyone together. Millanus was also going to set up his transmitter in the dining room so we are in contact with the Pulse of Serenity."

The captain turned to go and met with Chekov, as he appeared with a bag and security box.

"Captain…Our research, Sir," the younger officer said with a glance at the things in his hands.

Kirk nodded, "Carry on, I'll be joining you for the maiden voyage," he said without a look back as he marched purposefully for the door.

The dining room looked crowded with all but Scotty, Spock and Chekov. He swept his eyes around the area and saw Sydel and went over to her.

"Captain, I have a microphone ready for you, perhaps you would like to stand on the table to be seen," she said softly and he grinned at her. Kirk was aware that he was not the tallest of officers but his personality and abilities made up for any shortness in his physical height.

"Where's Millanus?"

"Table by the communications screen," she replied and he looked in that direction but couldn't see through the bodies. Kirk climbed on the table and peered over towards the screen and caught Millanus's attention. The Outposter then left Vonlen with the radio and made his way over to Kirk.

"The first shuttle will be here in five minutes, Captain, and the Admiral wishes to have your permission to begin transporting from your cargo bays."

"Of course," Kirk consented and Millanus raised his wrist to speak to Vonlen via his communicator to tell Admiral Rouq'al to begin.

"They have made good time," Kirk noted to Millanus.

"Yes, better than we initially predicted because they didn't meet any anomalies to slow them down. The shuttle bay doors are already open and your Mr. Scott is on hand to oversee the shuttle landings along with Kever. He says that you wish to be the last to leave aboard your yacht."

"Yes," Kirk said firmly and giving no leeway for a counter argument.

"I understand, but perhaps Kever should go too in case you encounter the anomalies. He was explaining these to Scott. We do not wish to lose the lives of your officers and yourself on the yacht, nor do we want to deprive you of this last act of saying goodbye to your home."

"The anomalies are really that dangerous?"

"Yes, we do not underestimate them, nor have we exaggerated the dangers in our previous conversations, and it is really why normally trading ships leave us well alone. We have one of our experienced pilots working with the humans on their Phoenix so they do not come to harm on their trips to Kaliska."

"I see, I'm not sure about my yacht…it's going to be her maiden voyage after the alterations my officers have made."

Millanus nodded, "They have enquiring minds, Captain, it is called progress and hopefully for the good. But Spock and Scott appear two good officers who would not foolishly put their own lives or others at risk …They believe in their changes to your yacht, I will watch and hope that the voyage is a smooth one but maiden voyages sometimes are a little bumpy!"

Kirk turned and saw dark twinkling eyes and thought that Millanus was an interesting man and hoped in the days to come to have more conversations with him and his Admiral.

"I'd better start talking to our people," Kirk suddenly said all business and Millanus saw him transform in an instant into the leader of a starship.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention!" Kirk said clearly into the small hand held microphone and was satisfied to seem the assembled turn obediently to him.

"The shuttles will soon be here and once they have docked the passengers to the Outpost will be the first to board, then the first of my crew are assigned places for the fifth and last shuttle," said Kirk clearly. The captain looked down at the small handheld electronic note pad where he had listed the first of his crew to be evacuated. " The ten crew will be Edmundo Ricci, Alice Millet, Frank Norden, Daisy Norden, Luke Gerrard, Yuri Romanov, Vikki Torne, Gordon Abbots, Max Bailey and Lieutenant Commander Sydel as the lead Officer. I will list the other crew assignments when the shuttles return for the rest of us."

As if on cue, Spock walked through the doors with a tall green clad officer who confidently moved elegantly beside Spock towards Kirk and Millanus. They came to a halt before Kirk, who had got down from the table to greet them.

"Master Pilot Narun…Captain Kirk," Spock briefly said and Kirk met steady dark eyes and instinctively felt that this evacuation was going to be all right.

"We are ready, Captain Kirk to begin, all is well so far," Narun said solemnly.

Kirk turned and got once more onto the table to be seen by his audience and spoke once more into the microphone, "Would the passengers and the first assigned crew please make their way to the central elevators that will take them to the main shuttle bays. Commander Spock and Lt. Commander Scott will assist the shuttle pilots with the boarding. A safe journey to you all."

Narun looked up at the man standing on the table before him, "I will be back as soon as I can, but the outward journey was trouble free and that gives us experienced pilots confidence that this evacuation will run smoothly."

"A safe journey," Kirk said softly and held the pilot's eyes hoping that he understood the enormity of this situation for the Enterprise crew, but at least they were getting a chance to survive where as their predecessors had suffered severe losses.

The Outposter nodded with understanding and left with the departing people.

As Kirk watched the chosen crew leave, he noticed Leonard McCoy had come over to him and got down from the table.

"That was an interesting choice for the first batch of crew," McCoy softly said.

"In what way?" Kirk asked innocently in a low voice.

"Sydel as the senior officer and her bondmate still here. Our chefs and their partners, one of which is a nurse. Then there were representatives from engineering, communications and science departments…that was deliberate."

"Yes, I can trust Sydel to assist the crew if anything goes wrong with the rest of the evacuation. A nurse to give medical assistance and representatives from the other departments to spread the losses if it comes to that. I didn't want to put all the engineering staff on one shuttle and nor all the science staff. I want you to go on a shuttle, Bones…Don't argue, I'm going in the Captain's yacht and Spock, Scotty and Chekov are coming with me but the humans need you. The survivors of the Newton need you, as well as our own crew, if the much altered yacht doesn't survive the trip."

"Do you trust this Rouq'al?" McCoy asked feeling that the last few hours had been unreal and this present hour so intense with activity and a throbbing undercurrent of apprehension had hung in the air until the shuttles arrived.

" I want to feel that he is trustworthy and I certainly liked Narun…They have risked their people for us and I look forward to meeting the survivors of the Newton to find out more of the events that led to their ship's demise."

The captain scanned the room and the faces of the remaining crew. It was going to be a long couple of hours. There was not much to do, but the chefs had left food and drink for them and they collected in friendship groups and chatted. Kirk made a point of wandering around the room to speak to all those who were left and he was pleased that they seemed to be in good spirits, even when he answered their questions truthfully with all he knew about the situation they were in.

McCoy was pleased that three of the Outposters began to mix too and spoke of the Pulse of Serenity and how revered Admiral Rouq'al was amongst their people. Millanus remained with his transmitter in the corner of the dining room to maintain contact with the Rouq'al's ship.

Kirk and McCoy were fascinated to hear of some of Outposters' stories about the early exploits of the young Rouq'al, who sounded rather like a young Kirk. Spock came to listen for a while after leaving Scotty and Chekov together monitoring the ship's vital life readings now the contents of the cargo holds had been transported without any problems.

"Not enough for you to do?" whispered Kirk as he saw his First Officer listening to Kever and Vonlen talk about Rouq'al to an attentive audience.

"Scotty and Chekov felt that I was looking over their shoulders all the time. I have prepared the yacht for our evacuation and really with the majority of the ship closed down it only takes one person to monitor the systems being used now. I knew Scotty wouldn't leave engineering and Chekov decided to keep him company so they were talking about the maiden voyage of our endeavours."

McCoy grinned, "This is one of those times when I'm glad that Jim has ordered me to take the shuttle with the majority of the crew …Not that I don't have any faith in your ideas but I prefer a tried and tested craft for my departure," he smugly said.

"Let's go and see Millanus, he looks to be communicating with the Admiral," Kirk suddenly remarked.

McCoy turned to Kirk and said softly, "I thought you said you trusted these Outposters?"

"I do but I hate being out of the loop," Kirk replied and Spock raised his right eyebrow at McCoy behind Kirk's back as he began to manoeuvre around the listening throng.

Millanus looked up as he sensed their approach and seemed pleased to see them,

"The cargo holds' possessions have all be transported without any problems and the shuttles are making excellent progress. Things seem to be going well and no anomalies appear to be forming in this area. Let us hope that Narun continues to lead a smooth run."

"Do you get much warning over the smaller anomalies?" Kirk asked.

"Usually about 30 Terran minutes but there can also be the small rogue spontaneous ones that just appear and we haven't worked out what's causing those yet."

"An interesting problem," Spock remarked.

"Oh yes…and there are many scientists working on various theories. Perhaps you will join them in their endeavours…" Millanus invited and Kirk felt that he was trying to give Spock a sense that he would find a place on Sheshanu.

"I hope that you will take Kever with you, Captain, on your yacht, just in case you experience a sudden anomaly. I am not planting a spy, just trying to prevent the loss of life," Millanus repeated the advice offered earlier.

Kirk looked sharply at the Outposter, "My apologies if I appear suspicious of you Outposters but you came covertly and these are our first dealings with you. We have to trust you and so far it appears that everything you have told us has been true. But I, for one, am still trying to come to terms with the fact that it looks like Star Fleet, or perhaps even the Vulcan High Council, want us dead."

"I can appreciate that, Captain," Millanus replied, "The people on Sheshanu are asking the same questions and that is why we decided to try and prevent another tragedy. The Newton survivors were very affected by the loss of their ship but I think they have now begun to trust us, especially as we were prepared to take them back to Kaliska, but they chose freely to stay with us for now."

"Scotty has already accepted Kever's offer to accompany us aboard the yacht," Spock confirmed. "They are two engineers who instinctively trust each other. I have no reason to doubt Kever, nor you Outposters, after Sydel assured us of your good intentions here," Spock continued to remove any lingering suspicions for the humans and also showed his support for Millanus and the help of his people.

Millanus gave a slight nod to Spock for the supportive words and he hoped that they would settle the Captain and his Medical Officer.

Spock's communicator bleeped and he answered it quickly.

"Mr Spock, I've just seen a sudden change in the pulse it has slightly altered its pattern and pace in the Life Sciences maintenance decks that you were checking earlier."

"I'm on my way, Chekov, keep monitoring the life systems for any changes," he crisply said before ending the call and then looked at Kirk, "Captain, I'll go and see what's happening and I'll call you after assessing the situation."

Spock turned to go but suddenly every one in the dining room sensed the shaking of the floor beneath their feet and silence descended amongst the assembled. It seemed all to happen in a microsecond but then there was a sound like the screeching twisting of metal from deep below and the assembled held their collective breaths.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 7 **

**By Helena Fallon**

Spock activated his communicator while Millanus was contacting his Admiral.

Kirk scanned his shocked crew who were all containing the fears that had surfaced but their worries, after the recent events, were reflected in their wide-eyed faces. They all looked toward their two most Senior Officers for some re-assurance and could tell that Spock was collecting the details for Kirk.

"Chekov says that the air filtering systems have imploded and the emergency section doors have only activated in half the affected areas …Looks like the secondary containment sequences are affected by the virus. Scott has gone to check the survival pods. The air will quickly become foul and we could suffocate but…Chekov says that there are numerous shut downs in the secondary systems and engineering is registering system faults in the anti-matter reactor chambers…We have to close them down before the dilithium over heats…"

"Captain, Rouq'al advises immediate evacuation via life pods and he's moving closer to pick them up,"

Suddenly Scotty's voice burst from the communicator, "We must evacuate now, Captain… We have less than 10 minutes before the dilithium begins to become unstable!"

Kirk nodded to Millanus and stood on the table with his microphone.

"All crew, immediate 'Protocol A' evacuation, I repeat, 'Protocol A' evacuation!"

The remaining crew moved to begin the evacuation procedure by going towards the emergency chutes that would take them directly to the life pods section. No one spoke because they were too busy thinking of their lives and the need to find a working life pod, consequently, there was an intense silence through these final working areas of the ship.

Scott was already there, along with Chekov, prepping the checked individual pods to be used. The first crew to arrive climbed in pods that the officers said had been activated and then they closed them from the inside and pressed the ejector button. It took 20 seconds from entering a primed pod to being ejected via the escape tubes and forced away from the starship like a silver javelin speeding across a bejewelled sky. Five minutes into the evacuation, twenty-nine pods had been released but then Scotty yelled that the next three were faulty.

"Move further along to the next section!" Kirk ordered and the remaining crew dashed behind Spock and Chekov into pod bays four and five seeking uncontaminated pods. Kirk followed and began to assess the safety and then prepping the pods, again some would not respond but seven minutes into to the evacuation there were only Debbie Rosenberg, and Parminder Patel left with McCoy, Scotty, Chekov, Spock, Kirk and the four Outposters.

"Everyone to my yacht!" Kirk commanded and led the way to the isolated area that was rarely used by the crew. Already the air was smelling and tasting sour with an acrid quality; running around this rarely used area was beginning to pain the lungs and the humans could feel their hearts labouring as the oxygen levels fell.

They had 2 minutes left if Scotty was correct before the dilithium became unstable and the vital engineering section began to probably mal function in an unpredictable way. Chekov closed the yacht's door as the passengers strapped themselves in. They were all relieved to be breathing the independent air supply of the Captain's yacht.

Scott and Spock sat automatically in the pilot and navigators seats respectively. Kirk watched them aware that the layout of the controls was different, there were a couple of extra small screens that were totally new to him and he wondered what their function was.

McCoy quietly observed the scene. Both Scotty and Spock appeared professionally calm and McCoy couldn't believe that this was the untried prototype of their collaboration. The doctor turned and smiled his re-assurance at Debbie and Parminder and behind them caught a glimpse of Chekov. The third member of the inventive team was busy monitoring the yacht's secondary systems. Chekov looked as calm as his colleagues while intently watching the readings displayed from the many sensors on the screen before him.

"Status, Chekov?" Spock's deep calm voice filled the yacht's space.

"All clear for take-off," Chekov crisply replied as if they did this every day but Kirk and McCoy were aware that his accent seemed more pronounced in the stress of the situation.

"Hang on every one," Scott instructed and turned to manipulate the controls; the small thrusters activated as the bay doors shuddered open to show the unfamiliar stars.

"Main thrusters ready," Spock calmly informed.

Scotty decisively moved the yacht forward. There was a slight lurching to the left but the craft steadied and they cleared the bay doors. Everyone but Scot and Spock turned to have a last glimpse of the Enterprise. She looked undamaged from the outside, as graceful as ever hanging in a dazzling backdrop of glittering stars. For the Enterprise crew she would always be their beloved ship even if Kirk now sighed with the acceptance of her possible demise; the very shuddering of the bay doors was indicative of engineering beginning to suffer major mal functions. They had at least got every-one off the ship but the pressing questions now centred upon would the Pulse of Serenity be able to transport the life pods that had ejected and would this experimental engine get them clear of an explosion?

The pods themselves would automatically stay on the same course unless the occupant deliberately altered it and that took time and expertise to adjust. The first pods had been deliberately prepped with the rough co-ordinates of the Pulse of Serenity so that they would not just scatter into the vastness of space in many directions. Sensors within each pod sent out a similar navigational signal to keep the life pods within a close proximity with one another, but once inside the occupant had only a small window that did not give them all round vision. The pods could re-cycle the air for several months and there were special rations that were periodically dispensed, but these emergency food rations would also slow down the functions of the body to reduce its need for nutrients. Similarly, the effect of the drugs in this special food slowed down the body's waste functions and delivered only enough moisture to satisfy thirst. Hopefully those in the life pods would spend less than an hour at the most travelling in space towards the rescue ship.

Meanwhile, back on board the yacht, Kirk and McCoy sat together behind Spock while on the other side of the small aisle behind Scott sat Millanus and Kever. Vonlen and T'Fillenza sat behind their fellow Outposters while across the aisle from them were Debbie and Parminder. Chekov continued to sit alone, behind the humans, continuing to monitor the yacht's secondary systems and the extra readouts for the pilot.

McCoy noted that Kirk had leaned forward so he could see how Scotty and Spock were handling the cockpit. The doctor looked beyond him and could see the Outposters' sitting calmly but Kever, next to the aisle, was mimicking Kirk's actions. Millanus had his computer on his lap and being open McCoy assumed that he was in communication with the Admiral.

McCoy was relieved that they were off a dying ship; the running about in the fast deteriorating air quality had been physically uncomfortable. The doctor, like his fellow passengers, now drank in the fresher air like a thirsty man savoured the taste of tepid water. The yacht wasn't that spacious despite its fanciful title. It could carry 12 passengers seated and to the aft there was a tiny galley, washroom and beyond these two small cabins with a bed in each and private sonic shower facilities. However, Jim Kirk had never used it since the doctor arrived on the Enterprise, although Kirk had told him that he had once taken it out soon after his promotion to the ship.

The doctor turned towards the window near him and looked out but he couldn't see the graceful Enterprise only an expanse of stars, in a myriad of formations, on a black canvass. The passengers were all silent, aware that the spacecraft didn't sound like a normal dilithium ship; it had a softer and higher hum and above this were the whispered comments of Spock and Scott. However, human hearing couldn't make out their conversation and the Outposters were Vulcan enough not to repeat anything that they might overhear.

Kirk broke the silence of the cabin, "Just how fast are we travelling?"

"Warp 11" Spock calmly replied and McCoy swallowed, even he knew that a yacht's top speed was in the region of warp 9.

"Is that the top speed?" Kirk asked again trying to get a feel for the redesign of the engine.

"Theoretically we should be able to reach warp 16 but we thought it best to take it at the average to ease in the new engines."

"Jeez," said Debbie in awe behind McCoy and the doctor shared her sentiments.

"It is good so far, Scotty," said Kever, "We are passing life pods as we go."

"Perhaps we ought to slow down so that the Pulse of Serenity can pick them up first," Scotty suddenly said.

"No, keep going at this speed, we will have your doctor on board ready to help those in the pods when we transport them and it will be good for morale for your people to see their Captain. The pods are travelling at the standard warp 6 so they are a good distance from the Enterprise already. Also the space here seems to be stable at the moment so let us make the most of no indications of anomalies," Millanus advised Scotty.

McCoy was grateful that he was not in a life pod; he had found them very claustrophobic when he'd done his emergency training. The lecturers had assured them all that they were made to withstand a dilithium blast if a ship did explode but they had to be six minutes away from the stricken ship to be safe from the dangerous radiation. The designers of the life pods had given them a mini dilithium engine that would blast them into space and kick start a fast burn so they would travel for the first hour at warp 6. This rapid 'escape' was to reduce the risk the occupant might have to dilithium radiation exposure. Once past the first hour, a life pod's speed automatically dropped to warp 3.

The crew of starships all had to pass the standard emergency protocols and being 'evacuated' in a life pod for 12 hours was one of them. McCoy still vividly remembered his experience that was a mixture of terror at the beginning, because of the sheer force of the jettison of the pod from the mother ship, and then hours of boredom until rescued. His experience had been one of boredom because he deliberately chose not to eat or drink much of the nutrients on board the pod because they contained sedatives so that the occupant was not as mentally alert as they would normally be. Over the hours in a life pod, the occupant would spend more time in sleep as the drugs in the nutrients took over to reduce activity to the minimum and thus save precious air and nutrient supplies. Eventually, the occupant would fall into a coma and if rescued they had to be slowly revived by neutralising the drugs that had accumulated in the body. Ultimately, if not rescued, the life pod occupant would die while in a coma but the Star Fleet Medical Council felt that was the most humane way to deal with a life pod evacuation. However, McCoy forced his mind away from his memories and tuned back to focus on Scotty's voice.

"Aye, they need to be, the bay doors were a sure sign that the engineering computer was fast becoming contaminated by that virus, but another few minutes and we will be at a safe distance should the engines explode."

"The Pulse of Serenity has moved closer and the shuttles are expected on board in 20 minutes, they have made excellent time and implies that they have not encountered any anomalies on the return journey," Millanus suddenly announced to his fellow passengers. "The sensors have picked up the life pods on their screens but they are too far out to safely transport them at the moment. The pods are all in a good formation though and as soon as they are in range they will transport a group at a time. The Pulse of Serenity is having difficulty tracking us because this craft's signal is intermittent and so very unlike anything they have experienced in the past. The engineering department are trying to adjust the sensors but without much success. The Admiral is intrigued and looks forward to meeting the inventors of this new engine, gentlemen," Millanus announced and was obviously reading a message from the screen.

"The Admiral cannot transmit a live feed to us?" Vonlen suddenly enquired.

"No, this new engine is sending out signals that interrupts the transmission frequency of our communications and sensors," Millanus explained.

Kirk looked at the backs of his two Senior Officers and wondered at the changes they had wrought. Spock had confessed to re-writing physics but what else had these two men done? If this new engine could disrupt a standard Federation signalling system then there were possibilities for a new form of cloaking device. Such a development could have promised them fame and fortune, but neither had shown any interest in letting Star Fleet have this new technology. Something at the back of Kirk's mind made him think that Spock would have thought beyond the immediate 'engine' prototype that Scott would have been totally devoted to. Chekov was very much Spock's protégé so he expected that those two had thought something out along the lines of a new form of cloaking device. James Kirk once more began to think that he hardly knew the men involved in re-modelling is yacht's engines but this maiden voyage appeared to be running surprisingly smoothly.

The minutes on the digital clock sped on as the vista of stars flashed by but they had long over taken the life pods. Kirk hoped that everyone would be saved. He was relieved that they had at least the time to get every one off the stricken ship and his mind kept going back to other occasions when the Enterprise had to play the rescuer. Kirk now felt as powerless as those people he had rescued in the past and found he could not think beyond the immediate situation to consider about what the future might hold. He wondered how his crew was fairing in the pods but at this speed the yacht would reach the Pulse of Serenity well before the Admiral could beam the life pods aboard.

A few minutes later, Spock suddenly calmly announced, "Reducing speed to warp three as we approach the Pulse of Serenity. Can you please guide us, Kever, as to which bay to approach if we don't have voice contact."

"The Admiral says to use Bay 9, Kever," Millanus said as Kever gracefully moved from his seat to hunker down between Scotty and Spock and indicate their bay entry."

The speed was reduced to subwarp and the yacht swung around the beautiful starship. Kirk thought the design elegant with its silver colour enhanced by dark green and black makings that made her look like a beautiful lady awaiting her guests at the door of her home.

"Yes, we can see now, thank you Kever, you'd better strap in because I'm not guaranteeing a smooth landing…Can you warn the Admiral to be on standby for a possible shaky touch down," Scott added for Millanus.

Kever returned to his seat but nodded in satisfaction to Millanus. Once strapped in, he turned to Kirk and said softly, "A fine pair of officers you have there, Captain." and Kirk smiled at the compliment that was full of respect for the professionalism of the men in this emergency.

The speed dropped for the crawl of approach mode for the open bay doors. The main thrusters were reigned back to manoeuvre using the smaller side thrusters only. The craft lurched a little like it had when it had left the Enterprise. Scotty and Spock worked together making adjustments to steady things so the yacht was brought to a 'bump stop', but the jolt was not as violent as some that McCoy had experienced when shuttle craft had landed in bays after being damaged in flight or conflict situations.

"We did it!" exclaimed the Russian accent from the rear.

"Indeed, Mr Chekov…Perhaps we have to refine the side thrusters but overall a most satisfactory maiden voyage," Spock's pleased tones filled the cabin and Kirk found himself beaming with pride that his people had done this.

"Congratulations!" Kever added, "I will personally introduce you to our Chief Experimental Engineer…You will like Claydis, a very plain speaking engineer who I'm sure will give you all the space to experiment more if you wish on Sheshanu."

They all found themselves finally relaxing their taught senses as they waited for the bay doors to close and the atmosphere to normalise so they could open the yacht doors.

Millanus had unstrapped himself from his seat and peered out of the pilot's window to get a better view of the shuttle bay…

"Gentleman we may leave this vessel now," he announced as he saw a far door open and a green clad officer appear.

Chekov continued to close down systems from his seat, as did Spock but Scott rose and stretched and grinned at his Captain.

"Aye a good maiden voyage, Sir, but let's hope the pods are all right," he said with pride mingling with his compassion.

"Well done, Scotty, I'm proud of you three and your ideas that this yacht represents."

The yacht's outer door opened and the Outposters rose together but then stood aside so that Kirk could lead the way.

Kirk stepped out to find Admiral Rouq'al standing before him with what looked like his Senior Officers.

The Admiral raised his right hand in a Vulcan salute and said, "Captain Kirk, I am honoured to finally meet you and may I offer you and your crew the comforts of my ship at this distressing time. The shuttles are coming in to land perhaps you and your officers would like to witness your comrades arrive?"

"Admiral we are grateful for your efforts in trying to secure the safety of my ship and all who have been on board. I doubt the Enterprise will survive the sabotage that has been inflicted upon her but hopefully there will not be the loss of life that the previous vessels suffered. We are obviously concerned about the life pods, they were programmed to head in this direction and their distress beacons were activated automatically on launch," Kirk said in restrained manner but his people who had accompanied him were aware of his concern for the life pods.

"My crew are constantly tracking the life pods, Captain. We are all travellers in the dangerous world of space and honour the ancient code to offer help to those in distress. I also freely offer you and your crew what help we can give you for your future decisions. But come, the shuttles are landing in bays on the other side of the ship. My apologies for sending you to this bay but your yacht was on a maiden voyage and this area was safer rather than the bay areas we have set aside for the rescue shuttles. I'm very impressed with the landing of this yacht and hopefully we will have a chance to speak of this wonderful achievement later."

"Let me introduce my present crewmembers," said Kirk and introduced the small group.

Rouq'al once more raised his hand in salute, "You are all welcome upon my ship although I would have preferred happier circumstances. Now please let us go and meet the crew arriving in the shuttle craft," the Admiral's calm and re-assuring voice gathered them all into the invitation but Scotty and Chekov seemed content to assess the effects of the voyage upon the yacht.

Kirk understood but Spock accompanied his Captain along with the remaining humans. The Admiral was talking with Kever as they entered the elevator. Kirk was conscious of the Admiral's choice to speak in Standard English to make them feel comfortable, even to Kever…

"I look forward to meeting your soul mate, Kever, the crew are amused by your ability to collect excess baggage on a serious assignment," but his dark eyes twinkled with happiness at the younger man's good fortune and Kever was pleased with this gentle teasing.

"I was surprised myself, Sir, but then sometimes the unexpected turns out to be the greatest of treasures."

"Indeed, Kever, and we all rejoice with your good fortune," Rouq'al replied.

The elevator doors opened and the group found themselves before an observation window that looked out onto a parked shuttle in an individual bay. They could see a group of Vulcan couples disembarking and there were crew assisting them, dressed in the dark green uniforms, with the triangular leaf design on their tunics. The group walked on and the scene was repeated over the next three bays, finally they watched as the fifth shuttle carrying, the Enterprise crew, gently came to a halt as the bay doors shut. Once the atmosphere had adjusted, the shuttle doors opened and Sydel was the first to emerge and immediately turned to seek out Kever as the welcoming group entered the docking bay. The rest of the emerging crew looked shocked and relieved to see their two Senior Officers awaiting them.

"Sydel had told them that the life pods and yacht had to be used," Kever explained as they walked towards the shuttle passengers but Kirk knew she would have kept her fellow crew informed of the developments as they unfolded to Kever. Kever dropped back a little so Kirk walked beside Rouq'al to greet and introduce these ten crew members to their rescuer.

Kirk was impressed by Admiral Rouq'al's leadership skills that transcended the cultural barrier. He chatted to each member of the Enterprise crew and showed an interest in the skills that they possessed. He was very welcoming to the married couples and assured them that they would be assigned joint quarters, although they would probably not be as spacious as their previous ones on the Enterprise. On meeting the two chefs he was eager to hear of their willingness to experiment with new produce and they both mentioned the fresh food that they had been growing on the Enterprise. The Admiral told them that all the things from the cargo holds had transported without any difficulty so their seeds and plant specimens would have survived. He hoped that they would stay a while on Sheshanu to meet the survivors of the previous Federation ship who had set up their own enclave and they might be able to form their own business venture to feed them and the Sheshanuans. Admiral Rouq'al told the survivors that he had only Tom Bennett with them on this ship but he would be able to tell them about the Newton survivors on the journey to Sheshanu.

Kirk was relieved to observe this behaviour and it now confirmed his gut feeling that this man was genuine. There would be time enough on the journey to analyse all that happened but now his thoughts were turning to the life pods. Sheshanuan crew were assigned to those rescued by shuttle and they were to take them to find their belongings from the cargo hold and then to their quarters.

Narun lingered and addressed Kirk when the Enterprise people had left.

"I'm intrigued, Captain, Sydel said that your yacht had been employed but we did not see you as we journeyed here and you still beat us?"

"My Chief Engineer and First Officer have modified my yacht, it was the maiden voyage. I believe the new design also affected this ship's sensors and the Pulse of Serenity only had intermittent tracking."

"Indeed," the pilot said in a manner that Kirk was very familiar with having worked with Spock. It was a single word but held the prospect of a multitude of questions from an enquiring mind.

"It is something that interests me and several others, Narun, but perhaps when the officers who are involved have accustomed themselves to your ship, they will tell us more."

"It interrupted our tracking sensors?" repeated Narun as his mind analysed the possibilities lying within that simple sounding statement.

"Claydis will be eager to learn more," Narun firmly stated.

"No doubt, Claydis is our Chief Experimental Engineer and has modified our own engines to need less dilithium. It is a commodity that we do not want to be dependent upon from the Federation and are always looking for other ways to lessen our needs," Rouq'al explained.

"Very wise, Admiral, at the moment those involved in the mining and distribution of dilithium can hold starship travel to ransom because they know that their clients have no alternative," said Kirk softly and Rouq'al gave him a searching look and nodded in agreement. The Admiral sensed that this human had experienced some dilithium politics because of the undercurrent of emotion that was present in the statement.

Meanwhile, the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer was being very observant to assess how the crew were reacting to the distress of abandoning their 'spaceship home'. This shuttle group seemed relieved as would be expected at this early stage but the reaction to the emergency would really set in a few days' time.

McCoy was also aware how some of Rouq'al's crew gave Spock searching stares and as they passed them in this shuttle bay area. He wondered how many of them knew the story behind Spock's part in the deal between Rouq'al and T'Pau to give safe passage to those Vulcans wishing to join the Outpost, or was it just that he was the grandson of T'Pau? Spock seemed as unfathomable as ever and the doctor was interested that Rouq'al had not made any efforts to converse with him yet, although he had initially seen him over the communications screen in Millanus's quarters. However, McCoy reasoned that the crew's morale was probably Rouq'al's major concern and he was doing all the right things to re-assure them.

Kirk, Spock and Rouq'al now turned towards him, "Doctor McCoy, I'm sure that you would like to accompany us to my bridge where my people are tracking the life pods."

"Thank you, it will be necessarily to be observant of the crew in case they suffer any psychological effect to these events," McCoy said.

The Admiral nodded, "I have a Senior Healer who would say the same. He was with me when we rescued the Newton survivors and tried hard to help them to cope with the tragedy that had happened. Healer Ullan is eager to be of assistance and he has already prepared our Sick Bay for the life pod occupants after our experiences last time. His team saved several of the Newton crew who were near to death because the pods began to mal function and deliver life threatening levels of sedatives in the water supply. I will ask him to come to the bridge so you may speak with him."

"Thank you, Sir," replied McCoy and caught Kirk's slight nod of assurance that this man was trying to include them in decisions.

"Please this way, gentleman."

Once in the elevator, Rouq'al turned to Spock.

"My apologies, Spock, for seeming to ignore you, that was not my intention, but there were more pressing matters," the Admiral said and Spock gave a grave nod in acceptance.

"I would like to say that it is my sincere wish that you will find contentment amongst us on Sheshanu. I know that your father is eager to speak with you."

Spock looked puzzled, "My father, Admiral, I did not realise that Ambassador Sarek was in communication with you."

The Admiral's reaction was mirrored in his eyes and he looked puzzled and then that expression turned to shock as he realised the significance of the words.

"You have not the familial touch?" the Admiral spoke in a soft voice but then realised he had gone too far, "Forgive me, Spock, but there is much that we must discuss in private."

"Indeed, Sir," the younger man agreed.

McCoy and Kirk exchanged concerned glances and sensed once more that Vulcan and family matters seemed to continue to dog their Vulcan officer where ever he went.

The elevator doors opened onto a busy scene but it was strangely comforting to Kirk as he recognised the majority of the stations and tasks before him.

The Admiral confidently stepped down into the well towards the command chair, "Status of the pods, Baytan?" he asked with his natural tone of authority.

"All moving steadily towards us; safe transporter range in 8 minutes. Life signs all appear normal for Terran physiology, Sir," Baytan from the Science Station crisply replied.

Spock who was standing near to him gave a nod of acknowledgement, the officer moved over a little and invited Spock to inspect his data. The two Science Officers were soon in conversation. The elevator door opened and a silver haired but fit looking Vulcanoid came onto the bridge.

"Ullan, my Senior Healer, gentlemen. Ullan this is Captain Kirk, his Chief Medical Officer McCoy and First Officer and Science Officer Spock."

Ullan nodded his acknowledgement to each man in turn. "Spock, thee is like thy father," he said and was rewarded by a slightly bemused look despite Spock trying to control his response.

"Ullan, he does not know," Rouq'al interjected and Ullan's eyes grew round with his own surprise.

Meanwhile, Kirk and McCoy both observed the reaction of the bridge crew; these freer members of the Vulcan race momentarily registered genuine surprise despite recovering quickly. It was such a mass response that the Terrans could not fail to notice.

The Admiral moved to quickly fill the silence, "Spock and I are intending to talk about some personal matters when the life pods have been rescued."

Ullan turned to Spock and whispered an apology in Vulcan and then turned to McCoy. "Dr McCoy, I have read many of your medical articles and it will be an honour to share my medical facilities with you. I hope that they will not be needed but perhaps that will not stop us sharing medical knowledge while you are with us."

"Thank you, I am grateful for your hospitality and I have two nurses with the crew as well as a dentist who doubles up as a medical technician."

"My medical staff is always eager to learn from other races, doctor, and my knowledge of your papers helped us to assist the Newton survivors. If you would like to come with me I could take you to Sick Bay now so you can inspect our preparations?"

Kirk nodded but he knew that Bones would take up the invite.

"That's very considerate of you, I would like that," and the two medical men left the bridge together already forming a working relationship.

The Admiral looked at Kirk and his eyes softened, "See how we may come from different traditions but space travellers…we all pull together in an emergency."

"Yes and enquiring minds transcend many cultural barriers," replied Kirk with a smile. He looked towards Spock who was still in conversation with Baytan. Kirk wondered about the things Rouq'al felt that he must communicate in private with Spock. James Kirk sincerely hoped that whatever secrets were to be revealed that they were not too distressing for his friend.

"Captain I have arranged for you and your crew to be given cabins over two levels and we have adjusted the elevators to respond to Standard English in the unrestricted parts of the ship. I hope that your chefs will feel comfortable enough after settling in to use our kitchens and to experiment with the produce we have on board…My crew like a little variety and Millanus told me that he and the Vulcan passengers appreciated the meals they experienced on the Enterprise."

"You are being very good to us. I don't think it's really sunk in that the Enterprise is going to explode. I know that my Chief Engineer had put in extra safety procedures on our ship and those might slow down the virus a little but it was Scott who said that we had to abandon our home. When an Engineer tells you that his beloved engines are going to explode, and even he cannot see a way to stop it, then you know that the situation is critical."

The Admiral nodded sagely, "I lost a ship when I was a young officer, I remember that we felt so tiny in the shuttles and life pods as we travelled together through space awaiting rescue. We were fortunate, the Vulcan Fleet was on its way and they had our last position and easily picked up our emergency signals when they reached the space we were in. But the wait, the feeling that the wonderful ship we had called home, had to be abandoned. I have never forgotten that feeling of vulnerability in the vastness of space but it never stopped me going back either. However, I think that when I was rescued, I had a deeper respect for a ship and every ones role within it, right down to the most menial task. We all had a purpose, all inter-linked to help each other survive on a fragile home as it travelled through the cold beauty of space. I just want to rescue all the life pods, Captain Kirk, and then I feel we can look with some optimism towards the future. We that have been space travellers have the most adventurous and courageous of spirits and, at times like these, such qualities help survivors to adjust to events and make a future out of a catastrophe."

"Sir, the 33 life pods are entering transporter range," Baytan suddenly interjected.

"Inform Sick Bay and have the Transporter Chief standing by. You will accompany me?" he said to Kirk and gathered Spock into the invitation with a look.

"Thank you, I'm concerned for them despite it being less than an hour that they were ejected," conceded Kirk as they entered the elevator.

They quickly made their way to the main transporter room and found McCoy there with Healers. McCoy seemed comfortable with these medical people and Kirk for the thousandth time mentally felt that despite the dreadful sabotage, these people from Sheshanu were genuinely trying to help them and make them feel part of their ship's community. It seemed strange to be on an essentially Vulcan ship, the colours and smells were all different but it was not a cold and unfeeling atmosphere. He thought how quietly concerned and compassionate these people were and felt that their leader had set the tone for this mission.

The Transporter Officer calibrated the controls.

"When you're ready, Koric," Rouq'al commanded and the officer pressed buttons and the transporter began to whine. The first six pods shimmered and steadied into solidity on the transporter platform.

The medics moved forward alongside the junior crew members, who were to open the pods for the medical staff. The first three occupants were conscious and alert and, although McCoy and fellow Healers helped them out of the confined space, they looked surprised to see their Senior Officers.

"Captain…The yacht was very fast!" stated Will Tasker, a 6-foot engineering technician.

"Well you know Mr Scott and his little refinements," said Kirk lightly, "How are you feeling?"

"'Bit stiff from the cramped conditions, Sir, but I didn't take any of the food or drink because I knew it would be less than an hour before we were to be picked up," Tasker replied.

Kirk looked over to see Spock re-assuring Gustav Linz and Lucy White as they were helped out. The six rescued personnel all stretched and smiled or grinned at their Captain and stood to one side as medics passed scanners over them.

"All fine," McCoy announced with satisfaction and Kirk introduced them to the Admiral while the transporter was prepared for the next batch of pods. Rouq'al's people were assigned to take them to collect their things out of the cargo bay and then to join their colleagues.

The next 40 minutes passed in a similar manner and the medics were all relieved to find that no one had bothered to risk the 'medicated' nutrients in the pods.

"They had faith in being rescued and didn't want to have to take the antidote if they were too greedy with the water," explained McCoy. "The required life pod experience at Star Fleet Academy teaches you many lessons. I deliberately didn't part-take of anything knowing the effects of the antidotes given afterwards if the pod occupant was too drowsy."

"Yes, we have to have those practise runs too," agreed Ullan.

Rouq'al's eyes twinkled although he kept a bland expression and said nothing. Kirk openly smiled, his own memory was of being violently sick after being given antidotes to counteract the sedatives.

"We sent out a remote probe to transmit images and collect sensor readouts of the Enterprise," Rouq'al said. "I had to leave orders with the bridge to enter maximum warp to get us out of the area as soon as we had the last life pod aboard. I regret that you and your crew will only see a transmitted image of what happens to your ship, Captain."

"I understand…I would have had to make the same order in your position," Kirk conceded.

"I could not risk being caught in the after wave following a blast especially with the anomalies we sometimes meet. It would destroy this ship if we were blown along into an anomaly in a shock wave," the Admiral explained and Kirk felt that he would have to ask more about the anomalies when everyone had settled aboard.

"But come, we will collect your belongings and I will take you to your quarters," he invited and the three Enterprise officers left the transporter room feeling a tremendous weight off their shoulders with the success of the rescue.

Two hours later, Kirk was lying on his bed when his door buzzer sounded.

"Come," he commanded and McCoy was soon staring down at him.

"Well I'm not complaining about my quarters, smaller yes but more than adequate and the crew like being in close proximity. Did you know that we have even a small lounge set aside for us on this deck? Rouq'al has tried hard to accommodate us," said McCoy who noticed that his Captain had not unpacked his belongings like other members of the crew who were personalising their assigned quarters.

"I got the impression that they have learnt a lot from rescuing the Newton people," replied Kirk moving to a sitting position as McCoy took a nearby chair. "Millanus, Kever, Vonlen and T'Fillenza are all assigned to help us adjust over the next few days, but I don't think losing the Enterprise has really been accepted by my brain yet," Kirk acknowledged. He actually felt strangely detached, in a haze of disbelief, when alone. If Kirk was dealing with his crew then he took on the leadership role of the Captain and tried to show a strong optimistic image but underneath he had many doubts about his future.

"I saw Kever and he said that they have got all the data from the probe monitoring the Enterprise. The pictures are very clear but he asked me when it would be best to offer to show it the crew?" McCoy said and Kirk looked up into the doctor's concerned blue eyes.

"What do you think is best?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast, you should gather the crew together so we can watch it as a family. Kever was willing to let us see it first if we wished to prepare ourselves. The crew know the ship is gone but they are still adjusting to the rescue and will probably cope better seeing the Enterprise explode tomorrow."

Kirk nodded, "Good idea. Have you seen Spock?"

"He's with Scotty and Chekov discussing the yacht's performance and has also been invited to the Admiral's quarters after dinner which for the crew is in an hour. Edmundo and Frank are acquainting themselves with the galley and the ships food stores. I must say that Rouq'al's crew are trying to be helpful in their restrained way," commented McCoy.

"Yes," agreed Kirk, "They seem a sensitive group of Vulcans, like the Vulcan couples we had as passengers…"

The door buzzer sounded again and Kirk responded, "Come!"

The door opened with a quieter 'swoosh' than on the Enterprise and the men turned to see a fit looking man in his late thirties, of medium height, with blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"Captain Kirk, I am Lieutenant Thomas Bennett of the USS Newton and now co-owner of the trading ship, 'Phoenix', he announced with a little hesitation because he didn't know how he would be received by such a famous starship captain.

Kirk rose and proffered his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet a Newton survivor and thank you for coming with the Admiral on this mission," Kirk said warmly and firmly shook his hand. "I'm sure you can imagine that I…we, as a crew, have lots of questions about how the Newton was lost but above all, why you survivors chose to stay on Sheshanu?"

"Yes, but it wasn't a hard decision," he began but Kirk suddenly interrupted,

"Come and sit down, Tom, can I call you that because you have chosen to create a new life outside the Federation?"

Tom Bennett nodded and sat on the proffered chair before he began his account.

"We were all in shock, some of us were quite ill from being in faulty life pods but the Healers were hard working and tried to make us comfortable. Healer Ullan is a very kind and thoughtful Sheshanuan and involved us in decisions in the Sick Bay. Rouq'al is a good commander and very fair minded, Captain. He said that they would take us back to Kaliska after they had taken the Vulcan couples to Sheshanu but he advised us to rest and think about our options after what had happened. We survivors talked about the sabotage and we are convinced it was that…The ship had passed a thorough Class 1 maintenance inspection before we left on the mission and our Senior Officers were experienced and knew every inch of the ship. But our Captain, Lionel Jolliffe, had just finished a five-year mission and was being side lined by Star Fleet Command. I understand that you have had similar treatment."

"Yes, this sounds all too familiar," agreed Kirk, "But please continue."

"It was a slow mission, I decided to sign up for it because I'd been demoted over a decision I'd made on a 'First Contact' assignment. The Captain was OK with it at the time but the Quadrant Commodore had me over the coals and my Captain…Alex Georgianou then didn't back me because he didn't want to make any waves with Star Fleet Command. I just wanted to get my 20 years in so I could get a decent pension and looked upon this as my final mission. Jolliffe understood what had happened and he actually agreed with the action I took…But Star Fleet was tightening up its chain of command structure or as Captain Jolliffe would say, 'castrating its independently minded officers'. But that's another story," Tom said. "As the crew got to know one another, we all considered it to be our final mission. Some were coming up for retirement, others were considering a career change and were using the time to think, studying new skills or writing up research…I was considering using my savings to become an independent trader…I'd been a Master Pilot," Tom stated with pride in his voice.

"I was considering joining the Non-Aligned Peace Corps," Kirk confessed to Tom and the man smiled for the first time.

"Lionel Jolliffe was thinking of that too. Strange how the compassionate Captains look to using their skills in that direction…I'm not sure I ever want to go back to the Federation with what I have found out from trading with Kaliska and asking questions of the Space Port there. I told them that I had a cousin serving on the Newton and asked if they knew where the ship was?

You see no rescue ship was sent for us, no inquiries about the missing Newton were made to the Kaliskan Space Port Authority. If a starship disappears, questions are usually asked, inquiries made, but as far as Kaliska was concerned all was well and they thought the planned return visit had been altered because of new orders for the USS Newton. So we remaining crew were not too eager to return to the Federation with all the checking of identity discs with compulsory DNA encrypted on them these days. Basically, it's getting harder to disappear or even to travel under an assumed name. They imprison people now for travelling under false IDs. A Kaliskan Port Official showed me the new Directive from Star Fleet requiring the Federation Ports to check all travellers in their attempt to stop piracy and crime. The Kaliskan Council decided to ignore it because they are on the edge of things and are usually left alone but they really didn't like the authoritarian tone of it…you see there was no consultation. I got the feeling that Kaliska would cede from the Federation if they started to interfere with the free trade on their planet. The Vulcan Space Service usually patrols their area of Space and Junvi, at the Kaliskan Port Authority, has a cousin in the Vulcan Service and he said that there was quite a disagreement going on between the Vulcan Space Service and Star Fleet. The old Alliance of Planets, who had relied on the Vulcan Space Service to police their area of space, didn't want Star Fleet taking over because they didn't trust their methods."

"Their methods?" McCoy asked mildly.

"Star Fleet now has a reputation for being very strict about traders having all the correct documentation to travel, some of which is costly to buy. If you don't have it, or stray out of your accepted flight path, you can be heavily fined. It's all creating a hostile feeling between hard working traders, the planets who have had good relations with the independent traders for their economies and the growing monopolies of the merchant shipping giants. Kaliska knows that it is fortunate to be far from the centre of Federation politics and only exports its artistic goods but that can be a good market for an independent if he makes the effort to buy for the right target market. Kaliska isn't dependent on food imports and has built up its own pharmaceutical industry to reduce its essential contact with Vulcan.

But I'm digressing…Our mission was going smoothly, we had a lovely group of gentle passengers who we picked up on Kaliska and then headed for the rendezvous. We had crossed the line."

"Crossed the line?" asked McCoy a little puzzled.

Tom smiled, "Sheshanu has been pulled well away from the original mapping co-ordinates that they call 'the line' and that is one of the excuses for sending ships for a rendezvous because the Outpost is so far away these days. Well that and the anomalies…but I'm getting more confident over dealing with those. Any way, it was a week after crossing the line when we had a sudden massive malfunction of the mainframe computer. We tried to find out just how bad it was but so many departments were finding problems with the secondary backup systems that the Captain ordered the passengers to be evacuated to the shuttlecraft. That's when we found that they wouldn't work and the Chief Engineer and Science Officer were suddenly talking about sabotage. Then the engineering computer began to malfunction and Captain Jolliffe ordered a 'Protocol A' evacuation but we found some of the life pods couldn't be primed and some malfunctioned in flight and twenty were badly caught in the dilithium blast and the crew died from the radiation. The Captain and Senior Officers didn't survive. I don't know if they tried the yacht and it wouldn't respond or it was caught in the explosion? We don't know because the 'black box' has never been found so I believe that was probably deliberately destroyed too…or perhaps I'm paranoid and seeing a conspiracy theory where there isn't one? But I don't believe that I'm paranoid and I sure don't feel any allegiance to Star Fleet.

Anyway, Admiral Rouq'al negotiated with the Sheshanuan Council and we created our own enclave on the eastern edge of Sheshanu City. The Council built us homes and provided us with a fixed income so that we could mix within their society. It's a lovely place with a beach and some of my colleagues have set up a business sailing round the coast and taking groups diving in the crystal clear atoll area about 5 miles off shore. Even Vulcanoids like to relax away from their work, Captain, and I can count several Sheshanuans as friends now. Some of our women turned to fashion and have a shop…I usually have strict instructions about buying cloth for them and again, the Council set them up with the necessary manufacturing equipment. We pay taxes like everyone else but we feel that overall we have been treated fairly.

Our Chief Engineer didn't escape but three of the surviving engineering maintenance staff were interested in running a trading ship between Kaliska and Sheshanu on a regular basis. We could see that we could build up a business where we could take specific orders and also bring back a few fancy goods to sell in a couple of shops that other colleagues were eager to try out. The original Outpost still exists and a lot of the population is involved in some area of science or teaching; work was found for the Newton's science department personnel in the various labs and there is a large university with a thriving student population. So please don't think that you are going to just a research post because its not, its a thriving colony and is expanding and conquering other parts of the planet too although that's a challenge with the volcanoes."

Kirk and McCoy listened fascinated by this personal account with it's insights into the society on Sheshanu.

"The Sheshanuan Space Service trained us to use their adapted ship design. We need a Sheshanuan with us to cope with the anomalies but Malavi is part of the crew now. The Phoenix is a nippy trading vessel, a fifth of the size of a starship but we've enough room to take 12 couples if we crew double up our quarters. It's a good service and the couples are gentle and just relieved to be on their way to Sheshanu. We have negotiated a scheme with the Sheshanuan Council for gradually buying the Phoenix that allows us to pay them 20 per cent of our profits towards paying for the vessel. There is a fixed charge for the passengers that was set by the Sheshanuan Council but the Phoenix is allowed to keep the fare and we receive another fixed sum by the Council for every passenger we carry. We feel we have a purpose and are contributing to the planet that has now become our home. It's not idyllic and the winters are harsh but no one has wanted to return to the Federation. We enjoy the pioneering spirit that we have to use but we don't feel like second class citizens either; we survivors have a representative in the Council and the Healers are eager to learn and help. Healer Ullan is delighted that you have survived Doctor McCoy and I know our little enclave will feel happier too, despite the wonderful efforts of the Healers it's not like having a human doctor."

McCoy smiled, "I can also tell you that Toby is a dentist and I have two nurses that have survived with their partners."

"That is good news but of course you may not choose to stay. It's an interesting society and not at all like Vulcan; it's more like Kaliska really."

"Will you be joining us for dinner? I would like to introduce you to the Enterprise crew and I'm sure that over the coming weeks you will be in much demand," Kirk invited.

"Thank you, I have bought some 'home movies' of our little enclave and I will show them when you think it appropriate, Sir," Tom said with respect for Kirk's status.

"I will leave those decisions to the good Doctor here, but I look forward to seeing them."

"The Admiral gave us survivors the emotional space to adjust to the traumatic events on the voyage to Sheshanu. I suspect that he will do the same for your people. We felt numb for weeks because we had lost our Senior Officers, I think the Enterprise crew is lucky because you and your command structure have survived," Tom said thoughtfully.

McCoy nodded and thought that Tom Bennett had qualities that Star Fleet had tried to curb but he was re-finding his confidence out of the Newton's tragedy.

Kirk suddenly felt his spirits surge upwards, "Let's go and see if there are any of my crew in the lounge assigned to us on this deck."

McCoy was pleased to see his friend come alive again but the psychologist in McCoy was concerned about him; this mission had taken too much away from the James Kirk and he wondered just what could compensate for those blows to his self-esteem.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 8**

By Helena Fallon

Edmundo and Frank had joined forces to produce an interesting dinner that the crew enjoyed and Kirk treated Tom Bennett like an honoured guest. He mingled with the crew afterwards and spent the rest of the evening with them. All the Enterprise crew was there except Sydel who, with her bondmate, was a guest along with the Vulcan passengers of the Pulse of Serenity's crew. Rouq'al had told Kirk that this was deliberate so that Tom could meet his fellow Humans and Star Fleet personnel without feeling they were being watched by alien eyes.

Leonard McCoy observed and noted the crew's reactions to this 'Newton' survivor. They were on the whole relieved that their counterparts had made something of a home on Sheshanu and McCoy picked up positive vibes from the crew as Tom talked about their destination. It was early days of course, they were in the first hours of euphoria about being rescued so quickly and the doctor didn't expect the reaction to really set in for a few weeks. However, it was McCoy's natural response to observe because he was a doctor and psychologist but part of him wondered if anyone would be quietly watching him for signs of stress in the future.

Spock seemed quieter than usual over dinner but McCoy suspected that he was concerned about his invite to see Admiral Rouq'al later. Of all the Enterprise crew, besides Sydel, Spock should have been the one most comfortable with their surroundings and situation. The Sheshanuans seemed to accept him with ease but there was an under-current that the crew knew more than he did of matters that hung unsaid in the air, like an elephant in the room. McCoy privately believed that the time over dinner dragged for Spock, who was quiet but polite and attentive to Tom. However, Spock didn't press Tom Bennett for details about the enclave that the Humans had formed and as the Enterprise crew moved to the lounge, Spock quietly slipped away.

Spock found the quiet efficiency of the Pulse of Serenity very refreshing after the usual human buzz of the Enterprise. It had never ceased to amaze him that humans always felt the need to chat while a Vulcan was content to enjoy another's quiet presence. He was aware that the doctor had been watching him over dinner but he now strode purposefully towards the Admiral's quarters and the truth. Spock didn't doubt that he would soon have the answers that he had wanted for most of his life. Sarek, as a father, had not been caring and supportive nor had his mother for that matter. However, they were his parents and he had a certain duty, as a young son to them, until he had been able to leave Vulcan and explore his own path.

It was ironic that he had always wanted to be a member of the Vulcan Space Service but that option had been closed to him because Sarek had refused him the 'familial touch', that parents usually gave their child. This was a meld, usually performed at the child's birth, and emotionally stabilised the infant in his or her position in the family and society as a whole. Not to be given the 'familial touch' was rare, but not unknown, although some Vulcan's would consider it a form of 'child abuse' not to have this bond of acceptance from the parent. The 'familial touch' enabled the parent to know if a child was safe and also a child would be aware of his parent's life force. It also meant that if a parent died then the child would sense it through the 'familial bond' and likewise for the parent if their child suddenly died while away from them.

Consequently, the Vulcan Space Service insisted that its recruits had the 'familial touch' so that if they were 'lost' in the service, the parents would know immediately. Such a telepathic 'life link' was very useful when great distances were involved and the loss of a ship was known usually by 'familial' links rather than by distress beacons. Having a bondmate also involved a 'life link' and Spock was sure that T'Pring had been both shocked and dismayed when they formed their childhood bond to find that her potential mate did not have the 'familial touch' with Sarek. It was a fact that Spock thought explained her actions to seek out a male who was accepted by his family. It was typical of Vulcan society that anyone would know that he had never been given the 'familial touch' if a Vulcan shared a mind meld with him. Luktikan would have known but he had said nothing, although Spock thought he had seen sadness in his eyes over his lack of acceptance by Sarek.

Spock now stood before Rouq'al's quarters, he pressed the pad to announce his presence and the door slid open. The smell of mulled Nokka met his senses as he stepped into the soft lighting of the dove grey and lilac room.

"Come Spock, it is a pleasure to welcome you to my quarters. I never thought that we would ever meet when I left Vulcan because it was part of the agreement that you would never be given the opportunity to seek us out. Please come and sit and let us prepare ourselves for what is to come with a drink of Nokka."

Rouq'al turned and half filled a squat crystal glass with the deep blue liquid, it was the equivalent of a rare brandy on Earth and on Vulcan it was a drink for special occasions.

"I am honoured, Sir, by your kindness."

"I would like you to call me Rouq'al when I am off duty and you can see I'm not in uniform this evening," the older man said with a soft voice. He handed him his glass and sat down opposite Spock with a round low black shiny table between them.

"A toast, Spock…To a new beginning, may the truth set you free!"

Spock found himself touching glasses and felt out of his depth.

"To the truth," he intoned and Rouq'al smiled. Spock's human colleagues might have been surprised at such an expression of emotion but for a Vulcan in the privacy of a home, and amongst trusted friends, it was acceptable to be more open with ones inner feelings. Vulcans deeply felt their emotions but they were conscious that their history had been dominated in the past by the aggressive side of their natures. Control was taught from an early age but family and friends belonged to an inner circle and they could share privately the experience of the positive emotions that they felt.

"So speaks the son of my treasured friend and I know that you will not disappoint him. He has never forgotten that he had an unseen son and you are included when the family blessing is given for the festival of the New Year."

Spock could not contain himself any longer, "But who is my biological father?"

"You have not had your own suspicions?" asked Rouq'al.

"I know that Sarek is not my biological father, Rouq'al, and I've always considered that the reason for refusing the 'familial touch'. It was easy to test our DNA but Sarek would never discuss the matter. But it is common with our very low birth rate that a child can be taken by another member of the clan as their heir…Sarek was childless and he and my mother never had any more children after me. There is evidence that Sarek is my brother but no one spoke about our father. Was I the illegitimate son from a Pon Farr coupling that had been essential at the time because my father was without a mate and I was adopted by Sarek…Or am I the child of an unknown uncle who is also Sarek's father?

T'Pau was always distant and wouldn't give me the answer I sought and said that I was her heir and that was all that logically mattered. T'Pau's evasion only served to make me try and discover what I could myself but I quickly met with Vulcan silence. T'Pau has been very secretive about her pregnancies, although three sons are officially recorded as belonging to the clan, there are rumours of two others that were not her bondmates. All the secrecy made me even more determined to rebel against what the family expected of me," admitted Spock.

The Admiral stared a moment and Spock thought that he was considering his words carefully before replying,

"Oh yes, the revered T'Pau was far from perfect when a young woman. She served her first bondmate, Sindet, and produced the heir and a spare. By her second bondmate, Sereft, she had one son, Sonak. Then there were her lovers who she claimed she had helped when they had been conveniently unable to be with their bondmates when Pon Farr struck. There are those with tales of two more sons that were given back to the father's clans when born. T'Pau was not averse to using her sexual charms to get the power she wanted. My grandparents assured me that she was a great beauty in her youth but that did not sit well with her ambition. They let me share memories of the times they had met her and she was indeed a striking woman who was noticed as soon as she walked into a room despite being such a tiny female."

"No one connected with my family, or acquaintances, wanted to help me discover the truth. They all said that family matters were best left alone and I soon realised that 'all is silence in the family' truly meant that in mine. It covers personal privacy but also personal embarrassments, I wish only to know the truth. I can hardly change the past because my past experiences have shaped who I am now."

Rouq'al nodded, "Yes, I can see how easily the family closed ranks. I will prepare the way and tell you a little background first. Sarek had once served in the Vulcan Space Service, like his own father before him, but he was left sterile after a dilithium engine exploded and he was affected by radiation in the evacuation. Sarek had a bondmate called, T' Pey, who was a quiet sickly woman, who had a succession of miscarriages, but she was utterly devoted to Sarek although he was not so kindly towards her. When he became an Ambassador he did not take T'Pey with him but she lived in some comfort on the family estates until her death, when you were about twelve. Like all the marriages in your clan, they were highly political and T'Pau chose the mates of her sons and her two grandchildren for political influence and to keep money in the family. I find it ironic that only one of her sons fathered children. Sarek, son of Sonak, survived although he was to later suffer from the same heart problem that killed his mother and is, as I said, sterile. You Spock, you are Sonak's second son by Amanda Grayson."

Rouq'al gave Spock time to assimilate the fact. Spock finally had a name and one that was of a famous man whom Vulcan believed dead. Spock knew that this was going to be a long story to unravel.

"You are sure of this?" Spock asked not wanting to be taken on a false trail.

"Oh I don't doubt it now I've seen you, you are the image of the younger Sonak. It was most disconcerting when I first saw you because you even sound like him and your stance and little mannerisms are so similar to your fathers."

"You doubted my parentage previously?" Spock pressed wanting to know more.

"Sonak had an unhappy bonding; he financially cared for T'Panavasi but he had his alien lovers. None of these women were telepaths; he behaved like a lot of Vulcan men away from home and believed he was not exactly being unfaithful to his bondmate if the woman was not telepathic. Amanda Grayson was typical of your father's choice... young, intelligent and feisty. I think he liked his alien women that way because T'Panavasi was so docile, and Amanda was beautiful for an alien. It's further complicated by the fact that Sarek discovered her first while acting as the Ambassador to Earth. When Sarek returned to Vulcan, Amanda accompanied him and then met his father, Sonak. It didn't take long before Amanda transferred her allegiance to the older and more famous man.

Eventually, Amanda claimed that she was pregnant by Sonak but she had a promiscuous streak in her and Sonak had been thinking about casting her aside because he felt that she was seeking only power and influence through him and he didn't like her flirtatious nature. However, the pregnancy was a shock but then she became a pawn in a very serious political problem. You see with his older brothers dead and childless, Sonak was suddenly in a powerful position with his mother because T'Pau desperately wanted an heir she could mould. She had done so with her grandson Sarek's upbringing and education but then he was left sterile by the space accident. Sonak was also concerned because he didn't think a Human/Vulcan pregnancy would be viable and it might damage Amanda's health. Perhaps this is difficult for you to understand, but Sonak and Amanda had a tempestuous relationship. However, he is not an unfeeling man, nor one to shirk his responsibilities and did not deny the possibility that he was the father, but then events swiftly took another turn and I must take some of blame for what was to follow… It all happened so quickly and we didn't have time to consider the consequences of the things that were said."

"You say that Sonak, my father, and you are old friends and that he is still alive?" probed Spock who was full of questions about the possibility of meeting his biological father.

"Yes, very much alive and I owe my life, and that of my family, to the sacrifice he made for us and the Outpost. I have informed him that you were with the Enterprise and that you were rescued. I suspect Sonak will take a fast craft to meet us. He will not reject you, Spock, as I said, his second son is always remembered in his home. But rather than talk I would like to meld so that you can understand totally what I witnessed at the last meeting with T'Pau. But first I must explain that natural bonding has been suppressed since Surak's time and the history that you have been taught is not the whole truth."

"Yes, I already have heard some thing of this from Luktikan who said that historical findings had been destroyed and those who found them silenced."

"Definitely silenced because the historical evidence is so shocking, Spock, and totally destroys the myth of the great and wonderful peaceful Surak. My own bondmate, T'Curani, is an historian and she found some shocking material that was …well it could have turned Vulcan into turmoil and T'Pau, as a representative of Surak's clan, had reason to stop the evidence ever being made public. You should also know that I am a 'natural bonder' and we have discovered that we natural bonders can telepathically communicate over great distances. Sonak found out about my natural bonding, years before the events with T'Pau, but Sonak kept our secret because he believed what T'Curani revealed to him in her mind. These details were the historical documentation that was usually destroyed when found before results could ever be recorded and risk being revealed. But you can only destroy the evidence recorded by the mind by killing the finder. Over the centuries, historians have risked their lives committing to memory all the details of artefacts and writings they have found so all would not be forgotten, although the actual evidence may have been physically destroyed. These findings have been telepathically passed on to T'Curani by older historians who trusted her to continue their work in uncovering the truth. She is still working upon the evidence that has been secretly removed from Vulcan. My bondmate has deliberately helped her fellow historians to smuggle the ancient writings to safety where they would not be thought of as a threat but also to preserve the artefacts and the alternative history."

"Written evidence…all scientifically dated for the correct period?"

"Absolutely, contemporary with Surak's life time and an alternative history to the Great War and the Dark Ages that gave Surak the opportunity to expound his logical beliefs. I'm sure that T'Curani will show you herself once we are on Sheshanu. We teach the alternative history there and keep it alive just as it was kept alive by the natural bonders who lived in fear of being discovered."

"And my part in all of this?" asked Spock.

"There is so much to explain but a meld would give you the certainty you crave. Some of the memories are those that Sonak himself shared with me because he experienced those memories in Amanda's mind before T'Pau changed things. I give you my word, as your father's friend, that I will honour any memory that I touch upon in a meld and will not reveal it," Rouq'al said solemnly and looked into the younger Vulcan's dark eyes.

"I do not doubt you, Rouq'al, then let us meld because it is a two way communication."

"Indeed, Spock, and you are an honour to your father's respect for the truth. Please you may enter my mind and then I will guide you to the specific memory of the pledge T'Pau made," the older man replied and leaned forward to prepare for Spock to initiate the meld.

Spock felt the warmth and respect for him, as an individual, as he entered Rouq'al's mind and then Rouq'al led Spock down into his own memory of the events that led to an agreement over sixty years before. For Spock it was like being an invisible spectator of the events as they were revealed but he also felt some of the inner emotions of those involved from the memories of Rouq'al, T'Curani, Sonak and Amanda.

It began with what looked to Spock to be himself and a younger Rouq'al in an office at Space Central on Vulcan…

"T'Curani has been arrested?" the Spock like figure said. Spock also felt the jolt of surprise and distress about this event that were the hidden emotions of Sonak.

"Sonak, your mother's security team have arrested her as she left the Historical Institute after giving her lecture on trade during the Great War."

"Why?" demanded the obviously confused Sonak.

"Sonak …Come we need to walk," Rouq'al stated quietly and Sonak nodded his understanding and said no more until they were out in the busy street and heading towards the Central Park. They were not sure that the offices where they worked were free of bugging devices and the park was a natural place for them to walk being so close to Space Central.

"T'Curani has been suppressing her research and obviously someone has got suspicious at the Historical Institute."

"Where is she now?"

"Being taken by the back entrance to the Council Building, she is terrified of having a forced meld. Sonak…She'll resist I know she will…"

"We must go and see T'Pau and…"

"Sonak!" a female voice called and the Human owner was rewarded by disapproving looks from the surrounding Vulcans.

"Amanda I am very busy, but I'm pleased to see that you are obviously feeling better," Sonak stated with a cold annoyed tone entering his voice.

"I have news for you that is important and you might be able to win favour with T'Pau," the Human woman smugly stated.

"Really, you know I have no secrets from Rouq'al…but we are busy because T'Pau has just arrested T'Curani and we were going to try and get her released," Sonak replied impatiently.

"This is important, Sonak…I'm sorry that T'Curani has crossed the Council in some way, but this is exceptional news," the woman persisted.

Sonak sighed inwardly but Rouq'al knew for a Vulcan he was getting very impatient, "Very well, Amanda, what is so very important that I am to be stopped in the park as if I was a common trader selling wares?"

The Human stared hard at him and tossed her head in a defiant gesture, "As you wish, Sonak, I will tell you here then. I am pregnant…You will be a father but I have to be imprisoned in the Inter-Species Clinic at the Hospital so I can be carefully monitored. I was on my way to pack for the clinic but, Sonak, a child will surely mean a divorce from T'Panavasi."

The two Vulcans stood dumbfounded, the Human stood before them like some exotic flower with her fair hair, vivid cornflower blue eyes and vivacious clothing. Today it was a long caftan style dress in a mixture of bold pink swirls that were all too bright for a Vulcan woman to normally wear.

"Pregnant!" Sonak softly repeated in disbelief and Rouq'al felt his friend's shock. Rouq'al was used to Sonak's penchant for exotic and non- telepathic alien women. But then Sonak's mind clicked into gear and concern surfaced. "The Healers believe the foetus is viable?"

"Yes, they say I'm young enough to cope with the drugs I'll have to take to prevent a miscarriage. They also believe he is predominantly Vulcan, not human, and they have succeeded in maintaining a pregnancy for 6 months for a foetus between a Vulcan and mixed raced Dirabian/Human trader. They think that it will be possible to use those findings and adjust the supplements daily to help my body cope…You're not listening!" she suddenly accused Sonak.

"Oh I am, Amanda, you must accompany us now…We may be able to help T'Curani," Sonak suddenly said, "T'Pau will be delighted, you will be able to give her the heir she wants so desperately to keep the clan prominent."

"Sonak, will you be able to get us better recognition?" Amanda asked concerned about her isolation on the periphery of clan politics.

"You, Amanda, must be given the best of care and T'Pau will ensure that so she can have our child, just like she raised Sarek."

"Look, I'm this baby's mother and I'm not going to be sidelined," she replied in her usual feisty manner.

"Then you must come with us and trust me while we will argue for T'Curani's innocence."

""What has she done?" asked Amanda curious to know what the gentle academic had done to bring herself to T'Pau's attention.

"I believe that she is being accused of tampering with historical evidence," Sonak replied as he began to walk with Rouq'al towards the Council Building that could be seen in the distance.

"That's a crime here?" asked Amanda interested for more details about Vulcan society that could be tantalisingly secretive to an outsider.

"In some cases, but I'm sure that she is innocent," replied Sonak, "Historians tend to bury themselves in such minute details that they sometimes forget to see how their behaviour can be misinterpreted."

"I can't go at your pace," Amanda suddenly said and the two men both stopped and turned towards her. They had forgotten they had been walking with a Human who found the Vulcan atmosphere and heat difficult at times; Amanda looked suddenly in distress with her hard breathing.

"Forgive me," Rouq'al said, "In my haste to see my bondmate I put you in difficulty. I will summon a taxi, there is a stop with a seat."

Rouq'al strode swiftly to the taxi point and pressed the call button to summon the automated vehicle. Sonak walked with Amanda at a more leisurely pace to join him. Within a couple of minutes the taxi arrived and Rouq'al programmed their destination as the couple got in.

The High Council of Vulcan was housed in an enormous building that was made from a stone with a marble like texture of white with silver veins running through it. The frontage of this famous building was dominated by the twenty towering colonnades of reflective silver stone. Above these were balconies of various sizes. The central one was the largest and the place where in the past important national proclamations were made. It was from this central balcony that Surak had stood and spoke about the half finished building that represented the new society that they were to build in harmony on Vulcan. This endeavour would heal all the wounds of the civil war that had raged on and off for centuries. He had told the crowd that there would be twenty colonnades, each one representing the remaining ruling clans that had agreed to come together and work for peace on the Vulcan High Council. The building was to be the place where all regions would meet to share the wealth of their planet and work together for equality of opportunity. Surak proclaimed here that every citizen had a voice and every citizen had a right to be heard.

Rouq'al had little time for the accepted history that was preached in the education system. In their real world, some citizens were more equal than others and it often depended on who you knew powerful enough within a clan, or on the Council, to help you. In this case, Rouq'al was grateful for the friendship of T'Pau's only remaining child but he was not sure just how Sonak was going to use Amanda's pregnancy to help.

The three easily passed through the corridors heading for T'Pau's personal offices at the back of the building. Rouq'al had thought that Sonak would take them the back way but again he had not acted in a way the Admiral had anticipated. He was sure that later Sonak would explain his actions but, for the moment, T'Pau's son was silent and focused on his destination.

The door opened to reveal a large office with several heavy black desks around the outside of the room and one central desk. It was to that the central desk that Sonak took them.

"Greetings, Sukel, I must see my mother immediately," he stated in a commanding voice.

"That, Sonak, may not necessarily be possible," Sukel replied unmoved by the unexpected appearance of T'Pau's son.

Sonak leaned a little more towards Sukel before whispering, "I think she will because she wants to have an heir and I have news of a pregnancy."

Sukel straightened and gracefully rose, "I will inform T'Pau of your presence."

Sukel went through the heavily carved black door set in the middle of the imposing silver veined white wall behind his desk.

Rouq'al turned to Sonak and whispered, "They are trying to force a mind meld…she will retaliate," he warned and Sonak nodded but felt trapped by the situation that T'Curani had found herself in.

Sonak knew that other natural bonders had been persecuted in the past and many had escaped to distant colonies to avoid detection. He had thought Rouq'al and T'Curani had been safe because they had lived a normal life within Vulcan society and none had suspected or Rouq'al would not have been allowed to rise in the ranks of the Vulcan Space Service. He was desperately thinking of a way to get his friends out of this place and preferably off the planet. Sonak did have his own spacecraft but, unless he could gain safe passage for them, the Vulcan Space Service would easily detect them.

Sukel returned, "T'Pau will see you Sonak…"

"We three go together," Sonak stated and walked passed the secretary followed by Rouq'al and Amanda.

"What heir? T'Pau demanded as soon as the door closed behind them, "Have you been whoring your way across the Federation again and this time one of your exotic fancies claims you are the father?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Greetings mother, I might remind you that you had your own lovers when younger, what was the count…three little bastards that were handed over to the paternal clans?" he retorted and Amanda winced despite herself. She didn't like T'Pau but you had to be in favour to get help from the clan that she headed. Amanda had not realised, until she had arrived on Vulcan, just what the relationship was really like between mother, son and grandson. But then, Amanda further reflected, father and son were not exactly close. Sarek had been brought up by T'Pau but was sterile and that was Amanda's bargaining power for a better position now.

T'Pau looked Amanda over with her usual haughty gaze. Amanda steadily kept her blue eyes on her and would not be intimidated by this wizened crone, who had not acknowledged her as her son's companion. Consequently, Amanda was kept very much on the periphery of Vulcan life, although the Terran Embassy usually invited her and Sonak to functions and the Denebians were very open minded about it all. The Vulcans themselves were a little wary of her because she didn't have T'Pau's approval and most Vulcans didn't want to jeopardise their own opportunities by upsetting the leading lady.

Amanda now observed but kept her mouth shut and knew that it was this silence on her part that had helped to convince Sarek that she could be trusted to return with him to his home planet. Then she had met Sonak and felt he was a far more exciting Vulcan to be with because of his space exploits and prestige back on his home planet. Amanda didn't know how long her relationship would last but she could always return to Earth when it failed and make a fortune by writing her memoirs as the mistress of a famous Vulcan.

"Amanda is pregnant, she is to return to the Interspecies Medical Clinic today so they can monitor the foetus."

"What is it?" the old woman demanded.

"A male," Sonak replied unemotionally.

"Only a boy" she spat out the word and Amanda felt a sensation of ice seep down her spine.

"Better a boy than no child at all," Sonak answered in retaliation at T'Pau's disdain.

"I suppose that you are going to plead for dispensation to name the child as a clan member."

"No!" Sonak tersely stated and T'Pau looked up sharply at the unexpected word.

"It is your duty!" she retorted.

"Not according to law, I could leave with my child and his mother and make a home off planet. My bondmate still lives but I can take an illegitimate mixed race child where ever I chose…He might have a better life on Earth," Sonak gloated and Rouq'al wondered about the dangerous game he was playing and when T'Curani's plight would be raised on this battle field.

"What do you really want?" T'Pau shrewdly asked her son.

""T'Curani's release," Sonak stated calmly.

"It's non- negotiable," the old woman replied.

Amanda was horrified and decided that she was going to speak up for her child.

"Now listen here, the pair of you. I'm the mother of this child and I decide in my society what my baby's future holds. I'm not married and therefore Sonak doesn't have any hold on me."

Mother and son turned to look at the pale alien.

"Silence! You will do as you're told," T'Pau commanded.

"Wrong, I'm a Human and not a citizen of Vulcan. You try and detain me, or take my child away from me, then I'll make such a fuss…The Embassy here will soon know all about it. I saw the Ambassador's wife at the Hospital so she knows and I'll take it to the Federation Council with Earth's backing. We Humans care about our children and don't use them as pawns in clan politics."

T'Pau looked at the Human as if seeing her for the first time and kept her beady eyes upon her as she said,

"Well Sonak you haven't explained Vulcan law to your little whore very well. As the head of this clan I have the say in who gets the positions, the educational opportunities and the marriages. You are merely the whore of my son, who already has a legal and acknowledged wife, so you are nothing…You only become something if you have the clan's heir. But even then you don't have any say in the child's future because you are not the legal wife so it is the child's father who can do has he wishes with the child's future. As such, you are a mere chattel. You see illegitimate children are turned over to the father's clan. A childless couple often agree that the man has a child by another so they can claim it as their own. T'Panavasi will welcome her bondmate's child and you will be nothing. If you are fortunate, you might be allowed a position in the household so you can see the child but this doesn't happen very much these days," T'Pau said calmly but Amanda was very aware of her gloating and she didn't like T'Pau's sense of power over her.

"I could always abort it!" Amanda snapped back.

"Amanda!" Sonak said surprised that this woman would even think this.

"Just tell me what I'm going to get out of this, other than a very difficult pregnancy?" she said to him.

"You are being utterly selfish," Sonak said and knew that emotion filled his voice.

"Oh it's all right to bargain for T'Curani's release with our unborn child but not for me to object?" Amanda angrily replied.

"T'Pau!" Rouq'al urgently interjected, "You have people forcing a mind meld on my bondmate, she will retaliate…That is as bad as rape! Is this how you treat your citizens?" he demanded.

"Your bondmate is accused of secreting historical documents?"

"What sort of documents?"

"Of importance to this government, and it is my duty to find them by whatever means I think necessary,"

"Where is your evidence?" demanded Rouq'al.

T'Pau stared at the Admiral and calmly said, "Your very presence here confirms her guilt, you are so close that you must have high psi quotients to know what is happening and are revealed to be deviants…dangerous deviants. Surak would not allow deviants to contaminate our society and said that you deviants were to be separated and locked up in asylums where your kind of madness could be contained."

"You kill my bondmate and I'll make sure that the whole of the Federation know all about Surak's dirty secrets and how this society is built upon a lie…It's all a façade," Rouq'al warned.

T'Pau didn't flinch, "You are in my office, I could have you arrested at any time," she calmly replied.

"What makes you think that natural bonders are not able to communicate with others, who are not their bondmates, over distances?" Rouq'al answered in an equally calm voice.

"Is this true, Sonak?" T'Pau suddenly turned upon her son.

"I have never doubted the word of my friend," the son replied.

"I will not allow T'Curani free until with have all the data she has hidden," T'Pau stated.

"Fool!" Rouq'al said moving towards the old woman, "T'Curani has killed her interrogators."

"Don't try to intimidate me with lies, Rouq'al. There are no weapons and she is not strong enough to overcome four security guards," T'Pau stated with her haughty voice of dismissal.

"You arrogant old fool! You don't even understand why Surak feared the peoples of the Archipelago. Do you want me to show you…"

Rouq'al towered before the politically powerful woman and she crumpled holding her head between her hands.

Sonak moved between his friend and his mother, and his voice contained an urgency and warning, "Rouq'al…Do you wish to start another civil war? The natural bonders only wish to be left in peace and that is why they have often left for the distant colonies. This is not the way and you dishonour the memory of those peaceful ones."

For a few seconds the eyes of the two friends locked but eventually Rouq'al stepped back.

"Come, Mother, you need to sit," Sonak said trying to think how to calm the situation down.

At that moment, the plain black door in the far right corner of the room burst open and Sarek entered followed by another security guard.

"T'Pau… There has been an incident… What is this?" Sarek said and was brought abruptly to a halt by the unexpected scene.

"Four guards dead from sudden massive brain haemorrhages," said Rouq'al in a cold dispassionate voice to Sarek's shock.

"Bring the historian T'Curani here. Assure her that her bondmate pleads her case," said T'Pau shaking her head a little to clear it of the rush of pain she had experienced.

"I now know why Surak destroyed the Archipelago, you are a violent irrational people!" T'Pau spat out.

"That is not so, T'Pau. We natural bonders wish to live in peace but you behave like Surak who would not let the natural bonders live quietly because he was afraid of them," the Admiral replied.

"You and all you represent are a danger to this society!" T'Pau viciously retorted.

"Stop it the pair of you!" demanded Sonak. "This will not resolve the problem that Vulcan refuses to acknowledge. The natural bonders are not dangerously insane, nor are they insurgents, but they do deserve a place of safety," Sonak replied with reason.

"Well it will not be granted upon this planet because of the centuries of propaganda and it would destroy their image of the precious Surak…" Rouq'al interjected.

"Enough Rouq'al, let us try and help those who are afterall a minority…This is a dying planet, why not negotiate to have a colony solely for natural bonders where they can travel to without causing suspicions here and upsetting this staid but stable society. When people feel threatened, especially if it is their very way of life, then they will fight hard to maintain it…We have travelled to many planets, Rouq'al, and we have witnessed too many warring societies…We must not have war again here," Sonak firmly stated to calm his friend.

But Rouq'al knew his bondmate was coming, "T'Curani comes, you will not punish her, she was defending herself and all would come out in open court."

The small plain door opened once more and the historian, who looked pale but unharmed, entered between Sarek and a security guard, who held a phaser aimed at the woman's back.

T'Pau suddenly took command of her office once more. "Sarek you stay…you can go," she said pointing a long crooked finger at the guard who nodded and quickly fled.

The old woman turned to the historian, "Just what have you hidden?" she demanded.

"I do not know what you are talking about and I insist upon a public hearing in court and only then will I show my innocence…Any good woman would fight against the rape of her mind…"

"It was not one man you killed but all four…how?" T'Pau demanded.

"It is worse than that, it is recorded," Sarek interrupted, "She warned them to cease or they would all die. Bekaul reached for the meld points as the other three guards held her down because she was struggling so much…Then they all suddenly fell down, all at the same time," he finished, still in shock at what he had seen.

"How?" T'Pau repeated not taking her eyes off T'Curani.

"I screamed in my mind and that was the result, I don't know how I did it," T'Curani calmly replied, "And that would be my defence. I am the bondmate of a renowned Admiral and a significant academic in my field, the public would be eager to hear my testimony," the prisoner defended herself. Sonak wondered why Rouq'al had been so worried about his bondmate because this had the makings of a public scandal that could reveal many secrets to an innocent and trusting public, but could also create panic about a super race within their ranks who were violent.

An uneasy silence filled the room, but Sonak saw an opening to secure a future for a minority.

"You are going to have to cover this up or you will create such an upheaval in our peaceful society that it could topple the government. You know you can't put T'Curani on trial for murder neither can you have her removed to an institution for the insane because I, for one, will tell people the truth. What if other natural bonders suddenly stood up to show their solidarity for T'Curani? The logical action is to give both T'Curani and Rouq'al safe passage and it is the best way to keep this planet adhering to the tenets of Surak. T'Pau you cannot stop natural bonding. I am sure that we in this room will keep our silence over this matter if you grant a bolt hole for natural bonders," Sonak reasoned.

"My father's reasoning is sound, T'Pau," Sarek added but was rewarded by a hard stare from his grandmother.

"What are you doing here?" Sarek suddenly asked Amanda you had been observing all the events in amazement and felt that she was totally forgotten in the drama.

"I'm pregnant and I was telling T'Pau that, as the mother of this baby, I had rights…Rights that the Federation would acknowledge if I, or my friends, took my case before the Federation Court. Now that wouldn't be very good publicity for Vulcan would it?"

"See what a scheming little viper you brought back with you from your time on Earth and then you couldn't even keep her," T'Pau snapped coldly at Sarek.

"Am I to offer you congratulations, father?" Sarek asked mildly.

"Amanda tells me I'm the father of a son, you will no doubt rejoice in a brother if the foetus survives."

Meanwhile, Rouq'al and T'Curani watched the wily T'Pau as she walked around her office and looked to be deep in thought.

"I have a suggestion but I want assurances that all in this room will abide by the conditions," the old woman suddenly said but the Vulcans were instantly alert because she was a skilful politician.

"None of this ever happened. You, Rouq'al, will take your bondmate into exile."

"No, that's not enough," Rouq'al boldly replied.

"Be careful my friend," whispered Sonak but the two men exchanged looks and Sonak knew that Rouq'al was going to push for more while he felt there was the opportunity to trade for something better.

T'Pau was annoyed, she didn't like being challenged but Rouq'al kept his nerve.

"You stop the hidden persecution of natural bonders," the Admiral said.

"No!" the old voice replied with a tone that did not invite compromise.

"Then all will be revealed how you have persecuted the bondmate of a renowned Admiral, a well known friend of your son. People will ask questions and things just might finally come out how the people have been lied to for centuries."

"What do you want?" T'Pau asked.

"A haven, well away from Vulcan, where you promise you will leave us alone. You allow the safe passage of those who wish to join us and we keep out of Vulcan and Federation politics," replied Rouq'al and T'Curani stared at her bondmate with admiration in her eyes.

T'Pau turned away from them and looked out of the window that gave a view of a courtyard to the back of the building and her palatial official home where she entertained dignitaries. The Admiral wondered what was going through her mind, he knew that Sonak looked concerned and Sarek was keeping his distance from T'Curani as if still horrified by what he had witnessed.

A heavy silence controlled the room. Amanda was amazed by all she had witnessed but this was also sheer luck as far as she was concerned. Amanda Grayson decided that she would leave as soon as she could for the Terran Embassy and send a direct message to the Federation News 24 station. It would be sensational news about the persecution of natural bonders on Vulcan and how a woman could kill four men all at once with her mind. She could profit financially from all the interviews she could give and articles she could write for the newsweb. Amanda Grayson was well known back home as a gifted linguist and the daughter of a campaigning lawyer. Her credibility was further enhanced by being the companion of a famous Vulcan who belonged to T'Pau's clan.

She looked up and saw Sonak staring at her, she smiled back but he walked over to have a quiet word.

"Whatever you're plotting forget about it," he whispered.

"I'm not plotting anything other than the safe upbringing of our child," she replied but kept the tone light and still smiled knowing that it would annoy the Vulcans with her vulgar display of unnecessary emotions.

Sonak gave her a penetrating stare, "I don't believe you…Don't interfere between T'Pau and myself over the position of this child in the clan. T'Pau wants a fertile heir and if you appear to stand in her way you will be brushed aside."

"You forget, I have inside of me the very thing she wants but I'm not sure that you want him," she instantly replied.

"I did not say that I did not want our child, Amanda, but you don't understand my society. Even now, my legitimate wife may make a claim on this child."

"But!"

"Hush!" Sonak whispered harshly at her, "You are on Vulcan and by the rules of the Federation as you have freely chosen to live here for over six months, then you have to obey the laws of this planet. Don't try and out manoeuvre T'Pau because she will have the child taken from you at birth if you cross her too much."

"What if I choose to abort him?"

"Too late for that…people know and T'Pau will keep you safe," her lover replied. Amanda felt her confidence slipping away as T'Pau once more walked towards the centre of the room with a surprisingly firm step and an unwavering look of determination on her lined face.

"I will exile you the Outpost 49, it is far enough away to keep you and your kind isolated from Vulcan and its spheres of influence."

"I want safe passage for any couples who wish to join me there," bargained Rouq'al.

"It is far away, and you as an Admiral know it is a troublesome unstable area. The Vulcan Space Service keeps its Outpost replenished at the moment with a starship that regularly travels that way. I cannot think that many would want to join you but I'll not prevent the migration. However, if any natural bonders begin to be more overt in their behaviour and communications here, then they will be removed and punished as the insane deviants that they are."

"T'Pau, the Outpost is in unstable space and the Space Service doesn't know how long it will maintain the Outpost," Sonak interjected to give his friend a little more time to think through the offer that might sound reasonable.

"Sonak you interfere too much," T'Pau sharply replied, "Are you next going to tell me that you have found a new woman …a natural bonder?" she sneered.

"I have not the good fortune to have had the closeness experienced in such a bonding like my friend, Rouq'al... But I know that I would enter exile with him if I could experience just five minutes of the true bonding of a compatible mind, because I've had to live bound to a poor woman who feels nothing for me as I feel nothing for her. This planet has created so much unhappiness that I'm glad it's dying because then the pain, inflicted upon this society by our barbaric teachings, will hopefully die with it."

"Emotion, Sonak…You have been around your Human lover too long. I have not forgotten her and the heir for the clan that she carries. She will do as I say."

Amanda's feisty temper resurfaced, "Excuse me, I am a person here, I'm a citizen of Earth and a famous one in my own right. I have contacts because my father was a gifted lawyer; I could make this all known quite easily. I will not be treated like a slave or a chattel because I'm not," she defiantly said.

"You are nothing here," T'Pau icily stated, "I will not be threatened by your blackmailing tactics."

"Mother, do not distress Amanda. The pregnancy will not be an easy one because of its rarity between our species. You should cherish her because she carries you precious heir," Sonak quietly began to state, his calm voice filled the room and the tensions began to ease as the son began to tempt his mother with the precious prize.

"A moment ago you were threatening to leave and take her with you?"

"I spoke too hastily, you would no doubt take us to court naming T'Panavasi's claim as the injured party but also as the legitimate wife," conceded Sonak.

"I see that reason is once more uppermost in your mind but I will not forget what this Human has said. She will be placed under guard at the hospital."

"T'Pau that will cause a scandal once the Terran Embassy finds out…You will not be able to keep this pregnancy quiet."

"You're not giving my baby to some childless wife…"

"Tradition…"

"To hell with your Tradition! This is my life and the life of a child who has had no say in this matter…"

"Silence woman!" T'Pau began again and Sonak was appalled by Amanda's continual attempts to have her say on the matter rather than trust him to handle his mother.

"I will not be silenced!" Amanda screamed. The only effect of this display of human emotion was that the Vulcans were united in their distaste of her display of lack of control and respect for their laws.

"Mother, you must be careful in this matter, the Terrans are very protective of their young," Sonak began to carefully tread his path again.

"You, I don't think I can trust you, my own son, who sides with the deviants. If you think that their way is so wonderful then you can go with them …and I will make sure that the rest of Vulcan and the Federation will think you dead…lost in space on one of your travels," T'Pau suddenly said.

"Do you threaten the departure of the natural bonders from this planet…Do you intend to destroy the starship we take into exile?" Rouq'al suddenly interjected.

"If I give my promise of safe passage, Rouq'al, I will honour my words. I have only one surviving and fertile son as we stand in this room. It is bitter for me, as his mother, to say that he does not honour the tenets of the clan and our role in the governance of this planet for many a millennia. For centuries, long before the formation of the Federation and the contact with those little noisy upstarts who represent the Human race, Vulcan found its sanity based on the peaceful teachings of Surak. I would not murder my own son…I might exile him but I'll not kill him. But you, Rouq'al, was violent towards me!" stated T'Pau.

"Only because you arrested my bondmate and was threatening her. Natural bonders do not draw attention to themselves and most do not even know what they are truly capable of…It is only the old writings of the Archipelago that hint of those abilities. If we natural bonders were violent surely we would have explored our inner powers more but that is not what we want. We are peaceful Vulcans but it is Vulcan who claims to live the IDIC but cannot embrace us and our way of choosing our own mates."

"You do not belong in this society because Surak told us that you and your kind are dangerous deviants," the old woman began again.

"Then give us safe passage, we want nothing from Vulcan other than to be left alone once all those who wish to join us can do so. If we are given the Outpost, it is so very far away, we need the promise of a continuation of the Vulcan Space Service starship to send essential supplies, at least for the first few years until we can establish some self sufficiency," Rouq'al pleaded.

"Surely, that is reasonable, Mother," Sonak pressed.

"You are so sure that this will be a better place, Sonak, then you are exiled with your friend but you can't take Amanda with you."

Amanda gasped she wasn't sure who would now help her in this room and decided flight might be the best policy. The Human turned to run for the door.

But Sonak moved and pulled Amanda to a stop, seizing both her arms. "Don't be silly, you'd not get out of this building, think of our son and do not exert yourself," he urgently whispered to her.

"Let go of me, I'm a citizen of Earth and I have rights in the Federation," she said as she twisted against his hold.

"Be silent and let us negotiate your place by my side," Sonak began but Amanda looked in horror at the suggestion.

"I'm not going into exile with you, she won't let me take her precious heir with us anyway," Amanda replied.

But then Amanda began to sink to the floor as the neck pinch took effect and Sonak caught her.

"You must not hurt her," Sonak pleaded with the powerful old woman, who had initiated a mind meld and was already reaching into the Human's mind to discover her real intentions.

"I'll not hurt her but she is prepared to leave you and sell her story to the highest bidder. Sonak you do not chose your women well. At least my lovers were discreet," declared the old woman.

"T'Pau, Amanda is essentially a spirited Human, she will try to be a good mother," Sarek suddenly said and Sonak looked into his son's eyes and saw compassion for the woman who had initially been his own companion but then Amanda had spurned him.

"She's very fickle," T'Pau suddenly pronounced, " but what I have seen in her mind may hold the solution to this situation."

Sonak swiftly melded with Amanda to touch the memories T'Pau had scanned. He had previously respected her privacy and only ever melded very lightly to enhance their sexual intercourse.

"I cannot let her leave Vulcan and I cannot risk her telling the whole of the Federation about the events she has witnessed here…I can't believe that you two could find this woman attractive," she said in disgust at both her son and grandson's involvement with the Terran.

"I want a pledge that there will safe passage on the supply starship for a number of years for those couples who wish to take it," Rouq'al suddenly pressed his case once more.

T'Pau stood before her large desk and addressed the Vulcans while the Terran remained unconscious upon her couch.

"I promise you safe passage into exile with your bondmate and my only surviving son goes with you to share the hardship of exile. None of you will return. I will tell Vulcan later that, as a Mother, I know that you, Sonak, are dead and I will continue to care for your faithful bondmate, T'Panavasi. You, Admiral Rouq'al, are appointed the new Outpost commander and will be in charge of the scientific endeavours of Outpost 49. As a sign of my good will I will permit you to take your present ship, the Pulse of Serenity, with you into exile. Sonak will tell people that he is going to explore the area and is taking his craft on board the starship to save fuel and time and none will question it because the people know of your friendship. If couples leave for Kaliska and await the supply ship, then I will not stop them as I stated unless they draw attention to themselves on Vulcan. In return, besides your exile, you must promise not to spread, within the Federation, the writings of the peoples of the Archipelago…If you do, then Amanda dies and any suspected natural bonders will be sent to asylums once more. I will still have the child and he will know nothing of this."

The Vulcans could not contain the shock they each felt.

"But," began Sarek and Sonak together but Rouq'al was silent weighing up the offer.

"For how long do you promise safe passage to the Outpost?" the Admiral pressed for more detail.

"If you deviants do not openly declare your practices, then safe passage will continue with a Starship for the rest of my lifetime."

"But what of Amanda?" asked Sonak.

"I will re-enter her mind and take away her memories of you, Sonak. I will alter her existing memories of her relationship with Sarek and weave a new reality to the extent that she will believe Sarek is the father of her child. They were known to be lovers on Earth so a child will not surprise them and the Terrans know nothing of the effect of Sarek's space accident. She will be a devoted companion to Sarek because I will put those thoughts in her mind. The pair of them will bring up the child under my guidance but within their house. But if you natural bonders renege on what is agreed here, or Sonak returns, then I will destroy Amanda…an accident of course."

"Sarek…" Sonak looked to his son for re-assurance.

"A logical solution, father. I will care for Amanda and your child and act as his father. Do you wish to name the child?" Sarek asked with a calm acceptance of his grandmother's pronouncements.

Sonak nodded and T'Pau once more initiated a meld on the still unconscious Amanda. Sonak looked towards Rouq'al and T'Curani and said,

"I did not know how things would fall when we came here but at least some good might come of this."

"Father, I will care for both Amanda and your son, what would you wish me to call him?" repeated Sarek.

Sonak looked at his son and hoped he would be happy with Amanda, especially as T'Pau was manipulating her memories in an attempt to end her flirtatious nature. "Spock, I think Spock would be a good name."

"Indeed, Father, an old name depicting courage and hope," replied Sarek.

"May Spock forgive me and my part in this arrangement," Sonak whispered and Rouq'al knew that he had paid a high price to give his friends something of a future and that of others who wished to join them."

T'Pau was once more commanding the room, "It is done, you have two days to put your affairs in order but you will not see Amanda again. Leave now and we will call for an ambulance and tell the staff that she had come here with you to tell of her pregnancy. Vulcans will believe you are leaving to give your child to Sarek and an heir to the clan. It is fortunate that Vulcan accepts such necessities with our poor birth rate. Rouq'al, I will keep my word to you and the natural bonders, in my lifetime I will not stop couples who make the journey to Kaliska and wait to join the ship that will journey towards the Outpost. You are dismissed," she said and turned to Sarek who was concerned with the prone Amanda because she was beginning to show signs of consciousness.

The three Vulcans left as commanded and did not look back nor talk as they returned to Space Central…

Rouq'al then closed his memories and Spock respected the man's reluctance to reveal anymore than the essentials at that time and withdrew from the Admiral's mind.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes. Spock had so much to assimilate and it had not been what he had expected.

"I should not have allowed Amanda to come with us to see T'Pau," Rouq'al suddenly said.

"I don't think that you were really involved in that decision. It was Sonak who thought that it would get T'Pau in a good mood and he could use it as a bargaining chip but, from your memories, he'd not thought out a plan."

"Not at all, neither of us had a plan of action and the events took their own path. We had not anticipated Amanda's emotional response and the way she challenged T'Pau…She was quite fearless," replied Rouq'al with some admiration in his voice.

"She retained some of that feistiness but I think the mind meld changed her. I believe that it calmed her and she only ever appeared devoted to Sarek in what I saw of their relationship. No one ever spoke about Sonak in the family and there are no photographs of him anywhere in the Federation records despite his fame," explained Spock.

"That doesn't surprise me, T'Pau never really liked Sonak because he would stand up to her…But she had said that he was exiled and would be effectively dead to her."

"Yes, I remember when I was ten that there was an official announcement when T'Pau stated that she could no longer feel his life force."

"The witch!" said Rouq'al but then brightened, "I can assure you Sonak is very alive and with a family, one that T'Pau would want… a family of girls!"

"I have sisters?" Spock repeated surprised and strangely pleased at the thought.

"Yes, but Sonak will be proud to tell of his family and they all know of your existence because he has given them the familial touch at birth."

Spock stared and felt he needed to meditate upon all he had learnt that evening.

"I must thank you, Rouq'al, for your generosity this evening because you have given me so much to think about and look forward to."

"Your father has shared my exile and he has always been a good friend to me. I am honoured that I have been able to give you some of your answers. We must have more evenings like this one when perhaps we can talk some more about Sonak and the friendship we share. But most of all, I sincerely hope that you will find your own peace on Sheshanu with us."

Spock bowed his head; his mind was full of all the emotions he had sensed from the meld and the knowledge that his real father had named him and had never tried to ignore his existence with his present family. He longed to meet Sonak and hoped that he would not be a disappointment to his father.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 9**

**By Helena Fallon**

**(See 'Codes of Conduct' for Sydel's early history)**

Spock retired to his simple quarters. He was relieved that he had seen none of his crewmates and he needed to quietly reflect upon the evening with Rouq'al.

He took a couple of large purple and gold tapestry square cushions, that he had earlier unpacked from his belongings, and placed them on the floor before sinking down into a cross legged position. Spock placed his elbows on to his knees and brought his long fingers together into a pyramid to assist his internal inspection through mediation. He breathed deeply and began his internal journey. His mind reviewed the memories that the Admiral had shared with him. It was disconcerting to look upon the one called Sonak and he didn't doubt that Sonak was his father. The physical similarity was obvious and another painful recognition was acknowledged of the suppressed truths that Vulcan society must have known but none had shared with him. 'All is silence in the family' was a convenient way to suppress the uncomfortable truth from the innocent. He felt disgust for Sarek surging to the surface. Sarek had colluded with the arrangement but he also had ample opportunity, over the years, where he could have explained why there was no familial touch. Even a half-truth that Sarek was his brother because he was sterile and their father had left to give Sarek the opportunity to show himself to be a father to the child. Such things were not unknown in Vulcan's history, especially with its appalling birth rate that was always implied to be the fault of the Great Wars and the after effects of the weapons used.

His thoughts brought another memory to the fore; the Babel Conference where his father had been ill. Sarek had told him that he'd married the emotional Amanda because it was the 'logical thing to do'. Considering the memories Spock had just had shared, he now understood that in a way it had been. Sarek truly cared for the Human Amanda, whom Sonak and son had shared as a lover at different times. Spock felt strangely detached from the revelation of Amanda's role and how T'Pau had manipulated her memories to be faithful to Sarek. He believed that T'Pau had shown some compassion for both Amanda and Sarek by her actions and could not have influenced Amanda's memories if there had not been some attraction between the two. Perhaps if he had been younger, this evening would have been more shocking but with his own life experiences, and his travels across many cultures, meant that none of the revelations were. However, there was only an overwhelming sense of sadness that he had never been trusted with the truth, even as an adult, and for that he would never forgive T'Pau or Sarek.

Spock also acknowledged that McCoy must have known from the time of the Babel Conference that Sarek was not his father but he'd never said a word; the Healers code of honour, that respected personal privacy, ran true across Human and Vulcan cultures. Spock felt a warm glow at the thought of Leonard McCoy, he was a good friend but some Humans didn't understand their superficial banter that might be misinterpreted as animosity. Spock was grateful for the man's friendship and the discretion that he extended to him beyond the Sick Bay. Spock's thoughts wandered down a different path; Jim Kirk too had long been a friend together with Scotty, Sydel and the young Chekov. He hoped that he had been a good friend in return and that new tentative friendships, that were beginning to emerge with the Vulcan outcasts and the Sheshanuans, would grow in the uncertain future that lay before him.

Spock realised that the 'Outposters' must have known, as soon as they had arrived on the Enterprise that he was Sonak's son, but again they had said nothing to him. Likewise, Sydel must have some of Kever's memories and from them the knowledge of the man Spock could now call his father, especially as Rouq'al had assured him that Sonak had never kept his existence secret from his present family or Sheshanuan society. Spock had to decide when he would tell his friends the truth especially as there was a strong possibility that Sonak would travel to meet this ship.

The next morning Spock went to the large dining room that was used by the Pulse of Serenity's crew and savoured a Vulcan breakfast and enjoyed seeing Kever and Sydel look so content, like the other naturally bonded couples on board. They came over to greet him and hoped that he would join them for lunch later. Spock thanked them and added,

"I thank you Kever for your discretion concerning my father. It must have been a surprise for you to see a younger version of Sonak when you arrived on the Enterprise."

"It was not my place to delve into such personal matters, especially as the Enterprise's crew biographies stated that you were the son of Sarek… I was not sure that you knew the truth," replied Kever with a slight nod of the head in acceptance of Spock's words.

"I did not until Rouq'al shared his memories with me of the last time he saw T'Pau, and the agreement they made over the natural bonders. I have yet to tell my human friends and I must do so because the Admiral is certain that Sonak will come to meet this ship."

Kever nodded, "Sonak will come, he is a fascinating man and highly regarded. He has always sought news of you from the new couples when they arrived on Sheshanu. His soul mate, T'Louhusa, is a good mother and wife and they were very welcoming to the survivors of the Newton. Sonak even helped them to choose the place where we erected their homes. I'm sure that Tom Bennett will speak of Sonak and he probably has him captured on at least one of the films he has brought with him of the Newton survivors on Sheshanu."

Spock was surprised but he was also pleased that Sonak was still showing an active interest in Humans despite the years away from Terran affairs.

Spock returned to the survivors' quarters and the lounge that had been assigned to them. The Enterprise crew seemed to be happy to gather there in the friendship groups that they had formed on the ill-fated voyage. He went over to the food processor and ordered a cup of tulac tea and had just retrieved it from the server when a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Did you have a good time with the Admiral last night?" and Spock turned to see the concerned blue eyes of McCoy.

"It was very enlightening, Leonard, I hoped to see you here this morning," he replied in his soft voice and the Doctor was conscious of the effort to be informal by the use of his first name.

"It was good news or do I tread on matters that you would prefer to remain secret?" McCoy asked in an equally quiet voice.

"Not at all, I am relieved to finally know the truth and I am assured that my father will be pleased to see me. There is a strong possibility that he will be travelling to meet this ship."

McCoy's craggy features suddenly softened into a big grin.

"That's great news, Spock."

"And I must thank you for your past discretion," Spock added.

McCoy shook his head, "It was none of my business. What matters is that you feel comfortable about finally having your answers."

"You have your answers?" Kirk picked up on the little he had overheard as he approached the two men.

"Indeed, my father is Sonak and Sarek is really my brother…" and the men went to a corner table where Spock told them about the previous evening.

Kirk was relieved that his friend seemed happy with the information he now had about his parentage and Sonak's role in the development of the Outpost into Sheshanu. The Captain then told Spock that he and McCoy had watched the probe recording of the Enterprise's last moments and they were going to show this to the crew in a few minutes time. The lounge began to fill with the human crew and Sydel came to join them to share the experience with her fellow crewmates.

All eyes were locked onto the screen as they saw their beautiful Enterprise lisping in the backdrop of the unknown stars. The engineers seemed to have naturally clustered together and could be overheard whispering their observations of the ship's decline…

"The stabilisers lasted longer than I thought they would," Scotty stated to anyone who cared to listen.

"The main gyro unit must be out to cause that lurching …so sudden. Good job no one was on board because there would have been casualties as the gravity failed," stated Tony Willis.

Then there was a collective intake of breath as the watchers registered their shock seeing the outer hull implode and then within seconds the massive blinding explosion as the dilithium crystals over heated and exploded.

Kirk felt a strange detachment as he viewed the film again; he knew what was coming but he still couldn't quite take it all in. The beautiful starship, his most important Starship command, had been a place of many memories over the years that were both good and bad. The good and the bad had merged and had been accepted by Kirk into his consciousness as the growth of him as a Starship Captain and as a man. When younger he'd been the studious cadet in the classroom who played hard once the lessons were over. As he rose through the ranks, he had a natural air of authority that was sometimes perceived as arrogance by contemporaries and older ratings but he'd proved himself worthy of the command of the Enterprise. Now all of that was gone, on the screen there was a massive explosion that was depicted as a bright flash of blinding light and then the eyes re-adjusted to the recording of the dispersal, to the vastness of space, of a once famous and treasured starship. The Enterprise had been reduced to just minute specks that were like a tiny dust cloud that was quickly lost amongst the vast illustrious beauty of the bright unfamiliar stars.

Kirk observed his crew; they were bewitched by the screen and sat in a numbed silence. They all knew that the ship was going to explode, like it's Star Fleet predecessors, but seeing the reality of it served to remind them all how close they had been to death.

The Captain caught sight of the sad expression upon Scotty's face. The Enterprise had been the Engineer's ship, without his expertise over the years the Enterprise would not have escaped some of the predicaments that they had found themselves in. Scott would mourn his 'bairns' but McCoy had said that Scott, Chekov and Spock were the three who would cope the best with this situation because they were already suspicious of Star Fleet. Sydel had found a bondmate in unexpected circumstances and both Kirk and the good doctor believed that she would flourish on Sheshanu. Spock's news was also promising and Kirk had sensed the desire to meet his real father and was relieved that the truth had given Spock already an apparent new inner peace.

Chekov sat beside Scotty, Kirk mused that Chekov still looked so young but he was a very capable junior officer and accomplished scientist in his own right. Chekov wore the traditional Russian heavy coat of serious brooding for dramatic events, but the strong chin looked set and determined, and Kirk sensed that his brooding appearance was just the process of closure before moving on to a new future for Chekov.

Sydel watched from the sidelines; she was concerned for her Human crewmates but she did not have the same concerns for her own future. Through her bonding with Kever, she was already acquainted with the new family that awaited her on Sheshanu. She was also aware of the society of natural bonders that had embraced the planet as their home despite its problems. Sydel was pleased that Spock had been told the truth and hoped that Kever would share some of his own memories of Sonak with Spock.

The Vulcan woman watched McCoy who was carefully observing the crew. She mentally made a note to keep contact with him as a friend because he would concentrate upon the crew, and their period of adjustment, but neglect his own emotional wellbeing. She caught Spock observing her and she gave a slight nod of the head in recognition. Sydel thought that Spock would slip easily into Sheshanu society but she was looking forward to meeting Sonak. He was a famous explorer and one of the earliest Vulcans to have contact with Earth before that planet was permitted entry into the of Association of Planets of newly discovered worlds. Very quickly that Association was absorbed into a much larger trading and political alliance that was formed and called the Federation of Planets. The Federation of Planets also united with the older Vulcan Alliance of Planets, the Denebian Congress, The Babel Star Representatives and the Sirian-Kabor Trading Alliance.

Sydel privately believed that the Federation had lost its way from the original founding beliefs, which were inevitably very high-minded, but bore little reality to the real problems of the bureaucratic nightmare that the Federation quickly began to experience. Despite its high-minded optimism, the principle problems were rooted in the clash of too many diverse cultures and the petty squabbles for political influence that arose from these. The Federation now seemed to be fast descending into a human dominated militaristic hierarchy. The power of Star Fleet had grown beyond its purpose of serving the Federation of Planets to now dictating its laws to protect its own influence in the political arena of the Federation Council. Perhaps the Council would realise and stop Nogura and his cronies, but part of Sydel no longer cared about that political world because she had 'crossed the line' and they were now well outside of Federation rule.

Kever had not shared some of his thoughts with her because he explained that they concerned the 'security' of Sheshanu and he was trusted with certain facts that he had no right to share unless Rouq'al and the Council agreed. Sydel was untroubled by this detail because she knew that Kever was utterly trustworthy in everything else and it was like any telepath; there was an acknowledgement of the need for some privacy. To meld with a telepath was an honour and you were taken into their mind and allowed into the memories that they wished to share in the meld. To force open memories that had been closed in the meld was considered a serious offence that was held as the equivalent of a violent rape among telepathic races. It was sometimes difficult for non-telepaths to understand that all telepathic races appeared to acknowledge this need of personal boundaries for personal privacy and an individual's sanity.

Sydel stopped her rambling thoughts as she guiltily noticed that Kirk was addressing the assembled crew.

"She was a fine ship, a good home and the source of many good memories, but the circumstances of her demise are distressing. I, for one, still find it difficult to believe that the Lady is no more, although she will always be a part of me. This small crew has been brought together on a deliberately doomed mission but that has been thwarted. We have all survived thanks to the help of the Sheshanuans, who risked their own lives to test a theory that they had hoped was false. Admiral Rouq'al has offered us the time to think about our futures outside of the Federation. I believe that is a very generous offer, especially after hearing Tom Bennett's account last night and how the Newton survivors have begun to carve out a niche on Sheshanu. I never thought when I left the Star Fleet port that that I would see Outpost 49, although I now look forward to seeing that planet. I hope that you will join me in keeping an open mind about the future. Perhaps we can spend some time with the Newton survivors before we decide upon the individual paths that each of us decides to take. Admiral Rouq'al has assured me that any of us who wish to return to Kaliska will be taken back there. Tom Bennett has also said that the Phoenix, the ship he runs between Sheshanu and Kaliska, will also be at the disposal of any of you who wish to take passage with them.

Tom has also several films of the Human enclave on Sheshanu and also of the life in the city there, together with some of the outer developments he has visited. It sounds very much like a frontier world with many possibilities for our individual talents to thrive, but you must come to your own decisions…What is right for one person may not sit comfortably with another. Tom is willing to show us some of his films during the evening periods and hopes to be available during this voyage to talk to any of us about the planet that he now considers his home.

I also think we need to consider whether we need to continue to wear a uniform of an organisation that deliberately sent us to our planned deaths. I feel betrayed by Star Fleet that I felt I had served loyally from the moment I had joined up as a cadet. I suspect that many here feel the same way. I propose to remove my uniform and relinquish my title of Captain, as I have no ship to run anymore. Like everyone in this room I must look to my own future, which at the moment I see outside the Federation. I suggest that we revert to our given names, sans our titles. We can also help one another over this period of adjustment by continuing the friendships we began by being brought together as a crew and accepting the help offered to us concerning our future lives."

Sydel felt a jolt of shock pass through her body at this speech but she acknowledged that it was all very logical. In fact, Kirk was being very forward looking rather than dwelling on the past events that none of the survivors could change. She saw the Humans nod their acceptance of Kirk's words and, as James Kirk turned to leave, she saw McCoy smile sadly at him before they left the lounge together. The crew slipped away with their partners or friends and Sydel found herself left with Spock.

"I had not anticipated that speech," Sydel admitted to Spock.

Spock's eyes looked steadily at her, "James Kirk has been having his doubts about Star Fleet on this trip and the demise of the Enterprise has helped to clear the lingering emotional ties of loyalty that he may have been feeling. For some of us, the dissatisfaction with Star Fleet had been growing over a longer period. However, I must confess that I had not suspected sabotage of possibly three of its Star ships along with the planned murder of those crews. We have been very fortunate, but it still raises questions as to why the Vulcan Council permitted Star Fleet to take over this supply run in the first place and implies some well plotted moves on the part of Nogura."

Sydel nodded, "I have my Kever and have no allegiance to Vulcan at all now, although it was a rather tenuous hold before."

"Very understandable considering how your own family behaved over bonding you to a mentally ill man and your need to finally take such drastic action to survive. We are both fortunate in that we appear to have a path opening before us and I am looking forward to meeting my true father. I understand that he has another family and I have sisters."

"Kever will share his knowledge of Sonak if you wish and Tom Bennett has knowledge of him too because Sonak and his bondmate were supportive of the survivors. They helped to organise the housing and often suggested work for them. But other Sheshanuans have also indicated to us that they are eager to speak with you because Sonak has touched many lives on their planet and they have a deep respect for him…. Come, let us go to the main lounge and see who we can find there to talk with." Sydel invited in her gentle and positive manner.

Spock nodded, he had spoken with Kirk and McCoy earlier and there was nothing more he had to say. He also felt that Kirk and the Doctor probably needed their own time together at that moment. Spock resolved that he would seek his Human friends out again after lunch.

Spock went with Sydel to the large room that served as the main lounge for the crew of the Pulse of Serenity. All of the Vulcan couples had gathered there and most gave the nod of recognition towards the former First Officer of the Enterprise. These naturally bonded couples had all had conversations with Spock while on the Enterprise but their earlier of suspicions of him, due to his family connections, were now totally dispelled. The news that Sonak's son was amongst them had spread amongst the crew and the passengers alike leaving Spock to sense the undercurrent of goodwill towards him since arriving on board. Spock believed that he was far more fortunate than the Humans aboard because he felt that the future truly held a promise of a new family life on Sheshanu.

Millanus called Spock and Sydel over to join him while they waited for Kever to finish the report he was writing for the Council on Sheshanu.

Three months later…

McCoy gazed out at the beautiful array of colour and shapes that filled the view from the observation deck. He loved to come here to think and the former Enterprise crew respected the need to give him some time to be 'off duty' from his concerns about them. He was reflecting upon how far the Enterprise crew had coped. From that morning of Kirk's announcement, the crew had removed their uniforms and greeted former crew members by their given first names. Even Spock had discarded his famous uniform and responded to being addressed plainly as Spock. He was also surprisingly relaxed enough to call people by their first names, after initially gaining their permission. The crew was universally a little stunned at the request but none refused the Vulcan. However, all the crew still called James Kirk, Captain. 'Captain' was spoken with respect, the very word held within it all the good qualities that were expected of the concept embodied by the noun, and none felt comfortable calling him Jim although they heard Spock, Sydel and himself use the more personal name. Scotty and Chekov still preferred to use the title of Captain and the Humans still tended to refer to the engineer as Scotty and so far McCoy had heard no one call him Montgomery. McCoy had noticed how the Sheshanuans also referred to the engineer as Scotty, but that may have been because Spock and Sydel usually addressed him in that way. Chekov was still just that to Scotty but Spock was often heard to call him Pavel and McCoy often thought about how Chekov seemed like a younger sibling alongside Spock.

The weeks passed as they crossed the vastness of space towards their destination and the survivors formed their own routines. Tom Bennett was in much demand and patiently answered the many queries about how the Newton survivors coped. The films that he had brought showed how the enclave had been built and personalised by the Newton survivors and showed them interacting with Sheshanuans. They also saw Millanus and Kever at the enclave and the famous Sonak. Kirk had stared at the tall slender form on the screen, an image that served to confirm that Spock was Sonak's son. Sonak's mate, T'Louhusa, was a broad shouldered woman of medium height and shoulder length brown curls than had slithers of silver within them. McCoy had observed Spock as Tom explained to the audience who this couple were and then also pointed out their youngest daughter, Brienne, who was shown to be eager to go on a boat trip around the coastal area. Spock was captivated by the images on the screen and his face softened at the appearance of his father's wife and his half sister. Afterwards he confided to Jim and Leonard,

"My father seems to have a happy family life and I look forward to meeting my half sisters…I have four sisters so I will be very outnumbered but perhaps my father will enjoy having a son around."

"To even up the odds at home?" Jim had said with a grin.

"Yes, I thought T'Louhusa looked a very capable woman and Brienne seemed most adamant in voicing her desires," he confessed.

"I wonder if her sisters are like her?" Kirk teased.

"Yes…Like I said, perhaps my father will enjoy having a son nearby."

Tom spoke of the kindness of many of the Sheshanuans who were reserved at first, because they respected an individual's space, but that did not mean that they were not concerned about the welfare of the survivors. They had all made friends amongst Sheshanuans since living on the planet and the Council had listened to their needs. Sonak had acted on their behalf at first and helped to set up the enclave and even encouraged them to think about how they could make a living on the planet. The Human enclave appeared to be a thriving coastal settlement and McCoy was pleased to see that the inhabitants looked healthy and relaxed in their surroundings.

Tom was honest in explaining that it was not idyllic but they were happy enough at the moment to accept the help they had received because the Newton survivors were not eager to return to the Federation after what had happened to their ship. The life on Sheshanu was different, but it also held it's challenges of any frontier planet, and it was that sense of still establishing themselves that helped to keep the survivors united in their present situation.

The original group of Millanus, Kever, T'Fillenza and Vonlen were also often seen in the 'Human' area of the ship and like Tom they became a source of information. It was these original Outposters who also invited the Enterprise people to meet other Sheshanuans on board. Often these first introductions were to fellow specialists to naturally break the ice of conversation, but soon the Humans were included in shared meals in the main dining area of the Starship and games of chess and tedigras became regular fixtures. Sydel naturally flowed between the two areas of the ship and also smoothed introductions to Sheshanuans who could provide answers when she could not.

McCoy was pleased that the Healers continued to keep a quiet watch over them, although this was usually done through the doctor because they were aware that the Humans might feel less comfortable with their efforts. Ullan had spent many hours consolidating the initial good meeting with McCoy who now felt at ease slipping into the ship's Sick Bay. An early invitation to bring his medical staff on his next visit had lead his two nurses, Daisy and Karen, and Toby, the dentist and medical technician, being welcomed by the medical staff as equals. Over the weeks, the Enterprise medical team became familiar with the Sheshanuan medical equipment and details of the viruses and diseases that they were to find on Sheshanu. McCoy felt that they were fortunate to have this time of preparation because the Healers were eager to prepare them to help the Human enclave. Ullan told them of how he had struggled at first with the psychology of the Newton survivors but they were now looking forward to having a Human medical team. Ullan was convinced that the Newton survivors would try to persuade them to stay on Sheshanu. The Sheshanuan Healer was honest enough to tell McCoy that he hoped the Enterprise medical team would ease the contact between the enclave and the hospital in Sheshanu City because the Humans still seemed reluctant to seek medical help from the Hospital unless symptoms became acute. McCoy had sadly sighed at hearing about incidents of delay in seeking help that had led to unnecessary medication and hospitalisation on occasion.

Overall, McCoy had to admit that the Sheshanuans were trying very hard to support and reassure the Human survivors and the couples who had been the Enterprise passengers. The passengers were relieved to be entering a society that shared natural bonding. Over these weeks McCoy had got to know more of the couples and their stories of fear of being found out and saving to escape to Kaliska. These stories contained the common thread of shocking revelations about an intolerant Vulcan society that meanwhile preached the IDIC to the rest of the Federation. "Hypocrites," McCoy muttered to himself.

"Leonard! I trust that none of my staff have distressed you in any way?" asked a familiar voice.

McCoy turned in surprise and shook his head at the silver haired Ullan.

"Not at all Ullan…I didn't hear you enter the deck. I was just thinking about the hypocrisy of Vulcan over its superiority in the Federation with its preaching of the IDIC."

"Yes, the behaviour of the victors in the Great War is appalling, but the propaganda has been very successful over the centuries with the education system only teaching an 'acceptable' version of history. The masses now know only the accepted teachings and the fear concerning natural bonding. I can assure you, natural bonding does not send couples mad rather they are more content in their closeness."

McCoy smiled, "Yes, I see that in Sydel and the happiness that she radiates with Kever. I was there when her first bondmate re-appeared on the scene. Sydel had tolerated a lot of psychic and physical abuse. Their baby died and he never forgave her."

Ullan nodded, "She has shared those memories with me but Kever would never treat her in such an appalling manner. We Sheshanuans would not sanction such an abuse of a bonding should one of the partners become mentally ill. As I have said, the only real problem that we fear is a virus that can cause encephalitis and sometimes if the patient survives then their psi ability is weakened. Couples try to cope with the change but it is usually the psi damaged one that feels they are inflicting a dreadful pain upon their partner because they no longer have the telepathic closeness. We have known several suicides so the afflicted partner could set their soul mate free to find another. That course of action causes distress in the survivor, of course, but at the same time it can appear to be a reasonable decision."

"It sounds dreadful, but you said that you have researchers working full time on trying to find a cure."

"Indeed, Leonard, but you have experience across many cultures in fighting disease so your help would be appreciated…I think you would say a fresh mind?"

"I am honoured that my work is known this far out?"

"We have always made sure to keep up with advances in medicine and our good relations with Kaliska is vital in this. Also we do have medical personnel who make the journey to us and they try to bring the latest research reports. We are fortunate in having Luktikan on this journey. I tested his abilities when he arrived and sent my report to the Board of Healers on Sheshanu. Today a message has come to say that the Board welcomes him to practice and that will mean a celebration this evening in our main lounge."

"That is good, and I understand he and T'Sarivena are looking forward to meeting the new grandchildren," added McCoy.

"Have you seen the pictures that have been sent? Once their daughter knew they were on board, she was one of the first to send messages."

McCoy grinned, "I spent a happy couple of hours hearing their story and admiring the grandchildren!"

"Our races are not so different are they?" Ullan replied and his dark eyes twinkled and then suddenly his mood became more serious.

"But all is well with your people? It was around this time that the Newton survivors had a second wave of anxiety after the initial trauma of the explosion." Ullan explained.

"So far, there have been the predicted levels of Post Traumatic Stress. The most reported effect are the nightmares of reliving the evacuation and seeing the ship blow up, but surviving as a complete crew has helped them. There is the realisation that Star Fleet has done this to them and that sense of betrayal runs deep in all of us. However, the Newton survivors must have been far more traumatised especially as they lost their senior officers."

Ullan nodded sagely, "We worked hard to gain their trust and the Admiral was sensitive to their experiences of losing their ship. He too had to evacuate and lost a home in space and he has never forgotten that feeling of vulnerability and he didn't want to press the survivors to make hasty decisions. But Tom has told you about those days and the Human enclave thrives with its industriousness and some of the former Newton technicians work in the labs in Sheshanu City. There will be a place for all of you if you decide to stay but you are non-telepaths and some of you might not like being a minority in a predominantly telepathic society.

I'm sure that Tom has told you that we have adjusted public transport to Standard English commands as well as Vulcan and, of course, some of the viral survivors have very weak telepathy now and cannot work some of the 'thought' pads in work places and in the government buildings. Consequently, being non-telepathic is being catered for in the City, but in the rural areas it is more difficult and Humans need to be with a Sheshanuan to get about and use equipment. For Sheshanu it is what you can give to our society that counts as a citizen and your loyalty to the hard work that we all have to put in. It's not a paradise but a frontier planet that is a haven for the once persecuted ; the Newton survivors have been included in that concept of a safe haven. We are now extending the invitation to share our safe haven to the Enterprise crew if you wish to join us. I think we all hope that you will at least give it a try but we will understand if some reject our society."

"At the moment the crew have an open mind and want to see the enclave for themselves. But this ship's crew have been talking to we humans too, as well as the Vulcan couples who are travelling to safety as far as they are concerned. It seems as if the Sheshanuans on board want us all to feel welcome on their home planet."

"Yes and several of those couples have relatives already on Sheshanu and have now received messages and assurances of initial accommodation, but the Council is well prepared for newcomers and we have various homes to suit all sizes of family units. Actually the Enterprise crew is quite easy to accommodate because many are couples who can share an apartment and singles can experience the smaller version that are basically just four rooms. The City apartments all overlook a courtyard and we have planted parks and garden walks to soften the colours of the natural grey stone and the pre-fabricated buildings are a dull yellow colour on the outside. The Newton survivors liked the living space the pre-fabricated houses gave them and quickly experimented with colour on the inside to eradicate the uniform white interiors. To Vulcan eyes these colours can be very strong but we enjoy the diversity when we visit the enclave. Other Humans have used drapes and colours of vases and paintings to personalise the rooms. This all gave the 'The Phoenix' a purpose to trade with Kaliska and that crew felt very quickly part of the Sheshanuan society because it could serve both their own people and their new world. Sonak kept telling us that Humans were very enterprising and would work to carve a place for themselves if we could just give them a little space and time to adjust. Sonak and T'Louhuza have been very active in helping relations with the Newton survivors and trade follows freely between the two cultures."

"Trade?" asked McCoy who had picked up that this was a two-way relationship from Tom Bennett.

"Yes, the Phoenix is a trading vessel that brings some of the finer things of life that perhaps we Sheshanuans have always put towards the bottom of any list of necessities. But the Humans have made a point of emphasising that they are aliens and cook and produce fashions that have attracted the attention of my people. There has been an exchange of ideas and the small shops that have opened within the enclave attracts a lot of custom, just as the Humans enjoys wondering around our markets and trying our food and adapting it for their own needs.

Did you know that T'Louhuza inherited the finest vineyard on the planet. Her great grandfather came as a chef to the Out post and decided to stay when he met his mate, who was a botanist. She has an estate where they produce the finest wines, much better than any Verdian or New Earth wine as far as many of my compatriots are concerned. Several of us are hoping that Sonak will come because we believe he will bring wine from his wife's estate to celebrate meeting his son."

McCoy smiled, "And every Sheshanuan on board has told Spock this?"

"Of course," replied Ullan with twinkling eyes.

McCoy chuckled to himself because Spock had said nothing about this to his friends. The doctor felt at ease amongst the Sheshanuans who did not appear to be insulted by Humans showing good emotions as they called them. However, they were not happy with the negative side of Human natures and the petty arguments that sometimes surfaced. Ullan had explained that Vulcan families had their arguments, but every thing was kept behind closed doors for family eyes only, and it all seemed very low key compared with volatile Human tempers. Fortunately, there had not been many displays of temper amongst the Enterprise group so far, perhaps because they were a mature group of people and most already in steady relationships.

Some of the Humans were showing signs of mild depression but this was all understandable, especially if there were family and friends who they had hoped to see again. Leonard McCoy could sympathise with his because his daughter was making a life for herself on a Terran colony called Garneder V and he had hoped to visit her once this ill-fated mission was over. He had talked about his daughter, Joanna, with Ullan and his closer friends but he also knew that she was a very capable woman who had grown up without her father being around every day. Perhaps, McCoy mused, that he was not the kind of man who was cut out to be a father because he actually enjoyed the travelling he had done in space and the challenge of alien medicine.

Ullan's medical bleeper softly beeped and McCoy noted that its gentle sound was typically Vulcan and the opposite of the more urgent strident call of his own.

"I must go Leonard," Ullan said, "One of the engineering technicians has fallen while checking the fuel condensing tubes."

McCoy gave a very Vulcan nod and thought afterwards how his response had been second nature with his Sheshanuan friend, and he did think of Ullan as a friend now and respected his professionalism and his caring interest as an individual. McCoy already had an invitation to his home to meet his family. At first McCoy thought that Ullan was being polite to an alien Healer. However, it was Spock who quietly reminded the doctor that a personal invitation into a Vulcan's home was always an honour because home was where you truly relaxed, and Spock suspected the Sheshanuans continued to hold the same traditions in this area of life.

McCoy made his way slowly back to the Human area and met up with Jim Kirk who had been in a meeting with Millanus and the Admiral.

"Have a good chat?" McCoy cheerfully asked.

"Yes, you know how both Rouq'al and Millanus thought that perhaps I'd like to run another trading ship between Kaliska, like the Phoenix, so the service is more frequent... It would benefit both Sheshanu and Kaliska through the trade and passenger service, but also I could keep an ear to the ground over what was happening in the Federation," explained Kirk.

"Yes, but like Tom, that would all have to be approved by the Council," McCoy replied but saw that his friend was happy and suppressing good news. "You have heard from the Sheshanuan Council?"

"Rouq'al has just told me that I will be trained to use one of the new Sheshanuan ships and any of the other Humans who wish to serve on it. The Council will have to provide another pilot to assist with navigating the anomalies, just like with The Phoenix, but I will have a ship again!" Kirk beamed with pleasure.

"That's great news and you will have a new challenge to conquer," McCoy replied and he was very relieved that Jim had been offered something definite to occupy himself with.

Kirk nodded, "These people are going out of their way to help us but as Tom indicated these Sheshanuan trading ships have few crew because they are fast and mostly storage holds."

"Now don't start picking fault with it without running a service between the two planets for a bit. You might even like the contact with the Kaliskans on a regular basis," counselled McCoy.

Kirk's face split into a warm smile, "Yeah…I enjoyed my brief visit there but I'll have to have a convincing cover story because some one just might remember me as the visiting starship captain."

"True but, by the time you've mastered a new ship's design, it should be easy to just let people assume that you resigned to run your own trading ship out here, in a difficult area of space, for the challenge. The Kaliskans don't seem close to the Federation and it's bureaucracy from what has been said about them," replied the Doctor thoughtfully.

"The Admiral thinks Kaliska will cede and the Federation won't bother to try and persuade them differently because they don't see this area as strategically important," added Kirk.

The two men were approaching a main inter-change for the ship when they came to a sudden halt at the sight before them.

"Come Chekov, we must find Scotty and then you can both see our latest experimental design for a small but fast space craft," Millanus said with a voice that was full of enthusiasm.

"You'd bring out a proto-type to this area of space, but I thought Kever was saying this is one of the more dangerous areas…"

"Yes, it is…and that's why the proto-type is being tested here…that and the fact that Sonak probably bribed Claydis with some of his best wine!"

"Sonak is here?" Chekov asked and wondered how Spock would greet his father.

"He will be, very soon and I want to show off our new craft design to you. Rouq'l says that Claydis pilots the craft as a compliment to Sonak but also wants to show you Humans what Sheshanu can offer for your talents. Claydis is the Chief Experimental Engineer and has a superb team of engineers and hopes that Scotty will be interested in at least looking over the ship yard facility that also is home to the Experimental Engineering department. It is a great honour to you designers for Claydis to come personally…Claydis had been told that Sonak's son and his friends have ideas about a new engine design…"

"Ha! You have found him!" Millanus suddenly said to the approaching Kever, who had Scotty in tow.

"This Claydis is a good design engineer…according to all the Sheshanuans on board! So it will be interesting to see what this new engine looks like and compare it with our own, Chekov," Scotty stated enthusiastically.

Pavel nodded, happy to go along with Scotty's opinion. The engineering crew had let them crawl all over the engineering department and explained the adaptations of the basic dilithium crystal engine but they had also respected the reluctance of the Spock, Scotty and Chekov to reciprocate with their own experimental craft. However, Spock had observed that the Sheshanuans were patiently trying to gain their trust and would wait until the three were ready to reveal their discoveries. The news of Claydis's imminent arrival implied that the Chief Experimental Engineer was eager to meet them and that pleased Scotty and gave him a sense of being accepted for his abilities on Sheshanu.

"Spock will soon meet his father," McCoy remarked but before Kirk could reply Millanus said,

"The Admiral has suggested that father and son have a quiet first meeting in the Admiral's quarters so that neither is embarrassed by any display of strong personal emotion. But you are invited to come and meet our famous Claydis too."

It was an invitation that neither Kirk nor McCoy could resist and joined the group as they made their way to the main landing bay.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 10**

**by Helena Fallon**

The group arrived just in time to see the honoured guests giving orders about the cargo that they had brought with them. Suddenly the old man turned to leave with one of Rouq'al's senior officers. Kever and Millanus had moved forward with Scotty and Chekov to go into the newly arrived craft, but Kirk and McCoy hung back sensing who this older man was and an unspoken desire to just look upon him.

The Sheshanuan officer was suddenly walking towards them escorting a tall and excessively slender elderly Vulcan. His hair was pure white, his gait strong even if his shoulders were slightly bent betraying his age but the face, the eyes … The elderly Vulcan noticed their scrutiny and he stopped before them.

The Sheshanuan officer immediately began to introduce the Humans.

"Our guests, Sir, Captain James T. Kirk, formerly of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and his Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy…Gentlemen this is our Sonak…" he said with pride in his tone.

"I think these Humans have come to that conclusion and will know why I'm here. However, gentlemen, the pleasure is mine because I've been told over the years, by other exiles, that you are both friends of my son," the old Vulcan said with a deep resonant voice and the dark eyes shone with a warmth.

"Sir…" began Kirk.

"Sonak," he smoothly corrected.

"Sonak," Kirk began again, "The likeness is astounding and explains why there are no images of you in the Federation."

"Yes, my mother was very thorough concerning my exile and later announcing that I was dead…It must be a great annoyance to her that I still live, just as I know that she still holds on to life. We are long livers on the maternal side and I seem to have inherited the longevity gene from T'Pau. But forgive me if I rush because I am impatient, after all these years, to meet the son I left behind and I long to give him the familial touch."

"Of course, the impatience is not just the father's," Kirk couldn't help adding but the familiar dark eyes twinkled back at him radiating pleasure.

"We will speak later, come Bultrouff," Sonak commanded with a natural air of authority.

Senior Officer Bultrouff nodded acceptance of the command and his nod was also a polite goodbye to the Humans.

"Now…I would like to be a fly on the wall when father and son finally come face to face," McCoy softly said and Kirk smiled.

"I wonder if either of them will admit to the emotions that might flow," Kirk replied as he watched the figure disappear into the ship's corridors.

"Somehow, Jim, I think here, with these people, we are going to find a much happier Spock and isn't that what we have always wanted for our Vulcan friend. Well…that is the famous Sonak and I'm impressed by this brief meeting."

"Yes," nodded Kirk in emphasis, " All those early negotiations with the Earth leadership and not one clear image of him survives…Makes you realise just how powerful T'Pau was even at that stage to attempt to remove her own son from official history. She succeeded really because I've never seen any pictures of those early Vulcans that show Sonak."

"T'Pau isn't the first, and I doubt she will be the last leader, to remove people from the visual line up of official photo calls," McCoy replied and they then saw Millanus walking towards them.

"Would you like to see our latest craft, Captain? Claydis is eager to show you because this new design will be adapted for the cargo vessel that is being set aside for you," Millanus enthused. McCoy saw Kirk look pleased at the thought that a vessel was already earmarked and this new challenge was beginning to become real for his friend. McCoy tagged along and was as shocked as Kirk to find their assumptions were all wrong.

Once inside the craft, they could hear the technical jargon of engineers. The voices were coming from the aft area of the craft. They could see Chekov's back and Kever was opening a panel, which Scotty was eyeing with interest.

"Claydis…Come and meet Jim Kirk, he's a fine Captain and he'll want to hear about the ship that you're getting ready for him. I've got his friend, the very capable Dr. McCoy, here too," Millanus called but didn't move from the pilot's area.

"Good, I'm coming. Rouq'al was all praise in the report he sent the Council," a deep voice replied.

Millanus gave Kirk and McCoy a look of approval with his gleaming eyes and whispered. "Claydis rarely comes this far out towards Kaliska and prefers to have the new designs tested towards the more troublesome areas in the opposite direction to the Federation."

"Of course I do. If my designs can withstand those forces of the great barrier, then they will cope with the forces of the anomalies this way," replied the commanding towering figure that was suddenly before them. Claydis was everything they were not expecting and that principally was that the Chief Design Engineer was a woman. She was broad and muscular in her build with long black hair that had been braided and coiled around her head to keep it out of her way. The round face was not pretty with her wide eyes, a broad bridge to her nose and thick lips, but she had an air of authority about her and the soft brown eyes stared steadily at them with her own scrutiny.

"The Admiral thinks highly of you, Captain Kirk, and sent a very persuasive report about you for the Council. He's a good judge of character and Tom Bennett has learnt to handle his vessel so I'm sure that you will conquer the differences. As we get closer to Sheshanu, I will take you out in this craft and you can practice handling the controls in more predictable space."

"I am honoured to have your trust in this matter," Kirk managed still trying to get over the fact that every one from the Enterprise had assumed Claydis to be a male. However, his mind argued with him that it was a natural assumption because the crew of the Pulse of Serenity never used a personal pronoun for the Chief Design Engineer. The name, Claydis, was always spoken with awesome respect and Kirk was beginning to sense some of that awe as she stood over him; she didn't seem unfriendly, just a larger than life female.

"Come and see the engine design, it needs very little dilithium," she proudly stated and turned knowing that the men would follow.

Meanwhile, Spock had been called to Rouq'al's quarters and had just sat at the Admiral's request.

"I have some good news for you but I thought you would prefer meeting your father for the first time in the privacy of these quarters…"

"He will soon be here?"

"The craft is here so your patience over these weeks will soon be rewarded; you are a worthy son," Rouq'al suddenly added.

"I thought I would have more time to prepare," Spock admitted.

"Nothing could prepare you for what is to come for either of you, but I can assure you that my friend, Sonak, has always sought news of you and longed to meet you before he died. It is my pleasure to be part of bringing you two together," Rouq'al solemnly stated.

The door buzzer sounded and Rouq'al straightened but Spock also noticed a smile hovering upon his strong features.

"Ah, it is time for me to leave," and he strode to the door and opened it

"Come my old friend, my quarters are yours for as long as this reunion takes!" the Admiral cheerfully said. Spock rose but he had not a clear view of Sonak until the door closed with Rouq'al's departure.

Spock felt like an apprehensive child and tried to calm both the excitement he felt and the fear that he might not match up the Sonak's expectations for his half-Human son. Suddenly a voice, that he'd only heard in the memories shared with Rouq'al, spoke to him.

"Spock, my son…" the resonant voice filled the room and it seemed to bounce off the walls. Despite scrutinising the images of Sonak, his soul mate and youngest child in Tom Bennett's films, this real presence was initially overwhelming but the sound of the man's deep voice was comforting.

Spock stared into the face of an older image of himself. He was immediately lost in the dark eyes, that were identical to his own. Spock also found that he had no voice because his whole body seemed to be overwhelmed with the rush of emotion that he was experiencing and trying to control.

The older man came and placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed as if testing that this was a real person and not a figment of his imagination.

Spock opened his mouth but he still had no words. He sighed deeply and looked into older eyes that spoke of years of regret and sadness of not being there to watch him grow.

The older man reached for the meld points and received no resistance. Sonak went deep, deeper than anyone had ever entered into Spock's mind, but as an adult the younger man felt the forming of the familial bond and with it the acceptance he had never known. Spock opened himself completely to this man, who he sensed had also longed for this familial touch. Between the two flowed unguarded memories and Spock knew of the sisters and their mother, T' Louhuza. Spock saw flash across his consciousness incidents from Sonak's life; his youthful exploits, the sadness and joy over the females of many races that Sonak had known and sensed his own disastrous arranged bonding that resulted in Sarek. But the emotions and images settled to those of the more recent and happy memories of Sonak's present life.

{T'Louhuza would have come but your sisters needed her. They are young, unbonded and very excited at the thought of the annual 'Dance of Life' where they might meet a mate, but we have told them it can take years to find a soul mate. They are also happy at the thought of meeting the brother who they have always been told existed…T'Louhuza and I never thought we'd ever see you but we have always found out about you from Vulcans who travelled to Sheshanu. We open our home to you, although we know that you will naturally want a home of your own and it will be strange to find yourself with four siblings when you thought you had none.}

The thoughts flowed freely, the images of Sonak's home and family flooded before Spock. These images wrapped around him and engulfed him with the mixture of his new family's anticipation and desire to make him feel welcome.

These emotions of love were so intense that Spock could not control their impact upon his memory. Spock was very aware from this experience that Sonak loved his children and his soul mate of over twenty Terran years.

{T'Louhuza is eager to meet you and is a little apprehensive as to how you will find her because she has only daughters and has never had a son. The family from T'Louhusa's first bonding were all killed in an earthquake many years ago before I met her. After T'Louhuza lost her mate and three daughters to that natural disaster, she then devoted herself to helping her parents maintain the estate where they built up the best vines on the planet. T'Louhuza still runs the business, as I seem to have spent more of my time in helping to develop Sheshanu. But we will have enough time to talk about all of that later…Forgive me if I came without warning, but the Healers thought it would be best to establish a late familial bond without you having time to build up a natural barrier. The emotional shock of the first few minutes were considered the optimum period to do things smoothly.}

{It's all right, Father,} and both men felt the surge of emotion with the use of the word. {I believe the Healers were wise, although everyone on board assured me that you would come to meet the vessel and that you had never denied my existence.}

{But I ask forgiveness…I thought Sarek would initiate the familial touch and tell you the truth when you reached adulthood but his behaviour was, and is, cruel… Although I can tell from your memories that you believe Sarek and Amanda have a good relationship between them, but you should not have been denied the truth…it is disgraceful!} Spock felt the full force of Sonak's anger at the actions of the family and their interpretation of the agreement that Spock would be brought up as Sarek's son.

{Ask of me any questions, Spock, and you will be told the truth in this meld,} Sonak invited and Spock felt the strength of the older man and his conviction to put right the years of unknowing and distress of being the outsider within a politically powerful family.

They travelled down many paths, one being Spock's disastrous bonding to T'Pring and Sonak felt all the terrified and bewildering emotions that accompanied those memories of her challenge. But suddenly Sonak opened a path to a new memory for his son to share.

{Try to forgive her, she was terrified that Vulcan would discover the truth. T'Pring and Stonn fled the planet soon after the departure of the Enterprise and disappeared, as far as Vulcan is concerned, to hide T'Pring's wilful actions. But both worked upon a trading ship and it paid their passage to Kaliska and they are now settled upon Sheshanu.} Within Spock's mind sprang an image of Stonn and T'Pring, in pale grey work overalls, watching over the gathering in of a harvest.

{They are natural bonders!} Spock mentally said and suddenly all their actions fell into place. {I wish they had trusted me,} was all he could manage amongst his overwhelming sense of regret that once again his family position had been a barrier to the truth.

{You know now that natural bonders face persecution on Vulcan, so they could not risk telling anyone. Stonn had heard whispers about those who rebelled against childhood bonding and he was quietly told to make his way to Outpost 49, where he would be able to live in peace,} Sonak explained and the inner image changed to show the couple with a young son.

{They have found a place and look content,} stated Spock feeling a twinge of envy.

{Indeed, Spock, just as I hope that you will find a place, well away from Vulcan, amongst my people because I now think of myself as a Sheshanuan.}

Time meant nothing to the father and son locked in their meld, but the whole ship soon knew of the arrival of Sonak and that he was with Spock. It was the only conversation in the Pulse of Serenity's corridors and the Humans were fascinated as the incident brought forth the memories of the early days when Rouq'al and Sonak first arrived as exiles at the Outpost.

Sydel sought out Kirk and McCoy and joined them at their table in the main dining room. They had been to the lounge earlier to congratulate Luktikan but the Enterprise people had now began to gather more in the ship's dining room to talk to the Sheshanuan crew over shared meals.

"It is wonderful that Sonak has come. Kever is convinced that only good can come from this meeting for both of them and for Sheshanu," Sydel said enthusiastically.

"I think the whole of Sheshanu will be thinking that," Millanus said from behind her, "It is indeed wonderful and the good T'Louhuza will have another to add to her family. You may have to rescue your friend from being smothered with maternal kindness."

"She must be a strong woman to be able to cope with a man like Sonak, who has a reputation of being very strong willed himself," remarked Kirk remembering his history lessons about the early contacts with Vulcan and the later formation of the Federation.

"Indeed, but she is also warm and generous and has given many her understanding in difficult days…The last viral epidemic was distressing for many who survived with their telepathic ability impaired, but she and Sonak were the first to press for voice activated public transport around the City. She also spoke out about the need not to allow the impaired to feel they were outsiders in our society because we all could be so afflicted in the future. T'Louhuza stressed that we must be positive and practical in our compassion for the telepathically impaired so they did not feel any stigma. I have great respect for T'Louhuza and she will be among the first to greet this ship when we reach port, and not just to meet her soul mate's son, but also to greet all the other travellers who have arrived upon this unknown adventure. She is a third generation Outposter and so Sheshanu is very important to her as her only home planet," Millanus explained.

There was a celebration in the main dining area of the ship for the arrival of the Claydis's experimental vessel. Humans and Sheshanuans, along with the Vulcan passengers, all mingled with an easy goodwill. In the main ship's lounge there was also the continuing celebration for Luktikan and his accreditation by the Board of Healers. As predicted, Sonak had brought crates of wine from the family vineyard that assisted the conversation as food and drink flowed freely, both in the lounge and dining room, as the hours passed in varied conversations between to the two rooms.

Scotty and Chekov were surrounded by engineers in a corner of the dining room, and towering over the group was Claydis.

"It is good to see that Scotty seems to enjoy exchanging ideas with Claydis," the Admiral suddenly said coming to stand next to Kirk.

"Yes, they seem quite an animated group," Kirk observed.

"Just like any group of specialists, but you know what engineers are like! They frequently put us in our place by telling us that it's an engineer who is the real power on a ship because without a good engineer then a Captain, or an Admiral, is nothing if his ship is damaged."

"Too true," replied Kirk suddenly thinking about all those times Scotty had pulled the rabbit out of the hat and kept the Enterprise running in difficult circumstances. "I didn't expect Claydis to be a woman," confessed Kirk. "I mean…"

"It's all right, my people often don't think of Claydis as a woman…See I'm doing it myself, they call her by her name but it implies a neutral gender does it not?"

"Yes, we automatically thought Claydis was a man because males still dominate the engineering world," Kirk observed, "Perhaps it's because of the dangers of the dilithium crystals and excessive exposure that can lead to sterility in the woman and that still affects their career choices."

"Yes, it is similar amongst the Vulcanoid races and there are only a limited number of desk jobs for female engineers," agreed Rouq'al.

"Does Claydis have a mate?" Kirk asked out of genuine interest.

"No, for as long as I can remember, Claydis has only slept with her engines. The ship yard and its experimental facilities are her home," Rouq'al replied and seemed to lapse into silence for a few moments, as if lost in thoughts that he did not wish to share.

"Of course, it is a great honour that Claydis has made this journey. Claydis does have the tendency to bury herself in her work but she also has a soft spot for Sonak and T'Louhuza…They have always supported her requests, before the Council, for more funding in the shipyard. I think she has repaid that support by personally bringing Sonak on her fastest craft," confided Rouq'al thoughtfully.

There was suddenly a change in the volume of conversation in the dining room and Kirk turned instinctively knowing something had happened. Then he saw the source of interest as the famous father and son had entered the room together. The pair were slowly making their way across the dining room taking in the greetings of goodwill from the Sheshanuans and Vulcan exiles alike. The father and son were also taking a few moments to speak with people and Spock was taking the opportunity to introduce the Enterprise crew to his father as they made their way towards Kirk.

Kirk saw Spock introduce Scotty and Chekov. Sonak seemed particularly to be having an enthusiatic conversation with the Scotsman. Scotty beamed and looked very at ease with it all while Chekov watched and grinned happily beside him. Kirk wondered what they were talking about because he doubted it was about their new engine. The three Enterprise officers still seemed reluctant to discuss their theories in great detail, even with the Sheshanuan engineers.

Minutes passed before the two were before Kirk's table, "I believe that you have already been introduced to my father. Sonak is eager to meet the survivors and has brought some of his own films to show us…perhaps tomorrow?" Spock suggested.

"That's a good idea and I'm delighted to see you both together," said Kirk and knew that he spoke for McCoy too because they had been observing the two as they made their way towards them. Kirk and McCoy had both agreed that this was the most relaxed that they had ever seen Spock. But now, beside his Human friends, Kirk felt the sheer happiness that radiated from his Vulcan friend. The air of 'being apart from the rest of a group', that had always been swathed about Spock, was now gone. It was as if he had been anchored in some invisible way and there was a surety of purpose and sense of well being about Spock that now set him out as a natural leader like Sonak. Kirk found himself looking into his friend's confident steady eyes and knew that this Spock was at peace with his half caste parentage and a changed individual by the acceptance he had received from his father.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 11**

**by Helena Fallon**

The next day was marked by the distinct look of 'hangovers' amongst the Humans. They had all over indulged in both food and wine but as Kirk carefully ate a Sheshanuan cereal breakfast, with a local lilac coloured fruit that the crew called m'lacti, he began to feel his stomach settle and dull headache recede with gentle sips of black coffee. He was grateful that someone had remembered to save the supply of coffee from the Enterprise in the evacuation. It was almost midday, by the ship's clock, but no one mentioned the lateness of the Humans in rising that morning. Kirk thought how polite these people were. They were very Vulcan in that they gave the Humans space to be themselves, but also there was that feeling of being more relaxed like he had felt on his brief visit to Kaliska.

"Penny for them!" Scotty's cheerful voice announced his arrival at the table.

"You seem very chirpy today?" Kirk managed.

"Aye, I took the advice of the Sheshanuan engineers and didn't drink too much of that wonderful wine Sonak brought with him…Tempting wasn't it? So velvety in texture that it slipped down very easily along with the conversation," Scotty teased.

"Too true," replied Kirk and eyed the solid Scotsman before him.

"You enjoyed yourself last night?" Kirk added pleasantly because he liked to see his usually dour engineer enjoying himself.

"Aye…I was surrounded by wonderful company and like minds…I have rarely felt so alive with ideas!" the man said enthusiastically and beamed simultaneously. Kirk knew that this man was in his element and he'd probably be seeing even less of him than before. Since the rescue, Scotty, Chekov and Spock had been gathered in by this ship's engineering section. Kirk was sure that these three would forge a new life for themselves with the Sheshanuans before he'd even met Sonak. Sonak's appearance seemed to add another dimension to all that had happened and Spock's father had taken time, the previous evening, to talk to all the former Enterprise crew and the new exiles.

"Claydis was a surprise," Kirk managed remembering how both Scotty and the statuesque Sheshanuan had both seemed very animated and engrossed in each other's company.

"Aye…She's a bonny lass and a fine engineer," smiled Scotty and the Captain thought that Scotty looked momentarily wistful.

"That Claydis you're talking about?" McCoy asked joining the two men with a plate piled high with nulince, a vegetarian pie of various beans in a rich sauce, served with an egg yolk yellow mushy vegetable called bikkan. Kirk smiled to himself at McCoy's lunch; he had taken to the vegetarian food and this present plate contained one of his favourite lunches.

"Ah…They're serving lunch are they…I'd better go…I promised Claydis I'd join her for lunch in the Sheshanuan crew's dining room. If you'll excuse me gentlemen," Scotty announced pushing back his chair.

McCoy watched him go as he chewed on the sweet tasting nulince. "Scotty likes her," he said softly.

"Mmm." Kirk managed but his brain didn't feel like analysing the thought any further.

"You don't approve?" McCoy suddenly asked picking up on his lack of comment.

"I didn't say that…infact I didn't say anything," Kirk defended himself and felt little pinpricks of pain within his skull.

McCoy scrutinised his friend with more care since his arrival at the table.

"Do I detect the aftermath of the over indulgence of Sonak's wine?"

"It was beautiful wine," stated Kirk defiantly.

"Yes, it was, but also stronger than we thought…I think its strength is twice the impact of Saurian brandy."

Kirk couldn't stop the smile that crossed his features, "Well I'll try to remember that comparison for the next time."

"I like Sonak…You can see so much of him in Spock," the doctor suddenly said changing the subject.

"Yes, the pair of them looked so happy together…If uniting father and son is the only good thing that comes out of the destruction of the Enterprise, then all will be worth it," remarked Kirk.

"I feel that far more has come from that event already…I mean there is Kever and Sydel before the explosion…now that is a good happening," stated McCoy firmly. "Then there are all the new friendships that have formed among the Enterprise crew before the evacuation and all the new friendships that have formed with the Vulcan passengers and this Sheshanuan crew…You know Jim that is a lot of good coming out of that disaster," said McCoy thoughtfully.

"Yes, but don't forget Star Fleet wanted us all dead and that still upsets me," replied Kirk in a low voice that was tainted with months of bitterness.

"Yes, Star Fleet did, but we all survived against the odds because of the bravery of a race of exiles…Afterall, that is what the Sheshanuans are…all exiles from Vulcan. I've got a lot of respect for the ones I've met so far and as for Sonak and Rouq'al... they have made the most of the pledge they wrought from T'Pau. I'm looking forward to seeing the mysterious Outpost that they have made their home even if it's not a paradise."

"The medical staff haven't put you off then?" Kirk replied knowing that the Enterprise medical team had been given a lot of information about the problems faced on Sheshanu.

"I don't believe in perfection, Jim, and every place has its problems. It was a colony of scientists who have made something of the challenges they were originally sent to observe and others have joined them to be true to their feelings. People seem on the whole to stay there, so it can't be that bad, and if the Vulcans didn't like it they could always slip back to Kaliska. Even you found Kaliska a pleasant Vulcan colony."

Kirk nodded his agreement but the movement reminded him of the background headache.

"I could always synthesise the cure in the medical lab here if you want…I never thought I'd need it when we evacuated the ship," McCoy added helpfully.

"No thanks, I think I'll be all right. It's not as if I'm the Captain with bridge duty to do but I didn't expect that wine to be so potent," assured Kirk to his friend. Jim Kirk was very aware that the cure had its own after effects, the most common being a slight feeling of nausea that persisted for a couple of days, and could be worse than a few hours of discomfort to the head.

"No, I thought not, and I think a few others feel the same way but don't want to admit it…Perhaps they don't want to offend Sonak," added McCoy quietly.

"Offend me?" the voice said and both men suddenly found themselves turning to see Sonak at their table.

"Please tell me gentlemen, I would not intentionally offend any of you on board," he added and the dark eyes bore into the two men.

"You have done nothing to offend, Sonak…Some of us do not wish to own up to drinking too much of your wine and we're now suffering some of the consequences of that indulgence," admitted Kirk.

The dark eyes softened and twinkled, "Ah…the hangover. I'd forgotten how you Humans can suffer but it was all worth this little pain today?" he asked with an under current of humour in the lilt of the deep voice.

McCoy grinned, "Were the first humans you contacted fond of wine?" McCoy asked indicating for Sonak to join them.

"Oh I was such a young man then, younger than Spock is now, and I was so eager to experience as much as I could of alien life. Yes, I was taken to bars and private homes and tasted many drinks that you Humans enjoy. I do have a weakness for malt whisky and that was Cochrane's fault…he had his own still!"

McCoy grinned and suddenly understood, "You have spoken to Scotty about this?"

"Of course, I know from Spock about the Enterprise's still and the acceptable 'game' of keeping it hidden from the Captain."

"I did have periodic searches and only found occasionally what I would consider decoys. You know that in all those years as Captain, I never discovered where the main still was hidden although I'd crawled over every inch of that engineering department… Scotty defeated me on that one," admitted Kirk but then his curiosity was poked and suddenly all pain in thinking was gone.

"Did Scotty tell you just where the still was hidden?" he delved and McCoy sensed that Kirk was going to worry this now until he had a definitive answer.

"No, Jim, he did not but I did invite him to make a still on my estate to see if he can do something with the local cereals. My own attempts have been woeful but Scotty said it was about recreating the 'peatiness' of the water that gave the malts their distinctive flavours. I find it interesting that you never solved your 'still' mystery," Sonak said in a teasing tone and both Humans suspected he knew more than he was saying.

Kirk leaned a little forward to give weight to his words, "Why is it that I think you know the answers to my mystery?"

Sonak's eyes flashed, "Oh it's not my place to say but I really do think you ought to ask your engineer again now that those times are over," the older Vulcan advised.

"There you are, Father. Have you spoken to the Captain about your films of Sheshanu and the Council?" Spock asked as he approached with a purposeful step.

"No, we got side tracked onto whisky making," confessed Sonak.

Spock eyed his father and said firmly, "I suspect that T'Louhusa does not approve of your attempts to make spirits when she has the finest vines on the planet."

"Spock an old man is allowed some folly in his life at my age and T'Louhusa tolerates my experiments. I have hope, that with Scotty's help, my attempts will finally be palatable."

The famous Vulcan eyebrow rose at his father's remark and McCoy couldn't stop his chuckle or Jim Kirk his grin….

"I was hoping that Scotty had revealed to Sonak where he really had his still on the Enterprise," Kirk explained to Spock.

"You really didn't know?" replied the incredulous Spock.

"No!" proclaimed Kirk and then regretted the forcefulness of his reply.

Spock looked a little uncomfortable and his friend was not going to let this go when he sensed that he might finally have his answers after all these years.

"You know!" Kirk pounced and hazel eyes locked onto dark secretive ones…. "Like your father just said, it doesn't matter anymore as the Enterprise is now only a memory but I would like to know and how long have you known?"

"I discovered the still six months into Scott's appointment as Chief Engineer," Spock crisply said like giving a report to his Captain.

"Spock…all those years you knew and didn't tell me…your Captain!"

"It played a part in the ship's morale, Jim. It was an accepted game and the crew liked the thought that the engineering department seemed to outwit its two most senior officers. Of course, the odd little still was discovered to satisfy your honour, but the real production and the bottles of the 'special brew' were always carefully hidden from you."

Kirk stared and McCoy observed fascinated that the strait-laced First Officer had known all along but had kept his own silence. But Bones also saw that Kirk was suddenly joining all the dots….

"You were in on it!" Kirk accused his Vulcan friend.

"Of course I was, afterall, who on board would suspect 'old Stone face' to be part of the cover up over illicit spirits. It was never a threat to the working of the ship; that was the agreement Scotty and I had. He would never have allowed it to jeopardise his beloved Enterprise but it was part of the ship's need to feel that they could break the rules but within tight controls. As you know no one was ever found to be drunk on duty and the money, that Scotty and I made from the sale of the 'special malt', was donated to the Fleets' Widows and Orphans Fund."

Kirk leaned back in his seat and stared in disbelief at his friend, "You were party to the production and sale?"

"Of course I was and that way I made sure that there was quality in the production and limits to the consumption. But Scotty had it all worked out and was very sensible about it all. We had a tight team involved in the production but only Scotty knew my part in the matter."

"And you tipped them off when there was going to be a spot inspection?"

"Yes," Spock replied without any remorse in his tone.

"I utterly trusted you as my Vulcan First Officer…" began Kirk.

"But no harm was done and it did a great deal for ship's morale on long voyages and, often after dangerous assignments, the taste was even sweeter."

McCoy decided that it was time to intercede, "Jim, keep this in perspective…Spock is right. The ship always ran smoothly and there were no problems about drunkenness on duty. It's tradition to try and deceive the Captain over an illicit still and your crew won this one."

"But my two senior officers were working together on this," Kirk began still trying to get over the fact that he had been fooled for years.

"Right and they fooled you and that hurts your pride," stated McCoy.

Kirk was stopped in his tracks. McCoy was correct; he had always felt like a fool over this particular matter and even now it rankled. Kirk took a deep breath.

"So just where was the main still?" he asked with deliberate calmness.

Spock eyed his friend and quietly replied, "In the bulk head of my personal quarters. It was, of course, the ideal place because no one ever would suspect the First Officer… especially a rather uptight Vulcan one."

McCoy just burst out laughing; it was brilliant and had worked all those years.

Kirk remained deadly calm and had a further question to ask.

"And just where did you store the supply of whisky?"

"Within the bulkhead space that separated our office quarters," the quiet emotionless voice delivered the final piece of the puzzle.

Kirk looked down at his hands for a few moments in silence, "Jeez Spock…that was brilliant and your idea of course?"

"Yes," he agreed and the younger Vulcan's eyes twinkled in delight that the Captain, and his friend, had never worked it out.

"Only goes to show that Vulcan's have their vices too…."Sonak added but the older Vulcan felt a glow of pride that his apparently serious son had shown an understanding for the predominantly Human Enterprise crew.

Spock gave his father a glance but said nothing because he remembered the honesty of the meld they had shared and the experiences that Sonak had revealed to him. Sonak had been a man who had lived life to the full and had been intent on experiencing new cultures and tested them against his own. While for Sonak the stories about Spock, that had arrived with new exiles, had often portrayed him as a very correct Star Fleet Officer and a superb scientist, who had the makings of a diplomat, but was always very correct in both Vulcan and Human societies.

"Now, I really came to say that I have a recorded message from the Council and Humans who live in the Enclave. Perhaps I can play them tomorrow when everyone has recovered from the wine and celebrations of yesterday," Sonak smoothly said changing the subject and allowing the revelation to gently settle.

"A very good idea, Sonak, but I hope that it will not be the last time that I taste the fruits of your estate," Kirk suddenly responded in his most diplomatic tone.

"Of course, and I hope that you will find a place with us, Jim, especially as the Council have set aside a ship for you to run between Kaliska and Sheshanu. We do need that second vessel and a pilot will be sought to assist you on those voyages. But I also have a personal message from Fifulon, who has special responsibility for trade with Kaliska, and I can give you that for your own contemplation," Sonak replied in an equally well practised ease that had been cultivated over two centuries.

"How many days now before we reach Sheshanu?" McCoy suddenly asked.

"If we meet no difficult anomalies, then another 36 days at full speed," Sonak replied.

"So soon, but I got the impression when we were rescued that it was a longer journey?"

"It is but the ship is having a good run so far…so all goes well and in your favour. Remember, we consider it was a triumph to rescue you all without harm. The crew of the Newton are still suffering from that experience, and their sense of betrayal, as I'm sure that Tom Bennett has told you."

"I can understand that feeling," remarked Kirk and wondered if the sense of betrayal would remain with him for the rest of his life.

The time quickly passed and the Enterprise survivors were kept busy with routines they had established. The Enterprise survivors were helped by the friendships made amongst the Sheshanuan crew to help them with details on integration into the society they were heading towards.

Claydis was true to her word and, two weeks after her arrival, Kirk found himself sitting beside her in the latest space craft design that she was immensely proud of. The controls were very different to Federation crafts but Claydis had spent two days explaining to Kirk about the layout and function of the dials and readouts that now dominated his attention.

Kirk was suddenly feeling alive once more with the sheer pleasure and excitement that came with the mastery of being in charge of a spacecraft. It was such a fundamental thing for the former starship captain but it felt good to be travelling in space piloting a craft, rather than passively watching space pass by from the Pulse of Serenity's observation deck.

"I am gratified that you remember what I told you when you first saw my craft," Claydis stated sitting back to let this gifted pilot take total control.

"It was fascinating and you were so willing to share your knowledge with us…" Kirk began but then felt awkward because he wondered if Scotty, Spock and Chekov had shared their ideas with this woman. However, Claydis instinctively understood without any further explanation.

"Your three officers have been correct to keep their ideas to themselves, especially from Star Fleet, but I hope that I have begun to gain their trust. I have shown them films of the research facility that I head and both Sonak and Rouq'al have assured them of a place to work out their ideas in peace. I was honoured to be shown your yacht," she answered, "Spock is way ahead in his ideas…He has re-written physics and this will revolutionise our crafts and security should Spock let us utilise his theories."

"I've been kept in the dark about them," Kirk said and couldn't keep some disappointment out of his voice. Claydis silently noted the Human's reaction and was aware of some upset in this area. Claydis thought that perhaps she should try and explain a fellow scientist's actions and, by default, also his colleagues who shared in the design of the yacht's engines.

"I think they wanted very few people to know in Star Fleet so that you would not be pressured into telling. Spock has felt uncomfortable about the way the Federation has been heading for some time and didn't even feel comfortable on Vulcan. All that has happened may be very dramatic but it's convenient to be thought of as dead and protects all concerned from difficult questioning. Spock liked Kaliska and I think he was seriously thinking of settling there before finding out the truth about natural bonders.

It is gratifying that Sonak has finally met his second son. Sonak is a good man and has done much to organise the Council better and prepare Sheshanu for more exiles. We were a little lax in such things before…We are still predominantly scientists and tend to be engrossed in our specific research areas. We welcomed those that took the journey but we were not very organised once they had arrived. Now we have a procedure and accommodation is ready and work found quickly for exiles so they can begin to integrate into our society with more ease.

Sonak's knowledge of Humans was invaluable when the Newton survivors arrived. They seem to have settled well into the Enclave but they move freely in our society. We just call it the Enclave because they naturally chose to live in one place together because they were non telepaths, infact the Newton survivors themselves use that term," Claydis explained treading carefully over this ground of conversation because she not want to imply that there was any discrimination. She also did not wish to offend this man who she knew was deeply respected by his former crew and whom she was growing to like herself.

"Yes, Tom explained how the Council tried to help as much as they could to give them a sense of purpose," Kirk replied not wanting to give any impression that he was offended but thought he would steer the conversation once more to his people.

"So the three have exchanged their ideas with you. They converted my yacht without my knowledge…The evacuation was the maiden voyage," Kirk said returning to the secretive officers.

"But you trusted them," Claydis stated.

"I have trusted Spock and Scotty with my life and my crew on too many occasions to count and they have never failed me. I was just very surprised, and a little hurt, that they had kept everything so secret... When I thought more deeply about the matter, then I began to understand just how things stood in Star Fleet and where none of us fit in anymore."

"You are welcome on Sheshanu with your skills…and you will be a captain of a space ship again…Perhaps not a massive starship but a big trading vessel that will have an important part to play in the survival of my home planet. McCoy and his team are already guaranteed a place in the medical centre in the City and the other members of the crew are realising that they too can work in laboratories and even set up their own businesses, like the Newton survivors have done. We know that people who travel in space have open minds and are adaptable when obstacles are placed in their way…It's part of Star Fleet training isn't it?"

"Exactly, the risks on a starship make you aware of possibilities. Often ex fleet personnel go to colony planets because they like the challenge and the need to be self reliant," agreed Kirk.

"Well, Sheshanu is still a new colony really, despite being an Outpost for centuries. The colony aspect gathered momentum when people stationed there liked the 'freedom' from Vulcan society's rigidity. It did, of course, attract the natural bonders who had always existed within the ranks of the Vulcan Fleet but, just like other professions, they kept their heads down…like Rouq'al until his wife's actions were suspected."

"Have the numbers of exiles increased much since the arrival of Rouq'al and Sonak?" asked Kirk appreciating Claydis's efforts to converse with him.

"Definitely…the word soon was amongst those who needed to know and our numbers have increased by twenty thousand. When the numbers began to dramatically increase in the first 20 years, that led to Sonak re-organising the government to cope with the pressing situation. Consequently, larger infra structure projects were undertaken and more areas cultivated so we could feed the growing population. Natural bonders have more children than the arranged bondings on Vulcan so the planet has changed a lot, even in my life time."

"I noticed a lot of children on Kaliska."

"Yes, Kaliska is tolerant of natural bonders, and some exiles chose to stay there because it's closer to more inhabitable planets and lines of communication with the Federation. Kaliska would never openly speak of such things, but Sheshanu is as liberal as Kaliska and the Newton survivors have coped with us."

"You don't think they would have coped on Vulcan?" Kirk suddenly asked.

"No…Do you?" Claydis challenged the Human.

"No, I think you're right. Humans cope with Vulcan in small doses but then the heat and atmosphere does not help our adjustment."

"Quite so!" There was a change to the tone of Claydis's voice and Kirk sensed laughter hovering at the surface. He glanced over to her and saw a familiar softening of her broad features and the eyes betrayed her amusement.

"I can assure you Sheshanu is much cooler than Vulcan and will not help to 'boil the blood of quick tempered Humans' as the Vulcan sociologist, Samil, observed of the first Human visitors to Vulcan."

"I've never heard of that but I suppose it was something that was not shared with us Humans," concluded Kirk.

"Vulcan only shares with other races what it wants to share…You have seen this yourself with Spock; he has been very Vulcan in keeping the true nature of his research secret."

Once more James Kirk had a feeling that he didn't really know his Vulcan friend like he thought he did. Since Sonak's arrival he had seen even less of his friend but he reasoned that it was only natural now his real father had entered his life. However, Kirk was also aware that Spock's theories were going to dominate his life from now on and that it was important for Kirk to keep himself busy and make a new life for himself too. Over the months on the Pulse of Serenity, Kirk had made a point of listening to the Sheshanuans and the Vulcan exiles to carefully check for inconsistencies in the information that was being given to the survivors. It had all been consistent but there was a small nagging voice in his head that kept questioning the good intentions of their rescuers. He had decided to keep his doubts to himself because his crew and passengers all seemed to be happy and well treated. Kirk noted that even his closest friends were content to accept the offer to stay for a while on Sheshanu. However, James Kirk would often lie awake at night and wonder if they were all sleep walking into a new sort of nightmare.

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 12**

**By Helena Fallon**

The buzz of excitement could be tasted in the air; the Sheshanuans were eager to be home and the exiles were equally enthusiastic to see their new planet, where they were guaranteed acceptance for their natural bonding. The Enterprise crew were also eager to see the planet that they had got to know through films on the voyage and numerous conversations with those who called Sheshanu their home. Kirk stood on the main observation deck with the Enterprise's skeleton crew together with Tom Bennett, Kever, Claydis and Sonak, all were transfixed by the swirls of lilac, pale blue and vanilla white that danced over the surface of the large planet. Beyond were the dazzling formations of spiralling gas clouds, distant globular clusters of new stars and dying red suns. Occasionally they saw a fleeting rippling effect pass in front of the image before them that was the reminder of the serious anomalies of shifting dark matter in this unstable part of space. However, to the seasoned space traveller this was a wondrous sight and one that never failed to lift the spirit of the watchers to feel alive and part of a bigger universe in their tiny fragile shell of a ship.

"We will soon dock and then be transported down to the reception area of the spaceport. There will be many people there to greet us; friends and family for the most fortunate, but also a reception committee to help those without contacts to assure them of initial accommodation and work placements," Sonak announced. Kirk felt a tingling rush through his body in anticipation of a new adventure.

"My own family will be waiting, and I hope you will forgive me if I take Spock away for a little time. He has been assigned accommodation in the City in the same apartment complex as the rest of you Enterprise survivors. Your belongings will be beamed down to your assigned apartments and will be waiting for you once you have gone through the normal registering procedures."

Kirk nodded his understanding but his eyes were still captured by the awesome sight on the screen.

Rouq'al's voice suddenly filled the air with its commanding tone, "We have arrived my fellow travellers. Will the Vulcan travellers go to transporter area 5 and the Enterprise crew to transporter area 6 so we can begin your disembarkation procedures."

The assembled passengers moved quietly but Kirk could still sense the undercurrent of happiness and excitement that filled the air.

Spock and Sonak walked together but stayed close to Kirk and McCoy, while Claydis seemed to be with Scotty and Chekov. The rest of the crew stayed with their partners and friendship groups as would be expected. However, soon they were all planet side and in a cavernous room. It had an impressive clear domed roof that diffused sunlight that sparkled off the pale blue veined stone walls and the deeper blue veined tiled flooring. All the new arrivals looked around them, taking in the size and architecture of this 'arrivals' hall. They had not expected anything so grand and Kirk filed it away in his memory to consider later but his initial feelings were that this was not your usual frontier planet.

Suddenly Kirk was aware of a tall middle aged woman, whose dark hair was liberally streaked with an iron grey and piled high upon her head. This woman's strong features and commanding bearing were softened by her long crimson dress that gently fell over her rounded figure. Kirk smiled at the thought that she looked like a mother duck with ducklings because trailing behind her were four girls who looked like this woman despite their youth. The eldest girl wore a bright yellow tunic that was embroidered with geometric patterns in blues and purples over black loose fitting pants. Her long dark brown hair was tied loosely at the nape with a blue ribbon. Her immediate sibling was two inches smaller and dressed in a similar way, although her tunic was a soft pale pink and with an embroidered zigzag pattern in a silver grey. This girl also had her long dark hair gathered at her nape but this time it appeared to be twisted around into a sausage shape and pinned upwards to the back of her head. Behind them were two much smaller girls with braided hair coiled around their heads. They were dressed in identical red, blue and green broad striped dresses that fell to the mid calf and revealed embroidered knee high soft black boots that had a low heel. Looking closer, Kirk could see that all the women wore the same type of footwear although the older females' boots were unadorned of such fancy stitching. Kirk instinctively knew that this group must be Sonak's family and were eager to meet Spock by the fast pace that they were approaching Sonak and his son, as the awaiting crowd parted to let them approach their kinsmen.

"Sonak!" the woman warmly greeted and her round face radiated joy at seeing the old man.

"T'Louhuza!" Sonak responded with equal warmth and his lined features softened. The couple held up their right hands as if in Vulcan salute, but then the hands touched and Kirk was sure that the woman seemed to glow at the contact.

"My soul mate, let me present my son, Spock," Sonak formally said and the woman waited for Spock to stand before her.

Spock confidently stepped forward and raised his hand as if in Vulcan salute. T'Louhusa responded but appeared momentarily hesitant, as if she was appraising the newcomer, before she found her voice that was much quieter than when she had greeted her soul mate.

"Spock, you are welcome to our family. I, and your half-sisters, are delighted that you have travelled to our home planet. Although I can appreciate your desire to have your own apartment, I hope that you will also occasionally join us at our estate and share our family life when you feel able," she formally stated.

"Madam, I am honoured but I have a request of you," the familiar voice gently said and Kirk and McCoy wondered what he was planning to ask of his father's wife.

"Then speak, Spock," she commanded.

"I would wish that my father's soul mate, whom has graciously opened her family home to me, would also permit me to call her Mother and grant me the familial touch," Spock solemnly intoned.

Kirk caught the fleeting surprise in the woman's countenance. The happiness that those words represented for this motherly figure were captured in her next actions as she smoothly stepped forward and pressed her right hand upon Spock's and then reached for the meld points on his bony features. It was a silent communication, but Kirk and McCoy witnessed a softening of Spock's harsh features at the touch and they sensed that all would be well within this new found family for their friend. The touch ended and the woman for a few moments was speechless and looked deeply into Spock's eyes with her own large expressive ones that looked close to tears. Sonak seemed pleased by all of these events and suddenly broke the spell.

"Well now, you have four sisters who are dressed in their finest for you," the older man proudly said.

"Will you greet us with the familial touch too?" the youngest broke ranks in her eagerness to be introduced.

"As the youngest, you should be the last," Sonak said firmly but the dark eyes glistened in the light and spoke volumes about a partner and father who indulged his women.

"Spock this is Biron, the eldest, and beside her, Kistella. Then there is Jillen and this imprudent girl is Brienne."

The girls each stepped forward as their name was mentioned. After Sonak had finished formally introducing them, Spock touched each raised hand in familial greeting and then very briefly touched each young face with a light meld, to initiate a familial touch, as their proud parents watched in satisfaction.

"So, Spock, are you coming home with us today? We have all been baking for you and the neighbours all want to meet you," Brienne blurted out and received censorious looks from her sisters.

"Brienne…" began Biron but T'Louhusa stepped in.

"Now girls, Spock has his own friends and interests. I'm sure that Spock will visit once he has sorted his allocated apartment and seen that his friends are also comfortable with their surroundings…Indeed, I hope that you will introduce me to James Kirk and Leonard McCoy," the woman stated.

"Mother that is easily done because they have witnessed our meeting, but let me formally introduce you…"

Kirk had not thought that this was how things would be done but it all seemed friendly and normal compared with the first time he'd met Sarek and Amanda. Suddenly Spock was introducing his mother to the other Enterprise survivors, who all responded to her warmth and most expressed their interest in the family estate that could produce such beautiful wine. T'Louhuza assured them all that her wine was available at the Human restaurant in the Enclave, as well as three restaurants in the City and smaller shops in settlements around the planet. Then Sonak once again took charge.

"T'Louhuza, here are the port officials to register our new visitors and then to take them to their apartments."

The Humans had not noticed the arrival of the charcoal grey clad men who stood quietly on the periphery of the group.

"Come, Hullard, we prevent you from your important work," invited Sonak genially and a grey haired Vulcanoid, whose uniform bore a purple stripe at the shoulders while his six colleagues had a green stripe, moved forward to address them.

"I am Senior Port Officer Hullard and the pleasure is mine to greet you all to Sheshanu. We have arranged for your luggage to be delivered to your assigned accommodation but first all visitors and exiles follow the same procedures of registration. It is necessary for you to be assigned an ID card, to access certain services, and money with a credit card that also allows access to the transport system so you can explore your surroundings. It also means that the governing Council can help you find work once you feel ready to do so. If you would follow us please, my colleagues are here to answer any questions you might have while we register you on our public database," announced Hullard in a deep and re-assuring voice. The Enterprise people turned and followed the Sheshanuans across the concourse to a large room that held a bank of desks with computer terminals and operators ready to take their details.

It was a necessary procedure and common to most planets where individual identification was usually checked on arrival and often on departure at the entry port. Sydel was quickly processed and left immediately with Kever to be introduced to her new family.

Kirk found that his details had already been sent about him from the ship and 'registration' appeared to be a matter of checking this information before receiving a small rectangular 'Identification Card'. This already had his image on it and was similar in size and appearance to the commonly used credit and ID cards throughout the Federation. Operative T'Bawn also told him that he would need his ID card to enter any of the Council's departments, should he wish to set up a business or change his accommodation, and it would also grant him access to medical treatment. Kirk was then handed a small cream coloured folder that contained a small computer tablet that had already been altered to Standard Terran. He found that a highlighted red key instantly activated a map of the City area and Enclave onto the screen. If the user clicked on any street then information about places of interest and shopping areas in that immediate area appeared to the right of the map image. There was also a wallet that contained another card with his image on it.

"This is your credit card and all shops, eating places and the transport system, throughout the planet, accepts this. Credit has been put in your account name so that you will all be able to explore your immediate surroundings. We are a people who welcome our guests and hope that you will find a place to make your own here," the woman quietly said and Kirk smiled at her attempts to be friendly. "Do you have any questions?" T'Bawn politely asked.

"Not at the moment, I think you have explained things very clearly, thank you," replied Kirk and felt that this all showed typical Vulcan thoroughness. He looked around for McCoy and Spock and saw that they were waiting with a group who had also been processed. As he walked towards them he thought about the conversation he had exchanged with Claydis and how Sonak had organised Sheshanu to cope with the arrival of increasing numbers of exiles.

"We will soon be taken to our new homes," McCoy said with a smile, "I must say we are being treated very well so far. Hullard said that our apartments are fully equipped, including some food. These provisions are basic Sheshanuan cuisine just like we have already met on the voyage here so it won't be too strange. I like the idea that we can get our bearings for a few days…"

Kirk nodded and looked back to the bank of computer terminals, there were only six more Enterprise people to be processed and that would only take a few more minutes. He noted that all of his people seemed relaxed and several smiled his way when they noticed his scrutiny.

Suddenly, Hullard was with them again and he and the Port Officers began to lead the way out of the building and into the real world of Sheshanu.

The first surprise was the fresh breeze; it felt good after months of ship's air. It also had a distinctive smell like faint lemon zest. Everyone stared at their new surroundings. None of the buildings were more than four storeys high and were not a uniform colour, but ranged from a very pale grey to a pale honey coloured stone with several variations of colour between. There were also the occasional trees to give more colour and sense of nature to the streets. The trees had slender trunks that were different colours, some being a silver grey while others included a delicate pink, a royal blue and a creamy colour. The foliage also varied in shape and colour but most had a shade of green. Kirk heard one of the Port Officers behind him reply to an enquiry that had formed in his own mind.

"It has been the people's decision not to have skyscrapers; they have a tendency to crowd a living and working space. We Sheshanuans voted to keep a sense of proportion so we could look up and see the vastness of the sky and not just walls reaching forever upwards and enclosing us in a prison of buildings. Most houses are two storeys and even our apartment buildings are no more than four storeys, all are built around courtyards to give a sense of a garden space. We like our parks here in the City," he proudly remarked.

Kirk suddenly remembered the parks and 'seated spaces' he'd seen on his brief visit to Kaliska City; they had all helped to give a sense of harmony with nature despite being a vibrant conurbation. But as they walked, he could also sense the underlying peacefulness that existed amongst the local people they saw. They saw Sheshanuans who were obviously getting on with their busy lives but it just didn't feel hectic, or with a manic buzz, like some cities that they had visited in the Federation and beyond in the non-aligned reaches of peaceful space. The streets were broad with an occasional transit vehicle passing by but Kirk observed no delivery vehicles or personal transport on these roads.

The group turned to the right and there before them were four very pale yellow apartment blocks, each four storeys high, and built around the four sides of a square. Most of the square was set out with colourful plants with seating dotted about. A corner was a defined play area with various play equipment and they saw several children clambering over climbing frames, while some older children sat in a group talking on what looked like to be pale green grass. As they approached they could see that the grass was delicately striped with a thin central line of green a little lighter to the predominant colour. There were also a few young children playing a tag like game on the local grass and Kirk found it strangely disorientating despite the numerous planets he had visited. If it had been like the lush green grass of Earth all would have been well, but suddenly this unexpected colour was a reminder of what he missed from home and an unsettling feeling that he might never see his Earth again. But Kirk was pulled out of his depressing thoughts by Hullard's voice.

"We like children here and allow them to play in the garden courtyards of their homes," Hullard announced. "It is something that we have copied from the Kaliskans because it gives a true sense of community. We also believe that we are all responsible for our surroundings and all those who live beside us."

"Of course," replied McCoy, "It's just I was a little surprised and must stop comparing this to my brief visits to Vulcan."

Hullard turned and bowed his head but the dark eyes softened, "We are not so rigid in our sense of order in all things here. There are rules to prevent anarchy, although I cannot imagine such a thing ever happening on this world, but the rules are there so we can all look after one another while also respecting each others space. We all agree that it is important to even show respect to the children and children like to play so we permit safe areas near the homes; as a consequence, their parents are also not worried about them. Of course, the older ones also like to explore a little but that's all about finding out about one's own environment and limitations."

Kirk smiled, "Yes, we can all understand that…I used to get up to some interesting mischief when I was growing up, but it was pretty harmless, although I did learn a lot about myself in the process. I guess we have never really considered what a Vulcan childhood entails outside of school and you Sheshanuans are not Vulcan anyway."

"Ah, you have noticed the difference," replied Hullard with twinkling eyes.

"Yes…most definitely. Before everything happened, I had a brief stop on Kaliska and really liked the feel there and so far Sheshanu reminds me of Kaliska," Kirk added.

Hullard nodded his understanding, "We are not so far apart, but Kaliska does not openly speak of natural bonding whereas here it is the norm."

"Here we are, you just place your ID card into the slot at the door and then your palm on this entry plate and it opens. Once you have all done this then the entry system has registered your ID and you need only press your palm against the main entry plate from now on, and the same is true after the first entry to your apartments." Hullard demonstrated.

"We have placed you in this block but you are not all on the same floor so you can get to meet your neighbours. They know that you are all arriving today and ... well, we are all curious," admitted Hullard. "We didn't think that the Newton survivors would choose to stay but they have made a place for themselves. You will no doubt explore the Enclave yourselves… it's just a little way out of the City and the blue transits run that way and you can catch one on North 12th Street. Here we are on North 10th Street and the transit terminus is beside the main entrance to the market. The blue transits run north to south of the City, red run on the east to west, purple run between the Space Port and Market and the administrative areas, while the green transits run to the Hospital. A green transit with a red stripe takes an east to west route to the hospital and the green with a blue stripe, the north to south route. You will soon get use to the system," Hullard assured them. Kirk silently thought that it would all be very logical but he was eager to see his apartment.

Several of the old crew where given apartments on the first floor and Hullard's people took that assigned group from the elevator. Kirk, Spock and McCoy found themselves being taken to the third floor while Chekov and Scotty with three others were taken to the fourth, and top, floor of the block. Spock quickly found his door and entered while a port official took McCoy to a door almost opposite Spock. His apartment over looked the courtyard play area and garden and he was quite pleased with this outlook. Kirk was also on the same side of the building but two doors down from his friend.

Hullard stood just inside as Kirk looked out of the picture window of the square living room with its basic furniture, of a pale honey coloured wood and pale blue upholstery. It looked to be a good space in which he could unpack his belongings and feel it was a home. The one advantage of all the years in Star Fleet was that Fleet personnel soon became experts at personalising the basic accommodation, on board ship or at a Star Base, and transforming it into their home.

"I hope that this is satisfactory?" Hullard asked quietly.

"It's very spacious and a pleasant view…Spock has a different outlook?"

"Yes, the apartments on the other side have a view of the main North 10th Street but it is tree lined as you saw on our way here. Do you have any more questions?" Hullard politely asked like he had all the others that he had taken to their doors.

Kirk turned and smiled, "Not at the moment, I think I'll just get to know my apartment and unpack, but thank you for your courtesy in the way that you have dealt with my former crew."

Hullard bowed his head, "We try to make all those who come to our distant planet as comfortable as we can. We are aware, after our experiences with the Newton survivors, that you Humans may wish to change your arrangements but that is for you to individually decide."

"Thank you, Hullard, you Sheshanuans have been very kind to us already and I just hope that we can in some way repay that kindness."

Hullard's countenance became very serious and he said softly, "Sheshanu only wants all those who come here to contribute to the planet and hence the lives of all the others who live here. No matter who we are, we can all find something to bring to the society we live in."

Kirk nodded thoughtfully, "Quite so and a very admirable attitude to living."

Kirk was suddenly alone and he wondered around the four rooms that made his apartment. It was quite spacious and his few belongings, that had been saved from the Enterprise, now sat in two large canisters in the middle of the living room. Immediately opposite the front door was the living room's great picture window with its view over the courtyard. The films that they had watched on the ship had prepared them for this living arrangement. Kirk knew that the silver panel to the left of the window adjusted the window's clarity. The occupier could totally shut out the view or just shut out the prying eyes of anyone on the outside but still be able to see the outside view from the inside. Consequently, there was no need for drapes and it made the rooms look even bigger.

Immediately to the left of the front door was a closet for coats and a storage space and beyond that there was a small cloakroom. There was a small archway to the left in the living room that led into the kitchen area. He opened a few of the cream coloured cupboards to discover their use; some were for storage, another was a fridge, a dishwasher unit and there was a laundry unit that could launder and make soiled garments all pristine and ready to wear within a few minutes. It was all functional and easy to understand.

To the right of the front door was the door into the spacious bedroom with its own bathroom area that had 'warm to the touch' off white walls with the tracery of a fine blue vein running randomly through the expanse of wall. The bedroom was dominated by the large bed that was placed on the wall opposite another picture window, like that of the living room. The walls here were a very pale blue and he found that very relaxing and unexpected after the off white colour that dominated the other rooms. The bed had an attractive cover in an abstract design of various shades of blue. All the flooring in the apartment was of the same pale grey that was soft to walk on and gave no sound. Kirk sat on the bed and reached down to touch the floor, it was warm to touch, like the walls, and he believed that both were a source of heat for the apartment.

James Kirk swept his eyes once more around the functional living room and then decisively moved and made his way to the waiting canisters…He wanted to make this space his.

Some time later, as he unpacked his small collection of antique books, his door buzzer sounded.

"Come," he called as he placed the books on the low counter top of a white display unit.

"It's taking shape, Jim," the familiar deep tones filled the room.

Kirk turned and smiled at his Vulcan friend. "I suppose that you have unpacked already."

"Yes," he solemnly confirmed, "I am about to take the 'trans-planet' transit to visit my family home for a few days. T'Louhusa and my sisters are eager to show me the estate and introduce me to their friends."

"I'm sure that you'll enjoy it...I'm looking forward to exploring the City while you're gone and will show you around when you come back," Kirk replied with a twinkle in the hazel eyes. "Have you said your farewell to Bones?"

"Yes, he's almost opposite me and was already entertaining Ullan and his mate, who had bought him a plant and some homemade food."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Bones would actually enjoy vegetarian food but he enjoyed eating in the Sheshanuan mess."

Spock's eyes softened, "I think Bones has decided to make the most of this plight that we have found ourselves in. Also, Ullan has tried very hard to make him feel that he is needed here for his research accomplishments as well as his obvious expertise that would be welcomed by the Newton survivors."

Kirk nodded, "Yes, Bones is very adaptable but he'd deny it all."

"Of course, but we all are adapting to unforeseen circumstances and our rescuers have given us the opportunity to glimpse their way of life. I went to see Scotty and Pavel. Claydis is going to show them the Engineering Research complex tomorrow and Scotty's immediate neighbours arrived, as I left, to introduce themselves. Pavel has already been invited to dinner tonight by Niren, the physics engineer from the Pulse of Serenity. "

Kirk nodded and was not surprised by this information, "You liked T'Louhusa?" asked Kirk changing the subject because he didn't want Spock to pick up on any of his nagging worries.

He saw his friend's lean features soften, "I think my father is a most fortunate man. My mother, as she has given me permission to address her as such, is a generous and warm lady and I saw in her mind a wish to invite you, and friends from the Enterprise, at a later date to the estate. But for the moment, she will give you time to get your bearings here and perhaps you will explore the Enclave and meet some of the other Humans who have chosen to stay."

There was something about the constrained way in which Spock spoke that alerted Kirk and he had to ask, "You sense there is more to this place don't you?"

"Yes, my father was very generous with personal memories within the meld we shared, but he did keep some memories concerning this planet to himself. I can respect that but perhaps I will find out more over the next few days. Remember the days here are longer than a Human day….It takes Sheshanu 390 days to travel around its sun and a day is the equivalent of 30.25 Terran hours. We will talk, Jim, when I return," Spock suddenly stated in his quiet assertive way.

Kirk nodded knowing that all had been said for now, "Have a good time!" he added as Spock nodded and turned to leave.

The clock in the kitchen area told Kirk that he'd been unpacking for nearly two and a half 'time periods'. He searched his brain for the Vulcan word; there were 28 vitars in a Sheshanuan day, and one vitar was obviously slightly longer than a Terran hour. Kirk surveyed his efforts and felt pleased with himself; he didn't have many possessions but this was now definitely his home and he wondered if the empty canisters would easily fit into the storage cupboard by the front door.

The door buzzer sounded.

"Come," he commanded and the door slid open to reveal a smiling Bones carrying a bottle.

"That's not some of Sonak's wine is it?"

"Present from Ullan, he's taken a bottle up to Scotty and Chekov on the top floor. I gather that it's a very expensive wine and that wine Sonak brought with him to the ship must have cost him a small fortune."

"Mmm… Do you know where the glasses are?" Kirk suddenly asked feeling a little foolish that he'd not explored the kitchen in detail before unpacking.

"Cupboard to the right of the dishwasher unit, but don't you want to save this for later and to have some of the bottle I've already opened?" the older man invited.

Kirk grinned, "No use opening my bottle before we have to…"

"Exactly, and I don't want to drink most of this to myself, although Ullan assures me it will keep for three days if placed in the fridge."

"Wouldn't be the same as the freshness of the first few hours," Kirk grinned.

"My thinking too, Jim," Bones replied and placed the wine on the magenta coloured top of the dining table and turned to leave for his own apartment with Kirk following.

Meanwhile, Spock had left the housing complex and walked towards the main 'trans-planet' transit station that was next to the port building they had entered by. He glanced at the transit board and found the platform he needed and used his credit card to gain access to the area. There on the platform was a six-car transit with open doors for passengers to enter but there were no windows, just a sleek shiny purple colour on the outside and a soft blue and silver grey décor on the inside. He sat on a nearby seat opposite a young woman with a reader in her hand. Two seats to the left of her sat an older man, who was tapping on a small computer tablet, while further down the car was another woman with two young boys, whom Spock estimated to be 4 and 7 years old.

Suddenly there was a pleasant bleeping sound and the doors closed. Within seconds, Spock felt the car move and realised that they were plunging underground and that explained the lack of windows. A vitar later, the transit slowed and came to a halt. The doors sprang open to reveal more passengers ready to board. Two vitars and four more stations later, the underground transit was full and heading for its final destination.

Spock alighted with the quiet mass of people and followed them to the exit. He was greeted by a colder wind than that in the City and the buildings were only two storeys here. There was still a spacious layout and a conscious attempt to include flora wherever possible with tree-lined streets and small squares to sit and enjoy the surroundings.

He walked eastwards as his father's memories had told him to do. Within minutes, the housing grew sparse and he saw the vineyards sweeping up the hillsides either side of him and far into the distance. It was a vast area under cultivation and T'Louhusa was genuinely proud of the achievements of her family, and their past hard work, that she now owned.

Spock entered the imposing gates and began to walk towards the pale honey coloured stone built house that was in a slightly elevated position. He could see the striped dresses of his two younger sisters looking his way from a balcony that over looked this driveway to the house. Spock could imagine their excitement as they loudly informed the rest of the household that he was really coming to see them just like he had said earlier that day.

He was soon at the solid looking black carved front door and it opened as he stepped within the porch area to reveal T'Louhusa.

The older woman's eyes sparkled with delight, "Why Spock we did not expect you so soon but then your father said that you Star Fleet officers travelled with few possessions and 'quarters' were quickly made home."

"Indeed, but I had also a desire to see my new family. My Human friends are happy to explore together for the time being and I'm sure that they will visit the Enclave over the next few days and share experiences with the Newton survivors."

T'Louhusa became immediately serious and nodded solemnly, "Of course, and you know that we wish this house to be like a second home to you and hopefully your friends when they have got their bearings around the City. We saw Sydel briefly with Kever, and his children, as we came home; it was good to see a family that is once more complete."

Spock crossed the threshold as he said, "Sydel is a kind and sensible woman, who has known difficult times in her past, but she will make Kever's children a good mother. Kever and Sydel seem very content and I do envy them," he softly confessed. He then turned his attention to Jillen and Brienne who were standing a little back in the entrance hall to give their mother the chance to greet their guest.

"Good afternoon, my little sisters," he said solemnly to the girls who looked happy and nervous at the same time. "I trust that you have finished your educational tasks for the day?"

"Oh yes, we did those this morning," Jillen assured.

"We wanted to get them out of the way so we could go to the space port with Mother and see Father and you," added Brienne, her face bright and alert.

"Indeed and it was a pleasant surprise to be greeted by the whole of my new family," Spock replied.

"Now girls would you like to show Spock around the house?" T'Louhusa gave Spock an apologetic look but he sensed these children were eager to be good for their mother.

"That would be a good idea …and perhaps you will show me your favourite rooms first?" Spock suggested picking up on his stepmother's suggestion to keep these two younger sisters occupied for the moment.

Suddenly Spock found himself between two eager girls who were ceaselessly giving him a flow of information about their school, their educational assignments, one of which was monitoring the early morning temperature and again as the sun went down. Jillen was fascinated by Kistella's assignment that was to record the growth from seed of three tiny purple seeds that could growth to be 2 metres high. At the moment the biggest kooka was only a metre tall and the smallest barely half of that.

"Kooka flowers are beautiful!" Brienne suddenly announced.

"I have never seen one so perhaps you will show me as long as we don't disturb Kistella's work."

"They're not in bloom yet…They have to grow to their full height and then they slowly open …Lots of buds all the way down the stem…The flowers are purple with pink stripes…They're lovely and have a nice scent!" Brienne continued enthusiastically.

Sonak looked up from his desk, as T'Louhusa entered his study. The older man's face softened at overhearing this conversation from the inner courtyard as his three children crossed it towards Kistella's experimental planting in the far corner.

"Spock is very patient with them…"the woman observed.

"He will learn a great deal about this place from his sisters and they are eager to have his company to themselves for a few hours. Is Biron in the house?"

"No she went to see Parisa while her mother visited the hospital. She did say that she would be back for dinner."

"Good, after dinner I'm sure that Spock will have more questions to ask," Sonak said quietly while not taking his eyes off the scene in the courtyard. Spock was standing with the youngest girls before the three kooka plants and Kistella had come out of her room to join them. Sonak felt an inner contentment to have his children together here. He didn't feel very close to Sarek and even less so having discovered how he'd treated his brother. Sonak only hoped that he could make up for all the lost time, but he was getting old and this family with T'Louhusa had been a wonderful bonus to his life; to now have his younger son join them was a precious gift.

"We will find him a soul mate," T'Louhusa suddenly said.

Sonak turned to face his wife, "I sincerely hope so but, if not here, there is always Kaliska. There will be many unbonded women who'll attend the Festival so we must make sure that Spock meets as many as possible!"

"Oh definitely!" she agreed and a ghost of a smile touched her lips. But T'Louhusa knew that news of Sonak's younger unbonded son was already beginning to circulate the planet. The Festival would bring together the unbonded and natural selection would take its own course. However, T'Louhusa was concerned that her children would find mates when the time was right and hopefully before she died for her own daughters, who had many years yet before they were psi mature to enable natural mating to take place.

Two vitars later and the children watched the sunset over the vineyards before entering the dining room for dinner. Spock had enjoyed the time with his sisters; the younger girls were eager and boisterous compared with the serious and steady nature of the oldest Biron. Kistella was studious and had chosen the task of growing kooka because they were a challenge and she was interested in botany and the medicinal uses of plants. She had explained to Spock that there were still botanists cataloguing Sheshanuan flora. Kistella also informed her brother that she hoped to study at the university and be accepted for a botanical research team. Meanwhile, Biron had quietly told her brother that she was interested in becoming a nursing technician at the hospital and that she was studying hard for one of the coveted places to train there.

The girls seemed quiet over dinner and Spock thought that T'Louhusa had been wise to let him spend his initial hours with his sisters so the younger ones could get their excitement out of their system. After dinner, the sisters all retired to bed leaving the adults with the rest of the evening to themselves.

Meanwhile, Sydel had spent her first day on Sheshanu getting to know her new family. In one sense she knew them through Kever's thoughts and emotions but now it was for her to build up her own relationship with his three children. It was strange to enter a house that you already knew but had never physically seen; somethings had changed since Kever had left, but most things were still in the places that Kever had put them. The house was to the eastern edge of the City, the transit ride was quick and from the terminus only a short walk before the house, with its walled garden, welcomed all who entered into its warm and calm atmosphere.

Sydel now sat in the quiet of the dark garden, the children were all asleep, and she drank in the soft perfumes of the evening flowers that Kever's first wife, Yovanis, had planted. She looked up at the new 'star-scape' and watched the heavens of her new home world. A comet dashed across the twinkling sky and then she marvelled at the phenomenon, that she had observed a few times travelling here on the observation deck; the shimmering effect passed over part of the sky. The Sheshanuans had merely said that it was an anomaly rippling through space, and now Sydel saw that the rippling effect even affected her view of the comet's tail that was now briefly distorted into what seemed like many tiny little prisms before suddenly returning to its usual state.

"It's fascinating isn't it?" Kever suddenly said at her side.

"Does it often occur?"

"The comet or the anomaly?" he asked.

"Both," Sydel replied succinctly.

"That comet we see about every sixty Sheshanuan years. The anomalies just happen randomly and make the heavens appear unpredictable. The first scientists at the Outpost were ordered to observe the phenomenon and we are still observing and learning…"

"Spock will be happy, there is so much to interest him here besides a new family and the possibilities to pursue his ideas."

"I hope so. Sheshanu needs Spock's ideas but you cannot concern yourself with his adjustments when you have much to occupy you here…with my children…They are delighted to met their new mother and want you to like them."

"Kever, how can I not like the children? I never thought I would have a family and here I have a ready-made one and a home that is so welcoming…I cannot ask for more. But you forget to mention your needs in this equation," she gently teased and felt a warmth enter her consciousness. This closeness was so precious to her and hoped that she would never become complacent about this unique oneness that she felt with this man.

T'Louhusa retired to her office and left father and son alone on the pretence of 'wine orders' to check.

Sonak was not a man to waste his precious time.

"You have questions Spock?" the old man said as he sat with a mug of tulac tea.

"I have many, perhaps too many, but I feel there is more to Sheshanu than Rouq'al or yourself have told us survivors," replied Spock meeting his father's bluntness with his own.

Sonak merely nodded, "We needed you all to be here to understand this planet, and the society we have, before we gave you more information and also we have been assessing the survivors for security reasons. Kever's soul mate is naturally trusted, as are you, and I can therefore tell you more and introduce you to others who can confirm and expand upon the areas I will touch upon," Sonak replied evenly.

"You feel threatened here?"

"Of course, we are at the very reaches of the known universe and that has also protected us, but you cannot truly believe that my mother would let us go so easily and without consequences. T'Pau has never liked to be beaten and Sheshanu has remained out of her control, but she grows weak; I feel it in the familial link. There are members of the Vulcan Council who are already manoeuvring for power because they sense she grows frail and Sarek is not as politically strong as his grandmother would like. We believe that Sarek will be sidelined in the power struggle and the more ardent exponents of Surak will hold the balance of power. That will be disastrous for the natural bonders and we suspect that the persecution will begin with a fresh vigour once T'Pau is dead. The numbers leaving Vulcan for distant colonies have increased in the past 16 years and likewise the numbers taking the final journey to our safe haven. However, so far the Vulcan Space Fleet has not intervened with natural bonders if they kept quiet, as was the case with Rouq'al and his mate and most of the scientists who came to this outpost…Often the Fleet would assign couples here to protect them from prying eyes. I suppose it can be called a form of 'turning a blind eye'. However, if the more right wing parties gain power then they may purge the Fleet of its more liberal elements and put their own people in positions of authority. The Vulcan Fleet may then come calling and totally disregard the agreement we had with T'Pau and the former leadership of the Fleet."

"So Rouq'al and yourself have been busy securing your area of space with a system of early warning satellites and probes?" Spock suddenly interrupted having made all the logical leaps.

Sonak's eyes shone with delight, "Exactly, how did you know?"

"I had melds with Rouq'al and yourself and both of you kept close to personal matters. However, I sensed very strong barriers protecting the security for Sheshanu. I didn't press and make it obvious but it would be the logical step," replied Spock. However, Spock was also aware that the melds he had experienced with the two men had also re-assured them of his innocence in any suspected complicity in the demise of the Enterprise.

"It is satisfying to know that you are such a strong telepath. I will take you to our security headquarters while you are here and you will see for yourself. We have had cloaked probes observing Vulcan for the past four decades. We don't believe that our technology has been detected but the Humans have a way of interfering and we picked up some of their transmissions, which indicate that they are suspicious of some readings they have in space…readings that are in the same areas as our probes. So you can imagine how pleased we all were when we heard that you, an accomplished scientist, was coming this way. Although I longed to see my abandoned son…Yes, Spock, it has always troubled me that I had left Amanda, and you, on Vulcan but I had hoped Sarek would have been a good father to you. I knew that you had become a gifted scientist and Claydis is full of what you have done with the 'Captain's Yacht'. You and your collaborators are obviously beyond our present knowledge in certain areas. Claydis has stressed the need to our Council to give all three of you the space to develop your ideas. Sheshanu can offer you whatever facilities you wish to develop your engine further and alongside that is also the future exploration of your theories that could also help protect this planet."

"You seriously believe that Sheshanu is in danger?" Spock pressed.

"Definitely, tomorrow I will take you and show you the results of our probes around the Federation."

"Ah …the Federation as well as Vulcan."

"It is more than necessary. Why do you think we let the Pulse of Serenity begin her journey early? It was not just the suspicions of the past two rendezvous that ended in disaster but they were suddenly Federation ships, not Vulcan Fleet vessels. T'Pau was involved in some behind the scenes manipulations. She told the Vulcan Fleet that they were needed to protect the old space lanes in sectors eleven and twelve from pirates. Consequently, the trivial meeting of the Admiral's ship could be risked by a Star Fleet vessel instead of wasting a Vulcan one which had more pressing work to do. However, she told Star Fleet that the Vulcan Fleet was trusted by the old 'Alliance' planets to police their space but they would be over stretched if they had to keep up the rendezvous with the Admiral's ship. She further stated that the old Outpost was coming to an end and there were only three more planned rendezvous."

"You have evidence of this?"

"Yes, all encrypted between T'Pau and Nogura. She certainly implied that Sheshanu was going to be totally cut off after the third ship…So you see the Enterprise was not expected to return and the Outpost was to be abandoned as far as the Vulcan Security Council was concerned. The dissenters, who have travelled to join us, are not acknowledged by the wider Council, consequently, the last ship, your Enterprise would technically bring the orders to return home. If the Outposters didn't return then Vulcan would assume that the anomalies had wiped out all survivors of the outpost on their journey homeward."

"How convenient and the Federation has also lost three ships that had on board some troublesome Fleet personnel aswell as some totally innocent people, who were usually on their last assignment before retirement," remarked Spock feeling disgust over the lost of innocent life.

"Yes, Nogura and T'Pau are both ruthless when it comes to getting rid of possible opponents…I can't say that I have ever liked my mother."

"What do you think will happen to Sarek?" Spock suddenly asked.

"He'll probably be sidelined, like I said. It's more than likely that he will be sent as an ambassador to one of the old 'Alliance' planets, just to keep him a long way away from Vulcan. Amanda will hate it but she will do as she's told because she has no influence on Earth any more. T'Pau always kept Sarek safe but he's not a ruthless political animal, like his grandmother, and Amanda has never been liked because she was Human."

"But why did Nogura agree to Star Fleet being involved in the rendezvous missions?"

"He wanted to initially see what was out this way. The Vulcan Fleet had always said that Kaliska was the last planet and this was just a scientific outpost to observe the anomalies. It was all true but we have become something more by being so far away and a safe haven for those that wanted to be left alone. Nogura sent probes but the anomalies quickly destroyed those because he didn't realise that you have to use a special coating to repel the ions in the anomalies, otherwise the probes are just pulled apart by the forces they meet. Nogura has lost interest in the Outpost but the missions became convenient to him. He doesn't want to waste time, and precious resources, on an area of space that even the Vulcans have not thought worthwhile cultivating in the centuries that they have been out here."

"The perfect smoke screen," Spock said and raised an eyebrow to emphasise the remark.

"Oh we are very good at providing a smoke screen here. But it's not Nogura that worries us the most, it's the races he has become close to that cause us to be very alert and security conscious."

"The Tholians," Spock said quietly.

"Exactly, they are a very dangerous race, although Nogura thinks that he holds the upper hand with them. The Tholians are just playing a patient game and just want access to resources on several Federation worlds. They are positioning themselves to take over the Federation in a coup but Nogura has not seen through their quiet diplomacy and exchange of technology. We know it's out of date technology, but Nogura only sees what he thinks is a triumph in diplomacy by getting the warlike Tholians to go to Babel. They have renounced their previous aggression as a misunderstanding in the initial meeting of your races…I wonder how James Kirk will interpret that?"

"Badly and may even want to return to Earth to set up in opposition to this apparent peaceful alliance. You have firm evidence of all of this?" asked the probing Spock but he knew that Sonak would not lie.

"Come Spock, touch the memories of the security meetings we have held here concerning the information from the probes," the older man invited and Spock did not hesitate and reached for the meld points. Sonak gave no resistance and Spock felt comfortable in his father's mind. Sonak opened up a path to the required memories and Spock saw Sheshanuan men and women, in green and purple uniforms, analysing data transmitted from various shielded probes throughout the Federation and some non-Federation areas. They knew what the Romulans were doing, the Klingons, the Valissi, the Rullamin and had intercepted some of the Tholian transmissions. Spock was impressed, Sheshanuan technology was much better than these other races and empires but he sensed no desire to expand themselves; they only wished to remain in their backwater of space and to be left alone to develop as they wished without interference.

Spock withdrew and sank back into his chair to think more deeply upon what he had seen in his father's memory.

"We have no desire to take war to another place, or to attract it. The history of Vulcan's past, and what Surak did to the people of the Archipelago, is enough to make us want to be hidden in this unstable part of space," Sonak suddenly stated aloud, as if to emphasise what Spock had seen in his mind. "Sheshanu is our haven and we wish to live in peace here."

"What if the Humans decide to return to the Federation at some point?"

"Then that is their choice but we will remove their knowledge of this place from their memories…"

"Father!" began Spock in protest but Sonak raised his hand to halt the criticism on his son's lips.

"We would take only the memories of Sheshanu because if they spoke of all they have witnessed here then others would be curious and Star Fleet particularly would want to take a closer look. I know such an action is contrary to a telepath's respect for another's thoughts, but we are speaking of security and protecting the lives of innocent people here. Remember, Star Fleet has been quite willing to murder crew and passengers on two Star ships sent this way and hide behind the instability of the space as an explanation for the disappearance of three ships now. The Enterprise crew and passengers have been very fortunate to survive and I think, after they have met more of the Newton survivors, that they will be less inclined to rush back to the Federation."

Spock knew that his father was talking sense and perhaps he should keep an open mind until he had seen more evidence for himself from the Sheshanuan probes.

The rest of the evening turned to exchanging stories of the planets the two men had visited. Eventually, T'Louhusa came to quietly join them and she drank in the warmth of the affection that the two men had established. It pleased her that Sonak could finally heal the bitter memories of his departure from Vulcan. T'Louhusa had never had any desire to meet Sonak's mother, or his older son, Sarek, but Spock's attempts to be open and accepting of her, and his father's new family, was a gift beyond any price for this maternal woman. She had been thinking about all the unbonded females in their circle of friends whom she could invite to dinner.

Later, when he lay in the room that T'Louhusa now said was his own private space in this house, Spock thought about all the implications that Sonak had spoken of and what he'd seen in his father's mind. Spock wondered if he should share any of it with his Human friends.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 13**

by** Helena Fallon.**

The first evening on Sheshanu had been a surprise for Kirk and McCoy because Millanus arrived and invited them to share a meal with his own family at a local restaurant. Fortunately they had only had a small glass of the wine before Millanus turned up at McCoy's door with the invitation.

The restaurant was only a short walk and obviously very popular because of the full tables. The waiter quietly ushered the three men towards a table overlooking an inner courtyard that was a beautiful garden.

"It's a shame that the weather does not permit us to dine comfortably outside. Some evenings it's pleasant to use the garden tables and watch the lafta fly about the kooka blossoms.

"Kooka are T'Gydez's favourite flowers," Millanus explained, "their perfume seems to be even stronger in the evening."

"Are the lafta harmless?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, they are like an exotic moth," Jius explained seriously but he had more of his mother in his features than his father's genes. Jius had already told the guests that he was studying to be a zoologist with a special interest in flying insects.

"Are insects a problem with your crops as they are on other planets?" asked Kirk with genuine interest, that came from deep within his mind-set as a descendant of generations of farmers.

"We grow cereals that have been genetically modified to repel the pests. It is better than spraying the crops because it targets the insects directly and less damage is done to the rest of the eco system," explained the student.

Yulla, his sister, then spoke up, "Not all insects are pests. The scientists have found that the numi and filligasts produce sweet secretions for their hives that have natural healing properties and can be used in salves for burn victims."

"They assist the natural healing process even when Vulcans are in a self-healing trance?" probed the doctor.

"Yes, the siposs speeds the healing and has the same effect with the Humans too."

"I must speak with Ullan about this," McCoy replied vaguely remembering a remark that the Healer Ullan had made on board ship.

"The early scientists here discovered the properties but it was found by chance that the siposs could also be used with Humans. Some of the survivors were suffering from burns and the ship didn't have Human medicine, and none of the Newton's medical supplies had survived the explosion, so Healer Ullan acted out of desperation because everything else had failed," Yulla clarified.

"You can see Yulla is a good medical technician and takes her studies very seriously," Millanus said with a gentle smile that softened his strong features, "More Lacci cake, James?"

The evening passed in pleasant company. On the way home, McCoy and Kirk were pleased to see that several of their former shipmates were heading towards the apartment block after spending the evening out with other Sheshanuans, either immediate neighbours or friends made on the Pulse of Serenity. McCoy felt that this all boded well for the future and integration.

The next morning, after an early breakfast before the rest of the household, Sonak took his son to his personal flyer that was kept in its own hangar beyond the house's formal garden.

"It's not a long journey in the flyer. I'll teach you how to fly this on the way," Sonak assured his son.

The controls were quickly mastered once Spock's psi imprint was registered in the ship's computer. This was not just to be able to physically fly the craft but also acted as the craft's security system; only those registered could take the craft.

"Can T'Louhusa fly?" Spock asked as he maintained the course his father had set.

"Yes, but she rarely does these days because people are encouraged to use the public transport to keep the skies free and accessible to security and emergency vehicles."

Spock nodded and did not comment further but the answer told Spock a lot about the society he now found himself in. The unspoken words were that the skies were monitored for unnecessary craft and no doubt unexpected craft were 'checked out' quickly. It all gave Spock a feeling that the Sheshanuans were either slightly paranoid or they really did sense that their world was under threat from invasion as his meld with his father, the previous evening, had implied.

"To your left Spock, can you see the landing areas?"

"Yes, do I aim for any particular space?"

"One near the building so I don't have far to walk," remarked Sonak with a hint of humour against himself.

Spock brought the craft gently down to his father's satisfaction and the two men then headed for the plain cream coloured square building, of two storeys, that was near by.

"Satiff is expecting you," the green clad officer informed them at the entry desk.

Sonak merely nodded and led the way into the elevator. Sonak pressed his palm against the control panel and the elevator moved to his transmitted thoughts. Spock sensed that they were going downwards and wondered how many subterranean floors this building had but it was a reflection of the Sheshanuan society; it was far more complex than the visible appearance.

They seemed to walk through a maze of corridors once they left the elevator. Spock occasionally saw another green uniformed officer but none took any notice of the two men. Finally Sonak went into a room and Spock found a small elderly looking Vulcan appraising him.

"My younger son, Spock, he flew my craft here today," Sonak added and it pleased Spock that his father was proud enough to mention the fact.

Satiff raised his bony hand in greeting, "It is an honour to meet a famous scientist and Star Fleet officer, although sadly Star Fleet is not viewed with welcoming eyes these days," the older man reflected.

"I am honoured, Sir. My father has spoken of you, Satiff, and your efforts to monitor what is happening in known space," replied Spock.

Satiff gave a slight nod of acceptance of the greeting and Spock wondered how long this elderly man had lived on the planet. To Spock's eyes he looked older than Sonak and was probably nearer T'Pau's age. However his voice, like T'Pau's, had a commanding quality to its deep and measured tones.

"You are trusted at this facility, Spock. We are unfortunately a necessity in order to protect all those who have sought safety on this planet. The Federation has become a much more maligned force and there is considerable unrest amongst the old Alliance planets as well as the younger members. Perhaps it is just the inevitable development of an organisation that began in hope but history has shown us a pattern where so many diverse cultures, and sometimes organisations, become too large and certain dominant elements too powerful within them. Such powerful groups hijack the original ideas and corrupt them for their own ends. So many empires have crumpled in the past having once been great when dissent has led to fractional infighting and eventual disintegration, or the old empire is taken over by another organisation or race."

"True, history can hold many lessons for the present, however, we should not dwell too much upon the past but learn from the past's mistakes to try and build a better future," Spock quietly stated.

Satiff's dark eyes twinkled, "Oh I can tell you are Sonak's son! Come there is much to show while you are here." Satiff turned and lead the way towards a door, knowing that the other two men would follow.

Meanwhile, Kirk and McCoy decided that on their first full day that they would go to the Enclave. They chose to walk because the route looked straightforward on the tablet map and Kirk needed to be in fresh air after all the months on board a ship. The day was bright but with a breeze that made walking comfortable and they enjoyed taking in their surroundings. As they walked out of the city, the buildings became predominantly two storeys and all appeared to have walled gardens and reminded both men of Vulcan settlements. They saw small shops and cafes and stopped to buy tulac tea at one with outside tables over looking a square, that was pleasantly laid out with flowers and low bushes. It was here that they also saw other Humans from the Enterprise sitting and enjoying a drink and a light meal.

The proprietor introduced himself as Chuden and he was cheerful and quietly friendly in what they now considered to be a Sheshanuan way. He was more rounded and less tall than Spock or Sonak but it was difficult to judge his age, other than he appeared to have dark brown hair without any trace of grey and an unlined face that was smooth and free from any blemish

"We have had several of your people pass this way this morning," Chuden said as he brought the mugs of tulac tea to their table, "Are you going to explore the Enclave too?"

"That was the idea, we thought it would be good to walk and get more of a feel for our surroundings," Kirk replied, "Do you have time to sit with us for a little while?"

"Thank you, it will begin to get busy when the school finishes in half a vitar. The older pupils often stop here on their way home," he confided to his new customers, as he pulled out a chair to join them.

"The way of young people even on Earth," McCoy replied feeling very relaxed.

"May I ask how long have you lived here Chuden?" Kirk asked carefully not wishing to offend with such a personal question.

"I was born on the way here. My parents left Vulcan to take work on the Vulcan colony of G'deavra. They thought it would be better than to risk prying eyes on their home planet, but they left Vulcan separately so as not to draw any suspicions to their natural bonding. As is the usual way, my parents told their respective families that my brother was the result of Pon Farr and therefore they couldn't do much about the bonding they had formed. My father was supposed to have been bonded in childhood, but the natural bonding breaks any weaker link so the intended woman's family must have had their suspicions. My family moved on as soon as they sent word of my older brother's birth and finally got to Kaliska, where they heard that the ship to Sheshanu had just left. However, my father found work and the Kaliskans left them in peace and my sister was born just before they started the journey here.

It was a longer journey to this planet then because the ships were slower and I was born just before we reached Sheshanu. My brother and sister don't remember their time on Kaliska, but my parents just wanted to be as far away as possible from the Vulcan authorities to protect themselves and their children. They were lucky; others who come here have dreadful tales of persecution before they managed to escape. There are some very brave Vulcans who somehow seek out the natural bonders and try to get them away from Vulcan and aim them towards this part of space. Some choose to stay on Kaliska, I gather it is a pleasant and tolerant planet even now," explained Chuden and Kirk thought, as he recounted his history, how open these people were about their personal lives compared with Vulcans.

"Yes, I had a brief visit on my way here and I liked the feel of the planet. They were relaxed and I was impressed with the unhurried feel of Kaliska City and the families…I was amazed at just how many happy families I saw, it was so different to my visits to Vulcan. I suppose it's because Kaliska has a reputation for encouraging the arts that the artistic atmosphere encourages a less rigid way of living," explained Kirk warming to this Sheshanuan's openness.

"I've heard that said before. We like the arts here too but, because we are very much still on the frontier of this part of the universe, we still have that pioneering pulse running through our veins and science is central to that. The scientific work that is done here is still about understanding the area of space we inhabit and this very planet and scientists out number all other professions here. My own sons are employed in laboratories in the city but scientists have to eat and many other professions have grown as the Vulcan Space Service Outpost took on the shape of a colony."

"I think the earlier people here were very fortunate to have been protected by the Vulcan Fleet who sent them well away and out of Vulcan's prying eyes," Kirk replied remembering some of the stories their original Vulcan passengers had told while on the Pulse of Serenity.

"Yes, but by necessity they were scientists so it wasn't a very well rounded base to start with…Scientists can be…very pedantic sometimes," Chuden said thoughtfully.

"Oh don't we know it!" McCoy suddenly agreed.

Chuden's eyebrows rose, "You are a healer, is that not a branch of science?"

"Yes, a special branch of science. I like to think that I specialise in helping sick people but people are themselves not easily categorised because they are far more unpredictable…You see some of my patients don't always follow a predicted pattern. I like to think that I'm treating the individual who has certain symptoms. My work is to find the right medicine, and correct dosage, for the individual patient," McCoy patiently explained.

Chuden nodded thoughtfully before adding, "My friends at the Enclave will welcome you as a much needed Healer, who will hopefully understand them as fellow Humans. My people have tried but I think they have struggled at times to understand how you Humans think and how distress affects your people. It has been an interesting time getting to know one another as different races. However, I think because we all understand the concept of persecution here and that this is our haven to be ourselves, we try to help others…If you understand what I am trying to say…I believe we Sheshanuans just tried to make the Newton survivors know that they could stay here in peace and safety…But sometimes our Healers look a little pensive when returning from visits to the Humans," Chuden tried to explain but it sounded clumsy to his own ears. However, he relaxed when he saw the Human Healer's expression soften as he said,

"Yes, I think I understand. Healer Ullan told me about how they were unsure how to treat the Humans they had rescued because no one had that sort of experience, other than medical texts circulated on alien medicine. Such texts were predominantly about physical illness rather than how Humans react to emotional stress and tension," McCoy answered wondering about this sensitive man, who obviously knew people in the Enclave.

"You speak of the Enclave as friends," McCoy gently probed wondering if he would share a little more knowledge.

"I helped Nigel when he showed an interest in setting up a restaurant. My soulmate, T'Mibica, would run the café while I helped him learn how to use the kitchen equipment and try out our different food with his traditional Terran recipes…We still help one another because we are in the same line of business. Nigel calls it a friendly rivalry and we have learnt from each other. But there is a lot of celebration in the Enclave at the moment because we all kept the secret of the birth of Tom Bennett's son."

The two Humans stared at the Sheshanuan in disbelief.

Chuden's soft brown eyes twinkled in delight at their reaction, "His partner, Diane, wanted a big surprise for him because neither thought that she was fertile after she was rescued. The brave lady was badly affected by a faulty escape pod and suffered from radiation sickness and spent a long time in the hospital. It is very special to produce the first Human on Sheshanu and the Enclave has been celebrating since Thomas David was born. Diane didn't want Tom to be told in case the pregnancy didn't last or the baby was too weak to survive. Well I know he sounds healthy enough and every one calls him Little Tom because you can see the father in him."

"I knew we had to come this way and take up the invitation that Tom had extended to all us Enterprise survivors, but this is wonderful! The Sheshanuans didn't give any hint of such momentous news, even after we had arrived on the planet," explained Kirk thinking that Sheshanuans still had their Vulcan ancestry that valued personal privacy afterall. He wondered how much Spock had known because he had shared melds with his father and Rouq'al, but then Kirk realised that he had probably picked up the agreed secrecy about the matter.

With this news the two men decided to continue their walk towards the Enclave. They could smell the change in the quality of the air as they approached the sheltered bay, in the distance they caught sight of the green sea that seemed to have a haze of shimmering blue hovering near the surface. Getting closer they had a better view of the harbour with the small pleasure craft that sheltered there. Following the expanse of green and blue rippling sea they could just make out the signs of another landmass on the horizon to the far right. Leaning against a low wall, admiring this view, they found two former engineering technicians, Will and Jane Tasker.

"Beautiful isn't it!" stated Jane with a huge grin. "It just feels so good to see an expanse of water again. We're hoping to go out on a trip around the bay later. Every one is very friendly in the Enclave and they all want to meet you Doctor."

"Have you been here long?" McCoy enquired with a grin.

"We took the transit here after an early breakfast so we're met a lot of the Newton survivors we saw on Tom's films. Right now, we just wanted to have a quiet time up here after meeting so many enthusiastic Humans," replied Jane reaching for tactful words to express the draining experience she had just had amongst the enthusiastic Newton survivors.

"There may only be a small number of Newton survivors but you can imagine how good it feels to have a few more Humans to join them…But I needed to take a few quite minutes out too…Oh they don't measure time in minutes here do they?" Will suddenly added, conscious that he needed to take on board the new culture that had rescued them.

"It's all a lot to take in isn't it? Fortunately, the Sheshanuan Council appear to understand that we need a period of adjustment," Kirk added understanding Will's honest admission. "It's a beautiful sea view; it even rivals the one from my San Francisco apartment!"

Bones laughed at that statement because Kirk's exclusive apartment, overlooking the busy bay, was so different to their present accommodation and the city they were now living in. However, the Doctor was pleased that Kirk was being so positive about his experiences since arriving. He hoped that this initial euphoria would not suddenly evaporate to deep depression when the realisation struck them all that they were probably never going to return to Earth. Although the Earth that allowed a Star Fleet to plot the deaths of innocents, because some of them might be troublesome in the future, was not one the doctor personally wished to see again.

They left the Taskers to continue their walk to the Enclave; the low prefabricated dwellings of Tom Bennett's films could now be clearly seen. The films didn't do these dwellings justice because the former images they had seen had been recorded in the colder season. Today, the visitors could see that the houses were being externally personalised by the occupants with colourful hanging baskets, window boxes and tubs of flowers and shrubs against the dull yellow of the outer prefabricated walls. The majority of the buildings looked out towards the sea; besides the obvious houses they could see that some buildings were shops, or workshops, with living quarters above but colour and variety again reflected the vibrancy of the Enclave's Human inhabitants. The combination of colours were not ones that a Vulcan culture would naturally have chosen, but here they seemed to be perfect and generally promoted a positive and inviting mood for the area.

"Dr. McCoy!" the voice of Tom Bennett claimed the men's attention. They turned to see the happy Tom coming out of a doorway framed with a climbing orange flower fixed to a trellis. "Please come and meet my partner, Diane, and my son, Thomas David…They kept it all as a surprise for me…But we have our first Sheshanuan born Human!"

Neither Kirk nor McCoy could refuse the invite. The joy of the new father filled the air, giving him an invisible aura of sheer delight to match the brilliance of the bright orange flowers framing his door.

Diane was a tall, olive skinned woman with black shoulder length hair, that was loosely pulled away from her face with colourful red combs to each side of her head. The proud father had gathered up his child and McCoy stepped forward to hold him and congratulate the pair.

"Well now… Thomas David, I bet you're quite a celebrity already at the hospital and amongst all those who visit the Enclave," McCoy's warm tones addressed the smiling round faced and well-nourished baby. It gave the doctor a chance to professionally judge the new Human and he was delighted to see that Little Tom appeared healthy and reacting normally for an infant of around 6 months. The child definitely had his father's fair colouring and pale blue eyes. "Well young Thomas, your Mom has done a great job and you appear to be a picture of health," he added as he handed him back to the proud father.

Diane beamed her thanks and Kirk saw her lose the slightly apprehensive look, "That's so good to hear…I thought he was all right and the Healers are kind but…"

"Sheshanuan and trying their best with an alien race," McCoy gently finished.

"Yes, I really do mean that every one at the hospital, and our Sheshanuan friends, have been so good to me and they supported my decision not to worry Tom with my pregnancy. They were so pleased for us because I was so sick when I was rescued and Ullan didn't think I'd survive the journey here."

"But you're looking well now," McCoy said adding, " I have brought my small scanner to check people over if they wish."

"Oh check the baby first," Tom invited and Kirk watched as McCoy brought out his small medical scanner from his jacket pocket and it hummed softly as the doctor passed it over the happy boy.

"Just perfect, no worries at all. Now a quick scan for Mom, as Jim here admires the latest member of the Human Race.

Kirk took the hint and went over to Tom to peer at the child, who just gurgled up at him in contentment.

"He's very placid," Kirk remarked.

"He has been since I arrived, but I'm told that Little Tom can have his moments when he lets the world know that Thomas David Bennett is alive and demanding attention right NOW!" The two men chuckled together while McCoy and Diane stood quietly to one side.

"You've healed well and in good health, Diane," the doctor assured the woman. "The hospital has worked wonders on getting you well after you were so sick. Ullan showed me your records on the journey here."

"He and the other Healers on the ship were very concerned about me, but I'll always remember their patience and overall gentleness when often I was so weak with the vomiting. Some of the others in damaged pods didn't survive but they never gave up on me, or the ones who were badly burnt but put into escape pods by colleagues. The others here will be pleased to see you, even if it's just to have a quick scan today."

McCoy nodded in his understanding and knew that he would be very central to the lives of these people. He hoped that his small medical staff of Daisy Norden, Karen Willis and Toby Rosenberg would also visit today to make themselves known to these brave survivors. They had talked about having a clinic built for their use at the Enclave but they had to decide whether they wanted to live there or be closer to the hospital in the city. Rouq'al and Healer Ullan had stressed that the Council would accept the decisions that McCoy and his staff made, but they all needed to take their time and weigh up the pros and cons of where to live and work.

Leaving the small family, the two friends continued along the street and saw the restaurant that they thought Chuden had alluded to. 'The Enclave's Table' had ten small round tables outside that were all occupied. It didn't surprise them to find both of the former Enterprise's chefs, seated on 'next door' tables with their respective partners, sampling the cuisine. Frank Norden and his Daisy raised their glasses in greeting. While Edmundo Ricci and his partner, Alice Millet, both grinned and waved their way.

It was a good mix of Enclave folk and Enterprise people together with a few Sheshanuans. Jim Kirk raised his hand and smiled broadly in greeting to former crew, who called greetings on seeing the two men, but he didn't want to stop and talk. Jim Kirk was heading indoors to the inner sanctum of the restaurant, hoping for a more private space. There was something that was just too settled and perfect and he was looking for the 'fly in the ointment'.

McCoy followed his friend aware of the slight mood change; he had seen it before on missions when he was looking for something hidden during a 'diplomatic function' or information gathering exercise.

"Welcome to the Enclave!" greeted a smiling Black woman, dressed in a pale yellow tunic top with black pants, "A table for two, gentlemen?"

"Perfect, somewhere quiet if possible. We seem to have been very visible for hours and I'd like to just sit back quietly and think about all the people we have met and things we have seen since arriving," Kirk answered truthfully.

The woman's smile softened and she quietly said, "I understand, it can be quite overwhelming at first. The Sheshanuans are very helpful and concerned about us, but we like our Enclave here because we felt we could make it our own special place. I hope that doesn't sound ungrateful but we survivors just felt we needed a bit of space, outside the city, to be able to reflect and think about how we were going to shape our future here."

"Very wise," said McCoy, "I'm Dr. McCoy, by the way, and this is Jim Kirk."

The woman's eyes widened on hearing the names.

"Oh, the famous Captain Kirk…I'm sorry I didn't recognise you…I was only a lowly lab technician on the Newton. Nigel's my partner and when he was assigned to the last mission, I tagged along too," she explained and indicated for them to follow her.

She took them to the far corner on the right of the large room that was the body of the restaurant. It was a pleasant square room with its calm pale blue walls, while a darker blue floor complimented the light oak coloured furniture and 'seascape' paintings on the walls. The table in this far corner could easily have sat four comfortably and was softly lit.

"You can alter the lighting by touching the blue button on that panel to soften it further or the orange button makes it brighter," the waitress explained.

"It's just fine, pleasant enough to read the menu for touch ordering…But you didn't tell us your name?" Kirk asked in his most charming manner and flashed the waitress the devastating smile that for years had helped to find him female company on many a planet.

The woman suddenly looked down at her tunic and absently brought up her right hand to touch an area above her left breast, "I forgot to put my name badge on…sorry, I'm Lindia."

"Well we're delighted to meet you, Lindia. We stopped by and had a tulac tea with Chuden on the way here," Kirk revealed and saw the woman smile warmly once more.

"Oh Chuden and T'Mibica are friends and taught Nigel how to cook here and about the local produce to adapt for our Terran recipes. They have been very kind to us and really helped us set up this little business. It's the little things like encouraging his customers to try out our place too when we first set up. Now we have quite a clientele amongst the Sheshanuans and many from the city come here for trips around the bay and to buy from our shops. Our fashions are gaining in popularity amongst the young. We also have some of the Sheshanuans who are psi damaged, from the strange fever that can afflict them; they seem to feel comfortable amongst us because we're psi blind. Oh more customers, if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course Lindia, thanks for the chat," replied Kirk and turned to the menu.

"Lindia's nice and confirmed what Chuden said," McCoy gently stated just for Kirk's hearing.

Kirk looked up, "Am I so obvious?"

"I'm a psychologist and I've known you for years…I'm supposed to be observant in my profession."

Kirk nodded and concentrated on ordering a meal, pressing the menu descriptions that he thought sounded appetising.

"Is Spock as suspicious as you?" the Doctor continued to quietly probe.

Kirk looked up and found the stunning blue eyes intently observing him, "I don't think Spock is besotted. He seems genuinely pleased to have found his real father, and a family that is willing to welcome him, but he said we'd talk when he got back," admitted Kirk.

Leonard McCoy nodded, accepting the reply but he hoped, over the meal, that his friend would trust him with his reservations.

The day had been very informative for Spock. He had retreated to his room, on his return, to meditate on all he had learnt that day at the security headquarters. The house was quiet because his sisters were each involved upon a school task and T'Louhusa had instructed her daughters to respect their brother's personal privacy of his bedroom and adjoining sitting room. This evening there was a dinner party; Sonak had said that T'Louhusa had invited some friends who had unbonded daughters.

"She's not interfering, Spock, just being pragmatic because the more women you meet the greater the likelihood of finding your mate…It's a wonderful feeling and you will know when you meet your soulmate because your psi is just attracted to a psi of equal compatibility. It all just feels so natural."

Spock sank down on the large magenta and sea-green cushion he had placed on the floor in order to sit in his preferred meditating position. He recalled the warm affection that he had experienced with T'Louhusa's touch and knew that his chosen mother only wanted him to know the inner peace and joy that she and Sonak knew together. The excited and welcoming touch of the four sisters, that had suddenly given him a true sense of family life, also briefly filled his mind before they were swept aside to consider far more troubling matters.

The last voyage of the Enterprise had been a life-changing event for all the crew, but for himself the whole philosophy of his Vulcan background had been revealed to be totally false. The more he discovered about his planet's past, the more the niggling questions he had always held to himself were confirmed to have been instinctively correct. The revelations concerning psi compatibility being normal was a relief because he had always thought childhood bonding to be cruel, especially following his own distressing experience. However, today he had met Sheshanuans who fiercely believed that they would defend this frontier planet to the death because they were the real Vulcans; their ancestors had escaped the genocide that was set into place by the revered Surak. It was one thing to have the knowledge from melding with his father and Rouq'al, but to see the evidence yourself and to be granted a meld with an eminent historian was an honour. All this revealed truth Spock could not deny.

The people of the Archipelago, all in the very distant past, had been the link with a peaceful trading people who had not wished to accept any part in the civil wars that were tearing their planet apart on the major land masses. Surak's philosophy had been born out of the desire to unite a planet in peace before they totally destroyed the very fabric of their world. Nuclear weapons had already laid vast areas to waste and even tilted the axis of Vulcan, after underground experimental testing had triggered severe volcanic eruptions and the shifting of tectonic plates in the planet's crust.

The gentle Spock had felt physically sick with the historical details of the genocide. The knowledge of the shameful event, and particularly Surak's part in it, had been suppressed from the very start. Consequently, all the teachings of Surak were now brought into question. How could a man preach peace, through example, and yet be the instigator of the decision to destroy the irritating pocket of opposition to his principle ideas? The people of the Archipelago had rejected Surak's ideas has dangerous nonsense. These peaceful traders believed in individuality and the choice to choose your partner in life by natural attraction. They had even cautioned the Surak believers that worshipping logic would destroy the love of family and the joys of sharing your life with your natural life partner. "Logic," said Predar, "had its place in mathematics and the sciences but not as a way to govern relationships with your fellow Vulcans."

Historians over the centuries had been persecuted for trying to reveal the evidence that gradually surfaced. The 'barbarian rebels' as Surak and his followers dubbed these Archipelago inhabitants had been driven back to their small islands, where they initially maintained their independence. However, the planet's governing majority still pressed them to conform to logic and only then would they be permitted to resume their former trading activities throughout the planet.

The final confrontation was the 'educational' force that Surak sent to the Archipelago to take over the government of the islands. Predar had led the resistance and the bodies of the invaders were returned to Surak with the warning never again to try and take their lands by force. The people of the Archipelago only wished to be left alone to live without the destructive influence of Surak's teachings.

The so-called gentle Surak was appalled by the unexpected loss of life of his ' missionary force'. He was afraid because these islanders, whom the victors of the civil wars considered poorly educated although basically peaceful, had not killed the force with conventional weapons but somehow had destroyed every brain cell of the invaders. Surak and his colleagues could not risk such a weapon being turned on the greater landmasses, so logic dictated that the people of the Archipelago had to be completely destroyed. Conveniently, the death of these rebels would end their heretical challenge to the supremacy of logic. It was decided that an automatic flyer would drop bombs containing deadly poisonous chemicals that would quickly destroy the inhabitants. The act would quickly put an end to a drain on precious resources that could then be logically used to consolidate the new government of a united Vulcan and for the rebuilding it's infra-structure.

However, some of the inhabitants managed to use the ancient escape routes beneath the mountainous regions of the largest island. They had lived for months in deep caves on stored supplies that Predar and her people had maintained in case they had been over-run by an invading force. These few survivors kept true to their beliefs and managed to persuade others to keep their secrets and practise of natural mating through psi compatibility. The Vulcan government spread the lie that psi compatibility created mental instability and ultimately caused insanity. Those found practicing psi compatibility faced severe punishments and were often imprisoned in mental institutions because Vulcans had a great dread of going insane and losing their salvation of logic. Consequently, the numbers being placed in mental institutions, and their treatment there, were not queried by the rest of Vulcan. Even now, mental health was rarely mentioned on Vulcan; patients were still hidden away, although treatment had greatly improved, and it was not considered a subject to be openly discussed within families or with outsiders. Spock suddenly thought of the distress suffered by Sydel and then those painful memories were quickly replaced by the knowledge of her present contentment with Kever.

The historians had committed to memory all that they had found before controversial findings were destroyed to prevent the cataloguing of the alternative history. These memories were carefully themselves passed on to trusted historians for new generations to keep the information from being totally destroyed over the centuries. Such memories passed on through melds were a treasure trove of the alternative history because you could not lie in a mind meld.

Some artefacts and illegal films of archaeological evidence had, over the years, been smuggled away from Vulcan to be archived on Sheshanu and to be tested for their validity. So far, all the tests had confirmed the dating of the artefacts and that the films seemed genuine and not planted or fabricated by those wishing to bring into question the secret history. Spock had been fascinated by films of the wall paintings found in deep caves depicting the chemical bombs being dropped and the bodies of the dead laying as they fell. Obviously some survivors had slipped out from their hiding places to witness the collection and then mass burning of the bodies and recorded these events in the cave paintings hoping that they would last longer than any written testament in a book.

Some very precious fragments of books, from this period, had been found and saved from the phaser. Those that could not be saved had been memorised before their destruction to be reproduced from the memory. Spock had seen all this material and had even been honoured with a mind meld with T'Curani, the soul mate of Rouq'al. Spock did not doubt all he had seen in this historian's mind and understood the belief that it was a Sheshanuan's duty to honour the memory of all those innocents who died for their beliefs in such an appalling manner. He also shared the memory of T'Curani's resistance when arrested and an attempt made to force a mind-meld upon her. He had experienced Rouq'al's version of this event, and the subsequent exile of Rouq'al, T'Curani and Sonak to Outpost 49, together with his own part in the agreement that T'Pau reluctantly accepted. T'Curani's strong mind had protected her from the actions of the security guards, it was strong enough to kill the guards involved and she suspected that this was how Surak's invading force to the Archipelago had been killed. Spock believed her because on Sheshanu it was accepted that natural bonders had stronger telepathic powers. T'Curani suspected that this fact had also been kept hidden from the Vulcan fleet in case they had become afraid of the couples that they protected. The natural bonders had spent centuries hiding their abilities and fortunately no one had made the connection with their equally natural higher fertility.

However, of more pressing concerns were the results of the 'cloaked' monitoring probes that the Sheshanuans had distributed throughout the Federation, the Romulan and Klingon empires and as far as the Tholian Empire, together with as much unaligned space as they could reach. The resulting transmissions were being continually decoded and analysed by shifts of cryptographers at the security establishment they had visited. Consequently, the Sheshanuan Council had built up a comprehensive picture of what was really happening between Star Fleet and the Tholians, and the growing discontent within the Federation of Planets and the empires bordering the Federation. The vast distances of space meant that even the most upto date material was at least six months old despite the advanced technology of relaying cloaked satellites. The most recent decoded messages had revealed that Vulcan had ceded from the Federation of Planets. Vulcan was followed immediately by the former old 'Alliance of Planets' in the area of space that was predominantly still patrolled by the Vulcan Space Service.

The power of Star Fleet was the major source of the dissent due to the draconian measures it pressed the Council of the Federation of Planets to adopt in order to govern trade and the free passage of space travellers. Spock had watched T'Pau addressing the Council of the Federation of Planets, where her rare presence in that large chamber silenced the quarrelling delegates as her tiny figure commanded the floor, and delivered a devastating speech of explanation as to why Vulcan was leaving the Federation. She had even ended her oration with a warning to Admiral Nogura and Star Fleet Command that the Tholians were not to be trusted and that they had destroyed every race they touched. Satiff confirmed that Vulcan had been, and was still, monitoring the Tholians. The Vulcan Space Service was now patrolling the border between the remains of the Federation and the older Alliance that had reformed and was preparing to defend their individual planets from any aggressive moves that Star Fleet, or the Tholians, might take towards them.

Non-aligned planets were alarmed by the situation and were themselves seeking new alliances and building up their own defences from any outside threat. It all fed a feeling of mistrust in an area of space that had previously quietly co-existed with the occasional skirmish that was usually caused by a trading issue.

Satiff had also showed Spock the build-up of weapons at Star Fleet Bases together with evidence of the re-fitting of star ships, with the latest phaser and cloaking technologies, and the careful promotion of trusted officers to influential positions. Finally, Satiff had shown him the evidence that Nogura had colluded with the Tholians to sabotage the Providence, the Newton and the Enterprise. It was considered particularly important to kill Kirk because he might become the natural leader of a unified opposition to their plans. Star Fleet suspected that McCoy, Scott and himself would take the final voyage with Kirk, but they had even considered assassinating Kirk if he had resigned his commission. However, Star Fleet security had not considered Spock to be such a dangerous personality for rallying any dissent. He had been seen as an accomplished scientist who would probably return home to a principal position within the Vulcan Science Academy.

Spock smiled inwardly remembering his father's remark at his side.

"Well, Satiff, Star Fleet had certainly underestimated my son and what his true research entailed and that of his colleagues," Sonak had proudly stated and Satiff's dark eyes twinkled and the white haired head gave a quick nod in acknowledgement of the words before adding.

"We are all honoured to have you here Spock. We hope that you will want to remain with us and help us stay quietly at the edge of things, living in peace and honouring the memory of those who were so brutally murdered in the name of logic."

A sharp rap on Spock's door broke his meditation.

"Come!"

The heavy looking carved door smoothly swung open to reveal the seriously mannered Biron.

"Father sent me to say that our guests are beginning to arrive," she hesitantly said when she saw that she had disturbed his meditation.

"Thank you, gentle sister. Perhaps I ought to quickly change as I see you have made the effort to wear an attractive dress this evening."

Biron dropped her eyes shyly, but she was pleased that her brother had noticed her change in clothes. She quietly left, softly closing the door behind her.

Spock smoothly rose, he knew that he had no right to keep James Kirk, or the the other Humans, in the dark about his findings. However, Spock also knew his friend's response would be to go back to the Federation to form some sort of resistance against Nogura and the Tholian threat. He wondered how many of the Humans would follow Kirk back to the Federation. Deep in his own heart, Spock knew that he had no desire to leave this place but would Jim interpret that decision as a betrayal of their friendship?

End of Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Crossing the Line: Chapter 14**

**By Helena Fallon**

"You will come and visit us again won't you?" Brienne asked her brother as he closed the small hand luggage that he had brought with him.

"Yes, this is now my family home and I will soon miss all of you. I will try to visit although I may not be able to spend a few days like this time. Today I must leave because I do have my colleagues to see and we have important research to continue."

Brienne looked seriously at him, "I overheard Mother and Father talking before breakfast and they said that Claydis has given Scotty and Pavel a special area at her Research Centre. Will we ever meet Scotty and Pavel again?"

"I think Father particularly liked Scotty's knowledge of whisky. Whisky is Scotty's native drink that Father became fond of, when he was younger than me, on his first trip to Earth," Spock tried to explain to his youngest sister and wondered just how much she might understand of the reference to whisky.

Brienne's face suddenly became alert, "Oh whisky…Yes, Father tries very hard to make it but he doesn't have much success and Mother isn't very impressed with his efforts."

Spock made an internal note that he must not underestimate his youngest sister.

The transit back to the city seemed faster than the outward journey; it was an illusion of course and Spock soon found himself entering his assigned apartment. He unpacked his luggage and the bag containing three bottles of the new season's wine.

"It's light for everyday drinking," T'Louhusa explained as she handed him this parting gift. Spock now placed the bottles on the kitchen counter top and felt a warm inner glow at the feelings of affection for the woman who had given them. However, he had work to attend to and left to make his way to the Engineering Research Centre where he knew he'd find Scotty and Chekov.

Spock had to register with the facility's security when he got there. This procedure delayed his progress but once his psi was registered with the central personnel computer his future passage, into this research facility, would be much quicker.

"Spock! You enjoyed your visit to your family?" Scotty cheerfully asked as Spock entered a large office with three desks, computer terminals, together with ample chairs and two sofas for guests. The soft white walls were a special surface for writing on and jottings could be easily erased with a cloth. There was no window but the lighting was bright for work but not harsh, like some windowless offices, and the temperature was comfortable and the air fresh to keep the mind alert.

"It was a very pleasant visit thank you. T'Louhusa looks forward to meeting you again and I know my Father will welcome your advice on whisky making."

Scotty grinned happily and Spock thought that his friend was really relaxed for the first time in years.

"We have excellent facilities here Spock. Claydis has given us space to think, like she promised. We've met some of the other research groups who are working on their own different ideas here. It just feels so good to feel free from all that secrecy so Star Fleet wouldn't find out what we were up to," confessed the engineer.

"Good. The Sheshanuans have kept their word then," Spock remarked with a slight nod of his head.

"You thought they wouldn't…I thought a meld with your father would have settled things in your own mind?" Scott probed because he was a little shaken by Spock's remark.

"You cannot lie in meld, Scotty, but we have had to deceive Star Fleet for so long that you begin to question the motives of all those you meet. I appreciate your observations because I just might be blind to faults that I do not wish to see because I'm so pleased to finally have the truth about my own background. However, what I saw during my family visit, I believe' has settled my mind on this matter' and I think that these people are genuine in what they offer us. What we must understand is that the Sheshanuans do not want to attract Star Fleet or any other organisation, or empire, to this place."

"Aye, Claydis has told me about a lot of the fears they have. It's all quite logical though isn't it when you consider how Vulcan has treated the natural bonders," Scotty added and Spock smiled inwardly at the engineer's use of the term 'logical'.

"Hi Spock," Chekov greeted him as he entered with a small computer disk in his hand, "A good time with those sisters of yours?"

"Pavel it was a little strange because I have thought myself an only child and then suddenly I find I have four sisters. The youngest, Brienne, is full of energy and questions but they all have likeable personalities," confessed their Vulcan friend.

"But your father and step mother were happy to see you and it was a good welcome?" Pavel persisted with genuine concern for his older alien friend.

"Pavel I am finally truly accepted in a family, all I need to do now is to find a mate and T'Louhusa seems to have turned her mind to that quest!"

"Oh!" replied Chekov going very quiet as an image of a Mrs. Bennett type figure suddenly filled his imagination. T'Louhusa had not only husbands to find for her daughters but a wife for her husband's son.

"Had the local unmarried ladies for lunch did she?" Scotty asked with a teasing lilt to his voice and grinning. Montgomery Scott looked much younger when he was happy and relaxed.

"Exactly but it was dinner. They and their families were very pleasant people and thankfully there were no awkward moments," Spock truthfully replied but the knowledge that natural bonders just waited to meet the right person did make such occasions less fraught than they might have been. Nothing was false; you could be your normal self and not be trying to impress a possible mate, like with some human or other races mating rituals.

"Well gentleman," Spock suddenly said to bring the conversation back to their research, "I am prepared to explain my theories to Claydis …Are we all in agreement?"

"Aye," replied the older Human.

"Yes," said a resolute voice with the slight hint of a Russian accent.

"Good, shall we call Claydis down here?" Spock asked.

"Aye, this is our area now so she can come to us…." Scotty turned to the computer and summoned Claydis.

Two vitars later, their office was full of other research scientists eager to be told Spock's theories and how far these men had put them into practice in their Captain's yacht.

"So you have harnessed dark matter and it is used to drive your engine," Rouq'al stood staring at the wall where Spock's equations stared back at any visitor. "Thank the gods that Star Fleet had no idea of this…It completely revolutionises space travel and changes the politics involved in dilithium production. It also explains why the yacht's engines disrupted our signals to your vessel and made it difficult to track you when you made that maiden voyage."

"Yes, although we were using a hybrid engine that was part dilithium for that flight, but now we want to try the anti-matter conversion unit solely as the yacht's engine power. The utilisation of dark matter makes us free from seeking dilithium because anti-matter is the basic glue of the universe. It is the tiny micro-particles that make up every macro anti-matter particle that is the key to this development. If we are correct then we will eliminate the dilithium core and the spent matter chambers of the dilithium engine, which are notoriously dangerous with their instability. I'm sure that we will have to refine our ideas for a larger engine, but the theory behind capturing and using Besitt and Depotek particles can also be adapted for cloaking and general security defences. They are very sensitive to slight differences and explains why dark matter is so unstable around space anomolies," explained Spock as if lecturing to a class of students.

"The Besitt particles are the faster of the two you say and the converter has to trap this extra energy they produce to give the engines that unusual speed?" asked Hidelles for clarification.

"Aye, that's it. The interaction of Besitt and Depotek will drive an engine but only at sub warp. Now if you want to travel star distances then you have to separate the two particles and encourage the Besitt to work harder than it normally does."

"And it's safe?" Kever asked.

"So far with the small yacht's engine it has been, and we theoretically believe that it will continue to be, but we have to experiment to find the optimum size for a converter chamber," Scotty explained.

"But what about using such an engine close to an anomaly…You say that these particles are sensitive and dark matter is unstable around the anomalies?" pressed Kever.

"This is one of the questions we must test in this part of space, but the sensitivity of these tiny particles may themselves help to identify the sudden appearance of anomalies. I would like to think that a pilot may have more time to avoid them, much like you try to do so now," replied Chekov earnestly.

Kever nodded and looked thoughtfully at the equations on the walls before him.

"You can have whatever resources you need and as many of the people here as you like to build your experimental engines. This will revolutionise our travel to Kaliska if this all works out in our difficult space conditions. My only concerns are that with the very strong anomalies we experience here… that those forces may themselves affect the working of these engines," Claydis added thoughtfully. Her mind, like everyone else in the room, knew that she had been introduced to a potentially useful theory for more than just star travel. Claydis wondered if this converter could be miniaturised for positioning their spying probes to distant galaxies. Also could such probes be made strong enough to enter the larger anomalies and, by understanding the forces within them, learn to predict their pattern in Sheshanu's area of the universe.

"I thank you on behalf of the Sheshanuan people for sharing this development with us. We hope that you will work here and explore these ideas and come to think of this planet as being worthy to be your home, as it is ours," Rouq'al solemnly said to Spock and the two Humans.

Pavel surprised Scotty by speaking first, "Admiral Rouq'al, I do not belong in Star Fleet or upon the Earth where I was born. I have made new friends travelling here and so far every one has kept their word to me. When you have felt betrayal it is hard to trust again, but I trust Spock's reactions and I know that he feels at peace here so I will trust my own sense of feeling valued here too. It's strange to be in the minority, but people are friendly and any scientist needs the space to work freely for the greater good of those around them."

The assembled Sheshanuans solemnly gave the slight nod that indicated their respect and acceptance of the words spoken. Spock felt alive with the thought that he could finally devote time to his theories without having to keep everything secret. He was finally coming to terms with the secrecy that the three of them had by necessity employed; it had drawn these three closer but it had shut out Kirk from the equation. Spock knew that James Kirk was still hurting deep inside over the pact of secrecy and yet there had been times when Kirk had himself been secretive as a star ship captain following sealed orders. Spock was aware that all persons were secretive about something in their lives. However, Spock was still feeling guilty because Kirk would excuse his own secrecy as obeying orders and not disobeying Star Fleet Regulations. They had been friends for years but his actions over this research had definitely created a rift in the friendship because the three officers had broken Star Fleet Regulations.

It is the nature of research that once like minds are brought together, that time seems to have little meaning to the minds involved in exchanging and developing ideas.

Admiral Rouq'al left the Research Centre knowing that Claydis would gently guide and facilitate the future development of the new engine. As he reached his office he found Sonak staring out of the window, while waiting for him to return.

"I've just left your son, he has a brilliant mind. Spock and his colleagues shared their ideas with Claydis and her people."

Sonak sank down into a comfortable looking high backed black chair with padded arms.

"I think the visit to the security centre to meet Satiff gave him the answers he needed and then for T'Curani to arrive to see him was something that I had not expected," Sonak admitted, accepting the cup of tulac tea that his old friend had automatically poured for him.

"It was T'Curani's own idea. She felt that knowing her experiences, and accumulated knowledge, would be very important for the grandson of T'Pau. I mentioned that you intended to take Spock to see Satiff so she immediately cancelled her appointments and demanded that I sorted out transport for her," Rouq'al explained as he sat down, with his own tulac tea, at his desk.

Sonak's dark eyes shone with humour, "Ah our wonderful soul-mates; when they speak, we listen."

"Or they make our lives difficult until we do!" quipped Rouq'al with the ease of an old friendship.

"So the Federation has split. Has there been confirmation from other sources?" Sonak delved because he and Spock had left Satiff's operatives still trying to decipher Klingon and Rullamin intercepts.

"Klingon and Romula have noted it and there is a secret meeting to be held between the Klingon High Command and the Romulan Security Council…Or rather it has probably happened by now but eventually the messages will reach us. Rullamin has strengthened its patrols along the frontier of its space with the Klingons and Federation," Rouq'al clarified for his old friend.

"Mmmm…There are attractions being out here because we are left alone, but sometimes the distances can be frustrating when you want to know what is happening within the wider universe."

"Patience, Sonak…We will eventually know but I'm not sure I like the sound of a Klingon Romulan alliance, although it is the logical step with the growing co-operation between the Tholians and Star Fleet. I suppose Spock is now concerned about Kirk wanting to return to the Federation to join, or create, some sort of resistance movement," said Rouq'al.

"He did not discuss it openly with me, but he did specifically ask Satiff if they had identified any organised resistance. Spock was quiet when Satiff told him that pockets of resistance had been quickly crushed by Star Fleet and the Earth colonies were under the control of people loyal to Nogura," replied Sonak taking a sip of the tea.

"Spock is his own person and I genuinely believe he wishes to stay with us, but will he be drawn into Kirk's plans out of loyalty to his old friend and captain?" the Admiral probed.

"My melds with Spock show a deep respect and friendship that has grown over many years of shared experiences, but Spock also knows that he broke Star Fleet rules by keeping his research secret from both Star Fleet and his captain. I sensed guilt over that decision but also the justification that he was protecting Kirk by keeping him in the dark…Kirk obviously couldn't reveal anything he didn't know about if Nogura became suspicious. As for Kirk, I think he was just as shocked that Spock had been involved in the illicit 'still'!"

"Oh how very like the son is to his father!" Rouq'al replied sharing the humour of the incidence again with his friend.

"Yes, but also the depth of friendship with another Human that Kirk thought was only special to himself. They have served for years together and that friendship is spoken of in the same terms as ours…But I sensed surprise from Kirk at the implied deep friendship between my son and Scotty, alongside the brotherly friendship that exists with Chekov. But most of all, it is the agreed treachery of the three of them behind Kirk's back that has created a rift," said Sonak thoughtfully.

"Familiarity breeds contempt, is that not what Amanda used to say?"

"Only because she thought it sounded better than acknowledging that she was being dismissed as a 'no-body' by Vulcan society," replied her former lover.

Rouq'al eyed his friend, there was still a hint of bitterness towards that manipulative Human woman, but it was all Sonak's own fault for his attraction to exotic females. He and T'Curani had been surprised and relieved when Sonak had found a soul-mate in T'Louhuza. The present Sonak would never stray, like he had strayed from his previous wife with his mistress Amanda Grayson, because T'Louhuza would kill him.

The two friends sat in companionable silence drinking their tea each knowing that they had both shared an exile in which they had vowed to build up an active resistance to any action T'Pau might try to use against Outpost 49.

Evening soon came for Spock and he excused himself from Scotty and Chekov's company to return home, where he had invited both Kirk and McCoy for dinner. He was not going to personally cook but had taken the advice of T'Louhusa to order in a meal from a nearby restaurant. Spock got his dining table laid for his guests and opened the wine to 'breathe' as his chosen mother had instructed. The food was delivered promptly as he expected and he transferred it to serving dishes a few minutes before his two cheerful looking friends arrived.

"That more of T'Louhusa's wine?" the doctor asked his blue eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"Yes, one for every day drinking," replied Spock indicating their seats. "I confess that I did not cook, but my chosen mother assures me that the restaurant has a worthy reputation."

"You've been at the Research facility all day?" asked Kirk, "We've not seen Scotty and Chekov since we moved in here."

"They have been busy getting to know the people who work at the Research Centre but you know how well Scotty and Claydis respond to each other," Spock softly replied, "please help yourselves while I pour out the wine."

The dishes were ones that the men had got to know on the Pulse of Serenity and Kirk was aware that Spock had chosen food that both he and McCoy had praised in the past.

"How was your visit to your new home?" Kirk asked but he knew in his heart that his friend was now more relaxed in himself since meeting his real father.

"It was good and I have instructions to bring you for visits when you are both free from commitments to travel with me. It is a warm and sprawling house and my sisters are interesting people to get to know. Brienne…I suspect you remember her?"

"The youngest, very enthusiastic one," said a grinning Kirk.

"Yes," replied Spock with the hint of a smile hovering upon his lips, "Brienne is full of energy and intelligent questions. She has an adventurous side to her and I sense she has something more of my father's personality than her older sisters."

"Well you couldn't fail to notice her at the arrivals hall," added McCoy, "But sometimes the youngest strives hard for attention when they know that they have strong personalities above them."

"T'Louhusa is a very good mother and my father indulges them all equally…I think he enjoyed having a male in the house to even things up a little because those young ladies are strong women in the making!"

Kirk and McCoy laughed at the ease that Spock was now speaking about such a personal matter. It was all so different to how he had ever spoken of Amanda and Sarek in the past. The Humans sensed an appreciation of family life in Spock for the first time since knowing him.

"But how did you two find the Enclave?" asked Spock taking the conversation away from himself to his guests.

"It's a small community but they are carving out a place for themselves here just like Tom said. We met his baby son," said Kirk pointedly to Spock.

"It was not my place to say anything, Jim. The Sheshanuans were respecting the wishes of his partner," Spock smoothly replied with no intention of feeling guilty for not telling them something he had learnt in a meld.

"Did any of the old crew make their way there too?" continued Spock returning the conversation back to where he wanted it to go.

"I think we saw every one except Scotty and Chekov, but they seem to have their own future here sorted out anyway," replied Kirk with a deceptively soft tone that held its own censure that was not lost on the Vulcan.

"Jim, out of necessity we kept our research secret. I cannot change those facts and it was not something that the three of us did lightly. We each knew the possible consequences if found out but we didn't want Star Fleet to have our theories. As time passed the more I've found out about Star Fleet, and the changes in the Federation, then I, for one, have no regrets. I didn't want to drag any one down if we were discovered and it was out of friendship for you and Bones that I personally argued for secrecy; and the fewer who knew about our research, the safer it was for every body. Like you, I had no idea about the fate of the Providence and the Newton before us until the Sheshanuans enlightened us," Spock stated evenly.

McCoy observed the two friends carefully; he had no worries about Spock but Kirk had been too calm, too accepting of all that had happened and had played the strong leader putting a brave face on the incident that had brought them to this planet. The doctor was waiting for the inevitable outburst to finally reveal all his sense of betrayal, fear for the future and isolation in a majority telepathic world.

Kirk stared at Spock, he was not sure if he knew this man any more but he didn't like this feeling of being on the outside. He had once had power and influence as a Starship captain and now all that had vanished. The Newton survivors were happy to have more Humans to swell their numbers but Kirk felt apart from this world, despite the Sheshanuan Council offering him a ship to run alongside Tom's 'Phoenix'.

Kirk took a sip of the pale honey coloured liquid and savoured the taste.

"Nice wine," he said softly, but then Spock and McCoy both sensed his change in mood, "You four are all right, even McCoy here has the promise of a vital position as a much needed medic for the Enclave and his track record of medical research in alien viruses… But some of us feel we don't so easily fit in …"

"Jim these are early days yet," McCoy gently soothed, "We are all still finding our place and mourning the loss of the Enterprise. The Newton survivors are still haunted by the sudden loss of their ship that had more personnel on board, so they lost more friends and crucially their senior officers. Don't get this out of perspective because we are all gently finding our way in a new society that has given us refuge."

Spock sighed and plunged ahead, "Jim, I have seen evidence that Nogura wanted you dead because you might rally the opposition to his plans. Even if you had resigned your commission, assassination was being seriously considered. But as for me…I was not of any great interest and Star Fleet Command appeared to believe that I would return to Vulcan and accept a position at the Science Academy. I suppose I should feel grateful that they suspected nothing of my secret research, but they obviously dismissed any idea of my leadership skills."

"What evidence?" Kirk demanded.

"My father took me to a security centre to see Satiff, who is head of the spy probes that are distributed throughout the Federation and surrounding space of interest…including Tholian territory. It takes time for the intercepts to reach here and then they have to be deciphered. They are dealing with secret messages as well as the news broadcasts and ships chatter. I don't doubt the validity because where ever possible they try to verify broadcasts and messages to check that they have not been planted. So far, the Sheshanuans believe that their cloaked probes are undetected. However, they are still cautious until a clearer picture emerges. They are meticulous that incidences and references must be checked out and seem logical in the broader picture of events.

While I was there, I watched a broadcast of T'Pau's speech to the Council of the Federation where she took Vulcan out of the organisation and was followed by the planets that had made up the old Alliance. It was predictable, as we said on the way here, that the Federation would break up and the Vulcan Space Fleet once more patrols the old Alliance who are building up their defences against the remaining Federation. But that news is at least six months old. Satiff is concerned about the Romulan and Klingon empires that seem to be drawing together in a common alliance against Star Fleet and the Tholians. For all we know, war could be raging as we sit at this table. If a conflict has begun, it is not our war, Jim; our place does not lie in that part of the universe," Spock stated in a quiet but firm tone.

"You have no right to speak for me, Spock. You have found your answers here but I have only found questions that cannot be answered by these people. The Sheshanuans have been kind to us but was this to bring us here to keep the Newton survivors company? Have they told the Enclave about the breaking up of the Federation?"

"I am not aware that they have told them yet, but then I don't think they have told the majority of the Sheshanuans here either," conceded Spock.

"Well that's all very controlling Spock…They're not even giving their own people all the facts and the Sheshanuans appear happy enough to want to stay here. But what if some wanted to return to Vulcan just to check up on family?" Kirk challenged with a hard edge to his voice.

"I do not believe that the Sheshanuan Council would stop any one from leaving if they wished to do so. Remember what Millanus said on the Enterprise?" replied Spock in a soft even tone in contrast to his friend's irritated voice.

"Well they don't have a choice if the people don't know what is happening on Vulcan and in the old Alliance space area," Kirk shot back, his temper evident in his voice.

Spock took a moment to consider before replying, "I have not watched a newscast but perhaps they will soon release the information when they have all the relevant data together and reporters have prepared questions for the Council members here," he reasonably answered. "Did you ask any Sheshanuans, you have met today, the questions that you have raised at this table?" Spock suddenly added feeling a little annoyed at having to defend Satiff and his people.

"Well let's put on a newscast?" McCoy suddenly spoke, "I must admit that I've not bothered to put the entertainment centre on."

Spock silently moved with his usual feline grace and the entertainment centre on the wall, to the left of the dining table, suddenly came to life. Spock approached the table with the hand control, and channels flipped to give brief impressions of the programmes Sheshanuans watched. There was the glimpse of a tedigras game to be replaced by a programme on a marine world, then a play that seemed to be an historical drama by the old fashioned costumes. Finally the screen settled down to a solemn looking Vulcanoid male addressing an unseen audience. Spock obviously finally pressed the handset for 'translation' and suddenly the room was filled with the daily news….

"The annual cereal production has increased in the Variden area by 8 per cent this season. However, it has fallen on Bittal by 15 per cent due to the unexpected cold weather the region experienced soon after the sowing season.

Volcanic activity beneath the Dradic Sea has continued for the fifth day and scientists have recorded some seismic activity indicating some minor shifts in the tectonic plates in that area. Our scientists are confident that a tsunami is unlikely to affect any settlements because the area is so remote.

As reported on our earlier 'News from the Wider Universe' broadcast, Vulcan and the Old Alliance planets have ceded from the Federation of Planets. We will be showing the whole of T'Pau's speech on channel 8, tonight at 21 vitari, but Councillor T'Karix has been holding a press conference at the Council offices."

The picture changed to show a stately grey haired woman, dressed in a long purple and black tunic over purple pants, standing on a stage behind a lectern facing an audience of reporters.

"But Councillor, you stated in your report to the Council that you did not think that these events on Vulcan would trouble us here, but how can you be so certain when the old Alliance may choose to tighten up the free travel of peoples within the old Alliance area? Such a move could be dangerous for our fellow natural bonders trying to make their way here" a female's voice demanded.

"T'Yirianu, your question is a fair one but the old Alliance does not have a history of restricting travel within that space area and there is no indication that this is going to change now. There is evidence that the patrols by the Vulcan Space Fleet have been increased along the frontier with the Federation, but that is only to be expected considering the reasons for the old Alliance to be reformed," the Councillor calmly replied.

"Will Star Fleet invade the Alliance?" a male voice enquired.

"It is significant that the frontier is being patrolled, but this might merely be a reminder to Star Fleet that this region has older and stronger ties of co-operation. The old Alliance is unafraid of any posturing of a show of strength by Star Fleet," T'Karix calmly answered.

"How have the Humans reacted to this news?" another female voice asked.

"I suggest that you go and ask the Humans in the Enclave and those you meet here in the City."

The picture returned to the man in the studio.

"Our reporter, Jundor, went to the Enclave to speak with the Humans there." The anchorman turned in his seat to address the image of another Sheshanuan male, who appeared on the screen to his right.

"Jundor, how have the Humans reacted to this news?"

"Overall they seemed to be accepting of the developments…." The screen suddenly changed again to show an interview with a Human woman whom McCoy remembered meeting and whose partner was a member of the Phoenix crew.

"I think we expected something like this to happen. There has been a growing discontent in the Federation and a split seemed inevitable. I'm just glad I'm not part of it because I'm sure that it will just make it easier for Star Fleet to introduce more laws and implement more taxes to pay for the shortfall in the Federation's budget."

"Mmm…she's probably right about the taxes," McCoy said gloomily to the room.

Jundor then spoke to one of the Humans who ran a boat business that offered trips around the bay and to the nearby island.

"I'm just glad I'm well out of it. I wouldn't like to be serving in Star Fleet in this situation because I have nothing against the old Alliance and the Vulcan Fleet always worked amicably alongside us…But the politics have all changed and I don't recognise any of this now. I hope that it doesn't develop into a conflict because its usually innocent people who suffer the most and some of the civilian populations, in this area of space, have lived peaceably for hundreds of years," the greying Human male replied.

Finally Jundor spoke to Diane, who was holding the baby.

"I'm glad that I feel safe here because I wouldn't like to be living in the Federation or the Alliance at the moment. The tension between the two could bubble up into a more serious situation, but I hope that it just remains a stand off and no body gets 'trigger-happy' and uses weapons. Let's hope that the various leaders come to their senses before innocent people get hurt."

Spock turned down the volume and turned to Kirk to say, "Sheshanu has no interest in keeping such news secret from its population, Jim. I have been busy all day on my research and have not seen any newscasts until now. Just what did you expect the Sheshanuan Council to do?" he challenged feeling that he should defend the people he now closely associated himself with.

"I don't know what to believe of this place. It all seems so calm and orderly but I sense we don't know half of what is really going on here?" pleaded Jim Kirk.

"Sheshanu fears that once T'Pau is dead, then Vulcan will attack because the more right wing Vulcans are likely to gain control of the government. The Sheshanuans don't want that. They want to be left alone in this tiny corner of the universe, to live peaceably with their belief of natural bonding. The fear they have is coloured by the fate of the people of the Archipelago, who were killed in a chemical attack on the orders of Surak because they would not summit to the supremacy of logic. Genocide Jim, my planet has been suppressing an incident of genocide by the revered Surak. They obviously do not trust Vulcan because of its persecution of natural bonders."

"Why all this fear of the natural bonders?" McCoy asked before Kirk.

Spock then took a conscious decision to withhold part of his own understanding of history.

"History is littered with the victors loosing their patience with a minority who will not conform. That is what happened in Surak's time; he tried to force his will on a people who rejected logic because they felt it would destroy the joy of family and their belief in the rightness of natural bonding. Then there was centuries of lies to put fear into peoples minds about natural bonding so that Surak's ideas would not be questioned. It also gave them great power as victors after a bitter civil war, so logically they had to continue the falsehoods by the suppression of the historical evidence. There are still people on Vulcan who will not tolerate the supremacy of logic being questioned and Sheshanu fears them. That is why they have probes to monitor what is going on and it is because of that monitoring that the lives of the Enterprise crew were saved. You know that you cannot lie in a mind meld; I have had a meld with T'Curani, a leading historian and Rouq'al's soul mate. I believe what I saw in her mind, I freely choose to stay and live amongst these people. You have every right to reject the haven they offer you but don't see demons where there are none to find," Spock stated firmly.

McCoy watched the two men and saw two alpha males eyeing each other across the table and for the first time saw Kirk challenged by an equal force. Before, Spock had always been content to let Kirk lead but this Spock was not going to stand in Kirk's shadow.

Kirk's hazel eyes stared into the steady dark brown ones, there were years of friendship between them brought about by common service in Star Fleet, but Kirk instinctively felt that he could not accept this society without going back to see for himself.

The seconds stretched in McCoy's mind into minutes as he carefully watched his two friends silently re-evaluate each other. The doctor hoped that Kirk would not act rashly without weighing up all the facts, but Kirk was a man of action and needed a challenge to give him a purpose in life. However, the hurt that had scarred James Kirk now was not easily healed by the tender administration of concerned friends. The hurt was, even at that moment, driving deeper into the wounded soul that had lost its home-base and kudos of position. Kirk felt that he did not belong to this alien world, nor did he have a place in Nogura's controlling empire, but he needed to strike out and hit back at the regime that had taken from him all that he had loved.

End of Chapter 14


End file.
